Autumn Nights
by DamistaH
Summary: Alfred F. Jones,teme por su vida. Las muertes comenzaron en otoño. Todos eran rubio, todos eran alegres, todos eran ajenos a la muerte y sin embargo la muerte los envolvió con facilidad, como un fantasma, obra del demonio Alfred no solo debe de cuidarse de este siniestro asesino que aterra la ciudad, pues alguien ha puesto los ojos en el, de hecho tiene muchos ojos sobre el AU
1. Chapter 1

**Hetalia no me pertenece.**

 **Gracias a Kazeshiro-sama por las correciones.**

* * *

 **Autumn nights.**

 **Capítulo 1.**

" _Han reportado el hallazgo de una nueva víctima…"_ Alfred no logró escuchar muy bien el nombre cuando entró a la cocina a arreglar sus comprar, y a servirse una generosa cena para salir con un emparedado en la boca _"Se recomienda a los ciudadanos tomar las precauciones necesarias. La policía aún no da más detalles de éste asesino."_

A continuación un oficial del FBI respondiendo preguntas con las respuestas más poco reveladoras que Alfred había escuchado, obviamente la policía no tenía muchas pistas en estos casos, cosa que inquietaba a la población de la ciudad. Hace dos meses que la ciudad entró en el terror de éste despiadado asesino que había aparecido de la nada.

La maldad brota de forma misteriosa, pensó él.

Alfred se levantó después de que la noticia terminó, revisó las ventanas y la puerta trasera de la cocina. Todo asegurado, y en orden.

Solo por seguridad acudió a esta rutina. Según la información de los periódicos, el asesino tenía un perfil para sus víctimas, eran jóvenes, rubios y de ojos claros. Vivian solos, eran personas agradables de la comunidad, y Alfred no tuvo que pensar mucho para darse cuenta que todo apuntaba a su perfil y que era propenso a esto. Acrecentando una especie de paranoia.

Dio un último vistazo por la ventana, afuera los postes de luz alumbraban la calle, los árboles y los autos pasar de vez en cuando. Bien, parece que Alfred vivirá una noche más.

Algo se mueve en su jardín, es pequeño y se oculta en la sombra, Alfred rueda la cortina y entorna sus ojos para divisar mejor ésta pequeña forma. Se mueve otra vez y sabe que eso no puede ser natural. A pesar de la incertidumbre que siente Alfred desea actuar como un adulto y obligarse a averiguar que era.

Suspira aliviado al ver que es solo un pájaro, ahora en la luz de los postes, cruza el camino de piedra del jardín, es pequeño, más pequeño que un cuervo, sus plumas brillantes por la luz, es negro, pero sus ojos, son extraños. Alfred jura no haber visto un ave con los ojos así. Eran turquesa, resplandecientes.

Afiló la mirada y se pegó del vidrio un poco más para darse de cuenta de esto mismo, pero el ave ya no estaba en la luz, había cruzado el camino de piedra, perdiéndose en la oscuridad.

Alfred se quitó los lentes por suponer que algo andaba mal con ellos, se alejó de la ventana, mientras limpiaba los vidrios de sus anteojos y continuó su camino al sofá, estaba tan casando que seguro se había imaginado tal evento.

Se quitó perezosamente los zapatos y la chaqueta que portaba para cubrirse del frio, bostezó sonoramente y llevo la mano a los labios para cubrirse. Dejó la chaqueta a su lado en el sofá y se sentó en éste, subió los pies, y terminó acostado, hundiéndose, tanteó la mesa de la lámpara que reposaba al lado del sofá, sin la menor intención de hacer algún esfuerzo por moverse más, sus dedos tropezaron con la lámpara antes de poder encontrar el control remoto. Cambió el canal y abrazó el cojín de Batman muy cerca de su pecho.

Podía decirse que desde que hicieron publico el patrón de las víctimas, Alfred sintió más miedo que nunca, el hecho que encajara tanto le asustaba y no era el único que lo pensaba, Arthur el encargado del departamento de corrección le hizo una discreta llamada de precaución, a Alfred y a todos. Recuerda la vez que lo llamó a su oficina, ofreciéndole la facultad de trabajar en su casa con los diseños que los ejemplares que serían publicados ese mes, debido a las dos víctimas encontradas muy cerca de la zona, Alfred estaba a punto de aceptar, pero no quiso. Por el hecho que le gustaba su trabajo, y sus compañeros.

Habían pasado dos meses desde que consiguió el trabajo en la editorial, _Britannian_ , era una editorial Inglesa, pero tenía una sede en Estados unidos, bueno, la verdad tenía varias. Alfred no era escritor la verdad, era el diseñador de varios portadas de algunos libros, como también de algunas revistas y demás, tarjetas de presentación, de promoción, publicidad. No había pensado en escribir un libro nunca, admiraba a esas personas que escribían un millón de cosas y tenían coherencia, lo de él era un diseño. Quizás un comic, eso lo animaba más que un libro.

Ahora su horario cambió, como el de muchos en el departamento de diseño, salía antes que se pusiera el sol y se marchaban en grupos, a veces Emma tenía a su hermano que trabajar en el departamento de seguridad de una empresa transportista de valores, así que tener un carro blindado era una ventaja. A veces podía tener la suerte de pedir un aventón y llegar a casa más temprano que usar el transporte público, era sin duda más seguro…

Cuando no podía contar con el transporte que Emma podía ofrecerle, Arthur tenía auto propio, ser el jefe del departamento de corrección tenía sus ventajas. Arthur fue quien lo recomendó para el trabajo, se conocieron en una convención de editoriales, Alfred asistió con la posibilidad de conseguir otro trabajo, había escuchado que las editoriales pagaban bien pero era difícil que una de ellas te contratara sin al menos una recomendación. Si no se hubieran acercado a la misma mesa, tal vez no se hubieran hablado, o bueno, tal vez si Arthur no tuviera cejas tan… únicas, Alfred no las hubiera visto y no hubieran cruzado palabras. Si… definitivamente esas cejas fueron el detonante para poder conocerse.

Un mes después Alfred había conseguido el trabajo en la editorial inglesa _Britannia_. Había hecho varias tarjetas de presentación para la editorial, entre otras cosas las revistas de la editorial, las tarjetas de cumpleaños y aniversarios. Las portadas de los libros que serían publicados eran un poco más complicado, pero para ello podía contar con el departamento de diseño donde pertenecía. Se había integrado al departamento sin problemas, todos parecían amigables, Emma, siempre tenía buenas ideas, Soren, era un danés de gran altura que era el fotógrafo del departamento junto con Lukas, un compañero noruego, Antonio un alegre joven español, Matthew un chico canadiense que había sido transferido recientemente, él era… tan invisible, Alfred aun no sabía lo que hacía… bueno realmente no se había detenido a ver lo que hacía, Matthew era muy apegado a Emma, ¿Cómo no?

Sin saberlo Alfred había cerrado los ojos, la televisión seguía transmitiendo su programación, y acostado con los brazos abrazando el cojín, Alfred estaba inmóvil, dormido.

Abrió los ojos repentinamente, con los lentes descolocados del puente de la nariz, un repentino sueño lo despertó, soñó que alguien había entrado a su casa. No era la primera vez que tenía la imagen de la puerta abriéndose lentamente, y observar como una figura negra se colaba por la sala hasta las habitaciones. Un sueño recurrente, siempre terminaba igual, aquella silueta abría la puerta de su habitación lentamente… y entraba mientras dormía. Luego de allí… Alfred despertaba. Pasó las manos por el rostro, no era su intensión quedarse dormido, se colocó los lentes bien.

– **Debe de ser el estrés** … – susurró, luego de levantarse y dio una rápida mirada a la puerta de la casa, cerrada, de madera oscura.

Apagó el televisor, y lo apagó porque sabía que no podría ver televisión con el nivel de cansancio que tenía acumulado en esta semana. Bostezando fue al baño, se ducharía y se podría su pijama para caer dignamente como un tronco en su cuarto, sólo tenía que levantarse, si, trabajo duro para su voluntad. Echó un suspiro profundo y reunió sus fuerza para levantarse y camino al baño, sintió un curioso olor a lluvia, seguramente llovería pronto, como habían llovido todas las noches.

Entró al baño y una corriente de aire frio se filtró por sus pies cuando corrió las cortinas de la regadera, la corriente le golpeó el cuerpo aun vestido, la ventana pequeña que estaba en la parte superior de la bañera estaba abierta. No le dio mucha importancia, ladeó el rostro y se encogió de hombros.

Se desvistió y entró a la regadera.

El agua tibia cubrió su cuerpo, relajando sus músculos tensos, Alfred dio un profundo suspiro de alivio y satisfacción. Se detuvo a enjabonarse y se alejó del agua cálida, el aire frío de la pequeña ventana le erizo la piel. Alfred hizo un gesto tembloroso, y se inclinó hacia la ventana.

Cuando la ventana se cerró, aquella oscuridad estalló en los ojos del joven rubio, que ahora estaba en un ambiente sumido en negrura.

La luz se había cortado.

Alfred se quedó por unos segundos inclinado en la ventana pequeña, escasa luz del cielo le atravesaba, la miro y se sintió que algo extraño y aterrador iba a emerger del vidrio, escucho un sonido, el aleteo de un ave. Dos ojos pequeños e inescrutables se asomaban por el vidrio de la ventana, Alfred se aleja encogiéndose solo un poco, una pequeña ave lo está observando, en la oscuridad, y peor, desnudo.

No sabía si las aves podrían ver atreves de la oscuridad, pero aunque no tuviera dicha habilidad, aquella mirada era tan viva, que lo obligo a tantear la pared del baño, correr lentamente las cortinas de la regadera y salir lentamente.

En todo momento el ave no se movió de aquel lugar.

Tanteó el perchero del baño, que estaba pegado a la pared y tomó su toalla, se secó el cuerpo en la oscuridad, y contuvo las ganas de correr de allí, por temor a terminar lastimado. Así que con una vista inútil y confiando en su memoria, abrió la puerta del baño, y se encontró con un pasillo que no era el suyo, ¡No recordaba que el suyo fuera tan aterrador! El pasillo era iluminado por la escasa luz del cielo exterior, sombras y espacios oscuros de las esquinas.

Cuando pensó en independizarse de sus padres no estaba en ningún lugar, pasar las noches solo… en la oscuridad. No, él no leyó las letras pequeñas de los contratos.

Intentó apartar todos los posibles y aterradores pensamientos que su mente pudieran anidar en un momento así, un payaso asesino, una bruja horrorosa, o _Babayaga,_ se imaginó sus dientes de acero – estúpido Iván, y sus cuentos para niños– _o Freddie Gruber_ , lo curioso era que no había pensado en ninguno de ellos hasta que decidió evitar pensar en ellos.

Alfred emitió un gemido de temor, y decidió buscar algo con que alumbrar su camino, un foco, o una vela. Recordaba que su foco estaba en… alguna parte. Las velas siempre estaban en el tercer cajón de la cocina.

Fue por las velas.

Se movió por el pasillo, lento, con cuidado, con solo una toalla en su cintura y su cabello mojado, sin sus lentes, que recordó estaba en la mesa del baño. Mierda, bueno, lo buscaría cuando tuviera algo más de luz.

Tocó la superficie del refrigerador y supo que hizo un buen trabajo al llegar. ¿Cómo pueden dudar de él?, por favor, es un héroe.

Sólo tendría que llegar al tercer cajón. Avanzó cuidadosamente, el interior de la cocina era una cueva oscura, porque la ventana tenía la cortina desplegada opacando toda luz. Se agachó y su nariz rozó con la madera de la superficie. Alfred se la tocó por instinto, escuchó un tarareo.

– ¡…!

Experimentó un vacío en su estómago, y el temor de no estar solo en ése lugar. Con los dedos en su nariz giró lentamente por la oscuridad, aún no visualizaba bien las cosas por no decir nada. Esperó escuchar algo más, pero no escucho nada, estaba solo.

No supo cuando el sonido de la lluvia se volvió tan nítido, ésta situación sólo aumentó su creencia que no estaba solo, pero eso era imposible, había cerrado todas las ventanas y puertas, las había asegurado como hacia siempre. Busco el tercer cajón y encontró tres velas, tanteó adentro y encontró los cerillos.

Encendió las velas y la luz aparto la oscuridad, huyendo.

Dejó una en la cocina.

Más tranquilo, respiró, salió de la cocina con cautela. Aún no desistía de la – improbable– idea de que alguien más estuviera en su casa... Oh no… ¿Y si era ése despiadado asesino serial?

Alfred abrió los ojos a la nada con esta probabilidad. El terror aumentó considerablemente. La idea corroía su mente de una forma tan rápida, como la oscuridad que se alejaba al avance de sus pies por el pasillo. Volvió varias veces sólo para verificar que nadie lo seguía. Para su alivio no aparecía nadie, esto no lo sosegaba.

Al entrar a su habitación la cerró con seguro y vio su interior en orden, parcialmente iluminado por las dos velas que sostenía. Su cama semi– ordenada, su armario cerrado. La cortina corrida balanceándose perezosa contra la brisa.

….

¡La ventana estaba abierta!

Alfred se acercó a ésta con rapidez, con las dos velas en la mano maniobró el pasar por encima de su colchón y quedar frente a la cortina de color azul celeste que dejaba pasar una brisa fría y humedad. Sostuvo las dos velas con la mano y corrió la cortina. La profunda oscuridad le abrigo la vista celeste. La brisa amenazó con extinguir las luces en su mano.

Alfred sintió la piel erizarse detrás de su cuello y recorrió sus brazos en una sensación desagradable de terror. Cerró la ventana y colocó el seguro. Vio como las ramas desnudas se movían al ritmo del viento y como la lluvia mojaba la tierra que por la falta de luz era negra, con un aspecto desagradable.

Tardó en darse cuenta que sólo tenía una de las velas encendida. Buscó colocarla en la mesa de noche con cuidado de que no se cayera, y encendió la que tenía en la mano, algo de cera le quemó los nudillos, hizo una mueca de dolor pero no importó.

No había nadie en su habitación. Esta que no era grande y no tenía muchos lugares donde poder esconderse. Se aventuró, aún con una toalla de baño en su cintura, a buscar debajo de su cama. Se asomó rápidamente, un movimiento casi ridículo, no vio nada, o mejor dicho no pudo detallar nada, así que la segunda vez que lo hizo, lo hizo despacio y detalló que no había nada de que temer, más que unos calcetines viejos.

Se levantó del piso y se encontró nuevamente solo en su habitación, ¿si él fuera un asesino serial, degenerado y enfermo, donde se escondería? Miró su armario y encontró la respuesta. Allí podía esperar a que Alfred durmiera para atacarlo cuando se encuentre más vulnerable… pero si realmente se encontraba allí ¿Qué haría? ¿De verdad quería encontrarse con un asesino serial en el armario, en su casa, a oscuras, solo… sin ninguna posibilidad de defenderse, más que su fuerza de voluntad… y… su fuerza de voluntad?

¡Pero como podía dudar, él era un personaje heroico, como su padre siempre le instigaba y su madre siempre se enorgullecía!… pero vamos, ¡Algo de sentido común no está de más!

Se acercó a su armario y lo abrió lentamente, cubriéndose con la puerta como protección a cualquier posible ataque, fue un movimiento tan lento y calculado, que asemejó a la brisa cuando mueve una puerta. Por los segundos no se escuchó nada… el sonido de la lluvia exterior aumentó su relevancia ante tal silencio.

Alfred se asomó al igual que lo hizo debajo de su cama, pero sólo encontró la formas de sus conocidas chaquetas, camisas y pantalones, algunas otras cosas, como una vieja cámara que usaba en la universidad. Movió algunas de las mudas que estaban tendidas en los gancho y para su buena suerte y vida, no había nadie allí adentro que podría hacerle algún mal; el suéter de la abuela Mary no contaba.

Buscó su pijama y dejó la vela en la mesa de noche junto a la otra. Se quitó la toalla de la cintura y se colocó la parte baja de su ropa para sentarse en la cama, escuchó un chillido, es fino y diminuto y alarmarte. Alfred se levantó de inmediato como si algo le hubiera dado una corriente eléctrica en la espalda. Se alejó de la cama con torpes pasos y juró que en ese momento escuchó el mismo tarareo que fue opacado por su chillona voz de miedo. Empalideció y su pecho subía y bajaba con rapidez, afiló la mirada hacia la sabana del colchón y vio una masa negra.

Brillaba con la luz de las velas y se preguntó cómo no la podía haber visto antes, y se movía, parecía temblar, y retorcerse, no sabe por qué ver aquello le generó una profunda repulsión.

– **¿Qué rayos es eso…?**

Se acercó con cautela, y la masa negra no dejaba de temblar, hasta que se detuvo y una parte de su cuerpo se movió haciendo más fácil asimilar su forma. Una ave, un pájaro pequeño, negro, y el motivo de su temblar era simple; se estaba rascando con su propio pico.

– **Oh, Jesus Christ…**

El ave sacudió la cabeza y se puso sobre sus patas sobre el pijama de Alfred, se sentó.

¡Aquel animal le dio un susto de muerte!

Alfred aún se incorporaba. Seguramente ese animal había entrado por la ventaba, refugiándose la lluvia y el frio, bien, no había nada de malo en eso, el rubio se pasó las mano por el rostro, tomando conciencia de su posición, estaba aterrado.

Se acercó a la cama y miró de mala gana al animal que lo había hecho gritar de forma poco masculina y heroica, como una señal para que se moviera, el ave no hizo movimiento alguno parecía decida que se quedaría allí sobre la camisa del rubio.

Alfred tomó su pijama y la levantó de la cama, el ave no tuvo más remedio que moverse, chillar y alejarse de allí hasta el espaldar de la cama cerca de la luz de la vela. Alfred se terminó de colocar su pijama cuando vio la enorme sombra en la pared del animal.

Eso era espantoso.

¡Pero no se dejaría intimidar por un animal nuevamente, eso no, nunca más! Aunque aquella imagen le recordaba mucho a "El Cuervo" de Edgar Allan Poe… lo recordaba por que le hizo la portada de la nueva edición y… bueno no distanciaba mucho de esta, sintió leve inquietud, pero no lo demostró.

No había asesino, ni nada que temer. Alfred retornaba a su calma.

Se metió a su cama, dispuesto a dormir, así que movió el cobertor y vio como la sombra en la pared era fiel a la forma del ave en su cama.

– **Ni se te ocurra hacer tus cochinadas sobre mí, o te desplumaré.**

Alfred tardó en dormirse, tardó en acostumbrarse a ver a la sombra del ave moverse, ocupando toda la pared azul. Apagaría las velas si no fuera porque se sentía seguro con esa luz. Era mejor así que estar en la oscuridad total. Recordó que no tenía sus lentes aunque realmente no le hacían falta, los usaba para la computadora que eran largo periodos de tiempos.

Cerró los ojos lentamente, todo el cansancio lo reclamaba lentamente, pasando el repentino miedo, ahora sentía las consecuencias de todo aquel ajetreo. Suspiró profundamente y se movió en su colchón buscando una posición donde dormir, no escuchó más la lluvia cuando cayó profundamente dormido. Eran tantas emociones en una sola noche.

Alguien tararea. Es como una risa suave profunda y relajada, está divirtiéndose por todo esta comedia. Está observando, como su cuerpo busca resguardo del frio, como sus pies se frotan suavemente, como su cuerpo ocupa pesadamente la cama, como las sábanas contorneaba su cuerpo durmiente. Detalla su cabello algo húmedo, rubio, como se esparce en la almohada, su piel había perdido su color por obvias razones que se regocijó culposamente a observar, pero ahora están en calma, sus cejas rubia relajadas expresaba la tranquilidad de un sueño apacible y renovador.

Tocó su rostro en una suave cercanía, cercanía fría, que alteró el impasible rostro del durmiente. Éste frunce las cejas y gime, sus pies se retuercen por que ha sentido un escalofrío. Oh, tan perfecto. Su cuerpo se encoje.

Él busca admirarlo en su lucha por recuperar su calor, es curioso el verle perturbado, sus cejas rubias se curvean hacia arriba en son de preocupación. Cuando menos se lo espera abre suavemente los ojos, admira el azul cielo que es iluminado por la luz de las velas; son brillantes y llenos de una vida, que es prohibida tocar.

Su rostro es de confusión, se lleva una de sus manos a los ojos y los restriega con algo de dureza, entorna la mirada y observa la pared; la pared azul, ahora tiene otra figura. Alfred se levanta de la cama de un salto, alarmado, se aleja de la cama asustado, pensando que lo perseguirá de alguna manera, pero logra alejarse lo suficiente para no ser tomado por nadie.

Era el perfil de un hombre en la pared, era una persona, una silueta, busco el ave cerca pero no la encontró. Movió los ojos hacia las velas y por lógica y física, la figura que reflejaba debía estar allí, de pie, inclinado sobre la cama, observando el cuerpo durmiente de Alfred, pero la tortura y terror, allí no había nada ni nadie a quien reflejar.

El rostro del americano perdió color. Y se fundió en la pared de la habitación hasta tocar la esquina del muro. El pecho del joven subía y bajaba con prisa, angustia marcada en su rostro y el terror al ver como el perfil giraba hacia él, simulando observarlo.

– **Oh, God,**

La sombra se endereza suavemente.

No puede soportarlo más.

Se mueve y abre la puerta con rapidez, sale por el pasillo a oscuras, tantea las paredes.

Hay algo en su casa, algo malo, algo horrible e inexplicable y él no se quedaría para averiguar que era. Porque no siempre los adultos deben de averiguarlo todo, no siempre se puede ser un héroe y ser valiente.

Se siente un poco más seguro con la poca luz que irradia la vela en la cocina.

Tomó la vela y camino por la sala. Tomó las llaves del llavero pegado a la pared, metió la llave en el cerrojo con dificultad porque sus manos estaban temblando irremediablemente. Quitó un seguro. Otro seguro un tercero más y podría salir de allí.

La luz volvió.

Iluminando todo. Alfred se quedó paralizado en la puerta de madera oscura. Afuera la lluvia caía agresivamente, adentro la luz había expulsado todas las sombras de su casa.

Pronto aprendería que la peor tormenta se encontraba en la aparente calma.

* * *

Gracias por leer hasta aqui.

 **DamistaH.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Autumn Nigths**

 **Capítulo 2.**

Alfred se despertó en la posición más extraña en el sofá, la luz del amanecer, suave y tímida atravesó la ventana de la sala, Se levantó del sofá tan lenta y perezosamente como pudo, sus ojos entornados por la escasa luz del día, se pasaron las manos por el rostro, se levantó e intento recordar lo que había sucedido la noche anterior. Un sueño ¿verdad?...de otra forma no estaría vivo en el sofá. ¿O sí?

Alfred busco ir al baño.

Camino por el pasillo en silencio, y abrió la puerta del baño para poder entrar, la luz estaba encendida, pero no le prestó mucha atención a esto, fue al lavabo, se limpió el rostro y los dientes como era su rutina, una rutina que compartía con millones de personas en ese país, bueno casi todas.

Al dejar el cepillo cerca del lavabo vio sus lentes algo empañados cerca del pequeño estante del espejo, Alfred frunció el ceño, un poco desconcertado, sus lentes siempre estaban en la mesa de su computadora cuando iba a dormir, había un puesto especial para ellos allí. Sin embargo, no quiso averiguar más de esto porque realmente no estaba seguro de nada en ese momento.

Se preguntaba por qué su mente lanzaba disparos de recuerdos al azar, poco confiables. ¿Y por qué había decidido aparecer en el sofá esa mañana?, _tal vez nunca se levantó del sofá esa noche._

Limpió los lentes con la tela de su _pijama_ y se los colocó, cerró el grifo de agua y se dispuso a retornar a la sala y con somera actitud buscando algún indicio de sus acciones anteriores en ese lugar, fue a la cocina y tampoco encontró nada, todo estaba en orden, corrió la cortina de la ventana lentamente y miro por esta, observo la parte trasera de la casa, algo de césped inundado por hojas secas. Se quedó allí por un momento meditando en su aturdida mente sus acciones pasadas.

Repitió mentalmente lo que había hecho sin encontrar nada. Tal vez el cansancio le impidió de alguna manera retener recuerdos superfluos en su memoria, o quizás el estrés le había hecho tener pesadillas, si era así, no había nada de qué preocuparse más que de relajarse. Busco un vaso limpio en los estantes y se sirvió un vaso con agua del grifo, casi al momento el sonido de su teléfono irrumpió el silencio, Alfred volvió el rostro al marco de la cocina, y arrugó un poco las cejas para dejar el vaso en el mármol del fregadero e ir al teléfono.

 **\- ¿Hola?**

\- **Buenos días, Alfred** \- Saludó Arthur del otro lado de la línea con una voz clara y educada-

 **\- Arthur** – Alfred sonrió aunque el británico no podía verle - **Buenos días. ¿Cómo estás?**

 **\- Bien, a decir verdad** \- Le dijo del otro lado – **Llamo para decirte, que han dado una prórroga para la presentación de los libros del mes.**

 **\- ¿Si?, Wow…esto está muy bien -**

 **\- Tienes dos semanas para presentar los diseños.**

 **\- Si, si, lo sé** – Alfred respondió- **Lo tengo.**

Eran veinte libros que habían sido seleccionado, estudiados, corregidos, redactados y discutidos, además de eso debía de hacer los afiches de la promoción, los folletos…la publicidad…

 **-Por favor, no quiero retrasos.**

 **\- Tranquilo, amigo** \- Alfred sonrió en el teléfono- **todo está controlado, ¿Alguna vez te he fallado?**

 **\- No, pero no quiero arriesgarme, esto es algo grande**

 **-Pfff, déjamelo a mí y a mi grupo calificado. –**

Emma, Soren, Matt, Lukas, Antonio y él. Arthur soltó una risa del otro lado de la línea.

 **\- Recuerda que una semana antes deben de presentarlo para ser o no aprobados**. – Le recordó el británico, Alfred hizo un gesto de desagrado en su rostro –

 **\- Lo se… -**

 **-Perfecto, por cierto, ten cuidado. Han encontrado otra víctima en las cercanías del sector**

 **\- Si, eso, vi las noticias** \- La voz de Alfred bajo como si alguien pudiera escucharlo - **¿Cómo puede haber personas así, Arthur? A veces me pregunto si son humanos….**

 **-No lo sé, Alfred…no lo sé** \- Arthur se escuchó algo decaído desde el otro lado de la línea- **No es bueno saber lo que piensan personas como esas, nunca es bueno. Procura cuidarte, asegura las ventanas y las puertas.**

 **-Sí, sí, mama, entiendo –**

Arthur se despidió del otro y en cuanto Alfred colgó el teléfono volvió a sonar. Lo atendió algo sorprendido por la precisión del que llamaba.

 **\- ¿Hola?**

 **†**

Sus pies sobre el piso negro solo creaba una tensión en todo el número de presentes que allí se encontraban, su sonido hacia volver a más de uno de los que recorrían el pasillo, algunos flotaban, otros caminaban calmadamente. Había un demonio que en cambio flotaba a cierta distancia de aquel que caminaba tan rápido y enérgico que parecía huir del mismo Lucifer; alto y con el cabello de color ceniza, sus cuernos negros, eran curvos hacia su mandíbula. Los largos pasillos eran de un material oscuro y marmolado, con cortinas de un negro y azul oscuro en los vidrios de la ventana.

 **-Vadim** \- Habló sin detenerse; su cabello escarlata, hacia un claro contraste con su piel y ojos, estos amarillos inclinándose luminosamente a un verde espectral, sobre todo en ese momento en ese preciso momento que se encontraba en la preocupación e ira, por la incompetencia de algunos trabajadores de los infiernos. – **¿Han buscado en el lago congelado?**

El demonio que flotaba cerca de él, tenía sus ojos purpuras cerrados, y su cola perezosamente serpenteaba en el aire, un sobretodo negro y una bufanda blanca que cubría la parte baja de su rostro, esta era su indumentaria.

 **\- Da**

 **\- ¿El bosque de los suicidas?**

 **-Da** – Le respondió en ruso nuevamente-

 **\- ¿los círculos, seguro que lo revisaron todos? –**

 **-Todos.** – Afirmó sin abrir los ojos **\- Cada uno de ellos, y las almas afirman que no lo han visto.**

El pelirrojo se detuvo y gruño visiblemente molesto, no sabía si creerle a Vadim, conociéndolo…

Ya no quedaba nadie alrededor del pasillo, detenidos en una gran puerta doble de color negro y el pomo era de un material negro como el ónix, Belial guardo sus palabras para él y medito de lo próximo que podía hacer.

 **-Belial, recordemos que él es así.** —Vadim lo sacó de sus pensamientos.

\- **No lo es** – Escupió tomando el pomo con un apretón fuerte para después empujarla y abrirla-

La puerta se abrió y dio a conocer un salón de cortinas azul oscuro en las largas ventanas, todas estaban corridas, había un diván cerca de una de las ventanas con varios cojines, de terciopelo negro, un escritorio de madera negra, con algunas velas apagadas, ningún documento estaba sobre la superficie del escritorio, nada en particular, las paredes eran de mármol negro con pequeños detalles blancos, la corrupción de negro color se lograban esparcir por el piso de un material similar a la cerámica, el reflejo de Belial el demonio de rojos cabellos se podía apreciar perfectamente, de largas alas negras brotando detrás de su espalda.

Se quedaron en la entrada del salón, Vadim no sabía muy bien el motivo por el cual Belial había dejado de avanzar, pero no quiso moverse, abrió lentamente los ojos brillantes y purpuras, y admiró el salón, lúgubre, una araña de velas colgaba en el centro, las velas estaban apagadas.

 **\- Él no está aquí-** Le dijo Vadim una vez sus pies tocaron el negro piso de cerámica- **¿Qué harás, Belial?** – Preguntó con malvado interés.

Vadim vio como el demonio aludido se adentraba al salón, esta vez elevándose del suelo con un ligero movimiento de sus alas, había pasado por encima del escritorio y la silla de madera oscura se rodó.

 **-Seguir buscando a esa rata** – Le respondió el pelirrojo con clara señal de molestia en su rostro-

\- **Hemos buscado en todo el lugar del infierno, François, no está aquí.** – Le repusó el otro sin moverse de la puerta, y sus fuertes ojos le taladraban con una sonrisa detrás de su bufanda – **El desaparece así. El infierno es aburrido para él. No lo culpo, Da.**

 **\- Es su responsabilidad vigilar el tercer círculo –**

Vadim se escogió de hombros como si este hecho no valiera, y no valía por que los demonios y sobre todo François era demasiado inquieto y libertino.

 **\- ¿A dónde crees que se haya ido?**

 **\- ¿A dónde?** – Vadim tarareó una risa espectral, considero aquello una pregunta estúpida - **¿A dónde más, Belial? , el cielo nos odia, no está en este lugar, porque me encargué de buscarlo… ¿Qué otro lugar queda?**

 **\- ¿La tierra? –**

Vadim no respondió.

 **\- ¡Pero…eso significaría!**

Las cejas del demonio más alto se arqueron con una sonrisa bastante macabra, Belial era inteligente eso era seguro, pero algo que lo nublaba era la profunda necesidad de negar algo que era verdad, algo que estaba relacionado a él.

 **\- ¡Se fue con él!**

 **\- Eso es lo más probable. ¿Quién sabe?**

 **\- ¿Cómo?, no, no, no, no, Voy a matarlo en cuanto vuelva… -**

 **-Si vuelve.** – Acotó Vadim con un deje de maldad –

 **\- ¡Volverá! ¡Siempre vuelven! ¡Esta es su maldito castigo, para él esto es su todo! ¡No importa a donde vaya, esa rata siempre volverá aquí!** –Belial chocó la frente contra la madera oscura y dio un profundo suspiro de frustración, se quedó en silencio en esa posición, imaginando las posibles atrocidades que podría hacerle a François por cometer tal acción.

El ir a la tierra aunque no era difícil para los demonios como ellos, si era un gran problema al estar allí.

François era un demonio que no podía mantenerse en un sitio como el infierno, aunque era su naturaleza el estar aquí, se hacía llamar un revolucionario, demonio del amor, Señor de las pasiones humanas, para Belial él era una rata.

Vadim tenía razón, François tenía la tendencia de desaparecer en los momentos más inoportunos y aparecer cuando le convenía, pero regresaba, el siempre regresaba por que la tierra era para los humanos y si un demonio no tenía el cuidado suficiente era propenso a ser devuelto por la fuerza…muy mal herido.

 _El_ , no toleraba que demonios débiles fueran devueltos al infierno. Castigaba horriblemente a los que eran obligados a volver contra su voluntad.

Belial suspiró de solo recordarlo. Y oculto su rostro en la madera oscura. Vadim carraspeo.

 **-Belial… ¿Qué harás?** \- volvió a preguntar Vadim con una voz áspera y rustica- **Nuestro Rey también está perdido, Da**

 **\- Por eso busco a François…** -Se justificó el de cabellos rojos, levantando la cabeza lentamente- - **Él fue el último que lo vio. Según tengo entendido, la última vez que se le vio estaban hablando en el tercer círculo…**

Pronto aparecieron dos demonios flotando con algunas carpetas de color blanco, con muchas hojas, el grosor era increíble, se dirigían al escritorio y al ser taladrados por la mirada de Belial se detuvieron bajaron un poco la cabeza:

 **-Mi señor, estas son las almas de la últimas tres horas** –El demonio se inclinó y colocaron las carpetas en el escritorio de madera negra, Belial le dedico una mirada brillante y significativa, los dos hicieron una última reverencia y volvieron a salir sin provocar ningún ruido –

 **-En el tercer circulo. ¿Eso hace cuánto fue? –** Preguntó Vadim.

 **\- No lo sé**. – Dijo el de cabello rojo, enderezándose en la silla- **las almas que estaban con ellos dos fueron cegadas y ensordecidas.**

Vadim vio las carpetas sobre la mesa, desde que el Rey desapareció sin decirle nada a nadie, Belial ha tenido que tomar su puesto y su lugar, más responsabilidades para Belial, anterior a eso, el Rey pasaba largos periodos de habla con François, cosa que le era indiferente hasta saber que ambos desaparecieron sin dejar rastros y Belial estalló en ira ordenando buscarlo por todo el infierno.

Nadie los ha encontrado hasta ahora.

\- **Seguramente se aburrió-** Dijo Vadim con una sonrisa- **Estaba aburrido de estar aquí. Ha puesto que fue a tomar aire.**

Belial hizo un gesto con la boca, en desagrado, cruzó los brazos y con aire arrogante soltó una risa sarcástica, aquella suposición no le había agradado en absoluto, porque si su rey se hubiera aburrido el fuera el primero en darse cuenta.

 **\- ¿Tomar aire? ¿Para qué tomar aire si me tiene a mí? –**

Vadim movió los ojos del escritorio al piso y las paredes provocando un largo silencio, su sonrisa imperturbable en su rostro níveo se ensanchó sin mostrar los dientes, él sabía perfectamente que Belial era la pareja del rey y que se amaban a su manera retorcida y…extraña. También sabía lo egocéntrico y celoso, además de posesivo que podía ser Belial con su pareja, Vadim le gustaba crear la duda en esa relación, sembrar la semilla de la inseguridad en el Rey era más difícil que en Belial, Belial era fácil de provocar y mordía el primer anzuelo.

 **-No me refería a eso, Belial** – Dijo finalmente el demonio de acento ruso con aire divertido - **Tu eres más bien como el humo del tabaco, viejo, dañino.**

 **\- ¿Estás tratando de insinuar algo, Vadim?**

 **\- Yo no insinuó nada** –Dijo el demonio con inocencia aparente en su rostro y sonrió apacible- **cuando quiero decir algo en específico, lo digo, lo sabes. Pienso que el rey llegó a aburrirse de estar aquí… contigo.**

La mirada púrpura bajo un poco y volvió a subir golpeando el color amarillento del otro demonio.

 **\- ¿Qué? , no, imposible** – Belial confiaba en su pareja, sin importar que, debía confiar, lo amaba, y era correspondido, habían pasado siglos, siglos juntos, amándose con deseo y pasión, como para que las palabras de Vadim representen algún peligro a su convicción –

Vadim arqueó ambas cejas en una expresión de asombro por la seguridad del otro demonio quería reflejar, lo vio con sus brazos cruzados en una actitud negativa.

 **\- Lo conoces. Es muy bueno mintiendo-**

 **-Cállate…** \- Le dijo con una voz amenazante y sus ojos de serpiente fulguraron en furia pura contra el ruso - **Basta ya, Vadim…**

El aludido soltó una risa entretenido y ladeo el rostro en señal de resignación, Belial era fácil de enojar si tocaban los lugares correctos y su amado rey era su debilidad, su pequeño tesoro de oro negro, François lo sabía, al demonio francés le gustaba molestar a Belial cada vez que veía una oportunidad. Todo esto eran simple suposiciones y teorías de Vadim que solo por diversión no las comentaría con Belial, porque sencillamente, era muy divertido verlo enojado y preocupado por el paradero del rey.

 **-Tú te encargaras de todo esto.** – Dijo Belial, haciendo que Vadim saliera de sus pensamientos de forma abrupta y viera las carpetas que debía de ordenar y clasificar, firmar entre otras cosas. - **Mientras yo no estoy**

Vio como el demonio de cabellos rojos se levantó del escritorio y caminó lentamente por el piso negro. Vadim lo siguió con la mirada.

 **\- ¿irás a la tierra?** –Pregunto Vadim su sonrisa había desaparecido y volvió a formarse con suavidad, no escuchó la respuesta por que no existía, solo vio como el demonio se elevaba del suelo y desapareció al salir del salón. **– Buena suerte, Belial…**

El aludido salió al pasillo y fue víctima de varias mirada de los demonios que pasaban por allí, alguno de ellos bajaban los ojos en señal de respeto, poca atención le tomó Belial a estos gestos. Camino por el pasillo, por los mismos e infinitos pasajes que había en ese lugar.

 **†**

Nadie había contestado esa vez, se escuchó el timbre, anunciando que había colgado, Alfred arrugó el entrecejo extrañado, y volvió a dejar el teléfono en su puesto, escuchó el sonido de algo caer en un eco opaco, alzo la mirada y busco el posible responsable pero a primera vista no encontrar nada que pudiera causar tal sonido. Avanzó por la cocina y abrió el refrigerador buscando algo que pudiera calmar su hambre, antes de ponerse a trabajar en los diseño, apostaría que pronto Emma llamaría para acordar los diseños que faltaban, además, Soren había sugeridos algunos posibles diseños con las fotos que había tomado ese otoño y en verano. No sabía cuánto tiempo estaría en la computadora para esto, así que un plato fuerte lo mantendrá activo y con ganas, borraría sus recuerdos que engañosamente –o eso creía él- lo confunden y le hacían pensar cosas que no eran.

Llegó a la conclusión que había llegado a casa cansado esa noche, comido, vio las noticias y se quedó dormido en el sofá, había tenido aquel sueño recurrente con algunas alteración y despertado, para volver a dormir. Simple. Seguramente se habría cambiado en el proceso…aunque aún no recuerda como. Pensó en no seguir tan de cerca las noticias de los recientes asesinatos, activaba sus nervios y no ayudaba en nada a su mente.

 _Imaginaba cosas._

Luego de preparar una ración de panqué, vio como la mantequilla se derritió antes de colocarle el jarabe de maple que le gustaba.

Tomó su plato y un poco de café. Camino por la cocina ya más relajado de todo el oficio de cocinar, su caminar se detuvo cuando dio un paso inestable, casi derrama su café caliente y siseó al recomponerse, miro al suelo, encontrando una vela, el americano arrugó el entrecejo con desconcierto evidente y un pizca de incertidumbre comenzaba a nacer en su mente, dejo la taza y el plato sobre el mármol de la cocina y se agachó lentamente hacia el objeto que estaba en el suelo.

La vela, blanca, estaba consumida más de la mitad, y aun podía ver el correr de la cera en su superficie alargada, Alfred la tomó, se arregló los lentes y trato de encontrar algún indicio en su memoria del por qué ese objeto estaba allí. Nada .Se mantuvo observando la vela como si ella ocultara algún secreto.

Escuchó un tarareo, nítidamente, de repente aquel sonido acarició sus oídos con descaro, lo creyó imposible. Alfred apretó la vela entre sus dedos con sobresalto, se quedó tieso en esa posición agachada e inmóvil, y lentamente rodó los ojos por el marco de la entrada de la cocina, en busca de algo o de nada. Una extraña sensación lo inundo en ese momento, un deja vu, incorporándose movió la cabeza de los estantes y por encima de estos, sin encontrar nada extraño.

Escuchó a continuación el sonido de un claxon de un camión, sobresaltándolo y haciéndolo parpadear y suspirar sintiéndose tonto. Sonrió tensamente para el mismo, porque no había nadie allí para reírse de su miedo imaginario. Abrió el tercer cajón y echo la vela allí y lo cerró.

Se quedó por un momento en ese lugar como si algo le invitara a quedarse así para siempre, un sentimiento familiar le estaba acariciando la memoria con toques sutiles.

 _Las velas son para alumbrar en la oscuridad._

 _La oscuridad._

Se inclinó hacia la ventana y rodó un poco las cortinas para ver su exterior nuevamente, no quería creerlo, pero se sentía observado, se formó un silencio tal que podía escuchar un alfiler caer y sabría donde había caído y como. El patio estaba lleno de hojas secas y humedad. La luz del sol era débil y las nubes eran los protagonistas del cielo.

Debía dejar de pensar en eso, concluyó, y rodó la cortina lentamente llenando la cocina del sonido de la tela siendo arrastrada, miro su desayuno sin hambre, su apetito se había esfumado. No quería desperdiciarlo así que tomó el plato, lo tapó con un envase transparente y lo colocó cuidadosamente en el microondas. Tomó la taza de café y bebió un sorbo corto y amargo.

Se quedó inmóvil moviendo los ojos por la cocina y sostuvo la taza en sus manos, aparentando calma, contó cinco segundos en su mente, y se imaginó lo ridículo que se podía ver en esa situación…

Tomó otro sorbo y camino a un paso aparentemente calmado hacia la sala, tocó el mueble con las mano libre mientras que con la derecha sostenida la taza en su labio sin beber nada, solo la tenía allí, se quedó en la sala, aun en silencio, un silencio que no soportaba. Miro el mueble y encontró el mando a un lado del cojín de Batman, tomó el mando y encendió el televisor. No le importo que estaban transmitiendo solo quería escuchar algo que no fuera el inmenso silencio de su casa.

La sala se llenó de ruidos, de cargas sin verdadera atención para el americano, que se apartó de allí con un presentimiento aflorando en su pecho. Alfred nunca se guiaba por los presentimientos, o corazonadas, pero en ese momento, en ese momento necesitaba ir a su habitación.

Con la taza en su mano, recorrió el pasillo y se posó justo al frente de la puerta de madera, con la mano libre la abrió; no había recordaba haber entrado en su habitación la noche anterior, cosa que lo inquietaba enormemente porque… ¿Cómo podía tener su pijama puesta?, ¿Por qué sus lentes estaban en el baño? …¿Por qué había una vela en el piso?... ¿por qué se sentía en un deja vu constante? ¿Por qué sentía tal incertidumbre?

La puerta se abrió lentamente, vio su cama desarreglada, su armario cerrado, la luz apagada y la cortina de la ventana se alzaba con pereza gracias a la suave brisa que soplaba del exterior.

La ventana estaba abierta.

 _Abierta._

Alfred entró cautelosamente y fue hacia ella, movió la cortina y la débil luz del día bañó la habitación, miro el jardín, estaba igual de cómo podía esperar la noche anterior, mas hojas de las que esperaba, tendría que barrerlas pronto antes que cubrieran todo su césped.

Abrió más la ventana y experimentó una extraña sensación en el estómago. Las ramas de los árboles se movían y desprendían las hojas que ya no necesitaban.

Alfred suspiró y metió la cabeza lentamente, cerro la ventana, con lentitud y algo lo detuvo, es sonido de un aleteo. Se coló por la rendija de la ventana, una masa negra pequeña que atravesó la habitación, un olor a azufre golpeó la nariz del americano, este se apartó con rapidez de la ventana y se arrinconó hasta la pared.

Era un ave pequeña, observó cómo se detenida en la madera de la mesa de noche, sus delgadas patas caminaron por la superficie, provocando un ligero sonido. Alfred revivió un antiguo temor, eran sus ojos, podía jurar que había visto esos ojos antes, cian, brillando. Su sueño…no era un sueño…era real y allí estaba el detonante, observándole, o al menos eso piensa Alfred.

Su piel se eriza, levantando los vellos de su nuca, un hormigueo nace desde la corona de la cabeza hasta sus piernas, está pegado a la pared, esa misma pared donde vio aquella sombra, inclinada sobre su cama. Sus ojos recorrieron las paredes y el piso rápidamente varias veces, no fue a la tercera vez que vio la cera en el piso y las velas que había tomado la noche anterior para iluminar su camino y la habitación, ahora estaban apagadas, en el piso, rotas… la cera llevaba hasta la ventana diminuta y blanca.

Por qué se había ido la luz, había escuchado una risa en la cocina en la oscuridad…todo era real.

 **\- ¿Qué cosa eres?** \- Preguntó Alfred como si el ave le fuera a responder de alguna manera, era ilógico que un ave pudiera hablar e incluso que entendiera la pregunta-

Silencio, el aire de la ventana abierta era frio y se colaba por los pies desnudos del americano, pálido y estático. Vio cómo el animal ladeaba el rostro y miraba por encima de la cabeza rubia del americano, por largo tiempo. Alfred tardó varios segundos en percatarse que los ojos cian del animalito no lo estaban viendo exclusivamente a él…sino a algo más.

Sus ojos se encontraron con los del animal y este subió un poco la cabecilla, observando algo en la corona de la cabeza, Alfred sabia, sabía que…algo estaba sobre de él.

Alfred se mordió los labios, calmando su nerviosismo, nunca fue muy valiente cuando su imaginación lo traicionaba. E imaginaba cosas, monstruos, fantasmas, había escuchado que los animales eran más propenso a percibir actividades paranormales, y al sentir alguna cerca se ponían inquietos. Pero el ave estaba demasiado tranquila, estaba allí viéndolo con su cabecita ladeada. El americano se movió dos pasos hacia la izquierda y el animal lo siguió con la cabeza, se movió un poco más y el ave así lo hizo. Esto era aterradoramente extraño.

 **†**

"El color rojo es mayormente usado como protección en estos casos… el azabache negro, es un buen repelente de influencias negativas…

Internet era una buena fuente de información, si no se sabía nada del tema, descubrió muchas cosas estúpidas y algunas aterradoras, al salir de un habitación más fácil de lo que esperaba fue directamente al ordenador, el ave apareció poco después y se posó en uno de los estantes de libros.

Descubrió que un pájaro negro que entra a tu hogar, es señal de que espíritus han podido entrar a esta, _oh genial_ , ese descubrimiento fue tan aterrador. Entonces, podía pensar al ave como un mensajero. ¿Qué estaba mirando encima de su cabeza?, no quería imaginarlo.

Por suerte para él, la página que visito le ofrecía unos consejos para "espantar" a los espíritus que podían rondar su casa, los clasificaba en tres clases; los burlones, los vengativos y los pacíficos. Ok, estos últimos sonaban agradables.

Nuevamente Alfred debía ser el héroe y proteger su hogar.

Su teléfono móvil suena, está sobre la mesa, creando un zumbido taladrando la madera del escritorio. Era Emma, Alfred hizo un gesto lastimero, había olvidado llamarla.

 **\- ¿Hola?**

 **\- Alfred F Jones, ¿tienes idea de que hora es y no tengo los diseños en mi correo?**

 **\- Son…las diez.**

 **\- Diez y cuarenta. ¿Qué ha sucedido?, pensé que habíamos quedado que los tendría listos.**

 **\- ¡Los tengo, solo que…Arthur llamó diciendo que teníamos más tiempo.**

Alfred le contó acerca de la llamada que Arthur le había hecho y en ningún momento tocó el tema del por qué se había tardado en enviar los diseños, Emma se escuchó pensativa del otro lado de la línea, al saber que contaban con al menos una semana más, suspiro.

 **\- Igualmente, quiero esos diseños en mi buzón de entrada lo más pronto posible, Soren ya me envió las posibles fotos…** -

 **\- Si. Descuida.**

 **-Otra cosa** …-Emma se detuvo y tardos escasos segundos en volver a hablar- ten cuidado, han encontrado otro cuerpo en la ciudad.

Alfred apretó los labios, aquel tema que lo ponía mal de mil formas; volvía a él, golpeándole el rostro.

 **-Sí, entiendo Emma, ten cuidado tú también** \- Alfred sonrió en el teléfono.

 **\- Lo más pronto posible, ¿has entendido?**

 **\- Si, si…**

 **-Adiós, Alfred.**

Alfred se despidió y ella colgó.

Miro el portal de esoterismo que tenía en la pantalla del ordenador y se vio extrañamente atraído por él y ¿si verdaderamente todas esas cosas funcionaban o solo eran palabras inventadas de alguien con muchos problemas…? Sin embargo, Alfred no conocía a alguien que pudiera confirmarle si esto era verdadero o no. Pero intentarlo no lo mataría ¿verdad?

… _. ¿verdad?_

Encontró una protección con sal e hilo rojo que podía usar fácilmente en su habitación y partes amplias de la casa.

 _\- Aplique sal en las esquina de la habitación, en forma de cruz, asegúrese que la forma sea fiel a la cruz y que no asemeje a un "X", si se quiere estas mucho más protegido, puede aplicar el circulo presentado en la imagen 2.3._

Sin embargo el procedimiento del hilo rojo era algo más eficaz.

 _\- En un aro de cualquier material, amarre el hilo de tal manera que forme una estrella de cinco puntas, cuélguelo en las ventanas o en la parte más pesada de la casa, esto creara un campo de protección contras las influencias malintencionadas._

Bien, el aro se veía más confiable, según la información, y solo la cruz de sal era fácil.

Pan comido, ha pensado él, al cerrar la ventana de la web. Aseguraba una noche tranquila sin incidentes indeseables y perturbadores. De momento enviaría los diseños que tenía pendiente, y haría los que se había planificado..

Lejos de algunas de las responsabilidad, se concentró buscar lo aros de aluminio que había guardado años atrás en las cajas en su depósito, eran un antiguo proyecto de la universidad en donde asistía; la circunferencia estaba forrada por una cinta azul eléctrico, habían de varios tamaño, pero solo escogió los medianos. Encontró el hilo rojo en un una de las gavetas de su escritorio y comenzó su faena, formar la estrella de cinco puntas era aparentemente fácil, solo siguió lo patrones y las líneas.

 _¿De verdad, Jones?_

Hizo tres en total, cuando su estómago gruño por comida. Detuvo su oficio dejando todo su trabajo en el escritorio del ordenador y corrió a su cocina donde pensaría en que hacerse para calmar su hambre. Recordó los panqueques que había dejado en el microondas, medito sobre si debía o no en recalentarlos pero negó en hacerlo porque no le gustaba comerlos recalentarlos.

Tal vez el ave pudiera comerlos, después de todo le había advertido acerca de todo lo que pasaba.

Los pentagramas estaban en la mesa del escritorio, uno de ellos, el cuarto, estaba a medio hacer. El ave aterrizó sobre la madera barnizada de la mesa y los vio con aire curioso. Cuando uno de ellos fue levantado de la mesa observo al responsable, una masa negra de gran altura. En su negrura, se admiró la blanca y afilada sonrisa que denotaba diversión.

Esto era alguna especie de juego y no podía esperar hasta la noche para disfrutarlo.

* * *

 **DamistaH.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Autumn nigths.**

 **Capítulo 3.**

Los colocó en las ventanas; en la de la sala, en la ventana de la cocina y la de su cuarto, los aros con la estrella de hilo rojo se balanceo antes de quedar en su lugar. Luego de dejar todos los aros en donde correspondían, Alfred bajo a la sala y recogió todas las cosas que había utilizado en su escritorio. Luego de ordeno todo y recogió el hilo que había quedado de su trabajo.

Encendió la televisión solo para no estar en silencio. Paseo por toda la sala mientras escuchaban de las rutinarias advertencias que la televisora hacia a sus espectadores con respecto a los métodos para evitar un posible ataque.

La gente de la ciudad estaban aterrada de eso no cabía duda.

Escuchó el reporte del clima que pronosticaba un setenta por ciento de lluvia, seguidas de frio y vientos fuertes hacia el norte. Eso quería decir noche en casa si no quería coger algún resfriado o ser arrastrado por el viento.

Las noticias deportivas vinieron luego de eso, pasada las cuatro de la tarde Alfred aún seguía en la sala con la vista en el televisor, nada extraño había acontecido y se preguntó realmente si habían tenido que ver los aros en las ventanas. Era impresionante lo que una simple estrella "podía proteger".

Se entretuvo con las noticias deportivas hasta que recordó que debía de barrer el jardín y debía de hacerlo antes de que comenzara a llover de nuevo, con esfuerzo se levantó de su asiento y fue en busca de un rastrillo. Despejaría su mente y se relajaría en el exterior. Al cruzar la puerta dejó la sala con el televisor encendido y se enfrentó al jardín cubierto por un aparente sin fin de hojas, miro arriba, a las ramas que caían a su lado del jardín. El árbol del vecino estaba muy cerca de la casa de Alfred, las ramas se extendían hasta unirse con su propio árbol..

Afuera hacia frio. Que sorpresa, el reportero del clima no se equivocó esta vez, bueno ha hecho frio durante todo el mes ¿Qué podía hacer este día diferente? Eso pensó Alfred en su faena y ajuntó las hojas en una esquina, para luego empacarlas en una de esas bolsas grandes de basura. Al terminar se detuvo en el borde de su cerca de madera y se apoyó en esta con la vista perdida en el cielo nublado que tomaba un color anaranjado y rosado demasiado hermoso para ser ignorado. Escuchó los carros pasar de allá para acá en la carretera pero esto poco le importo, eran detalles del paisaje que ahora admiraba. Se alteró al sentir las pequeñas patitas del ave sobre su hombro, dio un respingo y ave se apoyó de la cerca.

 **-Uhhg. No hagas eso** – Le pidió aunque esto era claramente imposible de entender para el ave **– Maldición, casi muero de un susto**.

Alfred se alejó de la cerca, y se aproximó para poder tomar las bolsas y colocarlas en el contenedor correspondiente. Si se apresuraba podría bañarse a tiempo, antes de que la prometida lluvia cayera.

†

La música era estridente y molesta para él, el lugar expedía un olor demasiado fuerte a alguna especie de aromatizante que mesclado con el alcohol, era violentamente desagradable para su parecer. Las luces parpadeaban, los colores violeta, verde y azul intermitentemente iluminando el gran salón, los asientos de color negro, de cuero y las mesas redondas rodeaban un escenario oculto en las cortinas rojas.

Las cortinas se abrieron y dieron a conocer al cuerpo esbelto, blanco y tierno de una mujer, no le calculaba ni los veintiséis años, no era importante como iba vestida, al final de cuenta la última de sus ropas terminaría en las mesas del escenario.

Los que en las primeras mesas estaban sentados, alababan su hermoso cuerpo y sus redondas curvas, la forma sensual en que bailaba para ellos y como gustosamente aceptaba sus propinas.

Belial supo al verla lo deliciosa que sabría su carne entre sus dientes, y su sangre impura correr por su garganta. Sus ojos amarillos se iluminaron en el tenue ambiente.

- **Disculpe… ¿viene solo?** -Alguien le pregunta, es un humano y de su olor calcula que no pasa los treinta años de edad. Es un camarero de ojos oscuros, con un acento francés. –

 **\- Si.** – Le responde el pelirrojo volviendo a él.- **Sin embargo, estoy buscando a alguien.**

 **\- ¿Tiene un lugar reservado? ¿Me permite el nombre? –**

Belial sonríe, dulcemente, observó al muchacho ingenuo, con detalle.

 **\- François.-** Le responde.

El joven arqueó las cejas asombrado y sintió los ojos amarillentos del demonio taladrarle revelando su naturaleza poco humana.

 **-Necesito hablar con él, es urgente.** –Agregó el pelirrojo

\- **El Señor François se encuentra en una reunión en este momento** \- Le dijo el joven que había comprendió - **¿Cuál es su nombre?**

 **\- Belial.**

La puerta se cerró detrás de él, llevándose aquel ambiente, la música, los colores y los cuerpos voluptuosos de los bailarines que entretenían a un público de lo más despreciable. Belial se acercó al centro de la habitación, iluminada por una araña sobre su cabeza, no tenía ventanas y las paredes tenían un estampado violeta, la alfombra era de un color más claro como el marfil, al contario del escritorio que era de madera oscura y vidrio.

 **-Este lugar impregna tu olor**.- Comentó el pelirrojo acercándose al escritorio, donde la silla giratoria de cuero blanco estaba dándole la espalda- **François…**

La silla se giró lentamente, dejando ver a un hombre, era joven y su piel, su piel era como un marfil liso y de textura suave, tenía una complacida sonrisa en su rostro, en sus labios finos, su cabello rubio rosando lo blanco atado con una coleta descuidada, dejando que varios mechones surcarán su hermosos rostro.

- _ **Mon cher Belial**_ _–_ El demonio francés se levantó del asiento claro, con una expresión de asombro en su mirada azul clara, y brillante- **Que sorpresa. Sinceramente no esperaba que salieras de tu cueva a visitarme**

Belial taladró al francés con la mirada que aún estaba al otro lado del escritorio.

 **-No he venido a verte a ti, François.** –Aclaró el pelirrojo con la antipatía en la boca – **Quiero hacerte unas preguntas.**

 **-Vaya…y yo pensé que me odiabas**

 **-Te odio.**

 **-Oh Cher…** \- Susurró con aire decepcionado y se sentó e la silla - **¿Por qué tan tenso? , te siento…enojado, ¿ha pasado algo en la cueva de lo cual me haya perdido?**

La sonrisa de François fue evidente, suficiencia, arrogante felicidad, Belial solo quería arrancar los labios de su rostro, estaba claro que François tenía claro la situación por la que Belial pasaba y el ajetreo que se había formado en el infierno por su búsqueda y la búsqueda de su amado tesoro.

 **-Sabes perfectamente que vendría aquí.**

 **\- Si. En efecto.**

 **-Entonces sabes lo que voy a preguntarte. –**

\- **Y aunque me lo preguntaras, temo decir que no sé la respuesta.** – Dijo el francés con una voz cargada de suavidad- **No sé dónde puede estar,** _ **Mon amour…**_

Los ojos del demonio pelirrojo se estrecharon, inescrutables. François continuó, luego de arreglar varios mechones detrás de su oreja con un aire elegante.

 **\- La última vez que lo vi, estaba en su** _ **oficina**_ **como siempre…** -Se detuvo a pensar y posó su barbilla del mentón de su mano y el codo de esta en la madera del escritorio, admirando al demonio que estaba frente de el – **Claramente aburrido de ese lugar. El pobre no ve más que esas cuatro paredes y el infierno. No me extrañaría que el…buscara otras experiencias.**

Como Belial no dijo nada el francés sonrió y afirmó.

 **\- Si me lo preguntas sospecho que puede estar aquí. Él es inquieto ¿sabes? Es como un ser salvaje que** _ **se aburre**_ **con facilidad y busca renovarse. Siempre lo dije, yo siempre supe que ese querubín prometía mucho más como un demonio…**

El francés sonrió y soltó una carcajada suave y elegante.

 **\- Oh Belial, Es más claro de lo que de verdad te imaginas; él se ha aburrido de ti.**

En ese instante los bombillos de la araña explotaron, el vidrio cayó al piso rompiendo el silencio que se había formado, en la tenuidad de la habitación el fulgor verdoso escupió veneno de sus ojos.

- **Tú le envenenaste la mente** … -La voz profunda de Belial nació de su garganta, pero François lejos de estar temeroso de lo que podía pasar, no se movió en su asiento.

 **-No.** –Negó el francés- **Mi poderes no tienen efecto sobre el ¿recuerdas?, tu pequeño querubín solo hizo lo que deseaba porque así lo quería. ¿Quién querría estar contigo, Belial? Eres…tan absorbente.** _ **Tsk, tsk, tsk…**_ **el amor no funciona así, querido. Recordemos como lo obtuviste después de todo…**

Hubo un silencio, y François percibió lo pesado que se volvía el aire en aquella habitación. La oscuridad que nace de las esquinas. Sintió el aire adquirir peso y un olor terrible a azufre se levantó debajo de la alfombra. En un santiamén, en un parpadeo Belial estaba sobre el escritorio y tenía el cuello de François agarrada por sus manos.

 **\- ¿Dónde está, François?**

 **\- Aagk…Louis, por favor –** Le corrigió, haciendo conocer su nombre entre los humanos, esto no tuvo ni el más mínimo efecto en Belial- **de verdad me encantaría decirte…-** Dijo el rubio como pudo en un susurro mutilado, cosa que era mentira. Si lo supiera jamas se lo diría a alguien como Belial **\- de verdad, pero no sé dónde pueda estar…**

El agarre en el cuello del francés se hizo más fuerte al obtener esta negativa.

 **\- Tú hablaste por última vez con el** – le dijo con una voz profunda y tenebrosa, mientras que sus ojos lo acuchillaban - **¿Qué hablaron?**

François tomó la muñeca de Belial, de aquella mano que le impedía hablar fluidamente, y apretó el agarre buscando poder conversar. El rubio sonrió de lado, suavemente haciendo que los ojos verdosos de su agresor de estrecharan.

 **\- ¿De verdad quieres saber? …No es por nada** _ **mon cher,**_ **quizás no te agrade lo que escuches. –**

Mentiras. Eso se repitió el pelirrojo con odio en su pensamiento, odio por François. Él tiene la habilidad de sacarlo de quicio. De molestarlo. Era un mentiroso nato. Nació para mentir.

\- **No te digo nada, no mientas** – Le escupió con voz cargada de veneno y sus colmillos salieron de sus labios con clara amenaza, sus ojos verdosos brillaron cargando de la cólera. Por qué... ¿que podría saber François de su tesoro más que mentiras? , mentiras infundadas para hacerle dudar. – **No me hagas perder el tiempo, rana… dime donde está. Tu sabes donde esta**

- **No lo sé, querido**. – Le replicó. Y sin borrar la sonrisa agregó con un tono muy sereno **\- Creo que estas apretando muy fuerte ahora…No quisiera tener marcas, soy una figura pública, Belial**

El pelirrojo lo soltó de mala gana. El cuerpo del francés fue a caer suavemente en el asiento blanco donde había estado sentado momentos antes. Suspiró al ver el rostro concentrado del otro demonio. Confundido. Consternado.

Era la primera vez que algo así le pasaba. Belial siempre aunque no lo aparentaba tenía todo controlado.

Naturalmente, Belial tenía una expresión entre serena, unos gestos dulces y amables. Algo inmaduro, pero esto solo era una clara mascara del verdadero demonio que era, de lo que era ahora.

- **Oh querido…No te mortifiques por él**. – Los ojos verdosos fueron clavados a los del otro demonio, que sereno, sonreía sin mostrar sus dientes. **– Mira nada mas como estas…**

El aludido, bajo del escritorio lentamente sin prestarle atención a lo que el otro demonio decía. No le importaba, François era un farsante nato, un traidor, desertor…una vil rana.

Se alejó del escritorio.

\- **¿Iras a buscarlo?-** Preguntó el francés con aire incrédulo y a la vez entretenido- **¿Crees que él quiera verte? ¿Por qué se iría sin decirte nada?...claramente quiere estar solo**. **Claramente no quiere ver a nadie…eso te incluye. ¿Qué harás, Belial? ¿Vas a perseguirlo?... ¿y si ya no te ama?**

†

Había preparado las esquinas de las habitaciones, no sabía cómo hacer una cruz sin que su mano temblara tanto o sin que el ave que al parecer había adquirido alguna afición a él, entorpeciera su trabajo, moviendo sus paticas por el hombro de Alfred hasta el cuello haciéndoles cosquillas, retorciéndose irremediablemente.

Sacudió su cuerpo algunas veces más para hacer que esta sensación abandonara su cuerpo, pero solo logró que el animal cambiara de hombro y que la línea fuera salpicada por varios montones de sal. Por fin logró hacer la última cruz decente y se levantó de ese lugar para poder poner el tarro de sal en la cocina, en el aire se escuchaba la televisión hacer publicidad de las nuevas películas que saldrían para mala suerte de Alfred el año que viene.

El ave lo perseguía a donde sea que se dirigiera, si iba a la cocina se detenía encima del refrigerador y desde allí observaba todos sus movimientos hasta que se marchaba o hasta que Alfred le ofrecía algo de comer, si iba a su ordenador, se posaba en el librero que estaba en la pared y allí se quedaba por largas horas sin hace ningún ruido o moverse, podía confundirse con un adorno de porcelana de no ser por sus ojos infinitamente reales, el único lugar a donde no parecía ir era cuando Alfred entraba al baño, Alfred agradeció esto internamente por que no sabría que clases de ave mensajera era aquella como para seguirlo hasta el baño –en el caso que lo fuera- pero si no ¿Por qué sentiría vergüenza de un animal, que carecía de…conciencia de humanidad y del significado de las cosas humanas?.

Bueno porque naturalmente cuando estas en un baño es por que buscas privacidad para estas cosas humanas. En todo caso de que fuera un mensajero o no, si hubiera entrado a su baño mientras él hubiera estado allí, estaba casi seguro que lo echaría de su casa a punta de escoba.

Entrada la noche, Alfred escuchó mientras comía la cena y depositaba algunas sobras de su hamburguesa en el piso donde el ave se había detenido a picotear, la mención de un nuevo cuerpo encontrado en las cercanías del parque de la ciudad, bueno la mitad del cuerpo. Alfred hizo un gesto con los labios al imaginarse cosa tal. Sin embargo se esforzó por seguir comiendo mientras se narraba tal noticia. Era perturbador, pero necesitaba saber que era lo que sucedía a su alrededor, y lo esto podría repercutir.

Decidido irse a dormir temprano esa noche por obvias razones. Se sentía cansado y algo asustado, aquellos aros y la sal lo protegían – de lo que él creía- fantasmas o espíritus burlones. Pero no del plano terrenal, no. Las murallas de su casa era lo único que lo protegía y sin eso, solo contaba con la suerte.

 **-Te quedaras en este lugar.** –Le dijo al ave mientras le señalaba un cojín que había preparado para ella – dormirás aquí, no te quiero picoteándome y pasando tus plumas por mí cara cuando despierta.

El ave que estaba a unos pasito del cojín y lo observaba con cierto cuidado, Alfred no le prestó atención, se puso su pijama y se adentró a su cama, su cobertor se lo echo encima, se cubrió hasta el cuello y escuchó el caer de la lluvia tormentosa porvenir del exterior. Se entretuvo viendo al ave que no sabía si subir o no al cojín, pasado los cinco minutos pareció confiar en la buena voluntad del americano y subir al cojín con solo un aleteó, se colocó en el centro y encogió un poco la cabeza.

En ese momento, ese pequeño animal era su única compañía.

Vio cómo se acomodaba en el cojín y parpadeaba como si luchara con un sueño prometido, aquello le resultó demasiado tierno. Se estaba encariñando con aquel animal y sus plumas brillantes por la escasa luz del exterior opacado por la cortina de la ventana.

Dormido, tuvo aquel extraño sueño, aquella sombra se inclinaba suavemente por su cama, esta negra, y ya no tenía aquella forma humana, tenía ahora muchas manos, muchas extremidades se alargaban hacia su cuerpo y el chillido del ave, ese chillido, ese chillido nítido fuerte tan cerca de sus oídos, martillando y martillando, pesadilla horrible.

Se removió en las sabanas, pero su cobertor parecía querer retener cada uno de sus movimientos, intentó salir de la cama pero aquellas extremidades de negro color retenían su cuerpo en su lugar, hundiéndolo, y hundiéndolo en colchón.

Más fuerte, más profundo, la oscuridad.

Quiso conversarse que esto era un sueño, una pesadilla que podía controlar, era su mente, su estrés y sus miedos, estaban actuando en su contra.

Pensó en eso.

Era solo un sueño.

Intento relajarse pero solo sintió que se hundía más en el colchón como una urna improvisada. Se imaginó morir en aquel sueño, su corazón lo sentía en la garganta, y el miedo, el miedo, la oscuridad.

Aspiró fuertemente al momento de despertar, el chillido de aquel animalito estalló en su oído, tomó aire cortamente y se sentó de un salto de la cama, despojándose de toda tela que cubría su cuerpo, cuando buscó desesperadamente encender la luz de su lámpara se percató en la sombra que salía de la ventana, recorría la pared y subía al techo.

Era deforme y de los bordes podía verse pequeños dedos moverse como si alguien les impidiera salir a voluntad y cubrir todas las paredes de la habitación. Consternado buscó sus lentes en la mesa de noche y tomó al ave, con son de protección esta chilló al ser agarrada tan rápida y bruscamente por la mano del joven.

Con la vista pegada en el techo en la masa que se retorcía enloquecida, siendo retenida por una fuerza invisible, supuso que era por el aro que puso en la ventana, había funcionado, ahora…no tenía ni idea de qué hacer con ella, ¿Cómo no se le ocurrió que haría después de confirmar algo así?, ahora no tenía ni idea de que era o a lo que se enfrentaba.

Abrió la puerta de la habitación, dispuesto a salir. No sabría a donde ir pero cualquier lugar era mucho mejor que su casa ahora.

 **-Yo no haría eso si fuera tú** – Escuchó y se congeló en la puerta, afiló la mirada y buscó con mucho miedo, el origen de aquella voz, era masculina y…profunda, venia de la ventana, o sus cercanías – **Tu casa esta repletas de estas cosas.**

 **-¿Quién eres…? ¿Qué….que es todo esto? –**

Pasaron unos segundos de silencio, la sombra no se había dejado de mover en todo aquel tiempo. Cerca de la ventana donde la cortina se levantaba violentamente por acto de la brisa externa, el cuerpo de una persona se contorneó. Era alto y tenía el puño levantado a la altura de su pecho, supo que sostenía algo, largas cintas negras corrían desde su puño hacia la pared y de allí seguían por el techo, estaban fuertemente templadas.

 **\- Son…almas en pena. –**

 **\- ¿almas en pena? ¿Cómo almas en pena? –**

Alfred no creyó palidecer más que en ese momento, eran horribles. Perturbador, se retorcían violentamente casi pareciera que agonizaran.

 **\- Oh bueno, luego te explico el hueco en el contrato de la vida.** – Comentó aquel hombre **\- pero te informo que tu sala y cocina también están así,…al igual que los pasillos, y tu casa entera.**

Alfred emitió un gemido de terror. Todas esas cosas estaban detrás de la puerta que había abierto. Iba prácticamente a correr a sus manos, largas y oscuras. No fue hasta que termino de escuchar aquello que sus piernas perdieron fuerzas.

 **\- Ah—**

- **Sí, yo también estoy sorprendido** –Dijo él con tranquilidad sin embargo- **naturalmente solo se pueden ver unas cinco en la vida normal, pero aquí tenemos a casi cuarenta y…son muy viejas. Ayúdame un poco y suelta a esa ave ¿sí?**

 **\- ¿Qué?..-** Alfred no podía ver bien el rostro de quien le hablaba, solo su silueta negra cerca de la ventana- **No. ¡No!**

Se escuchó un suspiró

 **\- Si no me ayudas ellas entraran por esa puerta**. –Le informó con un tono sereno si tomamos en cuenta la situación en donde se encontraban; sosteniendo una masa de almas en pena en una pequeña habitación- **Y Créeme tú no quieres escucharlos lamentarse de lo triste que fueron sus vidas… Suelta al ave.**

 **-Pero…**

 **-…suéltala ahora, o yo soltare esto** –Movió la mano empuñada haciendo referencia a el puñado de espectros que tenía sujetadas

Alfred abrió las manos en automático y vio como el animal voló hacia la ventana sin ningún rasgo de duda o temor, no lo vio más pues la negrura le impedía distinguirlo. Se escuchó el sopló del viento como un ligero lamento en conjunto, un coro de voces lastimeras. Un estremecimiento de terror recorrió el cuerpo del americano sin piedad y se alejó rápidamente de la ventana, pegado a la pared que estaba libre de esas cosas. En el techo parecían arrastrarse a donde Alfred estaba o eso intentaba cuando un fuerte jalón los hizo retroceder.

Se percibió un sonido de succión luego de un chasquido y madera rota. La larga sombra fue jalada al exterior de la ventana abandonando la habitación como si algo las arrastrara lejos.

Cuando no hubo nada más que él y esa extraña silueta cayó en cuenta que tenía a alguien en su casa y estaba seguro que no podía ser _Constantine._

 **-Ah…-**

 **-Shh…shh..-** Le shitó y avanzó por la habitación hasta que la luz de la lámpara en la mesa de noche le ilumino el rostro, este era blanco, y limpio a la luz de la lámpara, sus ojos luminosos extrañamente familiares, es un color cian bastante eléctrico. – **Hay más…** -Informó con una sonrisa, divertido

 **-¿M-mas**? –Alfred se enteró con terror en su rostro.

 **-Afuera…-**

 **-¿Afuera? –**

El hombre sonrió al volver a ver a el rubio, y Alfred se dio cuenta que tenía los dientes perfectamente alineados, su cabello era negro y se confundía con la oscuridad por la tenue luz de la habitación, y un traje oscuro que resaltaba su piel pálida.

El ser que había aparecido miro a Alfred con atención por segundos que el americano creyó eternos, no fue hasta que el ave apareció y se posó delicadamente en el hombro del azabache con sus pequeñas patitas. Su pico tenía un hilo rojo.

 **\- ¿Qué ha hecho? –**

El hombre tomo el hilo y lo estiro usando sus dedos hasta romperlo.

 **-Prácticamente ha roto esta cosa… -**

 **\- ¿Por qué?**

Un largo lamento atravesó las paredes de la habitación, y Alfred supo que eso no podía ser humano. No, vio como el ave subió la cabeza hacia la puerta. Alfred se alejó hasta la esquina contraria a esta.

 **\- ¿Tienes idea de lo que es esto?-**

 **\- ¿Una trampa anti-espectros? –**

El hombre estalló en una corta risa. Y asintió divertido, pero no respondió nada. Se acercó a la puerta, con pasos calmados mientras los alaridos se hacían más largos y graves. Los vellos de la nuca de Alfred se erizaron y no tuvo la fuerza de moverse. Sintió que el único lugar el mundo que era seguro, era en su habitación. No quería salir de allí y tampoco quería quedarse solo.

Tuvo el impulso de pedirle que no lo dejara solo allí, pero nada salía de sus labios, su voz se había perdido.

 **\- Tengo que hacer algo** …-Dijo en una voz bastante divertido – **No te muevas de allí… ¿Me has escuchado?**

No espero respuesta cuando abrió la puerta y una corriente de aire fría y pesada entro en la habitación, el ave salió y luego le siguió el azabache, luego que cerrara la puerta con delicadeza. Alfred no se movió de ese lugar. No quería imaginarse como estaba su casa. Sumida en la oscuridad, en el desespero de las almas en pena que habían aparecido en su casa.

Él no era muy creyente en lo paranormal…porque tenía que fuera cierto. Y lo era.

Se quedó en ese lugar, atento a todo lo que podía pasar en la pequeña habitación que encontró que era su dormitorio. La ventana estaba abierta y llovía afuera, retorno la calmada respiración en su cuerpo y su corazón de aquietó un poco. Sintió un frio en la punta de sus pies, al girar la vista encontró el aro que había hecho, solo que ya no tenía forma de circunferencia, este había sido aplastado hasta perder su forma y sospechó que había sido aquel hombre. Sin embargo no quería tocarlo.

No supo cuánto tiempo había pasado desde que se fue aquel hombre, pero no había escuchado nada, ni el más mínimo ruido, solo el caer de la lluvia y el mover de la cortina azul a merced del viento frio.

 **-Eso ha sido divertido** \- Escuchó la misma voz provenir de la ventana y al volver a esta, se encontró casi todo el torso del hombre asomado por ella, queriendo entrar. Cuando estuvo dentro, Alfred supo que había terminado lo que sea que iba a hacer. –

Lo vio sonreír y sostener los aros destrozados que había puesto en su momento. Se acercó a él americano con escasos pasos y Alfred tuvo el reflejo de alejarse y lo hizo, cosa que provocó que el otro se detuviera.

 **\- ¿No los quieres?**

 **\- No. –**

El azabache sonrió y de inmediato se vio su dentadura blanca.

 **\- Ya no hay nada que temer** –Le dijo él- **No seas llorón. Si no los quieres, está bien…**

Resopló con leve fastidio y las tiró por las ventanas con una buena puntería. Casi golpea al ave que se adentraba por está provocando que la esquivara con un chillido.

 **\- Ups…** -Emitió el azabache al percatarse de lo que había hecho, pero no demostró algún arrepentimiento. **– Y dime… ¿Te gustan las emociones fuertes? …**

Su rostro pálido no trasmitía ahora ningún sentimiento.

 **\- ¿Eh?** – Alfred sintió las plumas del animal cerca de sus manos. Se posó cerca del americano rubio- **Yo…** -Alfred miro hacia sus manos y acarició descuidadamente las plumas del ave.

 **\- ¿Tu...**

Vio como el hombre se paseó por la habitación admirando el lugar con ojos inescrutables, hasta que llegó a la esquina cerca de la ventana y se quedó allí mirando al piso.

Una cruz de sal

- **\- ¿Quién eres tú? ¿Cómo…hiciste eso? ¿…eres una especie de mago o algo así? -** Pregunto Alfred un vez se había calmado, una vez había podido moverse de ese lugar y buscado el interruptor de la luz de la habitación. –

 **\- ¿Tú lo eres?** –Preguntó él de regreso sin apartar los ojos del piso-

Alfred encendió la luz aunque algo le decía que no debía de hacerlo. Como la conciencia que te dice que no debes hacer tal cosa por esta mal, o porque algo muy malo podía pasar.

Vio la figura de aquel hombre con más nitidez. Su rostro era mucho más pálido de lo había percibido en la oscuridad, sus ojos eran dos cuchillos brillantes cuando levantó la mirada para poder verle. Su traje era negro hasta la medula, con una chaqueta de aviador oscura y el cuello de algún pelaje blanco, tenía botas que llegaban hasta las pantorrillas de cuero negro, sin embargo estaban limpias en su caminar. Se suponía que estaba lloviendo y el barro del jardín estaba blando y suelto.

Alfred se preguntó en ese segundo como podía tener las botas tan limpias y en primer lugar como había entrado a su casa. Si alguien lo veía podía jugar que era su hermano porque tenía un parecido demasiado notorio con Alfred, solo que más maduro.

 **-Soy un** _ **simple**_ **demonio.** – Dijo el azabache por fin...-

El silencio se instaló y Alfred sintió al ave removerse entre su mano. El americano resopló incrédulo y algo temeroso.

 **-En serio… ¿Quién eres tú? –**

El Azabache arqueo ambas cejas y sus ojos se apreciaron de un azul más nítido. Asintió varias veces. Como si entendiera a lo que el otro se refería.

 **-Basilio-**

 **\- ¿Basilio? ¿Te llamas así? ¿Qué clase de nombre raro es eso?**

 **-Mi nombre** –Le respondió sin alterarse, ni ofenderse, al igual que su rostro inescrutable- **Significa** _ **Rey…**_ **¿Cuál es el tuyo?** – Preguntó aunque por pura formalidad

 **-Alfred…**

 **\- ¿Alfred?** – Basilio arqueó una ceja y luego frunció el ceño. -

 **-No, no me preguntes que significa por qué no lo sé.** –Le dijo con aire un poco exasperado, Alfred no se había movido de su lugar; cuando el azabache escondió las manos en los bolsillos de la chaqueta y suspiró. –

Vio como el azabache camino hacia la ventana y rodaba la cortina, aun llovía en el exterior, seguía la noche en su avance y el cielo nublado ocultaba a la luna con recelo. Basilio observó el cielo, se sentó en el alfeizar de la ventana y desde allí con una expresión desinteresada y neutral observó al rubio, en lo próxima que quisiera hablar; aún estaba en la pared cerca del interruptor de la luz con el ave en las manos.

No sabía cómo describirlo pero Alfred experimenta una extraña sensación en el cuerpo como si esos ojos muertos le analizaran todo el organismo, incomodo se movió por la habitación y visualizó el cojín en el piso de la habitación, cuando levantó la vista se percató que el azabache también observaba este objeto; la cama improvisada del ave.

Depositó el ave en la mesa de noche junto a la ventana y observó lo brillante que eran sus plumas al contacto con la luz artificial. El animal sacudió la cabeza un par de veces y bajo de la mesa con extrema facilidad y fue hacia la pierna del azabache con demasiada familiaridad.

Alfred sospechó que aquel animal tenía una extraña cercanía al personaje sentado sobre la ventana, ¿de qué otra forma pudo haber ido hacia él cuándo la soltó la primera vez? O ¿de qué otra forma se hubiera marchado, atravesado la puerta hacia la oscuridad inminente de exterior?

Ahora ve como entretenido, las manos enguantadas acariciaban el pelaje del animal y este se restregaba suavemente contra la mano de Basilio.

 **\- ¿Qué intentabas hacer con estas cosas?—** Preguntó el moreno, sin levantar la vista del animal ni interrumpir sus suaves caricias.- **No creo que desees una muerte tan horrible a manos de ellas.**

 **\- Yo no las llamé** \- Se defendió el americano una vez sentado en su cama, el colchón crujió y vio que estaba hundido, lo tanteo con sus manos y descubrió un hueco en el centro **– Esto es real.**

 **-Muy real… -** Afirmó el moreno sin cambiar de posición y sus dedos se pasearon las pequeñas plumas del animal **\- Las almas en pena, son atraídas por la** _ **luz**_ **o por un hechizo. Lo que tenías en tus ventanas era como miel para ellos.**

 **Hubo un largo silencio. Un tenso silencio.**

 **\- ¿Eso también te atrajo hasta aquí?-** Pregunto el americano con algo de temor.

 **\- No.** – Respondió el otro sin alterar su voz en lo más mínimo. –

Otro silencio se instaló y Alfred se mantuvo atento a lo que sea que ocurriera en su habitación. No tenía sueño, desde luego que no, pero todas esas emociones lo hicieron sentir cansado y angustiado.

 **\- Es mejor cerrar los ojos ahora** – Le dijo el otro a la vez que se levantaba del alfeizar con lentitud. El ave abandono su lugar y fue a parar en el espaldar de madera de la cama, cerca de Alfred, que la miro algo confundido. **\- A estas horas tan turbadas es mejor fingir estar muerto…**

 **\- ¿Qué? –**

Al alzar la mirada lo vio a el de pie a su frente, tenía la visión puesto en sus ojos celestes, inexpresiva, dándole un aspecto amenazante, Alfred no pudo mover sus piernas ni su cuerpo. Cuando vio se inclinaba lentamente hacia el de una forma que considero fantasmagórica, su níveo rostro se acercaba al suyo tan lentamente que quiso alejarse. Escapar, huir, desaparecer de ese lugar.

Tensó su cuerpo al sentir los dedos enguantados detrás de su nuca y su cuerpo inclinarse hacia atrás, hacia el colchón con suavidad, con un delicadeza fría y espectral.

Cerró los ojos.

* * *

 **DamistaH.**


	4. Chapter 4

**Autunm Nigths**

 **Capítulo 4.**

 _ **A**_ lguien come en la cocina esa mañana del lunes. Alfred lo despierta el sonido de los platos y el estruendo de muchas cosas caer al piso. Podía jurar que se ha roto una vajilla. Al llegar lo encuentra pegado en los estantes, desafía la gravedad como un acto sobrenatural. Alfred casi se echa a correr justo allí, todo su cuerpo se paralizó sin embargo. Está paralizado en la entrada de la cocina.

Él se detiene, y vuelve lentamente a el americano por que ha sentido lo acelerado que esta su corazón. Acto seguido sonríe y desciende, mas no dice nada al respecto o saluda, el simple acto de arquear las cejas le parece suficiente.

— **Pareces que has visto un fantasma** — Le dice ahora.

Alfred no responde, está muy ocupado viendo los cuernos oscuros que salen de su cabello y nacen escondidos en las hebras, tanto que no se percata que hay vidrio y porcelana esparcidos en el piso.

Baja la mirada y lo nota.

— **Has roto mis cosas.** – Eso hace bajar los ojos al otro, pero no dice nada al respecto.

Ha sido él, claro, pero… ¿tenía que sentirse mal?

—¿Qué es lo que pasa contigo? –Le espeto el rubio con evidente molestia. ¿Quién se creía que era para venir a romper sus platos y hurgar en su cocina—

— **Tenía hambre** …—Dijo el muy tranquilo y se movió por la cocina pasando los dedos por el mármol de la mesa— **Me gusta la comida humana…**

El americano gruño y se apresuró a buscar una pequeña escoba y una palita para recoger los trozos pequeños de vidrio y porcelana, El ser lo vio desde donde estaba y no se movió en todo el rato.

Alfred seguían en pijama y no tenía calzado, aquello era peligroso. Al dueño de la casa poco le importo.

— **Veo que te sientes mejor**.—Dijo él.

— **¿Por qué?**

— **Ayer casi mueres. –**

Al escucharlo, Alfred detuvo su faena y vio el rostro inexpresivo del azabache observarle, experimentó cierto repelús porque lo miraba tan fijamente, como un muñeco de cera. Bajo la mirada y se mordió los labios. Evoco la noche anterior y casi apreció el mismo miedo.

Alfred no le dijo nada, escucho un ruido y volvió rápidamente hacia la ventana con rapidez, cuando se levantó a ver que era, se lastimo los dedos con los pequeños trozos de porcelana y retrocedió dando un brinco.

Se vio el pie y noto algo de sangre, también noto la ventana abrirse y la pequeña ave entrar a la cocina sacudiendo todo su pequeño cuerpo.

El ser se inclinó sobre ella.

— **¿Nadie te siguió? …Perfecto. Por lo que veo, no has encontrado nada.** – El pequeño animal ha subido a su mano. –

El demonio aspira el olor a sangre y encuentra a Alfred sentado en el piso, tomándose el pie derecho que está sangrando.

Mueve los dedos y los trozos de vidrios parecen correr como si un fuerte viento los empujara hacia un rincón, hasta los trozos más pequeños tintineaban por el piso de cerámica. Los dedos del demonio se tensan y luego se relajan. El demonio va a él con mucha rapidez, tanta que Alfred no tiene tiempo de alejarse.

— **Salem dice que veas las noticias –**

El televisor se encendió al momento y Alfred reconoció la voz de la reportera. Ha habido un descubrimiento bajo el pequeño puente no muy lejano al parque cerca de donde está la oficina de la editorial.

El ser vuelve a levantarse y suelta al ave que aterriza cerca de los pies del rubio. Él va a la cocina los ojos del rubio lo siguen de cerca. El ave le picotea cerca del dedo gordo del pie.

Alfred lo espanta.

— **No te me acerques** …—Le ordenó, ave traidora— **Tu eres amigo de él y no me lo dijiste.**

Se sintió estúpido, por hablarle asi a un animal.

Se levantó y busco alguna servilleta con que limpiar las gotas de sangre que tenía en la cerámica, el ave se quedó en el piso viendo cada uno de sus movimiento, Alfred se sostenía de un pie y buscaba la servilleta en una de la gavetas. Al volver al ave, no había ni sangre ni ave.

Camino con mucho cuidado al borde de la entrada de la cocina, justo al frente del televisor, vio las imágenes; Oficiales bajo en puente y la cinta amarilla, muchos flashes de cámara y ruido.

— **Alguien ha muerto, anoche** – Le dijo el azabache — **¿no es curioso?**

Alfred no entendió. Por eso el demonio volvió la vista a él y sus ojos parecieron dos esferas luminosas

Acto seguido las mismas advertencias.

— **¿No sientes curiosidad por encontrarte con alguien capaz de hacer eso**? – Preguntó el otro y Alfred no entendió nada en absoluto.

La respuesta era no. Sin duda no sentía curiosidad de tal cosa, si la mayor parte del otoño se empeñó en evitar precisamente aquello. ¿Quién en su sano juicio querría eso?. Alfred no respondió nada.

— **Ya sé que no. Salem me contó que eres algo paranoico desde que** _ **el sujeto**_ **apareció.** –Le dijo el con al parecer aire divertido y volvió los ojos al televisor que seguía transmitiendo la noticia –

Alfred le dedico una mirada al ave que había aterrizado en el mueble con son de acusación.

 _Era un ave chismosa_

— **Oye…** — Llamó Alfred, inspirándose valor solo, pero él no volvió los ojos al americano en ningún momento, estaba ahora concentrado en la pantalla de la televisión, Alfred suspiró — **G—Gracias por lo de anoche, pero.. ¿Por qué sigues aquí? .**

— **Porque quiero ver las noticias** –Le respondió. Alfred no se vio satisfecho por aquella respuesta, pero no pudo evitar también sentir algo de miedo por la verdadera respuesta.

El azabache volvió lentamente hacia el

— **¿quieres que me vaya? –**

Alfred asintió lentamente.

Él sonrió, y se vieron sus colmillos, echo una risa corta y luego se recompuso.

— **No, no me iré** – Le dijo con serenidad –

— **¿Por qué….?**

— **A Salem le gusta este lugar. Te ha estado vigilando por un tiempo… —**

— **¿Salem?**

— **Salem** – Apuntó hacia el ave **– Salem...**

Alfred no podía creerlo, Se movió con cuidado de no lastimar más su pie por la sala. ¡No se quería ir!

Cuando la noticia terminó, _Él_ hizo un gesto con la mano y esta se apagó de inmediato.

— **¿Has estado paranoico por ese** _ **sujeto**_ **? …El humano que mata humanos. ¿Crees que pueda atraparte?** – Él dijo, y Alfred se esforzó por recordar su nombre **– Todas las víctimas fueron rubias. Viven solos, son alegres. Está muy cerca… ¿Crees que pueda atraparte?**

Lo vio sonreír y mostrando sus caninos.

— **¿Qué intentas decir?**

— **No intento decir nada** – Le respondió el azabache – **Se a lo que temes, temes morir, temes a que te encuentre, compartes ese temor con otros tres mil personas en esta ciudad… lo peor es que tú tienes una posibilidad más que ellas.**

Alfred sintió algo de miedo ante tal confirmación.

— **¿Tu..sabes quién es?**

— **Me encantaría saber** —le confesó con calma y bajo los ojos. Él no sabía quién era aquel _sujet_ o pero sentía una morbosa curiosidad por conocerlo – **pero hasta el momento no he podido capturarlo en sus actos… Él se esconde muy bien.**

Alfred no se movió por que la herida de su pie picaba y dolía a la vez.

Hubo un silencio en donde el americano reconoció que aquel ser no era de este mundo.

— **Ayúdame.**

— **¿Qué?** –Alfred se sobresaltó casi al momento—

— **Será divertido** – aseguró el azabache ahora mirándole con atención y estiró los labios hasta que formó una inquietante sonrisa. Alfred retrocedió –

— **No. –**

— **¿Por qué no? Mataremos dos pájaros de un tiro; te libras de él y me lo dejas a mí.** –Le explicó **– serás como un héroe. ¿A caso no quieres dejar de vivir con miedo? …es toda una ciudad…imagina que no solamente salvas tu vida, imagina que estas salvando a más de tres mil personas, imagina…**

Alfred se quedo en silencio, fue cuando se dio cuenta que aún no recordaba su nombre y que aquel lunes seria uno que pasaría muy lento. –

— **Solo imagina, Alfred...**

Alfred bajo los ojos por un momento y sintió un leve olor a madera quemada y menta golpearle la nariz y al buscar el responsable se encontró solo en la sala. Miro a todos lados pero no había nadie, ni siquiera estaba Salem.

Por alguna extraña razón, Alfred presintió que Él regresaría. Aquella idea permaneció en su mente por mucho tiempo esa mañana. Ser un héroe y salvar a alguien de morir a manos de aquel sujeto...

†

Al ir al trabajo jamás se había sentido tan fuera de lugar. Tan distanciado, como si los eventos hubieran creado una barrera sobre él, como si lo distinguiera. Nadie sabía lo que había padecido la noche anterior, y sinceramente dudaba de contárselo a alguien.

Arthur lo miro desde el pasillo por un momento y Alfred evoco un extraño recuerdo. Pensó que llego tarde, pero Arthur siguió su camino a otra oficina, subió las escaleras y se perdió.

El americano al llegar a la oficina y meterse en su escritorio, recibió muchas noticias de Emma. Y muchas obligaciones. Alfred se hundió en su silla y no salió de allí hasta que sus tripas comenzaron a demandar comida

Había pasado la mañana más rápido de lo que imaginó y lo agradeció en cierta forma.

Cuando levanto la mirada por la oficina se encontró solo, se levantó, guardo sus programas y salió. Se encontró a Matthew en el camino, lo saludó, y el contestó con mucha educación y preguntó:

— **¿No vas a comer? –**

— **Sí, iré en un momento** – Le dijo el canadiense y escucho su voz suave y calmada— **Hoy habrá una celebración, no te recomiendo comer mucho**

— **¿celebración?**

El canadiense asintió.

— **¿Emma no te lo comentó?**

— **Me dijo muchas cosas…quizás lo menciono y lo olvidé—**

Matthew lo vio por unos segundos y asintió sonriendo. El canadiense tenía unos papeles en las manos.

— **Hoy Emma cumple años.**

Alfred se quedó sin palabras, y soltó una exclamación. Ahora sabia porque Emma no salía de su cubículo; estaba esperando sus felicitaciones. Se sintió horrible, y se quiso golpear contra algo, se sonrojo en su vergüenza solitaria. Ahora no sabía dónde estaba Emma. Se sintió el peor amigo del mundo

Pero es que Alfred no tenía culpa, estaba tan distraído, consternado. En su hora del almuerzo se sintió miserable, no vio a ninguno de sus amigos cerca. Seguro estaban comiendo con Emma y el cómo mal amigo que era y merecía, no podría tener ese placer.

Hizo un rostro de lastima y tristeza y termino de devorar su hamburguesa, con la esperanza de que alguien apareciera o que preferiblemente Emma apareciera. Eso no paso.

Camino a su oficina encontró a Arthur revisando una que otras carpetas en los escritorios ajenos. Alzó los ojos hacia Alfred y abandonó los papeles, sonríe cortamente. Cuando paso cerca de el alcanzo a escuchar.

— **¿estás buscando a Emma?** – en un tono amable.

—Ah,…si – Respondió el menor, no estaba buscándola de hecho, solo iba a su oficina a ver si estaba allí – **¿Sabes dónde está?**

— **Ha salido a reservar algo en un club. Hoy es su cumpleaños. Me pidió permiso e hicimos una excepción hoy. Saldrán más temprano. –**

Alfred parpadeó. Vio a Arthur. Aquello era algo poco usual, Arthur era muy rígido en el trabajo. Sin embargo Alfred prefirió no decir nada al respecto, asintió, entendiendo, aunque él no sabía nada al respecto de aquel evento.

Pensó que Emma no lo quería en su celebración, porque no le había dicho nada.

A los pocos minutos la oficina se llenó de sus compañeros y cuando Emma llego estaba brillando en felicidad. Alfred se sintió peor. Se hundió en su cubículo queriendo desaparecer por ser tan mal amigo.

— **¡Alfred! ¿Ya estás listo? –**

— **¿ah? ¿Listo para qué? —**

— **¿Cómo que para que, tonto?, ¡Para salir! ¡Es mi cumpleaños! ¡Lo has olvidado, ya lo sé, Soren también lo olvidó! –**

Alfred sonrió un poco desentendido.

— **¡No me veas así!** –Dijo ella, sonrió con algo que Alfred identifico de compasión **— Sé que hemos estado muy cargado de trabajo, pero he preparado todo para poder salir hoy, y celebrar.**

Alfred no sabía que decir. Sus mejillas se colorearon en leve vergüenza por pensar que ella lo odiaría de alguna forma, pero ella lucia muy contenta. Feliz.

—… **¿quieres que vaya?**

— **Obviamente.** –Le dijo sonriendo — **¿Qué pasa contigo? Has estado raro hoy. ¿Estas descansando bien?**

Alfred asintió. Sonrió lo mejor que pudo.

— **No he dormido bien. Es todo ¿Has convencido a Arthur? –**

—Sí, no se mostró tan rígido, pensé que tendría que insistirle más, pero él dijo que si al pensarlo poco menos de dos minutos –

Alfred arqueo las cejas.

— **Recoge tus cosas, mi hermano vendrá a buscarnos dentro de unos minutos.**

Emma se fue y él sintió una enorme satisfacción de que ella le hubiera explicado todo. Segundos pasaron antes de que saliera de ensimismamiento, y recogiera su teléfono, algunas otras cosas y se levantara, Iban Lukas, Soren, Antonio y Matt.

Soren parecía arreglar la cámara por que el captura aquel evento hasta la posteridad.

El hermano de Emma, era todo lo que se podía esperar de alguien que trabajara en una empresa de transporte de valores. Uniformado, con un arma, esperando en la entrada del edificio y con un carro blindado. Alfred se sintió algo asfixiado al entrar allí, pero extrañamente seguro. Todo el demás se sentía así.

El club donde se detuvieron no estaba tan lleno de personas como era natural, Era el pub de Louis. Uno de los más populares, no sabía cómo rayos habían hecho para conseguir una reservación. Había dos mesas unidas esperándolos cerca de la tarima, donde alguien tocaba una música suave.

— **¿Cómo hiciste para conseguir la entrada aquí?** – Preguntó Soren

— **Mi hermano es amigo del dueño. –**

— **¿Del dueño? —**

— **Sí, es un francés que conoció hace algunos años cuando comenzaba en su trabajo—** Emma aclaró

— **¿es rubio y cabello largo?** – Preguntó Lukas. Emma asintió con algo de sorpresa— **Viene para acá**

Alfred fue el único que volvió los ojos hacia el francés, era bien parecido, no tan alto y su cabello estaba bien arreglado al igual que su rostro, parecía apaciblemente alegre. Se acercó a Emma y la saludó con un beso.

Dijo algo en francés.

— **¡Bienvenida, Emma, querida!—**

Se llamaba Louis. Era buenmozo, y en efecto era dueño del local. Todos le saludaron. El amablemente les saludo, cuando saludo a Alfred, Louis le guiño el ojo. El americano no entendió el por qué, pero esto lo confundió un tanto.

— **Jamás los había visto por aquí antes. –**

— **Conseguir una reservación aquí, es bastante difícil** – Le dijo Soren –

Louis sonrió como si esto fuera un cumplido.

— **Tenemos prioridades sobre nuestros clientes**. – Le respondió y miro a Emma, como si aquel evento encajara perfectamente en esa prioridad. — **¿Estos son tus compañeros de trabajo? ¿Trabajan en la editorial? … ¿Cómo esta Arthur , por cierto?, no lo veo por aquí, no quiso venir quizá?**

Emma negó.

— **No, no pudo—**

— **Seguro no quería que lo vieran en aquel estado –** Dijo con un ademan de la mano –

Alfred arqueo las cejas y vio con atención al francés.

— **¿no lo sabes? ,** —Rio un poco— **El no soporta el alcohol.**

Louis estuvo un momento más en aquella mesa, parlamentando y en parte conociendo a los nuevos clientes que tenía. Entrada la noche, se despidió por que el local se comenzaba a llenar de personas, no sin antes asegurarle a Emma una gran sorpresa, la música era suave y la mujer de la tarima cantaba en francés una melodía acaramelada y apasionada a la vez, como si le hablara a una antiguo amante.

Soren tomó muchas fotos. Hubo muchas risas y hasta baile en donde Alfred no participo ni un poco, se distrajo cuando se quedaba solo en la mesa. O no solo, Matthew estaba allí también, Alfred se dio cuenta después, pero él también se notaba un poco distraído con la cantante francesa que estaba en la tarima.

Cuando las luces se apagaron, y el silencio reinó, Alfred sabía que pasaría algo. No pudo evitar asustarse, se sintió desprotegido. A los segundos un reflector rojo parecía buscar a alguien y vio a Emma. Louis que había tomado el micrófono. Alfred se sintió aliviado cuando solo anuncio que Emma era una invitada especial y que hoy era su cumpleaños.

Paseo los ojos por el lugar y vio como todo parecían alzar las copas para ella como un especie de tributo. Todos los presentes en aquel club mostraron una extraña empatía. Como si todos se unieran para hacer brillar a la cumpleañera.

Excepto uno. Uno que estaba sentado en el área más lejana, solo se encontraba, ajeno a todo.

Alfred no pudo verle el rostro, sin embargo era extrañamente familiar.

Para cuando la celebración terminó se acercaría la media noche. A pesar de que la celebración terminara, en el club todo parecía haber comenzado. Soren estaba a punto de subir a la tarima y cantar alguna de las canciones de la película de la sirenita de Disney si no fuera porque Lukas lo detuvo en el acto y sentenciara que era hora de partir.

Alfred tenía sueño sinceramente.

Antonio no se iría con ellos esa noche, se quedaría un momento más.

Louis acompaño a Emma hasta el auto de su hermano, habló cortamente con Vincent. Alfred pensaba en tomar un taxi a casa. Cuando Louis se despidió de Matthew este dijo que se iría en un taxi.

— **Podemos irnos juntos** – Aconsejo el americano. Matthew sonrió gratamente.

— **Conozco un servicio de taxi muy confiable. ¿A dónde van?** – pregunto el francés muy interesado.

Pero al decir donde se dirigían, Louis encontró que eran dos extremos diferentes.

— **Llamaré a dos taxis para ustedes.** – Dijo al fin—

— **¿no será un molestia?** – Matthew preguntó, el francés hizo un gesto con las cejas y negó suavemente –

El canadiense iba a insistir con una frase más pero el mayor saco su celular y marco con rapidez antes de llevárselo a la oreja. Alfred tenía demasiado sueño como para opinar algo. Emma se había ido. Soren y Lukas también.

Pasaron unos minutos antes de que un taxi se viera por el lugar, no era ninguno de los que Louis había llamado, pero esto no detuvo a Matt de acercarse y pedir sus servicios, a el francés le parecía bien. El canadiense se despidió con la mano serenamente. Seguramente cansado, eso pensó Alfred.

El taxi para Alfred llego casi a los segundos de que el canadiense se marchó.

— _Buenas noches, Alfred, espero que te hayas divertido –_ Le dijo el francés y Alfred sonrió cortamente y asintió antes de abordar, Louis se asomó por la ventana el copiloto. – **Cuídelo bien.**

Alfred se percato no había visto al chofer al entrar. Vio a el francés y este dijo algo que no recordaría al día siguiente.

Vio al chofer este tenía un gorra y un traje negro que se confundía en con la oscuridad del coche. No pronuncio palabra en todo el trayecto, cuando llegaron a un vecindario al cual Alfred no reconoció, enseguida entro en un silencioso pánico.

No conocía esos árboles, o las calles.

Su adormilado cerebro maquinó la forma de abrir la puerta y tirarse, lejos de un posible secuestro o muerte. Pero cuando vio la entrada de su sector, un ligero suspiro le abandono.

— **Es esta** — Le dijo. El auto se detuvo al frente del jardín. Las luces estaban encendidas, cosa extraña porque él no había ido a su casa en todo el día. – **Gracias. ¿Cuánto es?**

El taxista lo vio fijamente. A los ojos. Pasaron unos segundos. Y el seguro de la puerta se levantó, avisando que tenía que bajarse.

Alfred abrió la puerta, salió y el taxista no le quito la mirada en todo aquel momento.

Trotó hacia la entrada del jardín. Cuando volvió, el taxi se había ido. Cerró la puerta con cuidado y miro el mar negro de la carretera, algo aturdido por aquel evento. Un ave se posó cerca de sus dedos, era pequeña, negra. Alfred sabía que era.

— **¿Esta aquí?** – Susurró. Vio las lámparas de la entrada encendida, sintió que su propia casa lo estaba invitando a ingresar.

La puerta estaba abierta. No tenía seguro. Alfred pensó en lo peor. La abrió lentamente y vio la televisión encendida, en estática. Avanzo con cuidado sintiéndose inseguro en su propia casa. Se asomó por la cocina y no encontró a nadie la puerta trasera, está cerrada.

Se quedó en la sala.

No recordaba su nombre. Esto en cierta forma lo hacía sentir un poco más inseguro. Escucho un fuerte paso.

— **Buenas noches, Alfred espero que te hayas divertido…cuídalo bien—**

Luego una risa. Al volver, él estaba allí. La televisión se apagó con un ademan de sus manos.

— **No puedo creerlo.** – Lo vio muy divertido, y se movió hacia sentarse tan ligeramente en el sofá. Como si flotara sobre él. Su cola se enrosco en su pierna como si este fuera un resguardo, unió la mano a la altura de sus labios sonrientes —

— **¿estabas espiándome?**

— **No.** –Le dijo aligerando su sonrisa en una apacible – **Yo no entre a ese lugar.**

— **No mientas. –**

— **Muy bien…** — Le dijo muy calmadamente. — **Yo no entre a ese lugar.** –volvió a decir. Y agregó— . **Pero si entre al taxi.**

Alfred arrugó el entrecejo, sin embargo aquel ser monocromático parecía calmado.

— **¿Por qué estás aquí? ¿Por qué no te vas y me dejas solo?—** Le dijo y aunque aquello fue algo que considero subversivo, intento mantenerse calmado.

Pensó que desataría la molestia del otro por aquel tono tan chocante que utilizo. Pero el demonio no se vio alterado, por otro lado, soltó un fuerte suspiro como si estuviera conteniéndose.

— **Estoy esperando a que respondas lo que te pregunte** — Le dijo — ¿ **te has imaginado lo que te dije? …¿estabas asustado hoy?**

Alfred apretó los labios

— **Yo no quiero tener nada que ver con ese tal sujeto –** Le dijo al momento — **he pasado estos meses tratando de evitar todo aquello.**

— _ **why?**_ –Le cuestionó **— hay seis mil millones de personas en este planeta. Él no te va a capturar a menos que quieras.**

— **No quiero. –**

— **Pero no te va a pasar nada. –** Le repuso suspirando—

— **¿Por qué no puedes hacerlo tú solo?** –Le replicó— **Eres un demonio ¿no?, me imagino que puedes hacer muchas cosas con solo querer.**

— **Es complicado, el sujeto no me deja encontrarle**. —Le explico, y se bajó con suavidad del sofá— **Oh vamos Alfred…**

Flotó suavemente y se acercó a donde estaba el rubio, aquello era un acto tan poco natural que hizo que Alfred perdiera el sueño, y se mantuviera alerta.

— **Serás responsable de que las tres mil personas en esta ciudad se salven de estos terribles sucesos** – Dijo con una voz seductora **– confía en mi**

Alfred se alejó a medida de que él se acercaba. Era como un animal al asecho, sus ojos podían hacer dudar del valor de cualquiera.

— **Puede hacer mucho más si me ayudas. –**

Alfred apenas y alcanzo a articular

— **¿Vas a ayudarme? –**

Alfred lo vio con inseguridad, no confiaba en él. No le creía en todas sus razones. Se sentía desconfiado. Lo vio por largo tiempo y sintió hormigas subir por su cabeza hasta la corona de la misma.

Salem apareció en el borde del mueble y emitió unos sonidos cortos y bajos que hicieron suspirar al demonio de cabello de tinta. Lo vio cerrar los ojos y guardar silencio.

Al poco tiempo el demonio junto las manos sin abrir los ojos y dijo.

— **Tengo que ir a hacer algo, por favor, no mueras mientras no estoy…** — Luego de decir eso se fue, dejando a un aturdido pero satisfecho americano en la sala.

Se fue como solía hacerlo, desapareciendo con el soplar de una brisa en el oído muy cerca. Como el soplar de una vela.

Al día siguiente Alfred se sintió enfermo, su cabeza le dolía y no quiso abrir los ojos aunque las cortinas de su habitación estaban corridas. Tenía que ir a trabajar, recuerda y piensa muy irresponsablemente en no ir.

No mentiría al decir que se sentía mal. Se sentía débil. Cansado. Como si todo el nivel de cansancio se hubiera acumulado en el momento que abrió los ojos. Vio su habitación y sintió todo en orden y calma.

Volvió a cerrar los ojos y al abrirlos escuchó su teléfono sonar y la lluvia caer afuera, no sabía qué hora era, pero aún se sentía cansado y sus ojos volvieron a cerrar.

No recordó lo que había soñado, pero cuando volvió a abrir los ojos no podían moverse, se sentía tieso, sintió miedo y por un momento creyó que sería un sueño. Alguna pesadilla. Movió los ojos para todos lados y recorrió solo el techo donde se encontraba bajo la cama.

Sintió un tremendo pavor, porque alguien lo estaba observando, antes de cerrar los ojos por última vez vio que dos esferas azul eléctricas lo miraban con atención desde su costado. Se estaba moviendo hacia él, pero no lo vio más por que volvió a dormir.

Cuando despertó había dejado de llover y ahora solo escucho el silencio, se levantó de un salto de la cama por la conmoción de aquella pesadilla que le atormento el sueño. Sin embargo no se sintió cansado y dudo a cerca del motivo por el cual no fue al trabajo.

¿Y si todo había sido un sueño?

Al recorrer su habitación con premura, se encontró solo. Fue a la puerta y la abrió. Cuando se asomó por el pasillo encontró que el sol ya comenzaba a ocultarse pues de las ventanas se asomaban una luz naranja.

Su estómago lo castigó cruelmente retorciéndose. Caminó cuidadosamente por el pasillo y se detuvo al inicio de las escaleras. _Él_ estaba allí, él a quien aún Alfred no podía nombrar porque había olvidado su nombre.

Lo vio erguirse, sentado en la escalera.

— **Oh, has despertado. Ya será de tarde, las tardes aquí son familiares ¿sabes Alfred? , sobre todo si alguien muere….** — a pesar de que él le estaba hablando, no lo estaba viendo, parecía algo molesto o indiferente, como si algo muy interesante se hubiera estado desencadenando en el aire a su frente –

— **¿H—ha muerto alguien?**

Alfred hizo una pausa y avanzo un paso. Rebusco en su memoria el nombre, el nombre. El nombre…

— **Rey...** –Alfred llamó inseguro, era la única palabra que vino a él en aquel momento.— **¿Qué sucede?**

El rey que ha sido llamado, volvió el rostro y su cuerpo lo acompaño sentado en la escalera. Sus ojos felinos observan con atención—

— **Ya lo sabrás.**

Alfred no comprendió. El demonio volvió el rostro y su cuerpo a su frente, en la posición como estaba antes.

 **—Tú** – Dijo el Rey – **tan cerca de ser el siguiente.**

* * *

 **DamistaH.**


	5. Chapter 5

**Autumn nigths.**

 **Cap** **í** **tulo 5**

 _ **A**_ lfred no había comprendido lo que le dijo en aquella ocasión, sin embargo, no tardaría mucho para entenderlo, no tardaría mucho para enterarse que ese día, ese día en la mañana Emma no fue al trabajo.

Alfred vio como el rey seguía en la escalera, sentado con los pies al aire entre los palos, Alfred encontró sus botas bastantes bien cuidadas, por supuesto el casi no caminaba, solo tenían algo de polvo.

Había recordado su teléfono y lo encontró junto al teléfono de la casa. Se extrañó bastante y quiso preguntar si _El_ había tenido el atrevimiento de moverlo o tomarlo, pero no lo hizo porque al volver a su rostro de mármol lo encontró perdido en el tren del pensamiento, ensimismado en el piso de madera. Como un muñeco sin voluntad pero con vida.

Alfred desbloqueo su teléfono y no encontró ningún mensaje que leer, o alguna llamada. Reviso su buzón de entrada, tenía mensajes nuevos, todos estaban abiertos y fueron enviados en la tarde, no pasaba de las tres de la tarde. De Mathew.

Se asustó.

Todos los mensajes preguntaban si se encontraba bien y que por favor avisara por cualquier problema.

Otros similares de Arthur. Y muchas llamadas perdidas del inglés. Alfred no pensó verdaderamente que se dormiría por tanto tiempo, había celebrado antes con sus amigos, pero no despertaba tan tarde. De hecho el despertaba más tardar al mediodía. En ese momento eran las seis de la tarde. Miro hacia la ventana como un hechizo. Como si algo le aconsejara hacerlo.

— **Cuando regresaste….** —Alfred volvió a las escaleras, el seguía allí **— Olías extraño.**

— **¿de qué hablas?**

— **Esa noche.** –Apuntó el ser mirándolo desde su posición. Dejo de mover los pies — **Olías extraño, creí que era el alcohol, pero no fue así .**

Alfred lo vio con el ceño fruncido.

— **¿Qué quieres decir?**

— **Algo te tocó.** – Le explicó – **Alguien te tocó con…algo, que te alteró. Es particular, no podías moverte esta mañana al dormir, lo sé por qué tu pierna temblaba y tu cuerpo se paralizó.**

— **No te entiendo.**

Alfred no terminó de formular aquella ocasión, El demonio ya estaba sobre él y el humano se vio obligado a alejar el cuello de sus cercanías.

— **Él te toco. –**

— **¿q—quien?**

— _ **El sujeto….**_ – Gruñó claramente perdiendo la paciencia.

— **¿Él?** – Alfred arqueó las cejas en sorpresa y luego sintió temor— **¿Cuando? ¿Cómo lo sabes?**

— **Yo lo sé….** – Afirmó enderezandose — **Tu olías como…los cuerpos que están en la morgue, los que el tocó, los que tomó.** –Le dijo lentamente, Alfred lo vio con atención, sus ojos eléctricos eran hipnóticos, a pesar de lo intimidante que eran no podía dejar de verlos. **– Es como….como magia**

— **¿Una droga….?**

— **¿….?** – El azabache hizo un gesto con las cejas de duda—

— **Es como un polvo, algo que te dan, algunas son legales, otras son usadas para….paralizar o…adormecer…—** Alfred rebobinó la experiencia de aquel sueño. Se perdió en un pensamiento revelador e inquietante.

 _El Sujeto_ lo había tocado.

Lo había elegido.

Iba por él.

¿Cómo? …¿Cuándo?

— **¿Por qué los humanos usan drogas?** –Preguntó el demonio sin perder su semblante serio — **¿No se bastan con su propia fuerza?**

Alfred ignoró las preguntas se sentía demasiado aturdido por su descubrimiento.

—¿ **Qué me hiciste?** –Pregunto de repente— **¿Estaba drogado?, ¿Qué fue lo que me hiciste?**

El demonio lo vio fijamente a los ojos. Estiró un poco los dedos de la mano derecha y acerco la mano vestida de negro hacia el rubio que se alejó un poco. Volteo lentamente la mano como Alfred no iba a recibir nada de lo que allí iba a aparecer un ligero polvo blanco cayo en el suelo.

— **Yo te saqué esto. –**

El polvo se perdió en el aire, era poco.

— **¿Qué es esto?**

—… **Es…** _ **droga**_ **, él la puso en ti** — Cerró el puño y escuchó sus guantes producir un sonido **– Debes de llamar a tus amigos, no han dejado de llamarte en todo el día, supongo que debe de ser algo importante..**

—… **. ¿cómo?—** Alfred estaba demasiado conmocionado como para hablar con alguien en aquel momento.

El demonio lo vio con atención, como lo hace un gato con un objeto curioso. Admiro su rostro intranquilo. Pensó que vomitaría, pero lo descarto por que no había comido nada ese día.

— **Alfred. Él estaba…muy cerca de ti esa noche. Muy cerca..** —El espectro susurro antes de desaparecer frente a sus ojos como si alguien soplara sobre él.

Sintió terror de salir de su casa. Desprotegido. Vulnerable.

Aunque había cerrado todas sus entradas. No podía explicarle algo así a la policía y no tenía ni la más mínima intención de contárselo a sus amigos. No. Tampoco iba a llamar al trabajo ese día.

El demonio pasó parte de la noche en la escalera pensando. Y Alfred se quedó en su habitación. Salem apareció al poco tiempo y se acercó a la cama con curiosidad, Alfred no se lo negó, por alguna razón esa ave le daba algo de sosiego. Era pequeña, su plumaje era hermoso y sus ojos brillantes.

Cuando bajó de la habitación la noche había avanzado. Las luces de la sala estaban encendidas y bajo a la cocina a prepararse algo de comer. Cuando hubo terminado encendió el televisor y se intentó relajar lo más que pudo en el sofá. Vio algunas publicidades, pasó los canales.

No escucho al demonio acercarse por ningún lado.

Cuando al día siguiente fue a la oficina, se sintió extrañamente a la defensiva.

— **¿Por qué no viniste ayer, Alfred? ¿Te sentías mal?** – Escuchó que Arthur le pregunto con interés –

— **Me sentía mal –**

— **Podrías haber llamado. –**

Alfred no dijo nada.

— **¿Quieres contarme algo? ¿Hay algo que te preocupa?—** Arthur preguntó, Alfred vio con atención a el británico que no le quitaba la mirada de encima. Los ojos de Arthur estaban más penetrantes que de costumbre. –

Pasaron unos segundos y Alfred se removió un poco en su asiento.

Levantó los ojos hacia el británico.

— **¿Has visto a Emma?** –preguntó el americano

Arthur arqueó ambas cejas luego de una larga mirada.

— **Ella está aquí…—** Le respondió, pero parecía más una pregunta que una afirmación, Arthur no estaba muy seguro de haberla visto o no.

El británico dio una mirada por la sala, rápida y somera, se alejó del cubículo de Alfred y salió de la sala. Alfred lo siguió con la mirada y al poco tiempo lo imito, no localizo a Emma en toda la sala y le extraño.

Cuando hubo terminado la jornada, todos susurraban la ausencia de Emma, e incluso algunos comentarios de la ausencia de Vincent. Cuando salió del edificio se encontró con Mathew, que le preguntó aquello.

— **¿Has hablado con Emma?, la llamo pero suena ocupado** – Le dijo el canadiense muy cortésmente.

Alfred negó.

— **No he hablado con ella. –**

— **Estoy preocupado** — Dijo el canadiense y miro la pantalla de su teléfono, Alfred lo vio por unos segundos y se sintió igual de inquieto. Emma no era de las que faltaban y no avisaba, que se recordara ese era Alfred. –

— **Seguro está bien. –** Alcanzó a decir Alfred.

— **¿Te iras solo?** – Preguntó el canadiense, Alfred dudó. Podía irse con él pensó en aquel momento. — **Es que…Emma me daba aventones a casa. Realmente me da algo de miedo, ya está anocheciendo.**

— **Y también creo que lloverá.** – Añadió Alfred viendo el cielo que comenzaba a nublarse, bajo las mangas hasta sus muñecas y se arregló el bolso –

Vio a su alrededor y se encontró solo con Matt. Pensó que comenzar a caminar sería lo más apropiado, sabía que Matt, usaba el metro así que realmente no se acompañaría por que ambos Viven en lados contrarios; lo acompañaría al metro y luego el tomaría un taxi.

Caminaron en silencio por que Matt no hablo en todo el trayecto y Alfred estaba demasiado ensimismado como para iniciar una conversación. Se revisó el bolsillo y se detuvo en seco. Sintió un mini infarto

— **Mi teléfono.** – Alfred dijo, Matt se había detenido unos pasos más de donde Alfred se había plantado y lo vio algo desentendido – **Lo deje.**

Se rebuscó los bolsillos del pantalón y su bolso con más apuro. Confirmo que había dejado su teléfono.

— **Oh, mierda, deje mi teléfono.** – Bramó, con fastidio el americano— **Espera aquí Matt, iré por él y regresaré. Creo que alguien sigue en la oficina…**

Antes de que Matt pudiera oponerse o simpatizarle, Alfred se encontraba a unos metros de distancia, pronto encontró la acera llena de personas, fue más difícil correr pero se sentía un poco más seguro.

Cuando hubo entrado al edificio, saludo a la recepcionista apresuradamente y subió a la oficina, por suerte Lukas estaba saliendo y la terminaba de cerrar…

— **¡Lukas!—** Alfred llamó acercándose a él, se detuvo en su caminar y tomo aire por la boca **– Espera un momento**

El noruego no había ni alejado los dedos de la manilla cuando vio a Alfred y obedeció, quedándose inmóvil con la mirada clavada en la figura del otro rubio.

— **¡Deje mi teléfono!**

Lukas abrió la puerta casi de inmediato pero lo hizo suavemente, dejando a Alfred entrar

Encontró su teléfono en uno de los compartimientos de su escritorio. Salió de allí luego de pensar en todas sus cosas, por suerte no dejaba nada o eso creía. No encontró a Lukas afuera de la oficina pero si encontró la soledad del edificio y se apresuró a abandonarlo e ir con Matt.

Afuera estaba lloviendo y se detuvo en la entrada del edificio y arreglo un poco su suéter.

Miro a la gente correr y pasar de lado a lado con sus sombrillas, suspiro, tendría que mojarse en todo aquel recorrido si quería llegar a su casa temprano o podía quedarse a salvo de la lluvia fría y tormentosa debajo del techo del edificio y dejar a Matt solo. _….solo._

 _Abandonado._

Abandonar a los amigos cuando más los necesitaba no era nada heroico…

Avanzo un paso y su zapato de mojo al instante cuando escucho un ladrido. Su cuerpo entero se estremeció. Al volver encontró a un perro, era más grande que un perro normal, pero no era un lobo. Estaba empapado, pero aún no se sacudía. Volvió a ladrar y Alfred sabía que era con él.

— **¿te has perdido?** – le preguntó al animal, este no se movió, se sentó y vio al humano jadeando—

Alfred vio si tenía collar, y no era así. Estaba libre de toda identificación. Sacudió su pelaje y Alfred termino mojado, pero aquello era adorable porque ese animal parecía feliz de verlo.

Se movió para salir a su deseado regreso a casa y el perro se movió con él y ladro, deteniéndose.

—… **A ver. ¿Qué es lo que pasa?** – Cuando el animal salto hacia él y se le encarama encima supo que algo andaba mal, cuando lo toco, encontró su pelo seco y sedoso, un negro profundo y unos colmillos poco naturales **– Oh god, no me digas que eres tu… No, no, imposible…**

Alfred se movió para alejarse del canino en cuestión que de una u otra forma parecía estar dispuesto a permanecer levantado sobre sus dos patas sobre él.

Alfred no repudiaba los perros, pero creía aquello inapropiado en aquel momento. El peludo animal pasó entre sus piernas amenazándolo de hacerlo caer, y lo hizo, doblo sus rodillas y cayó en el piso de granito. Fue cuando se dio cuenta de la cámara de seguridad que estaba en la entrada y lo divertido que le podía resultar todo esto a los vigilantes.

Alfred se sintió molesto.

— **¡Ya, es suficiente!** – Bramó al perro que meneaba la cola con una emoción que Alfred le causaba más molestia, ante eso le gruño al perro, pero este logro rodearse mientras se incorporaba y arrebatarle el bolso que tenía a punto de caer. — **¡Hey, no, Vuelve aquí!**

El perro corrió hacia la acera mojándose, mojando el bolso, mojando todas las pertenencias de Alfred.

Fue tras él, no lo pensó mucho y la lluvia le golpeó la cara. Mojó su cabeza y su cuerpo.

El perro pasaba por los cristales de una peluquería y Alfred lo seguía a unos metros. Fue una húmeda persecución y lo peor de todo es que nadie detenía al perro ¿alguien podía tener compasión de él, por el amor de Dios?.

Había recorrido varias cuadras y estaba cansado. En una exclamación mando todo al diablo y se detuvo en la esquina de una acera solitaria donde la lluvia indiferente ante su situación lo golpeaba con brisa y agua.

Avanzo unos pasos más y encontró un pequeño parque, era una pequeña reserva natural donde había muchos árboles, las hojas secas estaban mojadas y la tierra formaba lodo casi al momento de mojarse

Tardo en darse cuenta a donde estaba o qué camino debía tomar para volver, porque tenía que volver. ¿No?, ese maldito perro no iba a regresar por sus cosas, seguro era de parte de algún ladrón, de esos que están en las ciudades y son entrenados para arrebatar toda clase de pertenecías a los turistas.

Detenido en la lluvia se sintió atormentado.

Miro la carretera y escasos automóviles pasaban, de lado a lado. Sintió el frio poco después y se cubrió el pecho inútilmente con su suéter mojado. Pronto no sintió la lluvia caer aunque la veía, y la escuchaba golpear el piso con fuerza, pero no lo golpeaban a el

— **No me digas que vas a llorar.** – Escucho – **Oh, no, espera, no creo tener pañuelos.**

Alfred vio a todos lados y se encontró bajo un paraguas negro, a su lado estaba _él,_ que no parecía mojarse en ese aguacero, Alfred en cambio estaba empapado.

— **¿Qué sucede?** –Le preguntó con su rostro confundido.

Estaba pulcramente vestido de negro, cualquiera pensaría que había salido de un funeral o un cementerio. Su cabello de tinta estaba algo desordenado, acto del viento frío y sus ojos yacían en el rostro del rubio.

— **Me han robado** – Dijo Alfred—

— **¿Quién?**

— **Un perro. –**

Alfred esperaba que se riera de él, pero no lo hizo.

— **¿te robo un perro?**

Alfred asintió—

— **Me pregunto cómo no te ha matado ya** – Hizo un gesto de desagrado,

Alfred se estaba limpiando un poco el rostro y se había quitado los lentes para que no se ensuciaran más.

— **¿Qué haces aquí?**

— **Doy un paseo**

— **¿Con lluvia?** –Alfred lo vio con los ojos entornados. –

— **Tengo paraguas** —Le replicó él y lo giro un poco en su mano **– además, de donde vengo no suele llover mucho, nada en absoluto** – agrego al poco tiempo.

— **Hm..bueno** – Alfred hizo un ligero silencio, aquellas palabras le conmovieron un poco.

Aquel ser no conocía la lluvia

— **¿Tienes frio?** – Pregunto de repente el demonio, y Alfred cayo en cuenta que no recordaba su nombre –

—… **Se me olvido tu nombre** –admitió finalmente y por una extraña razón se sintió avergonzado y algo temeroso, aquello hizo abrir un poco más los ojos a otro—

— **Ah..Es Basilio.**

— **Significa Rey** … — Agrego el rubio, porque era lo único que recordaba— **Ya, ya lo recordé**.

Basilio asintió con su rostro en nada.

Pronto se escuchó un ladrido y Alfred se sintió alerta, volvió a todos lados y vio al perro ladrarle bajos los árboles del parque, su mochila llena de lodo y hojas. Oh, la impotencia y el coraje lo invadieron, salió disparado, salto los arbustos y el perro cogió el bolso y salto por el parque, corrió por el lodo y el agua.

No importa ensuciarse. Mientras tuviera la posibilidad de lograrlo, lo haría.

El animal se burlaba de él, hasta que este pareció aburrirse, solo soltó la bolsa en seco y levanto las orejas atento a cualquier sonido y corrió lejos del lugar. Alfred se quedó algo descolocado por un momento pero fue rápidamente a su bolso antes de que el perro se arrepintiera y volviera. Reviso todas sus cosas, su cuaderno, sus notas y su billetera. Mojada y estropeadas.

— **¿Qué estás haciendo?** – Pregunto Basilio cuando estuvo cubriéndolo con la sombrilla, Alfred estaba de cuclillas y se sobresaltó un poco, pego un grito pero se incorporó . –

— **No aparezcas así.—**

— **¿Ese es tu bolso?** – Basilio se agacho un momento y vio todas las cosas que habían sido destruidas por la lluvia y el agresivo hocico del animal **— ¿Eran cosas importantes para ti?**

— **¿Qué?...bueno, eran mis cosas—** Alfred vio a su bolso nuevamente, Basilio sin embargo lo veía a él con atención, como Alfred aun registraba su bolso, el americano estaba mojado, sucio y estaba condenado a contagiar un resfriado. –

— **Están dañada… —** Diagnostico el demonio sin algún sentimiento, vio su cuaderno con detenimiento y luego vio a Alfred que no parecía escucharlo, estaba muy ocupado atendiendo sus cosas, segura algunas de ellas tenían salvación.

Sus esferas luminosas se levantaron a todo su alrededor y de los arbustos surgió aquel animal, con su pelo empapado vio a los dos hombres que estaban bajo la sombrilla y como si nada hubiera pasado fue hacia donde estaban.

— **Es Cerbero. –**

— _ **¿Snape? –**_

— **¿….?** – El demonio vio a Alfred con una interrogante en la cara, Alfred supo entonces que él no sabía nada de este mundo. O de literatura moderna. **– No, es mi perro, Cerbero**.

El perro en cuestión de segundos se había sentado al lado de Alfred y movía la cola con un entusiasmo que creyó inapropiado. Fulmino al animal con la mirada y luego al dueño.

Ahora todo tenía sentido.

— **Déjame ver tu bolso.** – Pidió el ser y le dio el paraguas a al rubio, el animal miraba todo con atención –

— **No, ya está lo suficientemente estropeada como para que tú me la pidas. ¡No sabes lo que tu perro me ha hecho correr!** – Alfred exclamó indignado.

El demonio no dijo nada al respecto. Alfred en cambio estaba dispuesto a irse de allí aunque terminara en un hospital.

El perro ladro, luego dio dos ladridos más y corrió por el parque como si intentara decir **algo.**

— **¡Ahrg, calla a tu perro!** –Exclamó Alfred, Basilio lo vio con sus esferas brillando, Alfred se sintió un tanto intimidado.

La lluvia golpeo a Alfred cuando el demonio se alejó de el para ir con su perro que ahora avanzaba entre los árboles y arbustos. Alfred se dio cuenta que el sol se había ido a descansar pero la lluvia seguía, aquel lugar se volvió más espeso, mas tenebroso.

Basilio se había ido y el por inercia lo siguió con algo de temor, lo encontró a unos pasos de distancia. Se acercó a unos arbustos y parecía verlos como si algo de escondiera en ellos, sea lo que fuese, Alfred estaba más que seguro de no querer saber lo que allí había.

Asi que se detuvo a unos pasos de distancia del demonio que estaba inclinado entre unos arbustos viendo como su perro parecía cavar un agujero de tierra húmedo y hojas secas.

— **¿de verdad es tu perro?**

— **Si** – Respondió el una vez que volvió a él y se dignó a verlo –

— **¿Es…un demonio como tú?**

— **Es algo así** –Basilio le respondió sonriendo ahora, como si aquella respuesta le fuera divertida—

Alfred creyó que aquello no era bueno.

— **Bueno, me iré a casa** —Informó de ipso facto, Basilio arqueo la cejas entre sorprendido y algo sarcástico–

— **¿Solo?... –**

— **Si –**

Hubo un silencio por parte de aquel ser de figura negra.

— **No te vayas** –Le dijo– **Cerbero encontró algo interesante. Ven a ver.**

— **No…Ya es tarde** —Alfred negó y tomó la correa de su bolso – **Tu perro me hizo la tarde más que interesante ¿no has pensado en ponerle correa y amarrarlo?.**

— **Lo he intentado, pero él es mi pequeño consentido** –Le dijo con un tono cariñoso, el perro en cuestión seguía cavando **– Nada te pasara si estás conmigo.**

Luego de eso, Basilio volvió a inclinarse sobre la mata de hojas y ramas, dejando a Alfred con el eco de su afirmación bailando en su cabeza.

— **Cerbero solo quería jugar contigo.** –Se atrevió a decir. – **Creo que te confundió conmigo, el me seguía a todos lados, seguro me siguió aquí.**

Alfred no supo que decir, aquello era algo extraordinario; un demonio y su perro, no podía ser posible. Medito en largarse de allí lo más pronto posible, desaparecer y no hacerle caso pero la forma que Basilio le había advertido le incomodó tanto que lo creyó verdad.

¿Acaso alguien querría meterse con un demonio….y su perro?.

A pesar de la seguridad de su casa se quedó quieto bajo la lluvia, Basilio volvió a él y como lo vio inmóvil se acercó a paso rápido cosa que puso alerta a Alfred pero el demonio solo le entrego el paraguas.

— **He escuchado que algunos humanos pueden morir por causa de la lluvia —**

¿Escuchado? ¿De quién?, Alfred no quiso preguntar, aunque tenía la curiosidad.

— **¿Los humanos entierran a sus muertos en partes**? –Pregunto Basilio un tanto divertido, se adentró a los arbustos y los movió, Alfred no había escuchado bien la pregunta, por eso se acercó a donde el estaba.

— **¿Qué?**

— **¿Algunos humanos entierran a sus muertos en partes?. –**

— **¿Por qué preguntas algo así?, obviamente no.** – Respondió Alfred con impertinencia—

— **ummjú. Bueno, aquí hay un brazo…parece ser el izquierdo –**

Cerbero había dejado de cavar, estaba sentado con sus orejas derechas y jadeando como emocionado.

— **¿…Qué has dicho? –**

El demonio miro severamente a Alfred.

— **Aquí, enterraron un brazo –**

— **¿un qué? No. No, no. déjalo allí, no lo toques!** – Se apresuró Alfred a protestar, el demonio no se alteró pero si vio a Alfred con atención – ¡ **Que no lo toques, eres lo peor, idiota! –**

El americano consternado se alejó con rapidez y soltó el artículo que lo cubría de la lluvia al suelo. Al lodo.

— **¡Hay que llamar a la policía!** —Se detuvo— **no, espera no.**

¿Cómo le iba a explicar esto a la policía?, se sintió repentinamente asustado. ¡Alguien había enterrado una parte del cuerpo allí!

Basilio apenas y lo seguía con los ojos. Dejo el brazo donde estaba, estaba sucio, morado y expedía un extraño olor. Putrefacto.

 **—Creo que tiene varios días. O no sé, creo que el clima ayuda mucho a que se descomponga.** — Diagnostico el ser con frialdad y vio como Cerbero lo olía con curiosidad y movía las orejas, cuando vio a Alfred este ya tenía varios metros de haber recorrido.

Recogió el paraguas y vio las huellas que el rubio asustado había dejado.

Cuando Alfred llego a casa estaba chorreando agua por todos lados. Tenía frio pero no temblaba por eso.

La luz se encendió al momento del cruzar la puerta. _Él_ estaba en el sofá, pero no dijo nada al respecto, tenía el paraguas pero estaba completamente seco. Alfred estaba empapado saco todas las cosas de su bolso y se lo llevo al baño donde se bañaría y evitaría resfriarse, sentía un hormigueó en los dedos.

Tenía ganas de llorar.

Sin embargo no lo hizo. Se encerró en el baño y se esforzó en retirar las imágenes de su mente.

¿Debía llamar a la policía?. Obviamente debía hacerlo como ciudadano, pero ¿Qué le diría? ¿Cómo Alfred sabía algo asa? ¿Cómo iba a explicarse?, era absurdo, y sin duda sospechoso.

Cuando intento hacerlo fue detenido por aquellas preguntas otra vez. Aunque se había bañado y tomado algo caliente, nada de eso podía protegerlo de lo angustiado que se sentía y del respirado que le deparaba al día siguiente.

Ese día llamo a Arthur y le dijo que estaba enfermo que no podía ir.

Cuando Alfred se despertó se sentía más cansado aun.

Busco sus lentes y pensó en no levantarse de la cama. Se sentía horrible. Y todo aquello era su culpa. Culpa de él….Otra vez.

No podía moverse sin que le doliera algo.

Incluso llego a pensar que estaba drogado, pero aquello era imposible.

Cuando bajo a la sala encontró a Cerbero hecho un ovillo durmiendo cerca de la puerta.

 _No…Ese perro no puede estar durmiendo en su casa._

Cuando volvió a la entrada de la cocina, vio el rostro del ser asomado con los ojos bien abierto.

— **Estas rojo…**

— **Est´y enfermo, Gracias. –**

— **Enfermedad, si, los humanos contraen enfermedades.** – Le dijo con un rostro serio – **Luego si tienen suerte, viene la muerte.**

Alfred lo vio de mala gana.

— **Todo esto es por tu culpa –** Le dijo con rabia y arrugo el rostro aunque su pecho dolía y su nariz también.

Basilio medito un momento.

— **Puedo hacer algo**

— **No, no hagas nada. No te muevas ni respires, eres una molestia para mi.** –Alfred masticó las palabras, rabioso, el demonio apenas y le prestó atención. Y camino hacia la cocina con cuidado,

A pesar de que Alfred buscaba alejarse lo más que podía de él, este lo siguió al interior de la cocina con un rostro analítico.

— **No había visto un humano enfermo tan de cerca—**

— **¿todos los demonios son así como tú?**

— **No, por suerte**. – Basilio sonrió y Alfred vio sus colmillos— **Muchos salen a la tierra y tienen aventuras y esas cosas..**

— **Al igual que tu…¿no?**

— **No**

— **¿No?** –Alfred lo vio con extrañeza **– Mientes muy mal.**

— **Esta es la primera vez que salgo del infierno.**

— **No me mientas.**

— **No lo hago**. – Le dijo con su rostro tranquilo –

— **¿me estás diciendo que esta es tu primera vez en la tierra? –**

— **A veces me pregunto si habla diferentes idiomas inconscientemente.—**

Alfred hizo mala cara.

— **Se supone que los demonios existen desde que se creó la tierra, en todo ese tiempo no has visitado la tierra. ¿Eh?** –Alfred alego.

Alfred lo vio severamente con el ardor de sus ojos rojos

— **¿Por qué?** – pregunto el rubio.

—… **. ¿cómo lo llaman los humanos?..Eh. ¿Trabajo?... ¿problemas de pareja?**

— _ **Wait, wait**_ **….¿tienes novia?¿estas casado? ¿Los demonios se casan? –**

— **No.** –Basilio hizo un gesto de desagrado. Al poco tiempo aligero la expresión — **Solo diré que no veía interés hasta ahora de ir a la tierra. Los demonios que iban normalmente eran devueltos a la fuerza…es algo complicado.**

Alfred apretó un poco los ojos porque sentía que algo frio eran puesto en ellos. Y un hormigueo le recorrió la nariz.

— **¿Qué te hizo cambiar de opinión?**

— **Un amigo.**

— **¿y tu amigo esta…aquí en la tierra?**

— **No lo sé** — Basilio sonrió **— Hay muchos demonios en la tierra justo ahora. Quizá uno de tus amigos lo sea.**

Alfred se enderezo un poco. Y vio al demonio a los ojos.

— **¿Qué es lo que quieres aquí?**

— _ **Lo quiero todo. –**_

Alfred afilo la mirada y está ya no le dolía, su nariz tampoco, ya no sentía ardor en su cuerpo o dolor y al darse cuenta de este hecho de toco todo el cuerpo como protegiéndolo.

— **¿Qué has hecho?**

— **Te curé –**

— **¿Por qué?**

— **Porque he leído que los humanos mueren de** _ **dolor*.**_ **–**

Alfred arqueo las cejas. Era un simple resfriado no iba a morir por algo así, quizá algunos días pero del resto no estaba en peligro mortal, se tocó la nariz y las mejillas, estaba sano.

Quizá no era tan malo como él pensaba.

— **Gracias…** — Dijo muy bajo, Basilio solo cerro los ojos y asintió. –

— **¿Tu…puedes curar enfermedades? –**

— **puedo hacer muchas cosas –**

— **No muchas que digamos.** — Alfred lo vio con escepticismo –

— **Ah, yeah, eso**. – Basilio sonrió con algo de diversión – **No puedo encontrarlo a él.**

Cerbero había entrado a la cocina y olfateaba el suelo con curiosidad, a la luz era un perro enorme, con un brillo en su pelaje y unos ojos muy radiantes.

— **Cerbero tal vez pueda** – alegó el demonio acariciando su pelaje negro.

— **Qué bueno por ti. –**

Alfred rodeo la mesa de la cocina evitando lo más que podía al perro infernal. Basilio lo siguió con la mirada.

— **Alfred ¿Recuerdas lo que viste ayer**? – El demonio habló ahora muy serio **– Quizá debas ver algo hoy.**

Alguien había encontrado aquella parte humana en la mañana, eso decía la noticia de última hora, esa reserva estaba custodiada por el FBI desde la mañana y no solo habían encontrado ese brazo, sino tres dedos de la mano izquierda y dos de la mano derecha, envuelto en una liga.

Alfred se sintió observado por el demonio de repente, el americano estaba sentado en el sillón.

Cerbero ladró al ver la televisión y se echó con mucha familiaridad a los pies de Alfred que no podía con aquella noticia.

Era el, estaba allí.

— **¿Has hablado con Emma?** –Basilio pregunto al estar apagar el televisor –

— **¿Qué?**

— **¿Has hablado con Emma, Alfred?,¿la viste ayer?—** Los ojos del ser eran felinos, brillando , vigilándolo— … **¿Tienes alguna idea de dónde está?.**

Alfred dudó, miro al ser y este parecía querer comérselo con los ojos, o simplemente quería decirle algo muy importante en su mirada, parecía haberlo logrado por que Alfred comenzó temblar, sus ojos comenzaron a arder.

— _ **No… —**_

Basilio había cumplido con lo que quería, así que antes de que Alfred pudiera hacer una pregunta abrió las alas y lo vio;

— **Yo tampoco puedo traer a alguien de la muerte.** –Susurro.

Al poco tiempo de decir aquello desapareció.

Era Emma.

Cuando pasaron dos días más, encontraron partes enviadas en diferentes estados, una era de una mujer joven, había otras partes de un hombre adulto. Incluso interceptaron unos envíos a Bélgica, Holanda y España.

La editorial estaba de luto.

Se respiraba un aire amargo.

La compañía donde trabaja Vincent testifico que el holandés había dejado de asistir luego de la noche del cumpleaños de Emma.

Los padres de Emma y Vincent estaban en Bélgica. Se les informo y se enteraron que las partes no habían sido reunidas por completo. Aquello era un horrible acto de una mente podrida y pervertida por la maldad.

 _¿Por qué?_

Alfred se preguntó aquello cuando veía los dos féretros cerrados descender uno detrás del otro. Todos los familiares, conocidos, amigos, compañeros de trabajo estaban allí.

Basilio estaba allí. Alejado de la multitud claro, cerca de una lapidas demasiado viejas como para verle el nombre, el evento fue un concierto de narices aguadas, llanto, caras rojas y húmedas.

Emma y Vicent se habían ido, su luz se había acabado y no habrá nadie que pueda tomar sus lugares en el mundo, por que cada quien tiene una luz irremplazable, porque cada ser humano es irreemplazable.

Alfred tenía la nariz roja y Matthew tenía los ojos muy acuosos, debía estar triste, él era muy apegado a Emma desde que llego a EEUU.

Alfred cerro los ojos en las oraciones y cuando la tierra comenzó a ocultar lo que allí debía de haber; un cuerpo. Se sintió profundamente afligido.

Emma ya no estaba.

Emma había muerto

Había muerto en su cumpleaños.

Había muerto.

 _Muerto._

Aun no lo podía creer, nuevas lágrimas salieron de sus ojos cerrados, la saliva espesa.

— **¿Fuiste tú? –**

— **No** – Le respondió en un susurro llevado por el viento frio de la tarde. Basilio dio una mirada por el cementerio, estaba lleno de flores. –

Todos se marchaban. Alfred se limitó a buscar el camino de piedra clara que conducía a la salida del cementerio y mientras avanzaba podía ver como el cuerpo translúcido del ser se pasaba cerca de él.

Alfred lo vio elevado a un metro de él.

— **El vendrá por ti**. –Le dijo con una sonrisa, Alfred aprecio todos sus dientes afilados— **es un depredador…esperara pacientemente hasta que llegue la hora, cuando todos están en calma. ¿Crees que no podrá entrar a tu casa? …**

— **Tu…no**

Basilio abrió los ojos en una mueca de diversión.

— **¿crees que yo lo detendré? …. ¿para salvarte? ¿Acaso tú no quieres saber nada al respecto del tema?**

Basilio estaba divirtiéndose

El rubio apretó los dientes. Estaba indefenso.

— **¿has cambiado de opinión?** –El demonio preguntó con su sonrisa de oreja a oreja, sus enormes alas cubrían a Alfred del sol — **¿Quieres ayudarme?**

* * *

 **DamistaH.**

 ***Cuando se refiere a Dolor, habla acerca del amor emocional, La reaccion a la perdida, como saben que Alfred se enterara de la noticia, Basilio cree que Alfred puede empeorar su condición por la tristeza...**


	6. Chapter 6

**Autumn Nights**

 **Capítulo 6.**

— **Hay cosas especiales que él hace, Él toca a sus víctimas, está muy unida a ellas –** El demonio le dijo aquella tarde en que el sol regalaba un luz por el cristal de la ventana e iluminaba sus ojos – **Él es como un demonio, acumulador, coleccionista de luces**.

Alfred lo miro fijamente a los ojos. La luz aunque débil iluminaba amablemente el interior de la casa.

— **Y Emma era una lucecita** – Le dijo cuándo ladeó el rostro con una suave sonrisa – **Y él la apagó.**

Alfred asintió, entendiendo.

— **Él no toma a los rubios**. –Le dijo – **es una coincidencia que todos sean rubios, pero Emma no lo era, Él, solo toma a las luces. Él puede verlas y eso lo hace especial.**

— **¿Qué es una luz? –**

— **Es…—** Basilio hizo una pausa – **es algo como tú. Algunos humanos tienen ciertas cualidades, unas más resaltantes que otras.**

— **¿y cuál es mi cualidad especial?** – Pregunto Alfred un tanto emocionado.

El demonio sonrió con diversión.

— **Eres demasiado despistado para tu propio bien –**

Alfred puso mala cara. El demonio sonrió divertido porque aquello solo podía saberlo él. Cerró un poco la cortina y la luz se redujo un poco.

— **El vendrá a ti. En cualquier lado que estés, en cualquier momento, quiero que entiendas que estas bajo acecho, es decir, que tienes ahora verdaderas para estar paranoico –** Le dijo con un tono y una mirada muy seria—… **Es decir que eres la presa y tarde o temprano el vendrá a ti y te querrá devorar.**

— Ok, ok, ok, dude, lo entiendo, no es necesario que seas tan especifico –Alfred hizo un movimiento con las manos, apaciguando el discurso del oscuro ser, que se elevó unos centímetros del suelo y fue hasta el **– Pero…cuando él aparezca** …

Alfred no iba a negar que sentía cierto miedo, la verdad es que estaba aterrado. Nunca pensó que aceptaría ayudar a un demonio

— **¿Tú vas a estar allí? ¿No?** – Alfred lo vio por largo rato — **¿No?**

— **Si.** –Dijo y deliberadamente agrego — **Además si mueres no me servirás de mucho.**

— **¿Cómo?**

Basilio fingió no escucharlo. Alfred lo vio sentado en el sillón algo confundido, el demonio sin embargo movió los ojos por el sillón.

— **¿No quieres dar un paseo esta noche?—** Preguntó luego de un momento de ver al vacío como ido –

— **No.**

El demonio hizo una mueca, al parecer Alfred no había captado la indirecta por eso lo taladró con sus ojos brillantes y Alfred a los segundos cayo en cuenta de aquel hecho.

— **ahora no, ¿no puede ser mañana? –**

— **Puede ser cualquier día que estés vivo –** Dijo el mayor con leve sarcasmo –

— **Creo que necesito un tiempo para acostumbrarme a la idea** – Susurró el humano y se rascó un poco el cabello dorado – **Todo esto es bastante raro…**

— **Si…supongo –** El demonio estuvo de acuerdo, flotaba cerca del sillón y miraba a Alfred con atención —

— **¿Qué harás cuando lo tengas en frente? Al sujeto me refiero –**

— **Lo veras cuando pase** – Le dijo— **No creo que debas preocuparte por cosas que aun no pasan.**

Alfred le dio una larga mirada. Lo detalló bien, sus cuernos, su cabello, su nariz, sus labios y por supuesto sus ojos. Era una ser extraño, con un motivo extraño.

— **¿Tienes un raro gusto por los asesinos? –**

— **¿Lo crees así?** –El demonio ladeo el rostro y pensó por un momento – **No lo tengo, este es mi primer asesino supongo.**

Alfred asintió.

— **Supongo que es muy pronto para decir eso.—** Alfred movió un poco los pies **— ¿Cómo se llama tu amigo? …el que te convenció de venir aquí. –**

— **François**

— **¿Es un demonio también? –**

— **Si –**

— **¿no tienes muchos amigos?**

— **No les digo amigos, esclavos, está bien**

— **¿tienes esclavos? ¿Dónde están ellos?—** Alfred pregunto.

— **Seguro están haciendo de las** **suyas** –Dijo y suspiro para descender en el sillón. Alfred no recordaba haberlo tenido tan cerca así – **Como no estoy, seguro estarán algo más relajados,…realmente no me importa.**

Inclinó un poco la cabeza hacia Alfred, observándolo y este solo alcanzó a verlo y asentir.

— **¿Eres una figura importante allá abajo? ¿No?**

— **¿Eso parece?** –El demonio suspiró profundamente y cerró los ojos como si buscara relajarse – **No. Solo tengo esclavos, es todo. Como muchos otros demonios tienen esclavos y pueden matarlos**.

Alfred pensó que como lo decía era un demonio corriente. Aunque Alfred no sabía mucho de demonios, tampoco deseaba saber tanto.

— **Hum…Bueno, ¿Qué me dices de las cosas que sabes? –** Alfred saltó, no quería que se creara un momento de silencio por que el silencio con un demonio era demasiado incomodo—

Los ojos brillantes rodaron hacia Alfred y luego hacia ningún punto de la sala.

— **Lo leí.**

— **¿Lo leíste?—** Alfred lo vio incrédulo, el demonio parecía serio sin embargo— **¿Los libros no los hacen los humanos?**

— **Bueno, eso es cierto.** –El demonio dijo sonriendo **– pero algunos demonios se llevan algunos a "casa", Vadim, un amigo, tiene una gran colección de libros en su "casa"—**

— **¿Vadim? –**

— **Si, él es un demonio muy raro** –Apuntó Basilio y volvió a ver a Alfred— **si te lo encuentras en la calle, alguna vez, procura no tocar su bufanda.**

— **¿usa bufanda?** – Alfred pregunto un tanto curioso

— **Si, es un demonio muy extraño, conoce todo de los humanos, y actúa como uno –**

— **¿eso es extraño?** –Alfred creyó aquello erróneo – **Tú eres extraño. A puesto que si el actúa como un humano, como dices tú, no llamaría mucho la atención y fuera más educado.**

Basilio arqueó las cejas con algo de sorpresa pero vio al americano por unos segundos, estaba analizando lo que le dijo. No estaba muy de acuerdo con los de "no llamar mucho la atención", con dos metros de altura creo que Vadim era un faro.

Basilio en cambio no dijo nada, alejo los ojos de Alfred y se concentró en su pensamiento, Alfred supo en aquel momento que era un demonio algo reservado y misterioso.

— **Yo no sé la** _ **práctica**_ **de los humanos, pero esos libros por lo que veo son muy viejos. Así que hable con los condenados –**

— **¿Con los que?**

— **Los condenados** –Le dijo— **los condenados al infierno. Las almas. Los humanos que han muerto –**

Alfred sintió un escalofrío recorrerle el cuerpo entero cuando el dijo eso

— **Pero ellos no recuerdan si no las cosas malas que hicieron, es difícil ¿sabes?…encontrar alguien cuerdo en el infierno** –El demonio dijo aquello con apacibilidad como si fuera lo más del mundo, como ir de paseo en una tarde— **Supongo que no creen que estoy allí solo para hablar.**

Basilio sonrió.

Miro a Alfred y agrego.

— **Así que hable con François. –**

— **Tu amigo.**

— **Si—** Respondió con sencillez— **él viaja mucho a la tierra y a otros lugares, es demasiado insoportable con sus dramas, pero ha experimentado muchas cosas.**

Alfred se quedó en silencio.

— **¿tú…por qué no?** – Alfred dudó en preguntar aquello, pensó que sería entrometido, que lo molestaría por preguntar tanto pero a pesar de que pensaba eso, lo hizo –

El demonio junto las manos, y suspiro un poco, sus fuertes ojos azules se entornaron.

— **Mi tutor es muy estricto. –**

— **¿Tutor? –**

Basilio asintió suavemente y vio fijamente a Alfred a los ojos.

— **Él es alguien muy…**

— **¿Rígido**? –Alfred intuyó

Por alguna razón Basilio sonrió divertido y negó.

— **Más bien es muy hecho a la antigua** – Dijo— **Anticuado.**

Basilio guardó silencio por un momento más sin dejar de sonreír y Alfred pensó que estaría recordando algo muy gracioso o muy bueno.

— **Dramático** – Agregó el ser de cabello oscuro— **pero es peligroso, yo diría que muy peligroso.**

Alfred la verdad pensaba que todos los demonios son peligrosos. Incluso el que tenía al lado hablando, no podía evitar sentir, empero, curiosidad. Extraña e inexplicable, pero es que no todos los días tenías un demonio real frente de ti para conversar estas clases de temas.

— **¿Y…tu pareja? –** Alfred escalo un peldaño en aquella conversación.

— **Ah, pensé que hablábamos de eso…**

— **¿Tu tutor es tu pareja?** –Alfred arqueó ambas cejas, pero el demonio en ningún momento perdió la calma de su rostro de mármol— **¿En serio?**

— **Si.—** Dijo como si nada y luego medito – **O lo era, no sé si lo sigo siendo, vine aquí sin consultar.**

— **Espera, espera, pero… ¿Él no sabe nada?** –Alfred en seguida se alarmó, no quería que algo pasara, que apareciera otro demonio preocupado por que no encontraba a su _maridemonio_ a mitad de la noche —….¿ **Por qué? ¿Va a venir? … ¿estás seguro que ya no lo son?**

— **No sabe a dónde fui** –Explicó el ser y luego agregó con una voz profunda que denotaba molestia – **Yo puedo hacer lo que quiera, no necesito decirle a nadie.**

Alfred guardó silencio aunque tenía gritos internos de miedo. Dios…había otro más. Y era la pareja de él. Y era peligroso. Intento calmarse

— **Es demasiado posesivo, celoso, desconfiado** — Aquellas cualidades sonaban a un psicópata si agregaba peligroso y demonio —… **controlador.**

Ok. ¿Cuándo se dijo que la tierra era un refugio para demonios con problemas maritales?.

— **Aburrido...—**

— **¿y si llega a venir? ….** –Alfred pensó en voz baja, cosa que el escucho a la perfección.

— **Creo que será una conversación interesante. –**

— **¿hablarías con él?** –Alfred lo miro con atención –

— **Pues sí. –**

— **¿y luego?**

— **Luego…luego él se pondría a llorar…me insultaría, diría que soy un idiota. –**

Bueno aquello no sonaba tan aterrador como Alfred pensaba y dudo por un momento que estuviera hablando de un demonio peligroso.

—… **me gritaría diría cosas "después de todo lo que he hecho por ti, zopenco",** — Continuo muy serio, Alfred sonrió poco a poco— **pelearíamos, hasta que el explote y quiera matarme, pero yo también me saldría de mis cabales e intentaría matarlo, creo que le arrancaría algunas partes de su cuerpo, o lo que se me ocurra en ese momento…**

Alfred hizo desaparecer su sonrisa poco a poco y dibujó una expresión de aversión, eso era demasiada información, se alejó un poco del sillón y Basilio admiro su expresión y sonrió.

— **Tranquilo, eso no pasara…** — El demonio rio cortamente **– él no sabe dónde estoy, si no ya estuviera aquí.**

— **Eso es aún peor. –**

— **Bueno, quizá, no lo sé, realmente yo no quiero verlo. –**

Alfred lo vio con atención, el demonio ahora parecía perdido en su mundo. Aquel demonio tenía una historia bastante problemática, Alfred pensó que era un reprimido social, pero eso aclaraba algunas cosas, su comportamiento por ejemplo, y su completa ignorancia de las cosas humanas, sintió algo de pena por él, ¿qué?, ¿pena? ¿Empatía?, era un demonio, por el Amor de Dios.

Los demonios son seres oscuros. Malos.

Alfred no debía de olvidar eso, pero...tampoco debía olvidar que los humanos también podían llegar a ser malvados.

Se levantó del sofá con parsimonia.

— **Voy a salir** — Dijo el americano, El demonio no se movió **— Si quieres hacer algo, tengo unos libros en mi oficina, veo que te gusta leer.**

El demonio no dijo nada y se mantuvo alerta a cualquiera de los movimientos del humano que se movía por la sala, cuando Alfred subió a su habitación a buscar sus zapatos deportivos, Salem lentamente broto de la espalda negra del demonio. Se posó en el sofá y camino un poco antes de sacudir la cabeza y ver a su creador.

Alfred se despide y corre a la puerta lista para salir.

Basilio miro a la pequeña ave y esta tenía los ojos luminosos puestos en su amo.

— **Sabes que hacer. —**

No hacia tanto frio como Alfred pensó. Esa mañana estaba cálida considerando las mañana anteriores de aquel otoño. Miró la calle y la encontró solitaria, cuando caminó por el sendero cubierto de hojas de su jardín, vio a varias aves posarse en las ramas de un árbol cercano, y por un momento pensó que Salem sería una de ellas, vio hacia las ventanas de su casa y quiso creer que él estaba leyendo tranquilamente en el sofá.

Alfred tenía algunos libros que la Editorial Britannian.

Cuando dijo que iba a salir, no sabía realmente a donde ir, el solo quería alejarse de Basilio, era algo perturbador escucharlo hablar de desmembramiento y peleas maritales con su...tutor. El infierno era un lugar retorcido, por algo era el infierno.

¿Cómo te proteges de alguien que vive allí?

Tal vez debería de preguntarle a Lukas al respecto, porque estaba seguro que internet estaba descartado. Incluso debió de preguntar a Él a cerca de eso, o de cómo se volvió un demonio, o si los demonios pueden morir... ¿pueden morir...no? Alfred se arrepintió de no asistir a las clases de religión en su juventud.

Pero realmente, nadie espera estar en una posición como la que estaba Alfred.

Se sentía un poco presionado.

Al salir de su sector camino por la carretera vio a algunos peatones, atravesaban la calle y todos estaban abrigados y parecían tan ajenos a todo lo que pasaba. ¿Quién iba a pensar que uno de ellos podía ser un demonio en potencia? . Que locura, Alfred pensó y recordó lo ignorante que era respecto al tema.

Caminó varias cuadras y de pronto sintió hambre. Miro su reloj y descubrió que serían las doce del mediodía, con el cielo nublado y el frio, era difícil saber qué hora era. Alfred le disgustaba el otoño, a veces era tan lúgubre y el necesitaba estar alegre, quería animarse, lo peor es que no podía contarle a nadie su angustia. No era tan fácil como ir y decir.

"Hice un acuerdo con un demonio, tal vez muera en el proceso, pero tres mil millones de personas estarán a salvo...hasta que aparezca otro asesino en serie a la ciudad..."

Suspiró

Le dio un mordisco a su hamburguesa con mucho ánimo, masticó y tragó, bebió y paso la comida, se quedó en paz, sentado en esas mesas que tenían los parques, de ajedrez donde los viejos se sentaban a jugar o simplemente ver a la nada y perderse en sus pensamientos. El los imitó, dentro de toda aquella tormenta quería un momento de tranquilidad, por más corto de fuera.

Increíblemente permaneció en silencio por unos cortos minutos, solo, mirando a su alrededor, quería captar todo y deseo que todo permaneciera así, eternamente. Porque cuando se esta tan cerca de la muerte...se suele apreciar lo más insignificante en el mundo como si fuera lo más importante.

— **Alfred—** Escuchó su nombre y vio al levantar el rostro un joven, su rostro era liso y perfecto, y su cabello estaba algo desordenado, podía culpar al viento, tenía una vestimenta negra, muy pulcra como si acabara de salir de una reunión importante. No era tan alto, su cabello eran marrón rojizo y sus ojos era hermosamente verdes —

— **¿Si? ...—** Alfred parecía sorprendido y lo estaba, en su vida había visto a alguien como él. Desconfió al principio — ¿ **quién es usted?**

— **Sé que no me conoces.** — Advirtió y Alfred descubrió algo agradable en su voz **— por favor, no te asustes, sé que es algo imposible estas últimas semanas, pero no te haré nada malo**

Alfred se quedó en silencio y vio disimuladamente a su alrededor solo para saber a dónde debería correr en caso de que ocurriera lo contrario. Aun había gente en aquel lugar así que se relajó un poco.

— **¿Quién eres tú? —**

— **Soy un Ángel** — Le dijo —

— **¿QUE?**

— **Soy un Ángel, Adriel .** — Alfred lo vio de arriba abajo. — **Sé que te han pasado cosas raras estas últimas semanas, pero solo quiero hablar contigo.**

Alfred lo miró con severidad.

.

— **¿Comes hamburguesas?**

Adriel lo vio con sus ojos verdes, ok, pésima elección para comenzar a liberar tensiones. Alfred asintió y guardo su hamburguesa extra, negándole el mayor placer a ese ser de luz; comer.

— **¿De qué querías hablarme? —**

— **De...Basilio —**

— **Ah...sí.** — Alfred medito por largo rato, algo aturdido todavía y agregó **— ustedes no se llevan bien con ellos, ¿verdad?**

O eso recordaba de su clase de religión.

— **Él es peligroso**. — Dijo el otro — **Es un demonio peligro, finge no saber nada de este mundo, pero debes de tener cuidado, alejarte de él.**

Alfred abrió los ojos con sorpresa, escuchó al ángel con atención, parecía ser muy serio aquella información.

— **Él ha matado a muchas personas en su estadía aquí...no te confundas, todos los demonios son mentirosos** — Adriel continuó miro a Alfred a los ojos, había algo en ellos que Alfred no podía identificar, pero le era inquietante — **Está planeando algo ...y te está utilizando.**

— **Wait, wait...espera, ve más despacio —** Alfred hizo unas señas con las manos, tenía suficiente con un asesino, demonios y ahora ángeles... solo faltaban vampiros brillantes y hombres lobos — **Basilio es malo.**

Adriel asintió con paciencia.

— **Y me está utilizando.**

Adriel asintió de nuevo.

— **...¿Cómo sé que todo esto es cierto?—**

Adriel lo vio profundamente a los ojos y Alfred se sintió desprotegido.

— **Es verdad. Basilio no es quien dice ser.** — Dijo calmadamente — **está actuando como un demonio recién nacido para que confíes en el. Quiere tu alma y realmente quiere todo en este mundo.**

Alfred vio al ángel, aquello parecía ser muy serio. Además de ser una acusación muy grave, el de lente, quedo sin palabras.

— **Tienes que alejarte de el —**

— **Pero...** — Alfred medito — **¿entonces, quien va a atrapar al sujeto?**

Adriel arrugo el entrecejo.

— **¿el...el sujeto?**

— **Si, el asesino...** —

— **¿Asesino?** — El ángel vio a Alfred con los ojos entornados —

Alfred se extrañó un poco.

— **El asesino, el que...ha atacado la ciudad hace unos meses** — Explicó el humano — **¿cómo no sabes al respecto ? . ¿No es su trabajo protegernos? , ¿Porque permiten que el haga lo que hace?...Digo, no quiero sonar mal agradecido, ni molesto, pero...una de las que murieron fue amiga mía. ¿Dónde estaba cuando eso paso? ¿Cuándo Emma murió?**

Adriel no pronuncio palabra alguna, miraba a Alfred con seriedad, casi molestia..

— **...Emma no merecía morir, y a usted no les parece importante eso ...Basilio quiere atraparlo, ¿qué tiene de malo eso—**

— **¡Escucha! ¡Esto es mucho más importante que un simple asesino! ¡Es el destino del mundo, Alfred F Jones! ¡El destino de un mundo pende de un hilo!** — El ángel, antes calmado y sereno, parecía ahora enojado y turbado. Sus ojos resplandecieron en un verde espectral — **¡Aléjate de él!**

Alfred se había encogido algo asustado, se alejó un poco de él, podía escuchar el eco de sus gritos en su cabeza, sin duda aquel ángel tenía todo para infligir temor. Al ver a él humano tan atormentado, el ángel se serenó, bajo un poco los ojos. Se había alterado y había asustado al sencillo humano. —

— **Lo siento, por favor, perdóname...es que** — Dijo el arrepentido hombre— **es que...tu no ves lo que yo puedo ver, hay cosas que no puedo decirte, en tal caso que pudiera entenderías porque mi preocupación...tú, eres especial, y quiero protegerte de toda la oscuridad que él es.**

Adriel tenía los ojos abajo cuando decía aquello, parecía afligido. Alfred apenas y se incorporó y lo vio con cuidado.

— **No...confíes en él, Alfred**. — El ser subió los ojos hacia el humano — **Es malo, si lo ignoras...el volverá a donde pertenece. No le des cabida a su presencia en tu vida...**

Alfred escucho un aleteo tan nítido, que tuvo que levantar la vista, pero no vio a nadie, estaba solo. Otra vez solo, en silencio, pero dentro de sí, una tormenta de voces hacia un concierto en su mente, aturdiéndole. ¿Que había sido eso? ...¿qué estaba pasando? ...¿qué estaba pasando?

¿Todo eso era cierto?

Y si lo era...

Alfred estaba en verdadero peligro.

 _...¿ese era realmente un ángel? ...¿Alfred se estaba volviendo loco? ._

Quedó aturdido por unos minutos. En silencio. ...

— **¿Alfred?**

— _**¡AAAAAH! —**_ Dios un salto en ese asiento, aquel grito fue tan poco heroico que llamo la atención de todo el mundo en esa plaza —

Al calmarse y ver a su lado vio a Matthew...el parecía tan asustado como Alfred, pero realmente estaba sorprendido. Se había alejado un poco. —

— **L— lo siento. ¿Te asusté? —** El canadiense dijo y su voz fue un golpe apaciguador para el americano que estaba incorporándose —

— **...No, digo si...—** Alfred callo — **si...lo siento, yo, estaba encerrado en mi mundo...**

Matt lo vio con una expresión de preocupación.

— **¿me puedo sentar?**

— **¿Ah?..¿Que?** — Alfred vio Matt que miraba a el banco de madera — **¡ah!, si...sí.**

Matt se sentó. Aún tenía un rostro de preocupación en el rostro, Matt parecía apagado.

— **¿Te encuentras bien?—** Preguntó. —

Alfred no sabía bien que responder. ¿Cómo respondes a algo así? .

— **Más o menos...**

Alfred suspiro, aún estaba algo aturdí porque lo que acababa de presenciar. Miro a Matt, lo noto decaído, seguramente él estaba algo afectado por la pérdida de su amiga.

— **¿Tu estas bien?** — Alfred pregunto de regreso. —

Matt lo vio calmadamente y suspiro pesado.

— **Algo...—**

Alfred no sabía qué hacer.

— **Emma era muy cercana a ti...¿no?** — Alfred avanzo con cautela ganándose una mirada del canadiense como si esperara que agregara algo más para terminar esa oración —

— **Si, lo era —**

Alfred se vio atrapado un poco cohibido, cayó en cuenta de que no conocía absolutamente nada de Matt.

— **La extraño mucho** — Agrego el otro — **ella fue muy amable conmigo, cuando llegue aquí, estaba solo...Es como si las personas me ignoraran** — Matt suspiró apaciblemente —

El americano sintió un apretón en el corazón. Él no tenía conocimientos de aquello, Matt estaba tan triste. Alfred miro al canadiense y le dio unas palmadas en el hombro, sí, sin duda Emma era una luz.

— **¿Quieres ir a tomar algo?** — Alfred le preguntó de repente, porque tal vez a aquello podía ser el inicio de una amistas. El otro se vio un poco sorprendido, miro a Alfred y este estaba sonriéndole. — **Podemos ir...a donde Louis, creo que no está muy lejos...es el único bar en donde conocemos al dueño...**

Alfred sonrió más.

— **Tal vez nos haga un...rebaja**

Matt no pudo evitar sonreír, y Alfred descubrió que sus mejillas se volvían rojas tiernamente.

— **Está bien... —**

Cuando llegaron al bar, estaba completamente vacío. Apenas eran más dos de la tarde, Alfred recorrió todo el lugar con extrañeza en su rostro. En la barra Louis parecía limpiar unos pocos vasos que allí había. Al ver a los invitados el francés sonrió y cuando se acercaron saludo con su acento tan marcado que hizo sonreír a Alfred

— **La ciudad parece de luto, muchachos** — dijo en un tono apagado cerró los ojos y paso el paño por el vidrio del vaso — **se ha apagado una estrella en el cielo.**

Alfred vio a Louis con sus ojos azules. Al parecer todos se habían enterado, fue el mismo día de su cumpleaños así que todos reconocieron a Emma en la celebración, esa noche, en el bar

Louis parecía muy concentrado pues, había sacado dos vasos y una copa, Alfred había distraído la vista en el escenario que tenía las cortinas corridas, reinaba una extraña paz.

Cuando sintió algo frio en los dedos era que Louis le estaba ofreciendo un vaso con licor. No sabía que licor era, pero reconoció lo que el francés se había servido aquí. Vino tinto.

— **Cuentenme, ¿vienen a ahogar su perdida con alcohol? , no es que me moleste claro, solo que ustedes no vienen mucho por aquí —**

— **Matt era...muy cercano a Emma...y bueno. —**

— **Oh, ¿Matt? ...¿Matthew Williams..?—** El Francés vio al canadiense que se dignó a verlo, por alguna razón se encontraba algo apenado.— **Oh, sí, te recuerdo, Lamento mucho lo de tu preciada amiga. Recuerdo que ella te invito aquí el primer día de trabajo, Emma era tan buena...**

 _Alfred se sintió un ignorante._

El francés tomo las manos de Matt con tal gesto de intimidad que creyó interrumpir un momento especial. Louis le dio algunas palabras de consuelo.

Alfred pensó que iba a mover más sentimientos rotos al canadiense, tanto que pudiera a llorar, aunque no pudiera asegurar que Matt fueran de los que lloran, ¡pero quien sabe!

— **Tienes a tus amigos...Alfred es tu amigo. —**

— **¡Es cierto Matty.! —** Alfred salto al escuchar su nombre ser nombrado y a sentirse parte de la conversación, de hecho **— Somos amigos, puedes contar conmigo para cualquier cosa.**

Algo en los ojos de Matt se iluminó. Alfred pensó en cual sería aquella cualidad especial que tenían las "luces " que hablaba Basilio y si realmente eso existía, quiso pensar que era el ayudar, porque cuando Matt sonrió se sintió completo. Algo de paz había en todo esto.

No supo cuánto tiempo pasó, pero el bar fue ocupado por pocas personas en cuestión de horas. Alfred vio unas cinco, sin contar a Matt y a él.

Louis ahora parecía ser más alegre que antes, Alfred pensó que era porque había tomado mucho vino...

Cuando los clientes comenzaron a marcharse, Louis estuvo algo ocupado recibiendo el dinero del día. Al despedirse le dio un beso en las dos mejillas a Matt cosa que desconcertó a Alfred un poco, cuando vio a Matt este estaba más que desconcertado, apenado.

Al momento de despedirse de Alfred este no sabía qué hacer, se quedó paralizado.

— **¡ay!** — Louis se quejó, sintió una corriente correr por su brazo cuando toco el hombro de Alfred —

— **¿Que paso?... ¿está bien?** –Alfred lo vio preocupado

Louis sonrió y lo apaciguo con la mano.

— **Nada, muchacho, solo un calambre** — El francés sonrió aún más y rio, le dio unas palmadas en el hombro a Alfred en señal de despedida y este vio cómo se sobaba en el brazo que se le había acalambrado —

Aquello a Alfred le preocupó un tanto.

Cuando avanzaron en su caminar, recorrieron la acera algo solitaria, hacia frio y Alfred podía ver su propio aliento.

— **¿Esta bien Matt? , Louis es un tipo muy extraño...—**

— **Hum...si** — Matt sonó un poco corto — **Creo que aquello me tomó desprevenido.**

Hubo un momento de silencio en donde Alfred hizo viajar un poco más allá el tren del pensamiento. ¿Que haría al volver a casa? ¿Basilio era realmente...el malo en todo este asunto? y... ¿Acaso él era el asesino?, Alfred estaba siento utilizado ¿era eso cierto? Los dedos del otro hicieron caer en cuenta que Alfred no estaba atento a su alrededor.

— **Alfred... ¿Te sientes bien? —**

— **Uhm...solo pensaba—**

— **Has estado pensando mucho. ¿Algo te preocupa? —**

Alfred dudó, miro al Canadiense y apretó un poco los labios, todo era más complicado de lo que realmente parecía.

— **Estoy...algo preocupado por un amigo. —**

Matt alzó las cejas

— **¿Ah sí? ...**

— **Si...—** Alfred siseó un poco y se dio ánimos. **— El...creo que me está mintiendo.**

— **Oh, bueno...—** Matt no dijo nada, luego de unos segundos de meditación agrego. — **..¿Cómo sabes que te miente?**

— **...Alguien más me lo dijo. Creo que no es quien dice ser,...y eso es peligroso...**

— **¿Peligroso? —**

El canadiense estaba confundido, arrugó un poco el entrecejo y realmente no parecía saber que decir, Alfred sintió que aquello era una pérdida de tiempo, el americano era incapaz de explicar algo así, era demasiado...delicado. Rio nervioso

— **Olvídalo. —**

Matt vio a Alfred con algo parecido a la compasión, se veía que el americano estaba mortificándose.

— **Si, bueno, es mejor olvidarlo** — Apoyó el Canadiense y suspiro antes de detenerse, Alfred se detuvo unos pasos más adelante — **Este es el lugar.**

— **¿Que?** — Alfred vio a su alrededor, era la reserva. Aquellos árboles, y arbustos.

Alfred escuchó un ladrido. Ambos se alarmaron, pero Alfred sabía que era, así que no le tomó mucho tiempo el acercarse a los arbustos cercanos y revisar si aquel animal estaba cerca. No vio nada. Paso por arriba de las ramas y hojas.

— **¿ ¡Alfred que estás haciendo!?**

— **Es Cerbero**

— **¿Cer ..Que?**

— **Es...es un perro, tranquilo, se lo que hago. —**

— **¿Que?** — Matthew miro a Alfred con desconcierto y fue rápidamente hacia el —.. **.es solo un perro. —**

— **No, ¿recuerdas el amigo que te hable?**

— **¿qué tiene eso?**

— **Necesito hablar con él**

— **¿Ahora?**

— **Si.**

— **No, Alfred, yo te necesito ahora. No te vayas...—**

Alfred sintió un calambre en los dedos, aquello lo había dejado un poco pasmado. Matt lo tenía agarrado del suéter, al borde de los arbustos, más allá, un bosque de hojas secas y tierra húmeda se alzaba, árboles y más árboles. Alfred lo recordaba, era el lugar donde había visto el brazo de Emma. .

— **No me ignores, dijiste que podía contar contigo... Emma murió allí...no vayas. —**

Alfred entorno los ojos, miro a Matt a los ojos y quiso bajarse allí, sus dedos hormigueaban...todo su cuerpo comenzaba a recorrerle una corriente, imposibilitando moverse. Aquello era extraño, quería obedecer a Matt pero su cuerpo no respondía. Cuando Matt le sacudió el suéter para que se moviera Alfred se balanceó un poco hacia adelante y cayó.

Su cuerpo golpeó la tierra y el sentido de la visión se volvió precaria sin sus lentes, ahora abandonando su rostro.

— **Alfred. ¿Qué tienes? ¿Alfred?** – Matt había corrido a socorrerlo, el americano apenas lo vio y apenas pudo seguirle el rostro.

— **Mat..t** –Intentó hablar – **tie..Tienes que irte.**

Porque Él lo había tocado y estaba cerca, pero aunque sea si Matt podía salvarse, podía irse, todo había valido la pena…si Matt se iba estaría seguro.

Todo era mucho más complicado como para que el canadiense lo entendiera pero era necesario que se marchara.

— **V..vete** – Alfred susurró, como si fuera víctima de un profundo sueño, vio la luna su borrosa luz y las hojas de un color naranja viejo— **Corre..**

Por qué él ya viene. Viene para apagar todas las luces.

* * *

DamistaH.


	7. Chapter 7

**Advertencia: Violencia.**

* * *

 **Autumns Nigths.**

Capítulo 7.

 _ **A**_ lfred no reconocía el lugar donde estaba, ni siquiera podía respirar bien. Tal vez no podía ver por qué no tenía sus gafas, El lugar era oscuro y frío producto de la noche, cuando intentó moverse se vio imposibilitado. Su cuerpo estaba paralizado en una superficie fría.

Movió los ojos a todos lados pero no vio nada esclarecedor, algo si sabía, la razón por la que no se podía moverse, por la que le faltaba el aire y por qué su cuerpo hormigueaba.

Él lo había tocado.

Estaba cerca.

Intentó hablar pero la voz no salía de su garganta. Estaba seca, Tosió fuertemente y provocó que estos sonidos volvieran el, como un eco fantasmal y prolongado. Su garganta picaba y dolía.

Él sabía que este era su fin. En sus segundos de tormentoso silencio busco atar cabos. ¿Qué hacía Cerbero en las cercanías de aquella reserva? ¿Buscando mas parte de Emma? ¿Quizá? ¿O...solo estaba esperando a Alfred?

...Basilio era el asesino. ¿No? ...Y si lo era, todo aquello podía tener sentido con lo dicho por el ángel, Alfred estaba tan aterrado que no podía evitar pensar en todo eso.

Pero... ¿dónde estaba? Y más importante aún ¿que estaba esperando? ...

En su atormentada mente, algo no encajaba, las piezas de lego aunque armadas, había algunas que no encajaban en su pensar.

Fue dentro de esos momentos de inmersión en donde logro sentir algunas de las hebras de su cabello moverse, era un movimiento suave y delicado. Al darse cuenta que no estaba solo y más importante aún, que estaba seguro que era El, Alfred sintió un miedo atroz y la urgente necesidad de moverse y alejarse. Quería hablar, gritar, pero no podía, al intentarlo solo tosió fuertemente. Su pecho dolía.

 **—No debes de esforzarte...** — Escuchó una voz distorsionada, pero suave y daba a entender que estaba disfrutando lo que hacía, parecía divertido, porque Alfred aun sentía los dedos recorrer las hebras de su cabello con mucha delicadeza. Una caricia le causaba tanto miedo. — **Me costó mucho resistirme a ti...de verdad.**

Alfred parpadeó varias veces muy despacio, sin lograr ver nada aun.

 **—No lo sospechas ¿verdad?—**

Alfred no podía responder.

 **—Desde luego que no, Alfred, nadie sospechaba nada de mí. Por qué a mí nadie puede verme, ni siquiera tú... —**

Alfred bajo los párpados y se sintió extremadamente cansado. Fue cuando el tacto en su cabello había desaparecido y la sombra negra sobre él se fue de su cercanía. Escuchó unos pasos alejarse. Hubo un momento de silencio que solo era interrumpido por el sonido de tela, instrumentos metálicos y algo elástico siendo estirado.

Sospecha que puede ser e intenta por todos los medios de hablar, ¿qué oportunidad tiene Alfred con un demonio como él?

Experimentó un movimiento cerca de su cuello. Era suave, pequeño y se movía. No sabía que era, pero no dejaba de moverse en su cuello por debajo del suéter, sintió un ataque de repulsión. Quería moverse pero no podía. La "cosa" no dejaba de recorrerle el costado de su cuello y hombro, ahora caminaba por el interior del suéter pasando por su brazo derecho y al salir, Alfred logro ver a esa pequeña ave.

Caminó con sus pequeñas patitas por el piso de piedra y Alfred no lo vio más.

La sombra volvió y Alfred describió que podía ver un poco mejor.

— **Hagamos esto rápido ¿está bien?** — Le tocó el rostro y su mano estaba cubierta por una elástica, le tocó las cejas y los ojos **— No suelo hacer cosas por impulsos, pero...tu eres la excepción a la regla.**

 **—N..no. —**

 **— Vamos, Al**. —Le dijo con un aire de compasión y lastima a la vez que Alfred sabia era falso—

Alfred gimió.

 **—Levántate** — Le ordenó.

Alfred no supo cómo, pero sentía la necesidad de levantarse, y lo hizo muy lentamente, pero se sentía tan pesado que solo alcanzó a sentarse en el piso de piedra oscura. Cuando hubo desistido de querer levantar todo su cuerpo, rodó los ojos a su izquierda y lo vio.

Estaba a su lado viéndole con sus ojos clavados en el rostro de Alfred. Tenía algo en la mano era una especie de bisturí. Alfred no lo observó muy bien su visión aun seguía algo deteriorada sin sus lentes y la droga, pero su rostro...

Sintió dolor en el pecho.

 **—..No. ¿Por ..Que?**

Alfred logró hablar.

 **— Es una historia muy larga como para explicarte ahora Alfred. No seas impertinente..**. —Se oyó molesto — **Me sorprendes que puedas hablar.**

 **—..Mat..t.**

Los ojos de Alfred se pasearon por su rostro.

 **—-¿No ves nada sin lentes? ¿Verdad que no?**

Fue cuando se movió. Parecía buscar algo en el bolsillo y lo acercó al rostro de Alfred. Le colocó los lentes y Alfred se dio cuenta que tenía el lente izquierdo agrietado.

Podía verlo sin embargo.

Estaba allí, a su lado. Sus ojos violetas lo admiraban con atención. Matthew estaba a su lado, miraba su cuerpo y su expresión pasmada por la sorpresa. En miedo.

 **—No lo esperabas** –Matt sonrió **– Emma tampoco y su odioso hermano mucho menos…**

 **-¡Matthew… ¿Por qué?...!** –Alfred terminó tosiendo, cosa que a Matt no pareció molestarle en lo absoluto. – **Tú…no puedes….tú... E—Emma. Ella era tu amiga..**

Alfred estaba más que sorprendido, confundido, turbado. ¿Cómo era posible?

 **— ¿Ella? …—** Matt arrugó un poco la mirada **– No, Alfred, ella no era mi amiga. Me alegró pensar que lo consideraras así. Ella solo fue una estúpida—**

Alfred sintió que algo dentro de él se rompió, como si tomaran una hoja de papel y la destrozaran o apretarán hasta volverla una bola irreconocible. Era inconcebible que el canadiense dijera aquello, ¡el mismo había llorado en el funeral! ¡el estaba deprimido! ¡…el, el….

 **—Ella era...Tú amiga... Ella te quería—**

 **— Era era…un luz muy brillante. Y toda luz genera sombra...** – Matt bajó la voz, y eso representaba peligro – **y adivina quién…está en la sombra…**

Alfred tragó saliva pues Matt tenía un pequeño cuchillo en la mano derecha, estaba afilado y estaba totalmente seguro que le había dado los lentes para que se diera cuenta que estaba en una mala posición y quizá la última en su vida.

 _ **—Yo.**_ – Matt hizo una pausa, como si se transportará a algún lado. Algún sitio en el tiempo **—…Yo tenía un hermano. Él era…tan brillante. Lo odiaba, ¿Por qué tenía que brillar tanto?, Padre no me veía, ni mi Madre tampoco, vivía en su sombra, Casi se parecía a ti…a Emma.**

Alfred apretó lo labios y sus ojos ardían en impotencia, intentó moverse y solo alcanzó a mover los dedos de sus pies, poco a poco podía sentir parte de su cuerpo.

— **No intentes ablandarme con tus palabras…Alfred** – Matt alcanzó a tomarle del cuello. Apretó con fuerza, Alfred cerró los ojos y apretó los dientes, el dolor le recorrió el cuello y el pecho. **— De verdad, quería hacer esto en el cumpleaños de Emma, pero decidí guardarte para el final…Si no me hubieras dicho aquello de sospechar de un amigo tuyo…quizás hoy hubieras llegado a casa...**

Apretó los dedos en la carne del americano con potencia, aquello le hizo mover el cuello y las piernas que respondían en su lucha, en un movimiento rápido, Matt logro apuñalar el pequeño cuchillo en el muslo izquierdo de su víctima.

Alfred dejó de moverse para gritar con fuerza, o al menos eso intento, el sonido era una mutilación de dolor, lastimando su garganta. Gruñó y el frío metal atravesó su carne, la calidez del líquido rojo bañó su ropa y piel, se quedó por un momento inmóvil soportando el dolor.

Fue una puñalada seca.

— **Vamos, Alfred, al menos consuélate en pensar que…tardaran más tiempo en encontrar tus partes** – Le dijo el **— Lo de Emma…fue algo muy planificado, ¿sabes? Porque era para ti. No pensé que encontrarían su brazo tan pronto, lo enterré muy profundo y fui muy cuidadoso al enviar los paquetes. …**

Alfred estaba sudando frío y tenía los dedos del canadiense en su cuello presionando con fuerza, apretando su cabeza contra el piso. Pero sin querer cortarle el oxígeno todavía, no….todavía no

—… **Tuve que cambiar los destinos** … **todo eso antes de ir a trabajar al día siguiente ¿…Arthur no te dijo? Llegue tarde** …—Matt sonrió de oreja a oreja— **Y luego de eso tuve que llamarte, para ver si la droga había hecho efecto en ti… te había drogado esa vez, pero ver a Emma brillando en su cumpleaños me hizo cambiar de opinión** …

Alfred logró mover su mano derecha y presionar las muñecas de Matt, impidiendo que este hiciera presión en su cuello. Alfred le faltaba el aire.

 **-…Matt...No, no…lo hagas…por favor. –**

El canadiense vio fijamente a Alfred, sus ojos parecían estar disfrutando cada minuto, cada milímetro, cada instante, tenía la vida de Alfred en sus manos. Con su mano libre tocó el mango del cuchillo. Alfred pensó que se desmayaría del dolor.

 **-¿P... por qué?...**

Alfred no lo entendía. No podía…entender. ¿Por qué?...

Matt, era el más tranquilo, era amable, era encantador.

Oh Alfred, eso es curioso de los psicópatas…pueden ser como cualquier persona.

— **Por qué está celoso –**

Matt alzó la vista con rapidez, vio a su alrededor.

La oscuridad…

Alfred también se había quedado en silencio, expectante. El dolor en su pierna le impedía pensar, pero sabía que aquello no había sido Matt.

El canadiense vio a Alfred con dureza.

— **¿Verdad?** – Se volvió a escuchar.

Matthew afiló la mirada. Recorrió todo aquel oscuro lugar

Dos pequeñas patitas se acercaron por el piso de piedra, era el ave, Salem se acercaba con pasos meticulosos.

Alfred no podía verla, no podía mover el cuello y su cuerpo. Matt aun lo tenía sostenido del cuello, y le bloquea el poder levantarse. Sintió un terror inmenso, aunque respirara su pecho exigía mas aire.

 _Estaba aquí._

— **¿Estas celoso de las luces? —**

— **¿Quién eres?** – Matt preguntó vio en todas direcciones. **– Sal…O lo mataré a él.**

Alfred sintió más miedo aún, Matt tenía un puñal. Y apuntaba directamente a su rostro. Alfred no podía ver otra cosa que no fuera el principio de la hoja metálica cerca de sus lentes.

Alfred no se atrevió a mover, si aquello era una amenaza era una muy vana, él sabía que Matt lo mataría de todos modos.

Hubo un momento de silencio. Un lapsus de espera.

Matt tenía la visión atenta a su alrededor, esa pequeña ave no se movía para nada, estaba a unos pasos de ellos dos. El canadiense la observo por unos momentos, le pareció irrelevante.

En la oscuridad de la esquina surgió alguien, _algo_ , Se muestra, esta vestido de negro con una fuerte mirada azul, su rostro de cera parece brillar un poco ante la escasa luz del lugar, su cuerpo es impactado por unos delgados ases de luz de la luna.

— **¿…Quién eres?**

— **¿Para qué quieres saber?** …—Le cuestionó el que de la oscuridad emergía— **La pregunta correcta es… ¿Quién eres tú? –**

Alfred rodó los ojos hacia Matt y luego hacia Basilio que aún no estaba lo suficientemente cerca para verlo, pero su voz era inconfundible. Pocos segundos después Matt hizo un gesto con las cejas, Alfred lo tomó como desconfianza.

Matt no le respondió, vio a Alfred con severidad y luego al hombre que había aparecido, y se preguntó cómo los había seguido.

— **Matt…por favor** –Alfred se atrevió a hablar ganándose una mirada de canadiense – **Déjame ir…**

— **Sí, Matt, déjalo ir** – Le apoyó el demonio con calma, una calma que Matt no creyó acorde, Alfred se preguntó cómo Matt no podía asustarse de verlo…

Alfred no sabía cómo estaba Basilio, seguramente para este evento, había ocultado sus atributos demoníacos.

— **¿Sientes arrepentimiento? ¿Qué pasa si yo estoy en tus planes ahora? ¿Te detendrás?** – El demonio se acercó un paso con prudencia, moviendo muchas rocas en el interior del canadiense, rocas peligrosas que eran mejor dejar allí….pero no — **¿lo haces porque estás celoso? ¿Sientes rencor? ….**

Matt vio con atención a aquel hombre, como un depredador, Alfred en cambio meditó en que ambos eran depredadores, cazándose con la mirada, sin embargo, Basilio parecía mover algo en su interior. ¿Rencor?, ¿Resentimiento? ¿Dolor?...

—… **¿Te enoja que no te vean?**

— **¿Quién eres tú?**

— **Por eso mataste a tu hermano… ¿verdad?, no fue algo impulsivo, lo pensaste, lo meditaste, meticulosa y detalladamente** … –Los ojos del demonio parecían una marea de agua espectral, su tono de voz era hipnótica, Alfred observó como el rostro de Matthew se oscurecía poco a poco...— … **Tu madre se suicidó al perder a su pequeño preferido.. ¿Y tú? …**

Matt apretó los dientes.

— **Haces esto porque recuerdas a tu hermano** … — Basilio suspiro y lo vio con profundidad **—…tu hermano era una luz y tú…eres su sombra, y siempre vas a ser…su sombra.**

 **-¡Cállate! —**

Alfred abrió los ojos asustado por el grito de Matt, nunca lo había visto tan alterado, tan fuera de sí.

 **-¿Tu mataste a Emma…porque ella era encantadora? Y Vincent, oh, apuesto que ese era un sobrante, habría que matarlo si no querías alguien que investigara…** — Basilio se movió un tanto más y fue cuando el otro pego la hoja del cuchillo en la mejilla de Alfred, fue cuando el demonio guardo silencio, se detuvo y fulminó al humano a los ojos que no lo estaba mirando.

La acarició hasta que el filo le cortó suavemente la piel. Alfred siguió el filo con los ojos, atento.

 **-Yo los odio a todos….a Emma, a Vincent…a ti.** — Matt escupió odio – **y todas las personas…todas ellas me recordaban a mi hermano, a mi madre, a mi desgraciado padre….**

Alfred arrugó un poco la expresión en el dolor

—. **No importa cuánto me esfuerce nadie jamás me nota…** —Dijo con los dientes apretado **– Hay muchas luces…muchas… ¿Por qué soy el único que las ve? ¿Y nadie me ve a mí?**

El silencio reinó y Alfred apretó los labios por el dolor de su pierna. Aquel personaje de nuevo observo y escucho todo en silencio.

 **-…Matt...no.** –Alfred hablo – **yo...sí ..Matt. …eres mi amigo…**

-¡ **No me mientas! ¡Te ibas a ir detrás de un perro y me ibas a dejar!** – Matt le grito colérico –

Alfred apretó los labios y se sintió más que culpable, infinitamente infeliz.

— **Creo que ese fui yo** – Basilio dijo y al rodar los ojos Alfred lo vio claramente. Era humano, pero sus ojos…Sus ojos eran dos perlar brillantes. — **Cerbero estuvo buscándote ¿sabes, Matt? …Eso pasa cuando la droga que usas es fácil de conseguir, la droga de los violadores… curioso nombre.**

Alfred vio la confusión en Matt y luego volvió a ver a Basilio.

— **Veras pues….mientras tú cazabas a Alfred -—**

Los ojos del nombrado fueron a las manos de Matt, le había soltado el cuello y buscaba algo en la parte trasera de sus pantalones..

— **Yo…te cazaba a ti.**

Matt no espero a que agregara más, cuando le vació el cartucho de su pistola en el pecho. Fueron disparos consecutivos y sin ninguna muestra de alteración. Matt apretó el gatillo un par de veces cuando se quedó sin balas.

El sonido hizo eco en el lugar y llego a ensordecer al americano cerrando los ojos con fuerza.

El cuerpo del hombre se había encogido, emitió un gemido de dolor y suspiro.

Con aquellos disparos nadie humano sobreviviría.

Matt se quedó por un momento con la mirada congelada en el hombre que se balanceaba. A punto de caer.

El canadiense tomo el mango del cuchillo que aún estaba clavado en la pierna de Alfred, lo tocó, quería enterrarlo hasta el mango. Miro a Alfred con dureza, los labios tensos, el canadiense estaba molesto por que además de mover las rocas de su interior, resentido y adolorido habían hecho perder su tiempo con Alfred.

El americano podía sentir su sangre correr aun del cuchillo

—… **Vamos a terminar. Alfred…**

Un gruñido.

Luego un ladrido.

El canadiense fue arrastrado por el piso de piedra y su cuerpo chocó contra la pared con fuerza. Escucho varios ladridos más, los gritos de Matt, algo lo había agarrado y arrastrado. Alfred había cerrado los ojos por el dolor. Al abrirlos lo vio Basilio inclinado hacia él. Su rostro níveo, sus ojos fijos en su semblante. Su cabello de tinta le cubría parte de la frente.

Alfred no dijo nada en aquel momento, pero aquella cercanía lo hizo sentir frágil.

Olía a pólvora.

— **Él no se levantara** …— El demonio pasó los dedos por el rostro ensangrentado del americano y este siseó porque había tocado la herida de su cara – **De momento...quiero que te metalices que te quedaras sin amigo…**

— **No... ¿qué?**

— **Alfred, él es él Sujeto que tanto busco –**

Alfred levantó la mano hacia su ropa negra con torpeza porque todavía no le respondían del todo bien, y apretó la tela de su hombro.

— **¿Qué harás con él? …. ¿que…que harás?** – Pregunto desesperado. –

Basilio lo vio con el ceño fruncido, sin entender. Hubo un pequeño silencio.

 **-¡Dímelo! ¡Dímelo!**

—… **Le haré lo que a todos cuando son malos—**

— **¡No! ¡No lo mates!**

—… **¿Qué estás diciendo?** – Basilio limpio la sangre que corría por la mejilla del humano, su voz se escuchaba apacible, se acercó solo a susurrar — **El intento matarte—**

— **El…está sufriendo .. –**

Basilio guardó silencio. Puso un rostro serio. El demonio no entendía y jamás iba a entender lo que le decía.

— **No le hagas nada…por favor** – Alfred le suplicó, el demonio solo lo miro y sus brillantes ojos parecían no entender – **Matt…esta..**

— **¿sufriendo? ….y tú ¿no lo estás?** – Basilio paseo los dedos por la pelvis del humano y llego hasta el muslo herido, Alfred gimió de dolor y apretó la tela de la ropa del demonio **— Él iba a matarte, el mató a Emma, deja que me lo coma…—**

Los dientes del demonio se alargaron con feroz expresión.

— **Imagina Alfred…tres mil personas a salvo, gracias a ti…** —Le susurra **— deja que lo haga…Él es el enemigo…**

Alfred sintió su cuerpo tensarse y temblar bajo su voz.

—… **Cierra los ojos y deja que lo haga por ti… —**

La mano de Alfred pasó del hombro del demonio a su mandíbula, con torpeza le intentó tapar la boca, sintió sus dientes y sus colmillos peligrosamente afilados, le lastiman los dedos, pero con su otra mano le terminó de cerrar la boca.

— **No…no lo hagas…** —Alfred sintió su voz apagarse – **vámonos…**

Lo próximo que sintió fue un dolor en sus dedos…y la sangre correr por sus brazos, en finos hilos rojos. Algo húmedo se movía cerca de la unión de sus labios, Basilio estaba probando su sangre.

Alfred estaba muy débil como para evitar que hiciera tal cosa.

El demonio parecía estar algo emocionado. Quería matar a Matt, lo podía ver en su mirar, sus intenciones más siniestras.

Las manos de Alfred cayeron y los labios del otro estaban rojo, su rostro se había manchado, el demonio gruño insatisfecho pero al ver la debilidad del rubio se inclinó hacia él, le tomó con delicadeza y lo levanto como cual pluma con un soplido del viento.

Alfred no se movió, el dolor persistía. Pero en ese segundo que se elevaba en los brazos de aquel ser se sentía a salvo. El olor a pólvora le golpeo la nariz.

Parpadeo suavemente y Salem la pequeña ave aterrizó en su estómago. Sus patitas se movieron hasta llegar a su cuello y meterse allí.

Escuchó un aleteo. El viento. La oscuridad lo cubrió todo.

Alfred escuchó un sonido se succión, un momento de lucidez vino a él cuándo abrió los ojos, encontró todo desenfocado y oscuro. Al intentar moverse no pudo. Algo lo detuvo.

Percibió que no estaban sus lentes, espero un momento para que su visión se enfocara.

Intentó levantarse y un dolor le atravesó la pierna y la base de la columna.

— **Hola, Alfred.** –Escuchó y casi al momento se asustó. Basilio no estaba muy lejos de él, se había ubicado a su lado a unos pasos, no vio bien su rostro, pero sabía que aún seguía manchado de sangre, de su sangre –

—… **¿Qué?** – Alfred dio una mirada a su alrededor, intentando ignorar el dolor en su pierna— ¿ **Qué paso? ¿Dónde estoy? ¿Dónde está Matt?**

El demonio rodó los ojos. Se acercó un poco más sin levantarse.

 **-—¿Matt? …Oh, hablas del sujeto, bueno, creo que aún sigue inconsciente**. – Aclaro y con poca paciencia agrego – **No está muerto, si es lo que quieres saber…**

— **Hay que ayudarlo… —**

Basilio soltó una risa, como un estallido de euforia y miro a Alfred con incredulidad.

— **No. No hay que ayudarlo. Tú no iras a ningún parte ahora –**

— **¿vas a matarme…? –** El americano fue presa del pánico, cuando afilo la mirada contra el demonio encontró sus labios rojo de sangre. —

— **Yo no te matare, si te mueves más de lo necesario, se te abrirá la herida y te desangraras.** – Informó, tarde se dio cuenta Alfred que su pantalón estaba roto, a la altura del muslo y tenía una especie de quemadura que mantenía la carne cerrada. – **deja de hacerte el héroe Alfred.**

Su voz se torna gruesa y severa. Afilo los ojos celestes, brillando en el tenuidad del ambiente.

Alfred lo vio, estaba serio. Aterradora imagen.

— **Él es un asesino y tú…serás un idiota si lo salvas.**

Alfred cayó en cuenta de este error. Matt era el asesino que había estado atormentando a casi toda la ciudad, la razón por la cual Emma no estaba ya, ni Vicent. Ni otras personas…

—… **El mató a Emma, a Vincent y a…otras diez personas –** Continuo y su rostro estaba imperturbablemente inexpresivo – **Él no es tu amigo. Él te utilizo. Quería matarte. Apagarte.**

Aquello golpeó a Alfred tan fría y dolorosamente que lo paralizó sentado en su lugar, se dio cuenta que estaba en otro lugar, desconocido, escondido en unos arbustos junto a un árbol, sus ojos comenzaron a arderle, su cuerpo pedía a gritos desahogar toda aquella tensión y dolor. Comenzó a temblar.

Todo lo que dijo ese ser aunque cierto, era doloroso.

Alfred comenzó a llorar y el demonio no pudo hacer otra cosa que quedarse quieto en su lugar, sabía lo que era el llanto y lo que para los humanos significaba. Alivio.

Ahora que lo recordaba, no podía asegurar cuando fue la última vez que lloro. Los demonios no lloran ¿verdad? .

Dio una mirada al cielo y se encontraba nublado, la luna oculta en las nubes grises, olía a lluvia. Vio a Alfred, el humano frente a él estaba rojo del llanto y su herida y su piel también, si seguía así, seguramente se le abría la herida sin remedio. Tal vez debió tener más cuidado al quemar la carne con el hielo, estaba seguro que aquello dejaría marca.

— **Lloverá pronto** –Dijo él y se acercó con cautela, le toco el hombro. — **Vamos Alfred, no podemos quedarnos aquí.**

— **No...—** Alfred apenas y podía hablar –

Basilio no estaba acostumbrado a este tipo de situaciones, así que hizo memoria de algo en particular que evoco cuando aún era un demonio pequeño

— **Vamos a casa, Alfred…** —Dijo y suavizó su voz con paciencia, Alfred no respondió, pero tampoco se resistió a la proximidad de aquel ser.

— **No…puedo levantarme** – Dijo entre sollozos. –

Hubo un momento de silencio en donde Alfred buscaba controlarse. Basilio suspiro. Poco tiempo después Cerbero había parecido de entre los arbustos y miraba a su amo, este le devolvía la mirada como si le dijera algo.

El demonio volvió a suspirar, derrotado. Lo cargó como si de una pluma se tratase, Alfred ya no lloraba pero se dejó hacer, porque realmente no podía caminar. Se sentía un poco aliviado, pero no menos triste y Basilio lo percibió.

— **Debería ir al hospital** …—Susurro el americano

— **No, solo tienes que dormir…** — aconsejo el **. — Cierra los ojos y duérmete ahora –** propuso de una forma que Alfred creyó que era lo más prudente.

En la distancia, al borde de la acera alguien alzó la vista, alguien que podía ver la oscuridad en el cielo, la maldad, la corrupción, observó como la negritud atravesó la noche a casa.

El hombre se detuvo un momento más en la acera observado, luego vio en la negrura que se avecinaba en aquella reserva de árboles, hojas secas y arbustos, como también, sangre, lágrimas y muerte.

El todavía seguía allí, y estaba seguro que seguía vivo. Aquella figura sonrió y sus ojos centellearon un color verde,

La maldad

Fue error perdonarle la vida, y se sintió decepcionado, ¿acaso no aprendió nada de todos estos siglos? , la compasión era algo que no podía permitirse sentir. Se acercó al borde de los arbustos.

 **-¡¿Oiga qué está haciendo?!** – Alguien grito, el hombre se detuvo, vio a dos oficiales bajar de una patrulla hacia el **— identifíquese…**

El hombre parecía no entender.

— **Identifíquese… ¿Qué está haciendo por aquí?, no se puede ingresar a la reserva –**

— **¿Me escucha? Muéstreme su identificación.**

Ellos se acercaron. El hombre rió y asintió.

— **Belial. Príncipe del Infierno** – Dijo y su voz sonó amable y aterradora a la vez, Las linternas lo enfocaron, los dos oficiales se paralizaron de miedo. Sus perlas esmeraldas analizaron a los dos humanos. — **…¿Qué pasa oficiales? …¿no sabían que en horas como estas es preferible fingir estar muertos?** –

La luz de la linterna tiritó hasta apagarse, hasta que todas las luces se apagaron.

* * *

 **DamistaH**

El gran misterio del sujeto, resuelto. Espero no me maten por hacerle esto a Matty~

Espero les haya gustado.


	8. Chapter 8

Hola, muchas gracias por leer y comentar este con informas que las actualizaciones serán más leeeeentas.

Hetalia no me pertenece.

Disfruten.

* * *

 **Autunms Nigths.**

 **Capítulo 8.**

 **A** lfred escuchó la tormenta afuera y como las gruesas gotas entraban por la ventana abierta hasta que esta se cerró por obra de él, las cortinas se corrieron y la habitación quedo en oscuridad. Las perlas eléctricas se acercaron a donde Alfred reposaba, en su cama.

No había pasado sino cuatro horas desde que acontecía aquella situación tan cercana a la muerte, pero morir a veces no es lo peor, eso concluyó el americano, intentó moverse en varias ocasiones pero se le hizo muy doloroso, estaba muy débil, muy triste también,

Rodó los ojos por toda la habitación y le fue difícil distinguir algunos objetos porque no tenía lo lentes para eso. Cuando lo vio acercarse quiso fundirse en el colchón, pero este solo movió el cobertor hasta despojarlo de su cuerpo entero. Alfred se sintió vulnerable.

Iba a protestar, pero él lo calló con un movimiento de sus dedos cerca de los labios, pidiendo silencio y luego de eso sintió la helada piel pegada a su muslo, a su herida. Era como si quemara la piel con hielo, Alfred pensó que moriría de dolor la primera vez que lo hizo pero solo perdió el conocimiento, la parte buena era que había dejado de sangrar.

 **-¡No…espe…!**

No le hizo caso como esperaba, cuando sintió su piel ser envuelta por el frio apretó los dientes y cerró los ojos, el dolor disminuyo porque su pierna entera se durmió.

 **-¿Mejor?** – Preguntó y retiró la mano, le palmeó el pecho como si fuera un consuelo, le sonrió con leve cinismo y mostro sus colmillos .

Alfred recuperaba el aliento y la mente clara, pues se sentía verdaderamente mareado. Basilio no era nada delicado cuando intentaba sanar algo, quizá podía ser un especie de castigo por ser tan…piadoso con alguien que intento matarlo.

 **-…Eres un maldito...** – Le dijo Alfred.

- **Desde hace muchos siglos, pequeño** –Le respondió el demonio y movió los dedos por el pantalón manchado de sangre de Alfred – **Odio el olor a sangre coagulada**

Le comentó y Alfred escuchó el sonido de su cinturón y su cierra.

 **-¿Qué vas a hacer?**

- **Voy a deshacerme de esto** –Le explicó bajando los pantalones con una ajena suavidad, estaban empapados y era difícil retirarlos **\- No creo que los vayas a usar de nuevo –** Estuvo convencido el demonio para luego mostrar sus garras.

Alfred desconoció de donde había sacado fuerzas para levantar el brazo y este fue a parar en el cabello negro del otro, tomó su cuerno.

 **-No te atrevas**

Alfred lo había tocado, a Él, a Basilio. Por alguna razón Alfred sintió que hacer eso era malo.

 _Basilio odiaba que le tocaran._

 **-¿O qué? –**

 **-…O te mató.-**

El demonio bufo, y esto hizo que Alfred le jalara el cabello, como una amenaza. Sintió las garras correr por su pantalón, por su muslo sano y desgarrar la tela ferozmente sin tocar la piel. Alfred gimió vulnerable por que las garras de Basilio eran verdaderamente afiladas y peligrosas y estaban desgarrando la parte baja de su ropa. Apretó el cabello con más fuerza en su tortuosa espera y cerró los ojos. Cuando pensó que había terminado, estaba arrastrando los girones de tela de jean en sus cercanías, la camisa también estaba manchada pero no tanto.

Alfred no se movía aun y Basilio alzo la cabeza de tal forma que jalo su propio cabello.

 **-Estoy esperando que me mates. –**

- **Uhg…Estúpido.** –Alfred le soltó.

 **-Oh vamos, estás hecho un desastre, déjate hacer un poco** – Le aconsejo y reunió todo lo que antes era su pantalón en un motón flotante y pronto este se consumió- **¿Estás enojado conmigo?, No te entiendo, literalmente te salve el culo.**

 **-¿Dónde está Matt?**

Basilio se vio molesto, arrugó el entrecejo y vio a Alfred con severidad.

 **-¡Matt! Matt, Mathew Williams, es lo único que te importa en este momento.-** Se acercó a su rostro de forma fantasmagórica. Alfred sintió como emanaba frio **-¿ Por qué te preocupas por alguien así?.**

 **-No es su culpa** – Alfred articuló

 **-No, ¿entonces de quién?** – Quiso saber el ser que se alejó un poco –

Alfred no tenía la respuesta.

 **-Los humanos también pueden llegar a crear demonios** – Concluyó el ser que se alejó de su cercanías, miro hacia la pared un poco ido, Alfred le observó con atención y algo de impotencia de no poder golpearle la boca. – **Matthew…tu tierno amigo es un asesino a sangre fría y disfruta hacerlo, de eso lo tengo claro, es un ser oscuro y vil, porque aunque mató a Emma fingió estar triste por eso.**

Basilio pasó los dedos por el cabello rubio del americano con un aparente consuelo.

- **No te torturaré con eso, suficiente tienes con esa prue** ba- Sus ojos rodaron hacia el muslo herido- **Mira, tu ropa interior también esta manchada.**

 **-¡Ni se te ocurra! –**

 **-¿O qué?**

Silencio, los dedos de azabache caminaron por la cadera.

 **-¡Noooo!-** Alfred gruño y su rostro se tornó rojo –

 **-Se te abrirá la herida –** Diagnostico el demonio algo indiferente-

 **-¡AAh!** – Alfred se lamentó al ser pinchado por la elástica de su bóxer-

 **-Está bien, Llorón –**

Escucha al otro carcajear y siente deseos de matarlo.

 **-¿Por qué sigues aquí en primer lugar?** – Preguntó Alfred a lo que el otro arqueó ambas cejas. –

 **-Los asesinos no les gusta dejar nada pendiente** \- Dijo el azabache inclinándose un poco y terminó sentado al borde de la cama- **así que es probable que tu amigo vuelva y termine lo que empezó, porque si yo fuera el…lo haría.**

 **-¿Cómo es que conoces de asesinos y psicópatas y no podías encontrarlo? –**

Basilio sonrió como si encontrara algún chiste en eso. Algo que Alfred ignoraba es que realmente Basilio sabía quién era el sujeto, desde el cumpleaños de Emma

 **-….Mi amigo y yo, pasábamos largos ratos de discusión al respecto** – Dijo al fin intentando no mostrar su dentadura blanca y afilada- **François es un especie de intelectual, le gusta saber todo de todo.**

Alfred lo vio con los ojos entornados y el hizo lo mismo.

- **Tus lentes están rotos** – Diagnostico el demonio y con un movimiento de sus dedos un humor negro apareció y sus lentes en el proceso.

El lente derecho se había desprendido, y el lente izquierdo tenía una grieta que recorría todo el cristal.

 **-Camino aquí se te cayeron, sin embargo la montura sigue estable** \- Dijo el ser y vio los lentes con examine –

 **-No importa...**

Basilio no entendió lo que aquello significaba, por eso observó a Alfred con atención y fue cuando escuchó

- **Ya no sirven** – Dijo Alfred.

 **-¿Por qué no los reparas?**

Alfred vio los lentes por un momento el tenerlos era un vivo recuerdo de lo que había experimentado y aquello le causo una horrible sensación de repulsión.

 **-No.** –Negó el dueño de la casa y desvió los ojos –

 **-Está bien. Ellos tienen mucho de ti.** –El demonio se sonrió y se los coloco, cuando hubo hecho aquello, el humor negro le cubrió el espacio vacío del lente y la grieta se esfumo **\- ahora son míos.**

Alfred realmente no le importó que los reparara, se sintió cansado de repente así que solo lo vio y se quedó en silencio mientras él parecía sopesar como le quedaban los lentes. ¿Para que un demonio quería lentes?, ahora Alfred no comprendía.

Se parecía mucho a Alfred, esto concluyo el dueño de la casa al verlo por unos segundos.

 **-¿A ti te crearon? –**

 **-¿hum?** –Basilio volvió a verlo con los ojos abiertos - **¿Qué?**

 **-Tu dijiste que los humanos también podían crear demonios…** \- Alfred movió un poco la cabeza- **eso quiere decir que…tú fuiste no siempre fuiste un demonio.**

Basilio entornó los ojos y vio por unos segundos los ojos azules del humano, tenía un rostro serio y poco a poco sonrió como si se hubiese dado por descubierto.

 **-Eso es correcto.** – Le dijo el demonio y junto los dedos enguantados – **Yo no siempre fui un demonio.**

 **-Tu tutor...-** Alfred susurró y vio como el otro parecía mover mínimamente la boca y algo en su expresión se alteró –

 **-Si…** \- Dijo el otro con palabras carente de sentimiento-

Hubo un profundo silencio.

 **-¿Por qué….no quieres…ya sabes, hablar con él?**

Por primera vez Basilio bajo los ojos como si meditara la respuesta, Alfred llego ver a Cebero aparecer no muy lejos de él

 **-Solo no quiero-**

Alfred intentó levantarse y sentarse, lo logro con dificultad y sin ayuda, porque el demonio solo le estaba viendo como si encontrara en otro lugar, torpemente el americano se cubrió la parte baja con su cobertor.

 **-No quiero hablar con Belial, ahora. –**

 **-¿Se llama Belial?**

El azabache alzó los ojos y asintió. Había dicho mucho para su pesar.

 **-¿Se pelearon? …-** Alfred preguntó con cautela, el demonio lo vio a los ojos y terminó por responder secamente.

 **-No-**

Alfred estaba tocando un terreno peligroso. Lo sentía en los ojos luminosos del ser a través de sus lentes y un extraño cosquilleo de su nuca. Hubo un significativo silencio, Alfred tenía que reconocer que aunque pudiera asustarlo o causarle repulsión, tenía curiosidad por saber que estaba pasando por la mente del otro.

Al poco tiempo, recordó a Adriel, y todo lo que le había dicho, No lo recordó antes por obvias razones; los acontecimientos que ocurrieron después de eso lo aturdieron. Sintió un repentino miedo de repente y se quedó en silencio viendo la corona de la cabeza del azabache y sus cuernos, este a su vez distrajo la vista en la nada.

†

Él era su amado tesoro, quizá el ángel más hermoso de todo el cielo, y aunque le costaba admitirlo, su favorito, un consentido. Uriel cuidaba de él y lo ayudaba a convertirse en el ángel más perfecto que podría.

 _Siempre correcto._

Era apenas un niño. La tierra era un bebe sin embargo.

Los hombres no tenían ni forma ni intensiones de vivir, aun no era hora.

El cielo quizá era el mejor lugar para él, el más adecuado, el más puro. No sentía curiosidad por el abismo que era la tierra, no había nada; desolación, viento toxico y muerte, la tierra aun no era tierra.

A pesar de ser joven, tenía curiosidad por todo del cielo, y toda la felicidad que allí reinaba y la paz que sentía al estar con Uriel.

Uriel, Uriel…

Cuando Dios creara los humanos, quizás su tesoro se decepcionaría de saber que no podía ni conocerlos, ni a la tierra nueva. Porque su tesoro, era tan puro que los humanos no podían soportarlo, solo podía estar en el cielo. Solo él. en el cielo.

Pero cuando Uriel estaba…Cuando Uriel estaba parecía que el cielo se volvía más hermoso.

Era un arcángel.

Su tesoro era un hermoso Querubín.

…pero la corrupción llegó y lo consumió todo.

Borró todo a su paso.

†

Cansado abrió los ojos y encontró a Cerbero con el hocico en la orilla de la cama, expectante, parecía vigilar a Alfred dormir, sus ojos eran tan parecidos a los de su amo que lo llegó a inquietar un poco, luego de unos segundos de incorporarse, llego a parpadear y recordó que se había quedado dormido y…Basilio..

No estaba.

Cuando intento moverse para sentarse, y logro ver como el gran perro-lobo se enderezaba y se sentaba al lado de la cama como si aquello fuera una orden silenciosa.

Alfred lo observó y encontró su vista cansada aunque había dormido, Oh, era la ausencia de sus lentes. Se quedó así por un momento y recorrió la mirada por toda la habitación, no escuchaba la lluvia, así que supuso que había dejado de llover, luego se dio cuenta de que era de día.

Intentó mover el pie derecho y este obedeció con parsimonia.

Quería levantarse, tomar agua, comer algo y bañarse, aun sentía la sangre seca en su piel, y eso era desagradable e incómodo.

Así que saco las sabanas de si y lentamente a pesar de tener a un lobo muy cerca no le importó moverse y salir con cuidado de la cama, apoyándose del armario o de la mesa de noche donde tenía su lámpara. El perro se movió para que pasara, y lo siguió con la mirada hacia la puerta.

No dolía, su pierna estaba dormida.

Cuando llegó a la puerta se felicitó y alabó su esfuerzo.

La abrió y se acercó por el pasillo, el pasillo, a la derecha las escaleras. Las escaleras le dieron pavor. Atrás de el Cerbero jadeaba calmadamente y estaba casi seguro que lo seguiría, así que cuidadosamente, Alfred movió su humanidad hacia el baño sosteniéndose de las paredes y de lo que sea que lo ayudara para no ceder.

Cerbero lo siguió con una aparente paciencia que Alfred admiró y le asusto. Ese animal parecía ser tan enigmático como su amo.

Cuando llego al baño abrió la puerta y el perro entro también, oh excelente… Alfred volvió la mirada hacia el animal, este lo observo con atención.

 **-Necesito privacidad. ¿Entiendes?** …- Le dijo con una voz seria- **Ve con tu amo, a donde sea que este.**

El animal no se movió. Alfred intento otra vez

 **-Espérame afuera. –**

El animal se dio la vuelta y salió por la puerta.

El americano suspiró. …

†

 **-Pero Uriel ¿Por qué no puedo ir? …tu siempre vas, y me dejas solo** – Aquel pequeño hizo un mohín demasiado tierno como para que el ángel se sintiera molesto o mortificado por sus preguntas.

- **Ya te lo he dicho…tu lugar es aquí, junto con tus hermanos** \- Explicó pacientemente el Arcángel, arreglando la vestimenta del pequeño con diligencia.-

Acarició la mata de pelo rubio del pequeño y quiso trasmitirle algo de seguridad antes de que deba partir a la tierra como era bien conocido.

 **-Mi trabajo es con los humanos-**

 **-Cuéntame de ellos –**

Uriel parecía dudar, los humanos…

Los humanos eran seres extraños, Uriel había presenciado tantos conflictos que los humanos no les eran muy interesantes.

 **-Cuando regrese te lo diré todo –**

La manito le tomó los dedos impidiendo que se alejara.

 **-¿Cuándo regresaras?**

Uriel pareció dudar y vio con atención los ojos celestinos del pequeño.

 **-Regresare pronto. Vendré aquí y te contare todo lo que quieras saber de los humanos, si eso apacigua tus ganas de alejarte de tu hogar.**

El pequeño sonrió

Fue cuando los brazos de Uriel le cubrieron en despedida

 **-Oh, Mi pequeño, cuando crezca le darás luz a todos aquí, por eso debes de quedarse y crecer…**

Pero Uriel tardo mucho más de lo que él mismo esperaba y cuando fue con él, ya no estaba. Ya no estaba.

Una luz se había apagado para siempre.

†

Cuando Alfred salió del baño se sintió renovado –físicamente- y limpio, Cerbero estaba esperándolo como pensaba y Alfred retornó su camino a su habitación para vestirse, oh, solo pensó en mover las piernas otra vez y dio un gran suspiro de derrota.

Fue más rápido de lo que imagino de hecho, abrió su armario y luchó por ponerse su ropa interior con una de sus piernas tiesa, pero afortunadamente lo logró y todo fue más sencillo con unos boxes oscuros puestos.

Buscó un pantalón de algodón y se sentó en la cama de tal manera que buscara una forma de ponérselos.

El lobo tenía la cabeza metida en el armario abierto, curioseando la ropa de Alfred seguramente, le pareció gracioso al principio, pero de verdad no quiso que lo siguiera haciendo porque seguramente mancharía de baba alguna prenda.

El pantalón se deslizó suavemente de sus dedos, en un acto tan delicado que ni lo sintió hasta que ya no lo tenía. Basilio lo tenía en la mano y este había aparecido frente a él.

 **-Eres un humano muy terco** – Le dijo el demonio viendo la prenda que se suponía Alfred intentaba ponerse. Alfred cayó en cuenta de que estaba en ropa interior buscó cubrirse la parte baja con la sabanas **\- No te preocupes por eso, Jones, no es como si no lo hubiera visto antes.**

Alfred sin embargo se tapó y lo fulmino con la mirada. No se había dado cuenta que sus orejas se habían enrojecido de vergüenza.

 **-Sigues aquí**

 **-¿A dónde más podía estar?**

En el infierno quizá, Alfred pensó. Y recordó la advertencia de Adriel en ese momento.

Como Alfred no respondió el azabache se agachó y esto provoco que Alfred arrastrara los pies lejos de él, desconfiado.

 **-Solo quería estar solo** \- Le dijo el ser al poco tiempo y tomó con mucho cuidado el pie derecho de Alfred acercándolo al hueco de la prenda, el humano dudo por que no sabía lo que pretendía. - **¿a ti no te pasa?**

Alzo la mirada hacia el rubio y Alfred ni se aproximó a responder con la mirada.

Fue cuando él tomo el otro pie y se dispuso meter el otro pie en el hueco de la prenda y le subió el pantalón por las piernas que solo alcanzo a cubrirle hasta las pantorrillas. La sabana estaba en el camino y Alfred no veía intensión de moverla. Estaría expuesto y descubierto a un ser oscuro y …misterioso.

 **-Está bien, yo dije que no te haría nada malo –**

Y hasta el momento lo había cumplido ¿no?, Alfred pensó.

Su pierna herida no había sido el, la cicatrización si en cambio, había intentado salvarlo y lo logro. Ahora estaba intentando vestirlo.

El rubio solo subió algo más las sabana hasta su rodilla y sintió los pantalones subir. Alfred logro tomar el borde de la tela y subirla hasta los muslos, solo hasta allí, porque la sabana otra vez no dejaría que avanzara más hasta que se la quitara.

El demonio sonrió como si la vergüenza del americano no valiera de excusa para aquel infantil comportamiento. Se irguió y acto seguido tomo a Alfred por debajo de los brazos y lo alzo, el americano apenas y reacciono cuando estuvo prácticamente recostado del cuerpo ajeno y frio, sintió las manos en sus costado, el cuero de sus dedos y es cuando sintió que la sabana cayo por completo.

 **-Súbete los pantalones, ¿A qué esperas?**

Alfred reacción, subió la tela y fue cuando fue depositado lentamente en el colchón, Cerbero apareció unos segundos después con una camisa negra en su hocico.

 **-Oh, perfecto** – Basilio dijo, y tomando la camisa acaricio a su fiel compañero **\- El negro combina con todo.**

Alfred no reparó en que todo aquel proceso, su armario había sido desordenado y sus camisas y pantalones estaba dispersas por todo el armario y el piso de sus cercanías.

 **-Gracias.** –Le dijo Alfred al demonio al recibir la camisa. –

Este hizo un gesto con la mano como un "de nada" sobre entendido. Luego hubo un gran silencio que Alfred percibió al colocarse la camisa. Basilio solo lo observaba con atención.

 **-Creo que fui muy duro contigo hace unas horas** – Dijo de repente el demonio y se sentó a su lado en el colchón, recogiendo la sabana en el proceso – **Al curarte me refiero.** –Especificó

 **-Creo que eres muy duro en todo.** – Le dijo sarcásticamente y un poco hiriente el humano

 **-…No te imaginas cuanto** – Susurro el de los cuernos, que no se vio afectado en absoluto – Supongo que es por Belial. Ya sabes…

-Es como las ex novias. –

 **-¿ah sí?**

 **-Si…** -Alfred dijo – **No…quieres recordarlas.**

 **-¿Has tenido pareja alguna vez en tu vida?** – Le pregunto Basilio con los ojos entornados.

Alfred dudó en responder. Y fue cuando el demonio agregó.

 **-…¿Te has enamorado alguna vez? –**

 **-Si.** –Alfred no dudó en esta ocasión ¿Quién no se había enamorado?. Con Arthur sintió una especie de enamoramiento en los primeros días de trabajo y luego de unos meses más este se vio distanciado por mucho trabajo y viajes.

Así que era complicado.

Basilio lo vio con análisis.

- **No creo que entiendas como es Belial. O Como nació nuestra relación**. – Aseguro aquel ser ahora viendo a Cerbero que se acercaba a su amo, como si este lo necesitara. –

Cerbero apoyó su cabeza en las piernas del demonio.

 **-…¿Estas huyendo de él?.**

- **Lo estoy evitando…más o menos** – Intento explicarse el ser, acariciando la cabeza del animal - … **Los demonios suelen mentir mucho ¿Sabes? .**

Alfred afilo la mirada.

 **-Pero yo…nunca le miento a mi pareja. Es una forma de cortejo, o algo asi** …-Basilio sonrió porque eso le parecía gracioso viniendo de demonios – **Lo que quiero decir es que no quiero ser más su pareja.**

 **\- ¿Por qué? –**

Basilio lo vio intensamente. Alfred pensó que había cruzado una barrera al preguntar aquello. Pero pronto el demonio sereno la expresión y vio a Cerbero.

- **Yo odio depender de alguien, con Belial, debo de informarle todo lo que hago o dejo de hacer, incluso lo que pienso hacer y casi siempre él lo evalúa y me da su aprobación o no.**

 **-¿Cómo un consejero?**

 **-Como una mamá** –Basilio bromeo, esto llego hacer sonreír a Alfred, solo un poco.

 **-Pero porque…no hablas con él y le dices eso. –**

Basilio arqueo las cejas negras y se arregló sus lentes nuevos, miro a Alfred incrédulo de esa propuesta. Era natural, Alfred no conocía lo desbastador que podía llegar a ser Belial.

 **-Es complicado.**

 **-¿tienes miedo de enfrentártele?**

Basilio sonrió y resopló

- **No** -Le respondió con una sonrisita-

 **\- ¿Qué es entonces?**

Basilio volvió a verlo e inclinó un poco la cabeza hacia él. Como si meditara, como si sopesara sus propias palabras. Como si pensara calculadoramente lo que tenía pensado decir.

 **-Creo que me gusta otra persona –**

Alfred casi se atraganta al momento de tragar oliva, pero tosió disimuladamente. Ganándose una mirada del azabache que al parecer no tenía ganas de hacer ninguna expresión, sus ojos eran cada vez más brillantes y penetrantes.

 **-¿Es en serio?**

 **-Quizá…-** Dijo con una voz suave y carente de toda emoción. Más bien analítico – **Quizá solo sea curiosidad,…capricho.**

Hubo un pequeño silencio.

 **-Quizá no lo sea.** – Agrego el demonio luego de un momento de mediación. –

 **-¿Y…es un humano?**

Basilio suspiro profundamente.

 **-Si…-** Le respondió – **Es una pena…los humanos son muy breves**. –Susurro después algo nostálgico.

Eso lo hacía complicado, pensó Alfred. Basilio era un ser milenario, sobrenatural y por sobretodo malvado ¿no? ¿Qué clase de humano podía existir para cautivarlo de tal manera que ya no quisiera más a su pareja?

Algo diferente estaba seguro.

 **-Quizás deberías hablar con esa persona, como un humano, normal…** -Sugirio Alfred con son de ayuda o consejero-

 **-Belial lo mataría si se entera**

 **-Ok…eso es un problema más complicado.**

Basilio un gesto, estaba de acuerdo.

- **Los humanos son frágiles**. –Apunto el demonio sin dejar de acariciar la cabeza de Cerbero – **pero me encanta que tengan voluntad.**

 **-¿Voluntad?**

 **-Si, eso, sabes-** Basilio hizo un gesto con las manos - **Voluntad…amm..¿Perseverancia?, en el Infierno no existe eso ¿sabes? …las almas no tienen esperanza.**

 **-¿Te gusta la esperanza?**

 **-No.** –Corrigió – **Me gusta los humanos con voluntades fuertes….puedes apretarlos hasta saber cuándo explotaran…**

Aquello a Alfred le pareció extraño, como si buscaran jugar.

 **-¿…quieres apretarla?**

- **No en ese sentido**. – Le contestó con picardía y se relamió los labios, Alfred se sintió avergonzado por ver aquello, pero luego recordó que era un adulto y que suponía que ese tipo de necesidades eran normal en casi todos los seres. –

Hubo un momento de silencio que por primera vez Alfred no pensó que sería incomodo

 **-No encontré a Mathew.** –Dijo de repente –

Aquello alarmó a Alfred, que volvió a verlo con los ojos bien abiertos.

 **-¿El esta….**

 **-No lo sé.** –Le dijo **– No encontré nada en ese lugar…**

Basilio guardo silencio.

 **-¿…Ya puedes encontrarlo? …sabes quién es ¿no? -** Pregunto Alfred

 **-Al parecer tu amigo Matty…estaba siendo camuflado por un ente sobrenatural** – Explico – **por eso no podía verlo ni rastrearlo** – Aclaró y se tornó un tanto pensativo ante aquel descubrimiento. –

 **-¿…Hablas de otro demonio? –**

 **-Puede ser…aunque no estoy seguro. Existen muchas otras cosas...-** Le dijo al volver a verlo y se levantó de donde estaba **– Supongo que tu amigo, está bien.**

La forma en que dijo amigo, hizo dudar de la veracidad de esa palabra, y más parecía una burla. Basilio parecía serio sin embargo. Algo le decía que _el sujeto_ lo decepcionó un poco.

 **-¿A dónde iras?**

 **-Saldré a hablar con François –**

 **-¿Tu amigo?**

Basilio asintió. Y Moviéndose Cerbero se apoyó del regazo de Alfred, que por suerte para el rubio era el sano. Joder, que susto le había dado el pelaje del lobo.

 **-Bueno, tú no puedes caminar aun.** –Dijo el ser- **tal vez mañana puedas.**

 **-¿Qué pasa si Mathew vuelve?**

 **-Bueno eso sería bueno para ti** –Basilio rio con algo de maldad en su mirada – **Puedes decirle que lo entiendes y que no es su culpa…y si no funciona pues…te quedaras sin amigo ¿y eso te haría sentir mal? ¿a qué si?**

La forma en que se lo dijo era un marco muy notable de sarcasmo.

 **-Ya…**

 **-Bien. ¿Sientes dolor?**

 **-Más bien no siento nada.** –Le dijo, refiriéndose a su pierna

Basilio logro levantar ambas cejas, algo sorprendido.

 **-Eso es aún peor.** – Le susurro viéndolo fijamente -

 **-No me digas. –**

 **-Sí,…El no sentir nada es tanto peligroso como triste.** – Aclaro él y Alfred no entendió a lo que se refería. – **Tal vez solo debas volver a descansar. …Creo que vi esas..humm hamburguesas cerca del centro.**

 **-Si…las venden allí.**

 **-Sí, quizá solo debas dormir.**

Alfred miro a Basilio por un momento, y este se la devolvía como si de verdad esperara que durmiera, que obedeciera.

Cerbero no se movió de su lugar. Para cuando movió la cabeza buscando una caricia Alfred bajo los ojos y escuchó aquel mismo aleteo.

El demonio ya no estaba.

* * *

DUM DUM DUM...¿Que pasara ahora? ...

Espero les haya gustado. Nos vemos en la próxima~

 **DamistaH**


	9. Chapter 9

**Gracias por los favoritos y los comentarios, Me alegra mucho que le gustara esta historia**

 **Como saben hetalia no me pertenece, pero esta historia si.**

* * *

 **Autunms Nigths.**

 **Capítulo 9**

 **A** lfred no pensó realmente que se sanaría tan rápido, bueno, tampoco estaba sano por completo, sentía la pierna, pero estaba teniendo dificultades para caminar y para su sorpresa, en la madrugada apareció El y al revisarlo se atrevió a hacer una broma que hizo a Alfred pensar que Basilio sería perfecto para ser un forense…uno de esos de los cuales tu no quieres que te de malas noticias;

"Si no sana para mañana, tendremos que amputarla"

"¿Amputarla?

"…Si, bueno, Cerbero tiene experiencia con eso, tranquilo "

¿Tranquilidad? ¿Estaba jodiéndole? Era su pierna. La idea de no verla más, y una idea más fuerte le golpeó; Cerbero tenía experiencia con eso. ¿Eso que quería decir? No tuvo tiempo de preguntar al respecto, Basilio se comenzó a reír aunque bajo y arreglo su pantalón para dar por finalizada su labor.

Luego de eso, le ofreció comida , porque si recordaba bien, había pasado un día sin comer y sin beber algo dulce y refrescante. Alfred medito si en su condición unas tres hamburguesas y un refresco con mucho hielo serian verdaderamente saludable, pero cuando su estómago rugió aquello se le olvido por completo. ¡Tenía hambre! ¿Qué esperaba?

Basilio se mantuvo por unos minutos más con él en la habitación, silencioso y observador, hasta que se levantó como si estará cumplir una cuota de tiempo. El rubio solo lo siguió con la mirada con la boca llena y eso le impidió preguntar acerca de aquel comportamiento. No le presto mucha atención después de todo, él siempre se comportaba extraño. Vio como camino por la habitación y luego se asomó por la ventana, Salem apareció en esta y lo ignoro pasando a la cabecera de la cama de Alfred con ansias de querer comer lo que el americano estaba almorzando.

— **¿Has…sabido algo de Matt?—** Alfred preguntó, Basilio tardó en responder, algunos segundos—

— **Nada… —**

Luego Alfred escuchó un suspiro.

— **¿Qué…pasara ahora?** – Preguntó con cierta incertidumbre y una vez terminada su comida y pasarla con la bebida, se sintió saciado más no menos preocupado. –

Basilio bajo los ojos por el jardín y se detuvo a pensar en eso. En su mente muchas cosas podían pasar, dispersas, pero él sabía perfectamente como ordenarlas para centrarse.

— **Necesito que te quedes aquí.—** Le dijo— **Y no le abras la puerta a nadie mientras no estoy,…Cerbero estará contigo.**

— **¿Por qué? ¿Vas a….**

— **Tengo que hacer algo** — Le dijo el demonio, subiendo al alfeizar de la ventana con cuidado –

— **¿Qué cosa? –**

— **Algo.**

— _ **Dude**_ **, eso es tan especifico.—**

— **Solo no le abras la puerta a nadie mientras no estoy.—**

— **¿Iras con esa persona? –**

— **¿Qué?** – Basilio se detuvo—

— **¿Con esa persona, la que te gusta? –**

— **No me gusta** –Aclaró el demonio pensativo, sin embargo, como si reconsiderara ese denominativo.

Alfred lo vio con los ojos afilados, no le distinguía bien la expresión del rostro desde esa distancia.

— **¿A dónde iras?—**

— **No tengo por qué decírtelo—** Le dijo el ser— **además ¿Por qué me preguntas ahora?...**

— **Eso es lo que hacen las personas normales, cuando tienen exnovias demoniacas…—** Basilio sonrió ante eso, pero no le respondió, solo salió de la habitación por la ventana y Alfred sintió como Salem picoteaba la cama por la lechuga que allí el humano le había ofrecido.

Miro a Cerbero que estaba acostado. Esperaba que en la ausencia de su amo no se le ocurriera amputarle ninguna de sus extremidades. Fue entonces que la ventana se cerró con un eco en la habitación y supo que Basilio hablaba en serio.

Alfred no tenía muchos lugares a donde ir, y…lo que realmente le preocupaba era que sus amigos llamaran a la puerta y él…no pudiera contestarles, debían de estar preocupados, se tocó los bolsillos del pantalón y movió las sabanas cosa que inquietó a Salem y Cerbero; no encontró su teléfono.

De encontrarlo, seguro que se sorprendería de los mensajes y llamadas de sus compañeros, de Arthur…si llegaba a la puerta de su casa ¿Cómo no iba a contestarle? Era su superior…era Arthur, joder…

Resopló con resignación, estaba metido en tantos problemas… ¿y la policía?...si alguien no encuentra a Matt…seguro alguien lo habría visto con el aquella note. Louis lo vio…hablaron, se fueron juntos, si algo le pasaba a Matt, Alfred seria el principal sospechoso.

No había caído en cuenta de aquel hecho. Alfred estaba en problemas y…pensó en obedecer a Basilio en no abrirle la puerta nadie ese día, de momento bajaría a la cocina, por que aquellas tenía mucha más sed que antes al tomar algo dulce.

Cuando hubo llegado a la cocina se sirvió un vaso con agua y noto a Salem muy cerca del vaso de agua, supuso que tenía sed, Cerbero se asomaba por la entrada de la habitación, algo en Alfred se movió para servir agua en un plato hondo y una taza y se distrajo al ver como esos dos animales bebían agua.

Se quedó en la cocina, sentado cuidadosamente en la cerámica del piso, estaba solo en casa y ya no tenía ganas de explicarse, o de aclarar lo que había sucedido, al reflexionar al respecto, agradeció que tuviera que obedecer a aquel demonio, no tendría que explicarle nada a nadie. Lo único que lo preocupaba era el destino del canadiense y…lo que sea que había ido a hacer Basilio esa mañana.

Miro a los dos animales con cautela.

Tal vez…

—… **¿A dónde fue Basilio?** – Preguntó, al aire y como un inocente espero la respuesta de alguno de ellos dos. Los dos animales dejaron de tomar su agua y lo observaron con detenimiento, como si de alguna manera hubiesen entendido la pregunta, pero se debatieran en responder o no y como Alfred no vio respuesta de ninguno de los dos, quiso intentar otra cosa — **¿Saben que su dueño esta…enamorado?**

Cerbero movió sus orejas que estaban erguidas.

—… **¿Saben quién es? –**

Cerbero ladró repentinamente y Alfred quiso tomar eso como un sí.

— **¿Quién es?**

Cerbero no hizo movimiento alguno y se mantuvo observando a rubio humano que entorno los ojos en la espera de una respuesta, lo que fuera, era un perro, el perro de un demonio y…creía que podía comunicarse de alguna manera, algo. _Lo que sea._

Miro a Salem que no se había molestado a mover su cabecita hacia el humano y estaba muy concentrada en la taza de agua. Cuando Alfred iba a formar otra vez la pregunta de otra manera escuchó golpes en la puerta.

El americano se paralizó sentado en la cerámica, las orejas del lobo se paralizaron al momento y Salem alzo la cabeza.

Hubo un lapsus de silencio en donde Alfred se debatía en que hacer o que no. Se levantó al tercer toque y fue hacia la puerta, los animales casi inmediatamente lo siguieron, lamento no tener un de esos ojos mágicos donde podría ver a trasvés de la puerta, cuando hubo puesto a mano en el pomo con suavidad escucho el cuarto toque y noto la mirada de ambos animales sobre su mano. Como una advertencia, pasaron unos segundos más y cuando tocaron por quinta vez, un poco más fuerte Alfred no presto atención y alejo los dedos del pomo lentamente.

Miro a los dos animales y recordó para que estaban allí, exclusivamente para que Alfred no le abriera la puerta a nadie hasta el regreso de su amo.

Así parecía ser.

No tocaron más la puerta y supuso que el visitante se había resignado a la idea de que no había nadie y que seguramente si volviera en otro momento encontraría al dueño de la casa, Alfred ni siquiera se atrevió a asomarse por la ventanas de la sala o buscar la manera de saber quién había tocado la puerta, tenía un mal presentimiento

Aunque Basilio le dijo claramente a que no abriera la puerta, esto suponía que tampoco debía de dar indicios de que estuviera en casa ¿no?

No sabía si era porque temía que el canadiense volviera, o porque temía hacer enojar de algún manera a Basilio….pero Matt

…si volvía, sería un evento tan trágico. Por qué dudaba que Cerbero se contendría.

Al encontrarse en silencio en su propia sala, camino y subió las escaleras hacia su habitación donde permanecería un buen rato hasta que el esperado demonio apareciera por fin.

Abrió la puerta de la habitación y entró primero que los animales. Encendió la luz y dio un brinco cuando vio alguien entrando por la ventana, no falto mucho tiempo para que Cerbero se pusiera alerta.

Alfred se acercó un poco al centro de la habitación y espero a que la cortina se apartara del torso del recién llegado, algo andaba mal, …Basilio no era tan delgado en sus piernas y no era que Alfred anduviera pendiente de las curvas de las piernas ajenas pero aquella persona no era Basilio, y lo confirmó cuando Cerbero le ladró un par de veces antes de mostrar los dientes. Alfred llego a retroceder dos pasos antes de que la cortina revelara al visitante.

—… **¿Louis? –** Alfred dijo para si en un susurro, se quedó paralizado en aquel lugar cuando los ojos del otro se clavaron en él. No. ese definitivamente no era Louis…

Que recordaba, Louis no sabía dónde vivía, además de que…El francés no podría subir al segundo piso de su habitación. Retrocedo en dio un paso más y sitio las partitas de Salem en su hombro.

— **Buenas noches Alfred** —Saludó el recién llegado con educación y una voz apacible—

Percibió el acento francés de inmediato y no tuvo dudas en saber que era el mismo Louis, sin embargo no podía créelo.

— **¿Qué es lo que quieres?** –Preguntó Alfred que aunque no quería saber realmente la respuesta a esa pregunta, fue lo único que se le ocurrió en ese momento. No sabía cómo iba a terminar todo si Basilio se enteraba que no le abrió la puerta a nadie sino que habían entrado por la ventana – **Basilio no está.**

El francés que se había trasladado a las cercanías de la pared, camino elegantemente al acercarse. Alfred lo vio de cerca ahora, su cabello no era rubio como siempre lo había sido, parecía estar hecho de platino y seda, tenía un aspecto sedoso. Una cornamenta surgía de su cráneo y Alfred lo asemejo con la forma de un cruasán, de marfil. En otra situación Alfred se hubiera reído aunque ganas no le faltaban en ese angustioso momento.

Su indumentaria era elegante, pulcra de un color blanco. Casi podía confundirse con un ángel.

François sonrió suavemente, miro a su alrededor como si se asegurará que nadie más estuviera escuchando aquella conversación. Miro a Cerbero que se había tranquilizado. Luego vio a Alfred que se acercaba a la cama con cautela.

— **¿Cómo sabes que estoy buscando a Basilio? –** Preguntó el de cabello de seda—

—… **¿Son….amigos? ¿No?**

Hubo un momento de silencio en donde François sopeso aquellas palabras con asombro.

— **Era inevitable que te hablara de mi ¿verdad?** –Dijo con aire desesperanzador – **Ese hermoso niño…—** Suspiro y Alfred detecto algo de sarcasmo en su voz melodioso— **Si, somos amigos, Alfred. Soy François**

Acto seguido se trasladó al lado de la cama desocupado por Alfred y se aseguró de guardar distancia para que no se sintiera intimidado por su presencia.

— **Pensé que estaba aquí, Sabes, cuando fuiste a Pub tenías su olor en ti** –Dijo deliberadamente— **menta y madera quemada.**

Alfred arqueó las cejas sorprendido, afiló la vista al poco tiempo para distinguir mejor a François. Él era François el amigo de Basilio. Ahora entendida por que había dicho aquella frase tan curioso. "Quizá uno de tus amigos lo sea"

—… **¿Tu sabias….**

— **¿Qué?** –Interrumpió el francés con una apacible mirada **— ¿Qué Basilio estaba aquí?**

—… **Eso**. –Alfred estaba atónito, aún estaba procesando la información que estaba recibiendo. –

François asintió, afirmando todas estas preguntas.

— **¿Tu sabes a donde esta?. Él no va a mi pub, cosa que me entristece enormemente. –**

— **Bueno…El solo se fue. Creo que no le gusta dar muchas explicaciones—**

François estuvo de acuerdo en un asentimiento de cabeza muy leve. Miro Alfred, no, no miraba a Alfred. Salem estaba muy cerca de su hombro, ambos se miraba fijamente.

— **Supongo que no**. –François dijo con voz queda –

— **Estoy casi seguro que salió a ver a su crush** – Soltó el americano, y pareció darse cuenta poco después de ese error.

— **¿Su...Crush?** —François parecía sorprendido, luego de un momento relajo la expresión y miro a Alfred por unos segundos –

—… **La chica que le gusta.**

— **¿Chica que le gusta?**

Alfred vio la expresión de póker de François, el demonio lentamente dijo.

— **A Basilio le gusta una chica… —**

— **No lo sé, no me lo dijo así, pero me lo imagino ¿él no te conto nada?**

— **No menciono a ninguna chica que recuerde.**

François permaneció en silencio por unos segundos.

—… **¿Qué te paso en la pierna?** – Pregunto de repente y Alfred se sobresaltó al escuchar esa pregunta.

Tenía su pijama puesta y estaba seguro que no había ni un rastro que diera indicio de que su pierna había sido herida en el pasado. Se sorprendió aún más al ver los ojos del otro en su muslo, como si pudiera ver atravesó de su ropa.

— **Nada** — Dijo el con rapidez—

Sintió la mirada gélida del demonio francés, la forma que lo observaba le hacía entender que no le creía y que de hecho sabía mucho más del tema que el mismo.

— **El Pobre Matthew, tampoco he sabido nada de él…aunque solo han pasado algunos días…no creo que deba alarmarme.** – François dijo con aire afable, como si el mismo quisiera despreocuparse de algo que Alfred estaba seguro que François sabia – **¿Verdad?**

La mirada del humano fue a parar a los ojos del otro ser con atención, estaba seguro que la sabia algo de Matt.

— **¿tu… sabias?**

— **¿Qué?**

—… **Lo de Matt.**

— **¿Qué él era el asesino?** –Preguntó con aire cándido que heló la sangre –

— **¡Lo sabias!** –Exclamó levantándose de la cama, para luego encogerse de dolor por su pierna lastimada, casi se cae, François se acercó al a una velocidad imposible de seguir por el ojo humano y lo sostuvo se su torso con suma delicadeza. — **¡No me toques!** –Exclamo de nuevo el humano moviendo los brazos para intentar liberarse. –

François lo soltó y este cayó al suelo.

— **¿Por qué no me dijiste? ¡E.. El intento matarme!**

—… **No me gusta interponerme en los planes ajenos –** Le respondió el demonio con un tono indiferente, Alfred no sabía a lo que se refería, luego agrego — **…a Basilio no le hubiera gustado eso.**

— **¿Desde cuándo lo sabias? ¿Por qué no advertiste a nadie? ¡Emma está muerta!**

—… **La verdad me caía muy bien Emma** –Confeso el francés con una sonrisa— **no pensé que Matty fuera a hacerle algo ¿sabes? …en su cumpleaños aunque no lo supieras, tenía los ojos clavados en ti… —**

— **¡Y aun así quería que me fuera con él en un taxi!**

François se encogió en hombros. Con aire culpable

—… **reconozco que tenía curiosidad.** – Sonrió un poco más y mostro sus afilados dientes. —… **pero ya todo terminó, Basilio se encargó de eso y veo que te ha cuidado muy bien a partir de ese entonces… ¿sabes?, Basilio cuida muy bien de sus cosas.**

Alfred arrugó el entrecejo y miro a François con algo de molestia ¿acaso le había dicho cosa?. Se ayudó a levantarse con cuidado y vio al demonio volver a sentarse en la cama con calma, cruzo las piernas y observo a Alfred con detenimiento.

—… **Así que no tienes idea de donde está. –**

— **No…ya te lo dije**

— **Reconozco que estoy algo preocupado, cheri.** –Dijo con un tono que daba entender lo preocupado que estaba, llevo sus dedos delgados y hermosos al cabello y se tocó un cuerno – **Creo que si sabes de mi sabes de Belial ¿no?**

Alfred guardo silencio y ese silencio fue una afirmación para el americano, se había silenciado porque había recordado todo lo que Basilio le había comentado acerca de su…tutor—novio—marido,…lo que sea.

Enseguida puso un rostro de terror.

— **¡Exacto!, ¿Ahora entiendes mi preocupación?, mi pobre amigo se enfrentara ese maniaco el solo…** — Dijo con un tono que rayaba al drama **– Belial no puede entender que ya no es correspondido, tú debes de saber mucho de relaciones ¿no?**

Alfred negó con la cabeza imperceptiblemente

Salem se acercó nuevamente a su hombro con cautela, Alfred sintió un leve sobresalto y cogió a Salem con cuidado en sus manos por que sus patitas en el hombro de causaban escalofríos.

— **¡Yo sabias que entenderías, Alfred! , eres apuesto y seguro tienes una que otra admiradora…o admirador, seguro Arthur esta entre ellos, puedes pensar que es un pesado, y obstinado cejón…pero él no está acostumbrado a demostrar o a que le muestren cariño…—** François se perdió en un dramático discurso, mientras Alfred apenas y procesaba "Maniaco"

Maniaco y Belial, ya eran dos cosas bastantes malas. Miro a Salem y pensó que ese animalito tenía una vida muy fácil, ¿Por qué Dios no hizo a Alfad un ave, o un agila?, Suspiró sonoramente aun en la mitad de la habitación, los ojitos de Salem lo observaron con atención movió la cabeza hacia un lado divisando el rostro atormentado del americano.

Abrió el pico pero no emitió sonido alguno. Cerbero levanto las orejas, luego la cabeza y por fin el mismo perro estaba sobre sus cuatro patas, cosa que hizo callar a François casi al segundos de que el animal se acercara a Alfred con rapidez, el americano apenas y noto que Cerbero estaba cerca de sus piernas, pero tenía los ojos clavados en las manos extendidas de Alfred.

Atento.

François no dijo nada más, y lo imito solo con la mirada. El rostro de Alfred se encontraba fijo en la figura d Salem que antes tranquilo parecía entumecido y pronto se tiro en las manos de Alfred como si un gran dolor lo atormentara.

— **¿Qué le pasa?** – Preguntó Alfred y levantó la mirada hacia el francés que no se había movido, miró entonces a Cerbero — **…Salem ¿Qué tienes?**

Alfred alzó la vista y encontró los ojos del demonio a su frente, François se había transportado a su cercanía a una velocidad y sigilo envidiable y…perturbador, Alfred se echó para atrás por unos cortos pasos al sentirlo tan cerca, pero luego de unos segundos centró su atención en Salem nuevamente.

— **¿Qué le sucede?**

— **Nada bueno. –**

El ave se retorcía y se encogía, cuando comenzó a chillar de dolor Cerbero se paró en dos patas buscando Alfred de apoyo.

— **¡François, ¿Qué sucede a Salem? –**

Pero el demonio parecía muy entretenido viendo como el animal sufría. Comenzaba a desmoronarse y la ceniza escapaba de los dedos del humano, asustado y a la vez tan impotente que no haya la manera que ayudar a esa pequeña ave que lo había acompañado casi todo aquel tiempo.

La agonía del ave continua unos segundos más, hasta que se volvió una masa deforme, de color oscuro, arenoso. Alfred se mantuvo unos segundos con la masa de arena negra en sus manos, unos segundos más antes de que François le separo ambas y la ceniza callo y desapareció antes de tocar al piso.

— **Salem no es un ave corriente…ni siquiera es un ave –** Explico y limpio las palmas de las mano del humano con suma tranquilidad. –

— **¿..Que le paso? –**

— **Salem es parte de Basilio.**

—… **¿Es su mascota? –**

François sonrió y negó.

— **No. Cerbero es su mascota. Salem literalmente es parte de él, es como una sombra, él es tan habilidoso que puede hacer que tengan voluntad y forma.**. – François sonrió sorprendido – **No me extraña viniendo de él.**

Alfred le aparto las mano al escucharlo tan meloso por algo tan extraño.

— **¿Qué significa todo esto? –**

— **Nada bueno de seguro** — Le dijo el francés, recogiendo también las manos, colocándolas a la altura de su pecho **– es muy probable que Basilio este muy débil .**

—… **¿Débil?**

— **Incapacitado quizá.**

— **¿incapacitado?**

—… **Que extraño—** Susurró el demonio de cabellos de seda con aire analítico, afilo los ojos hacia la nada – **Basilio no suele ser así**

Alfred no comprendió, pero creyó saber lo que ocurrida.

— **Es su primera vez en la tierra, no es como…tu, no tiene experiencia, seguro alguien le roció agua bendita, o le clavaron alguna estaca en el corazón** … — Dijo a manera de broma.

— **¿Eso no era para vampiros?** –Cuestiono el francés ahora viéndolo confundido y con atención, pero sonrió, como si las teorías de Alfred no tuvieran pies ni cabeza, y aunque realmente que tuviera la idea de que Basilio fuera capturado por humanos era…ridícula y divertida. –

— **¡Creo darme a entender!** – Exclamo el americano ya harto— **¡Ya sabes que Basilio no está aquí! ¡No veo por qué insistes en quedarte!** –Bramo molesto, alzó la voz cosa que no alteró al otro, pero al parecer lo había llegado a ofender.

François respiro profundamente en un acto disimulado, se dio la vuelta y camino por la habitación. El lobo estaba pegado al piso, como si olfateaba las sobras de Salem en él, gimió entristecido.

— **Las cosas han cambiado ahora. Basilio parece estar en aprietos…** —Dijo sin darse la vuelta para encararlo— **¿Qué clase de amigo seré yo si no puedo ayudarlo en este momento de oscuridad?—**

Si Alfred lo hubiera visto al decir estas palabras, se hubiera dado cuanta que François estaba mordiéndose los labios, como si contuviera una risa

—… **¿En aprietos dices?** –Alfred avanzó con cautela **— ¿…dices que?**

— **Si… —** Se giró a él y lo observó con seriedad en su semblante – **Estoy casi seguro que Belial tiene algo que ver.**

— **¡Que! ¡Olvídalo no cuentes conmigo!** –Alfred enseguida retrocedió, ya había tenido bastante emociones estos últimos días como para embarcarse en un plan salvador. –

— **Oh, Alfred créeme que no te lo pediría si no te necesitara** –El demonio sonrió retorcidamente en su interior — … **Pero estoy seguro preverá que iré y me tendrá un repertorio de repelentes solo para mí.**

—… **Pero…yo soy un simple humano –**

— **Los humanos son seres muy impresionantes** — Le dijo y lo miro a sus ojos de cielo con intensidad— **Pueden ser capaces de hacer cosas verdaderamente sorprendente, por eso han sobrevivido por siglos…**

†

— **Por algo han sobrevivido por siglos**. – François aterrizo en un gran peldaño de piedra, estaban en el tercer circulo y como pasaba recientemente, Basilio lo había ido a visitar. Esa vez se distrajeron al hablar de los humanos.

— **Fui al primer círculo.**

— **¿Y qué paso?**

— **Casi todos comenzaron a llorar y a suplicar que no les hiciera nada –**

François sonrió y con un movimiento de cabeza asintió, aquello era algo normal.

—… **Bueno, nada fuera de lo común** – Dijo el francés— **¿Belial sabe que estas aquí?**

— **¿Debería? –**

François volvió a sonreír, pero no respondió y rodó los ojos al espectáculo que tenía a su frente.

— **Mi Señor, tarde o temprano usted tendrá que ir a otro lugar y divertirse. Los humanos son divertidos también** – Le dijo— **los condenado solo les gusta llorar y suplicarle…y Belial..**

Se ahorró decir más pero dio un largo suspiro y recordó de lo que venían hablando como una flecha atravesó su pensamiento.

— **¡Oh, por cierto, Vadim ha regresado de su otra casa, dice que los humanos están muriendo por la Peste Bubónica! –** Soltó con apacibilidad – **Así que es probable que tengamos a más condenado aquí…los humanos también son muy delicados. Si llegas a conocer a alguna trata de que no se enferme.**

— **¿Por qué estás tan seguro que quiero conocer a uno?**

François resopló, aquello le pareció una pregunta tonta, y supo que él la había hecho porque solo quería saber que era lo que el demonio francés pensaba de él.

— **Por favor, mi Señor…Hemos hablado de ellos estas últimos días..** – François hizo un gesto con la mano y se acarició el cabello largo— **no le culpo, Belial es tan absorbente y aburrido, no está mal tener algo de curiosidad de vez en cuando..**

François le giño el ojo derecho y el azabache solo logro arquear una ceja.

—… **Creo que buscare un humano interesante** — Condeno aquel señor y suspiro con aire pensativo en esta nueva reflexión. –

— **¿Cómo le gustan los humanos al Señor?** –François pregunto acercándose lo suficiente como para dar a entender que era un secreto.

— **Cuando lo sepa te lo diré** –Dijo el— **no preguntes cosas así si no quieres que Belial te corte la lengua otra vez.**

François sonrió, rio y movió un poco los pies antes de acariciar su propio cabello.

— **A mi encantan los rubios** – Dijo **— si tienen el cabello ondulado mucho mejor, y jóvenes, a su juventud están delicada también. Pero los jóvenes son tan…uhmm…**

El azabache hizo un gesto de extrañeza.

— **Me gustan que sean sumisos y amables. Quizá a ti te guste el tipo amable…**

— **Paso, que sean muy amables me es ya monótono** – Dijo el señor con una expresión desinteresada – **quizá tercos…obstinados…no lo sé. Alegres.**

— **Ouy…Al Señor le gustan los retos.** – François sonrió pícaramente, el azabache apenas y le hizo caso a esta provocativa mirada — … **No creo que Belial esté contento con esta conversación.**

— **No importa** – Dijo súbitamente el Señor con un movimiento de la mano la logro extender por todo el terreno bajo ellos, ensordeció a los condenados para luego decir — **…nadie está escuchando ahora…**

François miro a su señor, a su amigo, afilo la mirada y vio como este parecía sonreír, parecía disfrutar ocultándole cosas al que era el responsable de su existencia, François tampoco era que le preocupara por lo que Belial pudiera opinar, Belial no era como su Señor, su Señor era mucho más.

¿Quién diría que su tesoro sería el primero en traicionarle?

Muchos pueden llegar a pensar en traicionar a Belial…pero Basilio, Basilio jamás.

†

—… **Basilio te necesita ahora Alfred.**

* * *

Siendo que amo a Francois~ es tan ...hipócrita. Gracias por leer, ¿comentarios? ¿dudas? ...

Chaooo~

DamistaH.


	10. Chapter 10

**Como es rutina; Hetalia no me pertenece.**

* * *

 **Autunm Nigths.**

 **Capítulo 10.**

 **Primera Parte.**

 _ **A**_ lfred no supo realmente como había terminado así, espiando una casa a lo lejos, eso era ilegal ¿no? Aunque estuviera al otro lado de la calle algo en su interior le decía que lo que hacía era una mala idea, que ayudar a François era una mala idea y que todo terminaría de la peor manera, mas su instinto de héroe le decía que algo malo le pasaba a Basilio y que era su deber ayudarlo en estos momento de oscuridad.

¡Pero que estaba pensando!, en primer lugar Basilio era responsable de sus angustias….y también le había salvado el culo en una ocasión…

Sin embargo allí estaba, con una ropa deportiva y lentes de sol y un late de vainilla solo para el…espera. ¿Lentes de sol?, en pleno otoño. ¿Qué clase de camuflaje era ese?, el sol apenas y salía de las negras nubes en esa temporada. Cuando François le dio la dirección de la casa en la cual había sentido un magnetismo concentrado y dijo "se discreto", no se refería a usar lentes de sol en otoño, o a clavar la mirada en las paredes blancas de la casa.

 **-… ¿Por qué tienes gafas? –** Alfred escuchó de repente, cosa que le hizo pegar un brinco y casi hace que perdiera la mitad de su latte que se había enfriado porque al parecer era más un adorno que una bebida. –

Volvió los ojos al responsable de aquel susto y vio a François o a Louis, tenía una bufanda y un abrigo gris muy de acuerdo con el frio clima.

 **-…Basilio se quedó con mi lentes –** Le dijo luego de incorporarse y dar un sorbo algo ansioso a su latte frio.

Debía de reconocer que aún no procesaba la idea de que Louis fuera François y por tanto otro demonio, tan cercano a Basilio y a la vez tan lejano.

El francés dio una mirada hacia la casa y luego al reloj. No serian ni las tres de la tarde de ese día. Miro a su alrededor y localizo a Cerbero a unos metro de ellos dos, vigilante con tan poca discreción como Alfred, justo en la acera, sentado con la cabeza dirigida a la entrada de la casa.

 **-¿Estás seguro que es esta casa?** – Preguntó Alfred que le dio una mirada al perro lobo que asemejaba a una esfinge.

François solo se limitó a asentir.

- **El dueño aún sigue en casa** –Le dijo al poco tiempo- **sospecho que puede ser un hechicero, uno de esos poderosos.**

El demonio francés sonrió.

 **-Ya no se consiguen hechiceros de ese tipo.-**

 **-¿Ah sí?** – Alfred no estaba realmente interesado en si habían hechiceros o no, realmente estaba ansioso por terminar con lo que sea que le depararía, le causaba cierto nervio ¡claro! …pero en su interior algo le decía que debía de hacerlo pronto. –

 **-Si…-** François arqueó ambas cejas relajadamente- **ahora solo sacan conejos del sombrero o desaparecen…o solo caminan en el agua. Viejos trucos…nada entretenido.**

François parecía algo decepcionado.

El americano no dijo nada al respecto… terminó de tomar su latte frio a una velocidad ridículamente rápida en comparación a todo el tiempo que lo había tenido en la mano anteriormente. Dio grande sorbos y suspiro intentando serenarse.

 **-… ¿estás seguro que esta es…**

 **-Escucho su automóvil**. – Advirtió el francés de repente y se acercó a Alfred cosa que lo tomo desprevenido al este último. François dio una somera mirada a su alrededor y localizo una papelera a pocos pasos de ellos dos.

Tomo a Alfred de la cintura en un gesto de cercanía e intimidad y lo empujo a esta, dándole la espalda a la casa, justo a tiempo para que la puerta del estacionamiento se abrirá automáticamente.

Fue cuando François dijo con aire jovial

 **-¡Oh mira, hay algo aquí! –**

Alfred se dejó llevar por François con una extraña confianza, realmente sus piernas se movían solas y el brazo que tenía aplastado contra el cuerpo del francés estaba dormido, anestesiado. Lo arrastro hacia unos arbustos en la orilla de la acera justo al borde de una especie de quinta, grande, bien cuidada, de unas verjas blancas y con algunas enredaderas.

Alfred sintió como el rostro del otro se pegaba al suyo, de lado y apretó más el agarre, fue cuando escucho el motor del vehículo alejarse por la calle y al poco tiempo, Cerbero se acercó a ellos dos, fue cuando François lo soltó suavemente.

 **-Perfecto** – Dijo el francés de repente, expresando profunda satisfacción y de sus labios un suspiro le abandono - ahora vamos a entrar.

Al apartarse del francés, Alfred sintió la cabeza de Cerbero golpear con sus piernas y se alejó de este también, ahora estaba confundido ¿Qué había pasado?

 **-¿Qué?** – Pregunto el americano incorporándose, François sonrió y lo observó –

 **-Entraremos –** Le dijo **– O mejor dicho; entraras y vas a dejarme el camino para yo poder entrar también.**

Alfred aun no comprendía. Miro a François con los ojos entornados detrás de los lentes oscuros, al momento, el otro le había acercado un especie de tiza roja.

 **-… ¿Tengo que entrar allí?** – Alfred cuestiono-

¡Eso era allanamiento de morada!, Alfred podría querer ser un héroe en todo momento, pero eso era un crimen y estaba mal.

 **-…Es lo que te estoy diciendo, petit –** El francés parecía perder la paciencia **–Esa casa está llena de hechizos, repelentes y sellos. Te necesito Alfred,…Basilio esta allí adentro y te necesita.**

Los ojos celestinos y brillantes buscaron los de Alfred tras los lentes oscuros, le entrego la tiza roja y mantuvo su mano capturada como un gesto de intimidad, de súplica.

El lobo también estaba atento a los que Alfred hacia o a lo que diría o respondería. Estaba más que entendido que Cerbero quería el bien de su amo.

 **-…Pero está mal –**

 **-Lo sé, secuestrar alguien está mal** – Aseguro François con aire de indignación. Totalmente fuera del contexto que Alfred planteaba– **Escúchame Alfred, necesitamos entrar antes de regrese.**

Alfred vio a los ojos de François, estos señalaban la urgencia de la situación y la importancia de su papel en esta misión, François dependida de Alfred para lograrlo, pero…a su vez…

Alfred tenía muchas dudas.

¿Qué pasaría si todo fuera un plan malvado para liberar a Basilio y…que este dominara el mundo? ¿Basilio era tan malo como Adriel lo afirmaba?...Alfred lo dudo, porque de otra forma y si fuera verdaderamente malvado ¿Cómo se dejó capturar tan fácilmente? .

¿Era Belial responsable de todo?

¿Y si lo era, que le aseguraba que saldría con vida al enfrentársele? …¿Qué haría si Belial estaba allí? ¿François lo protegería?...¿lo haría? ¿Basilio realmente estaba allí?, tantas preguntas, tantas…

 **-Alfred…por favor** – François lo saco de su ensimismamiento y fue cuando el humano lo miro – **Basilio nos necesita.**

Alfred trago saliva, tomo la tiza con fuerza pero sin llegar a romperte y vio al demonio francés con atención. Asintió torpe, pero entendible y François sonrió internamente.

-Bien…haz lo que te voy a decir, al pie de la letra, de lo contrario, no podría acompañarte..

†

Oh. Oh. Algo viene, él lo sabe, lo siente, Vadim inclino un poco la cabeza y varios mechones le acariciaron las mejillas que levemente se había sonrosado por todo el frio que hacía a su alrededor. No estaba en el infierno porque simplemente era más fácil asignarle el trabajo a muchos de sus "amigos", pero al visitar la tierra podía contar siempre con el ojo omnipresente de sus bien afeminados seres de luz que no le quitaban la mirada de encima.

Vadim era peligroso, Vadim sabía muchas cosas, pero a la vez las ignoraban, casi nunca se conocían sus verdaderos propósitos, era una saco de sorpresas o una caja de pandora, por eso, Uriel procedió con cuidado y con cuidado quiere decir para él; ir al grano.

No vacilo al momento de plantarse a su frente haciendo que el viento producido por sus alas le golpeara el rostro del demonio ruso como un especie de saludo, el la altura de aquella estructura de piedra, Uriel se encontró con Vadim.

 **-… ¿Qué hice esta vez? –** Preguntó el eslavo en repuesta a el rostro molesto del otro, era que ¿los ángeles siempre eran así?, siempre fruncían el ceño cuando lo veían….¿acaso no se consideraba un demonio tolerante, liberal y comprensivo ¿Por qué tanto odio? Vadim solo comía a las personas malas…-

Uriel no le respondió.

 **-¿Dónde está?**

 **-¿Quién? –**

 **-Belial. –**

Vadim arqueó ambas cejas con leve sorpresa. Miro a Uriel, sus cejas gruesas fruncidas con más que molestia la indirecta de no mentirle y apresurarse.

†

Apenas y despego su mente para hacerlo, François se preguntó cómo demonios Basilio pudo llegar a interesarse en Alfred para capturar a un asesino, o mejor, se planteó ¿Qué cosas le había dicho Basilio para que ahora este comenzando a temblar?

 **-Vas a lanzarme por el encima del muro** –Alfred lo vio al momento que se habían acercado a este, era blanco, de piedra y lisa –

Escuchó al humano un poco nervioso. Lo vio con una expresión semejante a la compasión y le tranquilizó tomándole de la cintura.

 **-No, ¿cómo crees que haría algo así?** –Le dijo con voz melosa y lo tomo de la cintura con una velocidad que lo hizo parpadear, la tiza roja se rompió entre sus manos apretadas por la sorpresa- **Basilio no me perdonara que te tratara de esa manera, él sabe bien que los humanos son…tan frágiles**.

Alfred no entendía por qué él hablaba así, como si hubiera algún tipo de insinuación, algo oculto, algo que Alfred debería de saber. No pregunto nada en ese momento, miro a los ojos de François y noto algo verdaderamente hipnótico en ellos, por alguna razón no podía dejar de verlos, azules profundos, hermosos

François era un ser hermoso.

- **Haz lo que te digo, estaré esperándote** \- Escuchó Alfred, como una voz detrás de su cabeza y a los pocos segundos parpadeo lentamente como embelesado, quedo sentado al borde de la muralla, en lo alto.

Tomó conciencia de su espacio, su posición y de la altura. Y la altura lo mareo por un segundos, casi amenazando a que se cayera de la muralla. Oh ¿Cómo había llegado allí? , supuso que François tuvo algo que ver, eso y sus ojos.

Vio a el jardín y lo encontró bien cuidado, había un enorme rosal en la ventana de la sala en la orilla de la muralla había un arbusto frondoso y alto, esperaba que pudiera soportar lo que sería su caída, Alfred vio a François al otro lado de la acera y este le dedico su mejor cara de "tu puedes", cosa que alentó a Alfred a ingeniársela para adentrarse a el interior del jardín, pero primero se aseguro de quedar justamente en el centro del arbusto, se alineo y poco a poco busco la manera que sus pies quedara lo mas próximos a la superficie, quería evitar lastimarse, lo menos posible.

François vio desaparecer a Alfred de la muralla y notó como Cerbero se removía ansioso en su lugar. Como él, aquel perro no podía entrar a esa área. Todavía.

Alfred estaba solo ahora.

La ramas eran más flexibles de lo que se imaginó, termino hundido entre las ramas y juraba que su espalda estaba tocando el suelo, pero afortunadamente para el toda la fuerza de choque fue amortiguada sin problemas, ni daños, ahora estaba enterrado en esa cama de ramas dobladas y hojas.

Al parecer no había mascota alguna que viniera a su encuentro y de encargar, como todo guardián de proteger la propiedad. En fin, Alfred ya tenía suficiente problemas como para que un perro viniera a arruinar sus planes. Lucho para salir de allí lo mas rápido posible, no podía perder tiempo. Encontró la tiza rota entre sus dedos pero no lo vio importante, aun podía utilizarla para hacer lo que tenía que hacer.

Dio una mirada panorámica del jardín, había algunos rosales en las ventanas, bien cuidadas, con muchas espinas, algo le decía que si no tenía cuidado podría terminar lastimado, sin embargo, casi moría desangrado hacer unos tres días, así que unas espinas de rosa no podía ser lo más letal que experimentaría.

Se adentró con mucho cuidado al jardín mientras buscaba algún lugar donde podía cumplir con su cometido, fue cuidadoso de acercarse a los rosales y movió algunas ramas que no tenían las espinas tan tiernas y podían romperlas para arrimar las hojas. No vio nada.

Camino alrededor de aquella casa y puso especial atención en las paredes de la misma y las ventanas. Una de ellas tenia apenas unas pequeños retoños y no parecían ser rosas, sino …otra flor ¿margaritas?. Blancas. Se mezclaban con el césped y las rosas. No tenían espinas. No había peligro.

Miro en el interior de la ventana; pegó los dedos del cristal y vio en su interior, era un estudio, tenía un escritorio del otro lado y varios estantes se alzaban en las paredes, juntos con cuadros y estantes pegados a la pared. Una alfombra verde en el piso y algunos sillones y una silla de madera acolchada, aquello no le decía nada. Intento mover el cristal pero estaba cerrado.

Desistió de aquella idea, entrar lo distraería de lo que tenía que hacer y…estaría solo, así que se apresuró en el avance, en la parte trasera de la casa, el musgo y la hierba subía por las paredes blancas, centenares de hojas secas estaban enterrando sus zapatos deportivos y las movió solo para asegurarse. Se agacho, había un pequeña ventana, el vidrio estaba sucio y parecía estar pegado o bloqueado, por que daba la impresión de que rara vez aquella ventana fuera abierta para que saliera la humedad del sótano. Porque era un sótano.

Casi todas las casas de Estados Unidos tenían sótano. ¿Por qué esta sería diferente?, normalmente esperaba que allí estuviera la caldera y las tuberías de la calefacción…toco el pequeño ventanal, el vidrio. Estaba tibio.

Se enderezó aun agachado en la pared y observo el musgo entrar por las pequeñas grietas de pintura blanca de la pared, levantaban la pintura, pintura de caucho, seguramente abultada por la humedad del otoño.

Paso los dedos por la pequeña laminan de pintura levantada y la movió de la tal manera que comenzó a pelar la pared con suavidad. Bajo de la pintura había otra de color verde, Entorno la vista y se quitó los lentes.

Era lo que estaba buscando, así que comenzó a desprender la pintura poco a poco. Debajo una pintura diferente se mostraba un dibujo, un dibujo que a Alfred se le hizo familiar. Recordaba haber visto uno de esos dibujos similares en el portal de internet y según por lo que François le explico; ese mismo pintura le impedía ingresar al interior de la casa.

Busco el pedazo de tiza roja y dibujo una x, arruinando el diseño, alterándolo, anulándolo.

Una corriente de aire le golpeo el rostro, empaño sus lentes y esto lo sobrecogió un tanto. …la brisa vino de la pared. Sintió haber liberado algo…algo que estaba así por alguna razón. Se incorporó, se quitó los lentes y dio una mirada a su alrededor como si buscara algún indicio de que lo estuvieran vigilando, pero no había nadie, aún estaba solo.

Se quedó por unos segundo a gachas en el piso lleno de hojas, pero con la mirada atenta a su alrededor y solo percibió el rumor del viento.

-François – Llamó pero él no respondió de alguna manera - ….

Volvió la vista en la pared y a el pequeño ventanal del sótano, se asomó por el vidrio sucio y tibio, pensó que una persona de su contextura podía ingresar por allí -con algo de esfuerzo claro-

Toco nuevamente el vidrio de la ventana y le otorgo presión. El vidrio se movió y pronto lo sintió empañarse, como si el aire frio de afuera y el aire frio de adentro se encontraran

-…Uuff…-Escuchó y sintió los pasos de alguien detrás de el –

François resopló, y se acercó a Alfred que aun estaba a gachas. Vio a el francés, parecía agotado, como si hubiera corrido un maratón, ¿acaso eso era sudor que corría por su frente?

-Muy bien, _cheri,_ pero creo que te falto un más… -François respiro profundamente y Alfred se levantó para verlo con un rostro preocupado ¿de verdad era un dibujo le estaba haciendo eso a François? –

François no se dio el tiempo para que Alfred procesara su condición, y señalo a la pared nuevamente a veinte centímetros a la derecha de la pintura arrancada. Alfred supuso que allí había otro pero no sabía qué hacer, el dibujo estaba detrás de la pintura.

El francés apuntaba feneticamente y para aclararle la situación al americano hizo unas señas, para que Alfred dibujara encima de él. Estaba claro que Francos sufría a cada segundo que Alfred hacia un gesto de confusión con las cejas.

Hizo una gran "x" en la pared y se aseguró de arrumar la bella pintura blanca de esta. Agradeció que en la parte trasera nadie podía verla.

François soltó un gran suspiro, y se pasaron las manos por el cabello de seda como si quisiera recuperar su antigua serenidad. Al poco tiempo escucharon los trotes del lobo acercarse, ansioso. Se paró en dos patas queriéndose subir sobre Alfred.

Cerbero estaba más grande.

…¿verdad?

Y más alegre. De nuevo en cuatro patas olfateo el piso y empezó a buscar lo que sea que Cerbero buscaría, ¿a su amo quizá?

Alfred vio a François a su frente.

 **-Gracias** – Le dijo el de cabellos de seda, miro el suelo y luego la pared- **Hubiera preferido algo más sutil, pero…está bien, está muy bien** _ **cheri**_

Había una enorme X en la pared.

Cerbero se detuvo en la orilla justo cerca de la ventana de aquel sótano. Y comenzó a cavar, no tuvieron que pensar mucho para darse cuenta que aquel lobo había encontrado algo más.

 **-¿Crees que…-** Alfred preguntó, pero no completo la oración cuando François ya se estaba acercando a la ventana, se agacho y toco el vidrio haciendo lo mismo que Alfred, pero esta vez cuando presionó, lo hizo con una fuerza que no se expresó en lo más mínimo, El vidrio se rompió cayendo en el interior, y solo hizo falta que golpeara los pedazos restantes para que fuera totalmente seguro entrar.

 **-Estoy totalmente seguro que Basilio esta aquí.** – Le dijo cuándo de enderezó **–Hay varios sellos en las paredes del sótano y estoy seguro que esos sellos restringen a Mi** …-Hizo una pausa porque al parecer había confundido términos.

Alfred entorno los ojos y lo vio extrañado y fue cuando François le aclaro, acercándose a él ahora.

-… **Entra, quita los malditos sellos y luego entraremos y buscaremos a Basilio**. – Acto seguido se apartó de la pequeña ventana rota y el aire caliente le golpeo los pies

 **-¿Cómo sé que no estará él cerca para matarme?** -Pregunto suspicaz el americano mirando al otro rubio. –

 **-¿crees que si estuviera aquí no hubiera acabado contigo ya?** – Le cuestiono – **Sera mejor apurarse, encontrar a Basilio y salir de aquí antes de que regrese.**

Alfred un no estaba convencido, pero en parte tenía razón, si Belial estuviera cerca, no se arriesgaría a que alguien quitara los sellos de la casa.

¿Verdad?

Miro el interior del sótano al agacharse y lo encontró oscuro y amplio. Miro otra vez a François y a Cerbero que estaba reparando con la lengua afuera y una expresión ansiosa.

Inspiraban urgencia. Presionado ahora, Alfred metió los pies en la ventana, se sentó respiro profundamente y sintió el aire caliente por sus piernas al adentrarse, piso una superficie y fue cuando se desprendió de la ventana y aterrizo con cuidado en esta. Descubrió que era una mesa de madera con un mantel oscuro y había algunas cartas, libros y…un juego de tazas…dos tazas de té vacías y limpias.

Volvió la vista a la ventana y solo vio los brillantes ojos de cerbero François vigilándolo atento.

 **-¿Ves algo?** – Preguntó el americano-

- **No, los sellos me enceguecen** – le explicó el francés- **Las paredes, busca en las paredes…o el piso.**

Alfred bajo con cuidado de la mesa y busco con la mirada algún interruptor que le diera más luz que la exterior que travesaba la ventana. Avanzo con cautela y descubrió que el sótano era más grande de lo que se imaginó, en la tenuidad del ambiente, choco torpemente con otra mesa, más pequeña, de madera y este no parecía tener mantel alguno. Estaba ocupada por una tetera y algunas tasas de porcelana muy finas. Una de ellas se cayó y se rompió y el líquido tibio se esparció por el piso.

Muy imprudente.

Alfred por inercia se agacho para recogerla pero algo lo detuvo en seco; en la esquina de la habitación, había una gran mantel negro cubriendo una figura. Era negro en su totalidad y si Alfred no se hubiera agachado la hubiera dejado pasar como nada en absoluto, pero haba visto las patas de una silla de madera. Los pedazos de la porcelana rota terminaron esparcidos por doquier.

- **François. Creo que encontré algo**. – Dijo Alfred.

 **-Alfred…cheri no puedo verte, necesito que rompas los malditos sellos** –Advirtió el francés, parecía frustrado de no poder ver, ni usar sus poderes para algo útil. –

Alfred apenas y lo escuchó cuando entorno la mirada hacia aquella esquina oscura y amplia. Se levantó y arrimo un poco la mesa de madre sin mantel, con cuidado de que las tazas no se cayeran de nuevo.

Alfred sintió el corazón latirle en los oídos, se sentía ansioso, nervioso y lleno de incertidumbre. Era una cosa, desconocida, ¿Qué podía estar bajo esa manta negra, gruesa y llena de una ligera capa de polvo. Vio como una pequeña araña caminaba por la superficie de esta como si también se encontrara curiosa por saber que había tras esa barrera negra.

 **-Creo que es una persona…**

François no respondió nada al respecto, pero Alfred estaba buscando la manera de encontrar la forma de levantar esa manta negra y descubrió que estaba atada a las patas de la silla.

Con cinta.

Un extraña sensación se apodado de él, un presentimiento y se dio en la búsqueda de algo afilado para cortar la cinta, lo único que encontró, en realidad, era el pedazo de porcelana de lo cual antes había sido una hermosa y refinada taza de té. Ahora era un cuchillo improvisado, se agacho al frente de la silla puso su mejor intensión en corta la gruesa cinta adhesiva que parecía cubrir una pierna humana.

Pasaron unos segundos antes de rompiera la cinta y seguirá con la otra por unos segundos más. Se puso de pies una vez que hubo terminado y dejo la porcelana rota en la mesa cerca de las tras tazas y algo lo detuvo. Allí en la mesa, más allá de las tazas, estaban sus lentes.

Sus lentes. Los reconocería donde fuera. Se acercó un poco más y los tomo atónito.

Se los coloco lentamente y como si de alguna manera fueran algún artículo nuevo y desconocido para él. Eran sus lentes, eso quería decir que…

Escucho un sonido de fricción. Volvió rápidamente, había jurado que se estaba moviendo.

-Ba-Basilio-

No obtuvo respuesta pero estaba más que seguro que sería el. Estaba sentado en esa silla amarrado y tenía una manta negra que ocultaba su figura.. Solapado.

 **-Alfred…-** Llamo François desde la ventana – **los sellos, Alfred los sellos-** Recordó con insistencia y Alfred paseo la mirada por las paredes del sótano, pero nuevamente se distrajo por la aparente respiración de esa cosa en la silla. –

- **Lo encontré, François…-** Susurró dijo finalmente sin sonar realmente seguro y sin poder ocultar su ansiedad.

Se acercó a el manto negro y lo movió solo un poco, a continuación dejo salir un suspiro que no sabía que estaba conteniend,o al ver las manos en los reposabrazos, amarradas con una cinta roja.

Era una persona.

Alfred se aventuró a mover la funda negra de encima de esta cosa, de esta persona, quería saber si estaba en lo correcto. En efecto, era una persona; Era Basilio.

El americano sintió un corriente de emoción y miedo a la vez…Basilio estaba atacado fuertemente.

No es como se lo encuentra en las películas de secuestros, aquello sería muy sutil para lo que padecía el demonio.

Un profundo y acosador silencio abordo aquella habitación subterránea, enterrando cualquier intento de Alfred para moverse o formular alguna palabra.

La silla en efecto era de madera, oscura, elegante; casi asemejaba a un trono, acolchada, tres cadenas le sujetaban el pecho, estómago y cuello al espaldar de la misma, no podría moverse en absoluto, los pies estaban pegadas a las patas de la silla y las manos en los reposabrazos.

La imagen del prisionero movió muchas rocas dentro de él, empatía, compasión, urgencia por liberarlo.

No podía ver la expresión de su rostro, y si pudiera haberla visto Alfred no la hubiese soportado. Tenía un antifaz negro, y una cuerda negra de cuero le bloqueaba la boca, solo podía distinguir su nariz, a perfilada que suavemente inhalaba y exhalaba, con tanto amarre en su pecho Alfred dudaba que pudiera respirar adecuadamente.

Cerró los ojos por un momento, aquel trato hacia una persona le llenaba de malestar, y coraje, aun sabiendo que Basilio no era una persona.

 **-¿Alfred…que sucede contigo?** – François lo saco de su mundo, recordó que aún estaba en la ventana, haciendo absolutamente nada. –

Alfred apenas y tenía conciencia de que estaba respirando y por un momento olvido lo que debía de hacer primero.

- **Está aquí** –Alcanzo a decir y cuando trago saliva agregó- **Basilio esta aquí….**

 **-¿Cómo está?**

- **Amarrado a una silla** …-Articulo el rubio y volvió a verlo para darse cuenta que no se movía en absoluto pero seguía respirando _ **.- François….**_

- **Cálmate Alfred** …-Exclamó el francés **– tienes que hacer lo que digo, ¿entiendes? …Debajo de él debe de haber un pentagrama ¿ves algo?**

Alfred apenas y volvía los ojos al piso con cautela, movió la mesa que tenía cerca de él, pero solo encontró una alfombra roja…oh.

La alfombra.

La alfombra estaba debajo de las patas de la silla, si quería moverla tendría que mover la silla junto con Basilio y todo aquel montón de cadenas. …

No sabía dónde estaban las llaves o algo por el estilo, y no podía contar con que el dueño de la casa se acordara que había dejado sus revistas favoritas y volviera. O en su defecto que volviera solo porque sí.

,,,,Lo peor de todo es que el prisionero en cuestión, no parecía dar señales de vida. Era una estatua y parecía esforzarse mucho en apegarse a su papel de estatua…

Alfred no se detuvo a confirmarlo, en cambio se mentalizo a lo próximo que haría, mover la silla…

Maldición. ¡Que pesada! .

Solo alcanzaba a arrastrarla y llenar de ruidos el sótano, haciendo eco, perturbándolo y a la vez animándolo a seguir.

- **Gracias, Basilio** …-Le dijo, pero este no se movió o respondió, estaba petrificado.

Alfred no perdió tiempo y movió la alfombra que parecía estar pegada al piso de piedra. El piso en efecto tenía un dibujo hecho en tinta roja. Busco desesperadamente la tiza roja que tenía en el bolsillo rayó, toda la franja roja. Tenía que hacer el diseño mal, dañarlo, estropearlo, anulándolo, dándole otro significado.

Cuando hubo terminado escucho un suspiro, y algo parecido a un lamento.

 **-Alfred…-** Escuchó y vio a François de pie frente a él, con los ojos abiertos de par en par. Mirando la figura de Basilio en la silla – **Aléjate de él.**

Alfred no se movió al momento, solo levanto la vista y se fijó que Basilio tenía las manos clavadas en él apoya manos, con fuerza, casi podía pensar que rompería la madera de tanto presionar, las cadenas crujieron.

 **-Alfred…muévete.**

Alfred se arrodilló, mirando a François y divisó a Cerbero esconderse intimidado detrás de él. La silla comenzó a temblar y supo que lo correcto y seguro seria alejarse, pero no podía moverse, una extraña aura se acercó a él y lo paralizo…una sombra.

François tampoco se acercó, tampoco podía moverse, si se acercaba más de lo debido algo muy malo podía desencadenar en Basilio, él lo conocía…. Sabía que Basilio estaba así por algo, habían reprimido su poder y ahora libre de todo hechizo se disponía a soltarlo sin reparos…que imprudente de su parte dejar que Alfred se acercara tanto a él.

 **-Alfred…Alfred, aléjate de él… -**

Alfred rodo los ojos al rostro blanco de François y luego al prisionero que aún estaba temblando en la silla, las cadenas no dejaban de tiritar produciendo un frustrante sonido metálico. Algo detrás de la cabeza le empujo a obedecer al demonio francés, su raciocinio no estaba paralizado del todo.

Se arrastró lenta y parsimoniosamente lejos de la silla.

Fue cuando François comenzó a hablar en un idioma desesperadamente desconocido. Se acercó peligrosamente a Basilio y logro desatar el antifaz como el simple hecho de retirárselo le quemara los dedos.

- **Mi Señor…** \- Llamó con cuidado, Basilio no respondió, ni abrió los ojos, sus pestañas negras y sus cejas estaban serenada a pesar de que todo su cuerpo se encontraba en un especie de ataque de nervios, temblando. - **…Luzbel** – intento nuevamente.

Los ojos del demonio se abrieron atendiendo a ese nombre. Su nombre. Abrió los ojos contemplando a François con atención, sus ojos azules, eléctricos, Una enorme sombra se alzó detrás de la silla, oscura y tenebrosa.

Alfred observo todo en silencio, ocultándose en la propia falta de luz de la habitación, debajo de las escaleras del sótano. Su corazón en un tambor en uno de esos carnavales del terror. Golpeando en sus oídos, el miedo, la incertidumbre.

La duda.

¿Quién era Luzbel? ¿Y….por que François se estaba arrodillado.

 _ **Alfred.**_

Todo mi cuerpo estaba temblando. No sabía lo que pasaba y no sabía que iba a pasar o que hacer, la tiza estaba completamente rota. No sabía lo que había provocado, pero sabía que la mirada de Basilio no significaba nada bueno.

Todo estaba en silencio, pero yo sabía que eso no era símbolo de calma. Una enorme sombra se alzaba sobre la cabeza del demonio negro y corría por las cadenas moviéndolas.

Los reposa brazos se rompieron,

Fue cuando alzo el brazo y una corriente de aire batió el cabello de François y levanto las tazas de porcelana tirándolas por el aire, hasta romperse contra la pared, Cerbero emitió un sonidito de miedo y se ocultó, fue a parar a donde yo estaba y se acurruco a mi lado, yo tenía tanto miedo que solo lo abrace por el cuello peludo.

Basilio se levantó lentamente de la silla y las cadenas se rompieron con suma facilidad, todas ellas cayeron al piso con un sonido que resonó por todo el lugar, pronto comenzó a hacer frio, frío en el sótano, a menos de tres metros de la caldera. Algo andaba mal y podía verlo en los ojos de Basilio que recorrían el cuerpo de François en el piso, lo estaba fulminando con la mirada. Aún tenía la cinta de cuero en los labios y cuando la última de ellas cayó al piso sentí que algo muy malo iba a pasar. Se quitó la cinta de cuero de la boca y mostró una expresión feroz.

 _ **-Mi Señor…intente calmarse, Alfred esta aquí….**_ **–** Dijo en un idioma que no entendía.

François retrocedió en el piso, y pude ver como Basilio pasaba los ojos por todo el sótano, eran totalmente azules, totalmente, no podía verle pupila, ni nada, Sentí un verdadero miedo cuando sus ojos pasaron por donde yo estaba y se detuvieron.

Se detuvieron y ya no eran azules eran negros. Negro

Tengo miedo. Apreté a Cerbero junto a mí y rogué por que no se acercara, oh no, me escucho, porque se estaba acercando hacia mí. Maldición.

Me agarre a Cerbero como si fuera un perro protector, necesitaba que me protegiera.

Basilio era una figura imponente, grande, sus cuernos eran muchos más grande y solo podía ver a un extraño pintado en su rostro blanco, sus ojos totalmente negros se enfocaban en mí. Cuando estuvo justo al frente de mí, sentí el corazón de Cerbero golpea alterado.

 **-….Basil… -** Alcance a decir, mirándole –

Oh, tenía tanto miedo.

* * *

Gracias por leer esta historia y comentar, son muy lindos~

 **DamistaH.**


	11. Chapter 11

**Como es costumbre, hetalia no me pertenece.**

 **Gracias por esperar y comentar, disfruten.**

 **Advertencia: Violencia.**

* * *

 **Autumn** **Nights**

 **Capitulo 11.**

 **Segunda parte.**

Voy a morir, eso pasaba por mi mente, voy a morir y nadie me va a salvar, Cerbero había huido, alejándose de mí, retorciéndose de mi agarre y huyendo. Basilio no le prestó atención cuando se alejó hacia donde estaba François.

Basilio seguía de pie, allí, frente a mí.

Una enorme sombra salía de su espalda, llegaba hasta la pared y el techo y cuando suspire temblorosamente vi mi aliento. _Vi mi aliento._

— **No, mi señor…mi señor...** –Rogó François verdaderamente asustado, casi suplicante. Yo lo vi y luego mire a Basilio que no había cambiado en nada, nada. Me seguía observando con sus ojos completamente negros y profundos.

 _Voy a morir._

Me distinguió con los ojos bien abiertos y luego parecía abrir la boca para decir algo pero no salió, nada de sonido solo un suspiro, estaba tan inmóvil que casi pensé que se había petrificado, como una estatua de cera…

La sombra volvía a él con rapidez, casi cortando el viento frio del sótano.

Me di cuenta que yo estaba temblando como una gelatina…no pueden culpar al héroe por esto..

El frio se fue extinguiendo poco a poco y aun podía ver como el manto negro se escondía en su espalda, luego de unos segundos sus ojos volvieron a ser azules, normales…o lo que entiendo por normales.

Aún seguía de pie frente a mí con la mirada clavada en mis ojos. Y cayó.

Cayó sobre mí.

Hice lo que todo ser humano normal haría, me puse a gritar.

— **¡Voy a morir, voy a morir voy a morir** _ **!**_ _ **Oh my god, help meeee!**_

Me retorcí, pero realmente Basilio no se estaba moviendo para matarme o comerme, estaba inmóvil allí, tendido sobre mí. Dios…pesaba un montón.

François enseguida fue a mi encuentro y me ayudo. Cerbero también, me lo quitaron de encima y descubrí que estaba dormido. Se había dormido o desmayado, François lo sostuvo por un momento, parecía aliviado y aun estaba temblando.

— **¿Estás bien, cheri?** —Preguntó viéndome—

— **¿Qué es lo que tiene? –** Pregunte sin responder viendo el rostro durmiente de Basilio –

— **Existen muchos hechizos para controlar demonios** … — Me dice – **Cuando se liberó, tuvo que sacar todo el poder que tenía reprimido en ese sello y eso de alguna manera lo debilito…**

Eso explicaba algo

— **¿Qué quería hacerme?** –Pregunte, porque se había acercado justamente a mí cuando François dijo mi nombre— …

El me miro con detenimiento. Tardo unos segundos en responder.

— **Nada** …—Me dijo y volvió a ver a Basilio **— No te iba a hacer nada.**

Siento que me está ocultando algo, pero…no creo que sea el momento de discutir…no con Basilio dormido y con lo que acaba de ocurrir. Cerbero se acercó a mí y me lamio el rostro como una disculpa por dejarme solo.

— **¿Él está bien?** –Pregunte y lo observe por última vez, tenía el rostro relajado, ojos cerrados, y fracciones tranquilas, François lo tenía agarrado debajo de las axilas como un muñeco sin vida y peso. –

— **Solo está cansado… —** Dijo el sin darle la suficiente importancia **– le han obligado a debilitarse a tal punto de no poder mantenerse despierto, debe de sentirse horrible, a nosotros no nos gusta esta clase de cosas.**

— **¿Quién le hizo esto? –**

— **No hay tiempo, Alfred** — condenó el francés con una mirada seria – **Debemos irnos pronto antes de que regrese—**

Y allí quedo. Vi como François era arrastrado por el piso del sótano, golpeo la mesa, y termino en la pared, yo por inercia recibí el cuerpo de Basilio que cayo hacia mi frente, sentí a Cerbero alerta y busque el responsable en algún lado de la habitación, Basilio respiraba en mi pecho y no parecía poder despertar hoy.

François busco incorporarse en la madera rota y el vidrio de porcelana.

Alguien baja por las escaleras a paso lento y calmado, puedo verlo desde donde estoy, vestido totalmente de negro, con botas de cuero. Sonando a cada paso.

Cuando hubo llegado al final de las escaleras sentí un miedo inmenso por que volviera a verme. No quería ser visto. Apreté a Basilio contra mí, con nervios, la verdad quiera que despertada y nos sacara de allí de inmediato.

— **No te esfuerces tanto Alfred, puedo escuchar tu corazón acerado, es tan ridículo** – Dijo y volvió a verme… Sus ojos verdes brillaban como perlas luminosas en la oscuridad, era una mirada inquietante.

Era… ¿Adriel?

Arrugué la expresión y cuando el hizo un gesto con la mano, la luz se encendió dando a conocer las dimensiones del sótano. ¡Oh mierda! ¡Era Adriel!

— **¿Adriel? –**

El movió la mano como saludo, pero algo me decía que ese gesto era falso.

— **Aunque los ángeles te hablen eres tan terco ¿no?** – Me dijo al momento que François se levantó finalmente y Adriel le dedico una mirada – **Realmente, no pensé que llegaras tan lejos como para venir aquí…**

Luego me observo

— **Te dije que te alejaras de el–**

— **Tú no eres un ángel –**

— _ **Ding ding ding**_ **, Tenemos un ganador, ¿ha puesto a que quieres un premio? ¿No?** –Sus ojos verdes brillaron espectralmente – **No, Alfred, no soy un ángel. Que ridículo**

— **Belial…** —François hablo

— **Calla, traidor** – Vocifero y presiono a François con la pared de un movimiento de su mano. – **No te di permiso para hablar.**

Apreté a Basilio contra mí, el aun inconsciente se dejó hacer, Cerbero en cambio comenzó a gruñir y se puso en frente de nosotros en son de protección, me sentí algo aliviado, mínimamente de que Cerbero no le tuviera miedo a Belial.

Él era Belial y era como me lo habían dicho, no era tan alto, delgado y su cabello y cejas eran de un color rojo como la sangre, pero sus ojos eran verdes casi amarillos, demasiados expresivos y atemorizante, otra vez esa frase vino a mí.

Voy a morir.

— **François, eres una maldita rana, tramposa… ¿crees que no sabía que le estabas envenenando la mente a Luzbel?**

Una interrogante vino a mi rostro. Baje los ojos hacia Basilio y aún estaba dormido pegado a mí. Oh mierda… ¿Qué coño puedo hacer?, soy un simple humano contra un demonio, maniaco, celoso, lo que sea, ni François puede contra él, está pegado a la pared.

A todo esto ¿Quién coño es ese Luzbel del que tanto hablan?

Tenía tanto miedo, que comencé a temblar.

No quiera estar solo con ese maniaco, podía matarme con solo moverlo los dedos, y plop, me rompe el cuello. Tengo miedo, tengo miedo.

— **Hmps…**

Escuche por encima de las réplicas de Belial hacia François y como este gritaba de dolor. Volví la cabeza a todos lados cuando Cerbero mordió la pierna de Belial y este se distrajo, al momento François mando a volar a Belial contra la pared. Dando dos golpes _. Fuertes_

François estuvo ceca de mí a una velocidad impresionante,

— **Llévate a Basilio lejos de aquí**. –Me ordenó y tomó a Basilio con facilidad para levantarme a mí también del hombro como una pluma – **Sube las escaleras.**

No se cómo hice, de verdad pero solo obedecí, tome a Basilio y subí los peldaños. Cerbero me siguió unos pasos después, estaba más grande. Oh no, Belial se había incorporado y venia tras de mi con un rostro no muy contento de que este tocando a Basilio sin su permiso. No importo mucho cuando François lo detuvo.

La puerta del sótano se cerró detrás de mí y dio a conocer un pasillo iluminado con paredes verdes.

Aún tenía miedo. Camine lo más rápido que puse hacia donde creía que estaba la salida, escucho el estruendo del sótano y eso me animo a ir más rápido. Abrí una habitación y estuve en el estudio que había visto antes… eso quiera decir que la salida está cerca. Avance por el pasillo y…Belial estaba en las escaleras del segundo piso.

Di media vuelta y ya me tenía por el cuello.

— **No pensaras que François iba a ser de utilidad ¿verdad?** –Me apretó el cuello y Cerbero salto a su encuentro derribándolo.—

Tosí y vi como el perro se volvía cada vez más y más grande antes cubrir a Belial, más grandes eran sus colmillos y supe que era el momento de correr cuando pude ver la oportunidad.

— **Maldito seas** –Escuché, mientras me alejaba, e intentaba quitarse el peso del animal de encima Volví por donde vine tomando a Basilio conmigo, y me desvíe, yendo a la cocina.

Como necesitaba que Basilio cooperara y despertara de un puñetera vez. Aun escuchaba los gruñidos de Cerbero en las escaleras y los gruñidos de Belial. Todo era demasiado aterrador, el miedo a la muerte me embargaba, quiera ir a casa, quiera que todo terminara.

Mire a mi alrededor vi un cuchillo de carne y lo tome, solo quería sentirme protegido, armado, quería tener algo con lo que me pudiera defender.

Encontré otra puerta. Era la alacena. Nos metimos allí, era pequeño, encendí la luz. Esperaba que no me encontrara y que pensara que había salido por alguna de las ventanas Sé que es infantil esconderse, pero es que Belial daba tanto, tanto miedo.

Di un profundo suspiro. Un profundo, tembloroso suspiro.

Sentí a alguien entrar en la cocina y recorrerla con parsimonia, no aguantaba más el peso de Basilio en mis hombros así que apague la luz y me agache junto con los sacos de arroz y lentejas. Intente calmarme, no quiera que me encontrara. No había escuchado más a cerbero, así que supuse que Belial se había hecho cargo de Cerbero.

Basilio estaba teniendo un momento de intimidad con la harina de trigo y los embutidos.

Me pegue a él como si de alguna manera su cercanía me brindara seguridad, ¡aunque estaba dormido! _Basilio en verdad te necesito en tus cinco sentidos, viejo…_

La puerta se abrió, es Belial, me mira, lo miro, Basilio abre los ojos, Belial sale disparado a la puerta y rueda por el pasillo, la puerta se cierra, la luz se enciende. Todo en ese orden.

El silencio. Hay un momento de silencio, en donde lo escucho respirar pesadamente.

Me alejo de él lentamente, él se sienta con la misma lentitud y saluda con la mirada a las galletas de mantequilla.

No se…que decir más que mirarlo sorprendido. Parpadea lentamente y me ve.

Hubo un momento de paz y silencio y luego Basilio hablo.

—… **¿Dónde estamos?**

— **¡Oh dude, estas despierto!** – Exclame eufóricamente feliz y lo abrace — **¡Dios, tenía tanto miedo! ¡Tengo tanto miedo!**

Comencé a temblar de nuevo, tenía muchas emociones, felicidad, miedo, y terror. Quería que todo terminara.

* * *

Basilio no se movió en ningún momento, tenía a un americano temblando como gelatina en el cuello, la alacena tenía tantos olores, dulces y salado, aturdiéndolo por un momento, seguramente sus sentidos aún seguían perjudicados por obra del encantamiento.

Se sentía increíblemente cansado y confundido y el hecho de que Alfred este sobre el temblando y lloriqueándole no era esclarecedora,

La puerta de la alacena se rompió con agresividad y pronto comenzaron a incendiarse espontáneamente, Alfred chillo más al ver ese hecho y ver al responsable acercarse con pasos calmado, Belial retornaba.

— **Eso fue muy desconsiderado de tu parte**. – Le dijo a Basilio que al verlo solo parpadeo lentamente — **Mi querido Luzbel, no le he hecho nada a tu perro, ni a Alfred, incluso François sigue vivo…**

Su voz se tornó dulce y comprensiva, las llamas se habían extinguido con un movimiento de sus dedos. Se acercó unos cortos pasos a la alacena donde todavía estaban Alfred y Basilio.

— **No quiero hacer un gran escándalo ahora, por favor, Luzbel** – Y miró a Basilio con un rostro lleno de dulzura que a Alfred le provoco un escalofríos. Esa sonrisa era falsa. **– Seria muy inapropiado hacer un escándalo en un lugar tan fino como este…**

Basilio solo lo observó; la expresión de dulce tranquilidad que tenía Belial en su rostro hermoso. Sabía que Belial quería hacer las cosas más fáciles para él, quiera que se levantara, dejara a Alfred, al mundo humano y regresara al infierno.

— **¿Luzbel?—** Llamó con una falsa expresión de preocupación el pelirrojo

—… **¿Por qué te llama luzbel?** – Dijo Alfred en voz baja, pero Basilio no parecía escucharlo—

La voz de Alfred parecía irritar enormemente a Belial que al dirigirle la mirada la expresión dulce cambio casi al momento por una de completa frialdad.

—… **Porque es su nombre** – Le dijo con mirada feroz **— ¿Quién te dio permiso para hablar? No sabes nada, mantén la boca cerrada, Alfred**

Y Alfred se mordió los labios. Asustado, Belial parecía que lo atravesaría con la mirada en cualquier momento.

— **¿Crees que su nombre es algo tan estúpido como "Basilio? …mira que idiota eres.** –Y afiló la mirada – **No sabes nada, Alfred, es mejor que te mantengas callado.**

Alfred apretó los labios, miró a Basilio o a quien el creía era Basilio y dudó, dudó de tantas cosas.

— **¿…Te llamas luzbel?** – Pronunció estas palabras y fue cuando el demonio de cabello negro cerró los ojos con lentitud —…. **¿Qué otras mentiras me has dicho? –** Preguntó.

Belial resopló, como si se regocijará en la ignorancia del americano. Alfred sabía que no era el mejor momento para solicitar respuestas…con Belial esperando a que Basilio se dignara a responder.

— **Me llamo Luzbel** – Le dijo a Alfred y abrió los ojos lentamente para encararlo –

Alfred no sabía cómo sentirse en ese momento.

— **Y no pienso ir contigo, Belial** – Le dijo con una voz que no expresaba ninguna alteración, para sorpresa de Alfred, Belial tampoco se alteró – **Creo habértelo dicho, por esa razón sucedió todo lo que sucedió, tú y tu amiguito me trajeron aquí, me hechizaron, me ataron y escondieron…¿Y piensas que iré contigo solo porque si?**

Belial no respondió, pero Alfred aprecio la curva de su mandíbula tensándose.

— **Tu eres mío, Luzbel, yo te cree, debes obedecerme** — Ahora Belial parecía irritado

Basilio no dijo nada. Alfred no se movió.

—… **Ven conmigo Luzbel, estas débil, ni François puede conmigo, y tu querido humano va a terminar muerto y en pedazos si sigues con tu estúpido berrinche** … —Vociferó, enardecido y de sus dedos brotaron flamas rojas. –

Entonces aquel Luzbel, tomó a Alfred de los dedos y se fue de allí, pero no importa a donde iría…Belial los encontraría. –

Cuando lo soltó, Alfred se alejó lo más rápido que sus pies se lo permitieron, habían terminado en el ático de la casa, el polvo estaba por todos lados, el humano estornudo dos veces y esto lo ayudo a espabilar un poco. Luzbel se estaba apoyando de un viejo escritorio y suspiro un aliento frio.

Ese no era Basilio, nunca lo fue, y estaba casi seguro que no era nada de lo que profesó ser una vez. Había mentido. En algo había acertado _Adriel_ , los demonios son mentirosos.

Alfred realmente no esperaba una explicación, ya sabía que él no era de los que le gustaba dar muchas explicaciones, ninguna en absoluto, solo se alejó de él y fue a parar al otro extremo de la habitación.

El volvió a verlo y suspiro.

— **¿Por qué te alejas de mí?** – Preguntó

—… **.Tú me mentiste—**

— **Ah sí….lo hice** – Le dijo y bajo un poco los ojos, hubo un momento de silencio y Luzbel se mantuvo viendo la madera vieja del escritorio – **Supongo que lo hice…**

Luzbel logro sentarse sobre el escritorio y vio a Alfred que estaba de pie en otro extremo.

— **¿Por qué? ¿Qué es lo que quieres de mí?**

Luzbel lo vio con atención, pero en sus ojos se veía el cansancio. Sus ojos carecían del brillo habitual. Odiaba las preguntas tan específicas.

— **De otra manera te hubieras asustado más de lo necesario —**

— **No eres un simple demonio** –Acuso Alfred entornando los ojos— **y no es tu primera vez en la tierra ¿verdad?**

Luzbel sonrió desde su posición.

— **No soy un simple demonio** –Le dijo con tranquilidad – **pero no he estado en la tierra…**

Alfred no podía procesar tal información en medio de tanta angustia, Belial existía y estaba cerca, y vendría por ellos. Sin embargo debía admitir que tenía muchas preguntas que hacerle, le había mentido.

— **¿Qué es lo que quieres? ¿Por qué me mentiste?...se supone que éramos amigos…** _ **dude**_ _–_ Le dijo Alfred, alcanzando a articular –

— **Amigos…—** Luzbel meditó—… **Me ibas a temer más de lo necesario** – Le dijo el otro bajando del escritorio **– No pienso hacerte nada…no seas tonto.**

Luzbel suspiro dos veces lenta y profundo como si le faltara el aire. Miro a Alfred con atención.

— **Lamento haberte mentido** — Le dijo lentamente, Alfred aún estaba alerta— **Los nombres…para nosotros es algo complicado. No solemos decir nuestros nombres así como así** ….

Alfred arrugó un poco el entrecejo sin dejar de verlo con atención, las cejas negras estaban relajadas y de su pálido rostro podía verse el agotamiento y el gran esfuerzo que hacía por explicarse.

Alfred lo vio con intensidad.

Luzbel hizo lo mismo. No parpadeo en ningún momento incluso cuando le dijo

— **No puedo esperar a recibir tus disculpas…de verdad, pero Belial volverá pronto.**

— **¿Qué se supone que tenemos que hacer? ¿Qué es lo que quiere?** – Alfred parecía tener más capacidad de concentración en este tema más relevante que en las mentiras del azabache — **Esta loco….**

Luzbel movió los labios hasta formar un sonrisa que Alfred vio como muy boba, adormilada con todo el cansancio que irradiaba.

— **Él no quiere nada en especial; que vuelva al infierno con él, y matarte…—** Eso no sonó bien – **O herirte de gravedad.**

Luzbel se movió con parsimonia, se acercó a él, a Alfred que estaba a una esquina del ático, juntos a unas antiguas cajas llenas de polvo. Alfred pego la cabeza de la pared y se golpeó la nuca por la proximidad del otro rostro. El americano permaneció en silencio y apretó los labios algo cohibido.

Tal vez Luzbel estuviera muy débil pero aun con aquella expresión boba de cansancio podía ver el miedo impreso en las pupilas del muchacho. Luzbel volvió a suspirar con lentitud.

— **Por supuesto no dejare que eso te pase.** –Le dijo y luego de un momento — **Tú eres…Hummm…**

Bajo los ojos como un gesto de adormecimiento y luego espabilo.

Alfred lo supo, ese era su final, ¡apenas y podía hablar coherentemente!, Fue cuando el rubio se vio en la necesidad de abofetearlo. François apareció de repente y presenció aquello con los ojos bien abiertos, vio a Alfred y luego a Luzbel. No daba crédito a sus ojos.

Luzbel había sido abofeteado por un humano.

François estaba despeinado, no de forma exagerado pero digamos que su cabello no merecía aquel trato, con las puntas quemadas, estaba desarreglado y olía a sangre quemada y lavanda incinerada.

— **¿Qué se supone que fue eso?** – Preguntó con cautela y se acercó a ver que Luzbel también estaba sorprendido por lo que le acababa de pasar. –

— **Aún está bajo un encantamiento, esta todo adormecido**. – Se justificó Alfred entre avergonzado y algo nervioso, pero digno. –

François volvió a mirada a Alfred y a Luzbel, su cabello negro le cubría el rostro, pero al parecer estaba más espabilado con aquel golpe, se acarició la mejilla dos veces, levanto la vista y observo a Alfred con sus ojos brillantes.

Pasaron unos segundos para que Luzbel dejara de ver a Alfred a los ojos, y François no pudo evitar pensar como un buen demonio del amor que era, la enorme cantidad de tensión sexual que ambos podían generan en las condiciones apropiadas.

— **Llévate a Alfred lejos de aquí…** —Le dijo a François el demonio oscuro con una voz más despierta y volvió lentamente a verlo— **Mantenlo a salvo.**

— **¿Piensa enfrentar a Belial…así?** – François cuestiono, miro a su amigo y Señor y afilo la mirada— **es un suicidio**

Luzbel hizo un gesto con la ceja. No le gustaban muchos los suicidas.

— **No soy fanático de ese tema—** Acoto Luzbel.

— **¿Piensas hacerlo?** – Alfred intervino cuando entendió que si lo haría – **No, te va a matar –** Le dijo Alfred algo histérico

— **Si te quedas te matara a ti** – Le replico el demonio al volver a verlo, mas con serenidad –

— **Vámonos los dos** – Dijo rápidamente, como si aquello fuera una especie de solución— **huyamos ahora que hay tiempo.**

Ahora François arqueo ambas cejas, Alfred había dicho "los dos"…. ¿Acaso el demonio del amor no podía entrar en esa huida? O ¿es que era otro tipo de huida? Miro a ambos, rubio y azabache y no pronuncio palabra

— **Él nos seguirá, es a mí a quien busca** – Le explico el moreno–

— **Basil…Dude. Allane una propiedad privada, aparte de que lo que hice puede ser considerado vandalismo, Acabamos de salvarte, cargue con tu cuerpo inconsciente por toda la casa, ¡pensé que iba a morir por salvarte! ¡No te puedes ir ahora con ese maniaco! ¡Tú no lo quieres! Además… ¿Quién lo quería?, Esta loco.**

— **Bueno, en eso tiene razón** … — François comento dándole la razón a el humano por esta última parte, ganándose una sutil mirada de Luzbel, luego volvió a Alfred.

Luzbel sonrió.

— **Yo lo quería** – Le respondió con calma el demonio negro, miro a Alfred a los ojos y lo detallo en silencio —… **Yo también estoy loco.**

— **Sí, pero** …. —Alfred quiso interrumpirlo allí, y Luzbel parecía totalmente interesado en saber lo que Alfred tenía que decir a continuación. Alfred levanto una mano y lo apunto – **A ti te gusta alguien más…No puedes ir con el si no lo quieres, no sé cómo sean las cosas con los de tu raza, pero, dude, el amor es algo universal,** —Una pisca de admiración broto de los ojos de François al oír eso, le comenzaba a gustar mucho más — **es decir, el debería de respetar tu decisión. Tú no lo quieres…**

Luzbel ladeo un milímetro la cabeza a un costado sin dejar de ver a Alfred, suspiro. No expreso ninguna emoción ante lo escuchado.

— **Es cierto, Yo quiero a otra persona—** Luzbel lo confirmo y Alfred se sintió bien de tener la razón y por un momento pensó que había ganado en esta discusión **– Te quiero a ti, por eso tengo que mantenerte lejos de aquí, lejos de él. No quiero que nada te pase.**

… **.**

¿Qué?

— _ **Wait a moment!**_ –Alfred dijo sin llevar a procesar del todo lo que había dicho ese tal Luzbel….¿quién coño era y que había hecho con el aterrador demonio de hace uno dos días? – **Creo que algo se te metió al cerebro.**

En aquel instante, Luzbel parecía volver querer hablar, cuando volvió al piso y un punto rojo aparecía en la madera, madera quemada, Luzbel tomó rápidamente a Alfred del brazo derecho y lo alejó de la pared en un movimiento que mareo a el humano, al final solo pudo estar seguro de que Luzbel lo sujetaba de la cadera, François se acercó a ambos. Del suelo de madera una flama parecía derretir la madera hasta hacer un hueco enorme.

Belial emergía, cuando hubo estado frente a ellos abrió los ojos de brillo espectral, verde, furioso, algo le decía a Alfred de que Belial había escuchado todo aquello… Lo atravesaba con la mirada

— **Luzbel suele tener ranas en la cabeza esto últimos días**.—Dijo el demonio rojo con frialdad pero claramente hiriente, Levanto una de sus manos y una lengua de fuego brotó de esta, la gran llamarada no llego hacia ellos, Luzbel movió la mano y esta se extinguió víctima de un aire frio, no falto mucho tiempo cuando Belial arrastro a el demonio negro contra la pared de madera atravesándola.

François tomo a Alfred lejos de ellos antes de que algo ocurriera. El cuerpo del otro, había atravesado la madera de la pared y su cuerpo estaba rendido en el pasillo bajo el peso de Belial que lo mantenía allí.

Alfred tuvo el impulso de ir en su ayuda, pero François lo frenó. Estaba claro, él no tenía nada de ventaja en contra de Belial.

Escucho varios golpes contra el piso y pensó que se iba a romper. Al poco tiempo fue un golpe y Belial salió disparado de nuevo por el hueco de la pared de madera hacia el ático, aturdido, una estaca de hielo le perforaba el hombre derecho.

— **Ah…pequeño lobito…** — Belial se llevó la mano al cuerpo de hielo que perforaba su hombre y de su mano brotó un calor tal que comenzó a derretirlo, Alfred podía sentir el vapor esparcirse—

Dos estacas más salieron del suelo, y una fuerza invisible empujaba a Belial a ellas, a un empalamiento seguro, pero el demonio rojo resistirá, y mientras resistía sonreía, le sonreía a Alfred. En ese momento...François tomo a Alfred de la mano, pero antes de que pudiera avanzar más por la puerta con premura, Belial gruño y el fuego salió de su cuerpo como una onda, hacia su mano y de allí hacia la puerta, justo detrás de Alfred, este casi sintió el calor quemarle la espalda.

Luzbel se trasladó con su velocidad y tomo la muñeca de Belial, la apretó y logro retorcerla, acto seguido le tomo del cuello y le alzo del suelo. Belial sonrió. Alfred seguía en la puerta y volvió a ver la escena.

— _ **Voy a corromperlo,**_ **Luzbel** …—Dijo el demonio rojo con la mirada clavada en los ojos resplandecientes de su oponente —… **Voy a comerme a tu lucecita…** —Sonrió mostrando los dientes afilados, apretó la muñeca de su captor con fuerza y Alfred juro escuchar que le rompía los huesos de la muñeca, pero aquello parecía ser el fin de aquella amenaza cuando corto el brazo de Luzbel liberándose,—

François por fin jalo a Alfred hacia el pasillo. Fue llevado a una velocidad impresionante hacia la sala. Se detuvieron de repente, y François miro a su alrededor, antes de volver a ver a Alfred que tenía el rostro en nada; había visto como le cortaban los brazos a Luzbel con un solo movimiento…

François no dijo nada, cuando jalo a Alfred para salir, él no se dejó.

— **Alfred, tenemos que irnos….** – Le dijo y le tomo del brazo— **ahora**

— **Va a matarlo –** Dijo— **No podemos dejarlo con el…somos sus amigos, no podemos abandónalo allí.** —Se liberó del agarre del hombro y vio las escales detrás de él dispuesto a subirlas –

François vio a Alfred subir el primer escalón y sintió la tierra temblar, el techo de la casa desprendió restos de madera molida, pequeñas migajas y todo se detuvo. Alfred no podía perder tiempo subió otros tres escalones y luego la escalera completa, François lo siguió.

¿Qué haría en primer lugar? ¿Qué haría en contra de Belial?, François admiro la valentía –y estupidez— de Alfred de algún modo. Avanzo por los pasillos con cautela.

— **Aún estamos a tiempo de irnos** –Le recomendó François en voz baja, ganándose una mirada dura por parte de Alfred –

— **Se supone que eres su amigo**

— **Y lo soy, y me siento muy mal al desobedecerlo créeme** – le replicó, en primer lugar él debía llevar a Alfred lejos de allí, pero le era más interesante ver que pasaría… —

Había quemaduras en las paredes y hielo a la vez, el frio y el calor peleaban por dominar. Alfred se acercó al ático nuevamente, no había puerta y ahora había dos huecos en la pared enormes. Algo negro derramado en el piso.

— **Aún estamos a tiempo.**

— **¿para qué?** –Belial apareció en el hoyo de la pared del pasillo, tomo a François del cabello y lo sometió al tomarle del cuello con la otra, este se resistió y Alfred vio como François le cortaba los dedo de las manos a Belial con un movimiento de sus manos, este ni se inmuto, solo jalo más a François de la nuca y las flamas nacieron de sus dedos carentes hasta formar una flama. Alfred se quedó paralizado y luego de un momento algo lo jalo hacia atrás. – **Oh, aun puedes moverte..**

Luzbel salió del otro agujero. Vio a Alfred y suspiro luego miro a François, que no podía moverse.

— **No puedes controlar tu curiosidad ¿verdad?** –Luzbel alcanzo a decir molesto, para la suerte de Alfred tenía sus dos brazos pero estaba sucio y parecía ser víctima de un gran peso encima de sus hombros caídos. –

—… **Solo mírate, o gran Luzbel…—** Belial parecía lamentarse – **Mira en lo que te has convertido…rebajado** –Miro a Alfred **– por un simple humano.**

— **Debería dejar que te cortara el cuello** – Le dijo Luzbel a François que suspiro reconociendo su error, pero, es que François realmente quería ver lo que "el simple humano "iba a hacer… —

A su vez, Luzbel ignoro el comentario de Belial. Suspiro cansado, miro a Alfred que iba a su encuentro, oh no, eso a Belial no les gusto, que soltó a François con agresividad, este se incorporó rápidamente y con una especie de cinta blanca que salía de su mano lo capturo por la cintura y lo detuvo, la cinta le recorrió el cuerpo hasta a juntar sus piernas y hacerlo caer, Belial gruño y se retorció en el piso a los pies de Alfred que se alejó rápidamente.

Fue con Luzbel y le ayudo a rodear el cuerpo de Belial. François apretó el puño y a su vez apretó el cuerpo de Belial en el piso emitiendo un grito estrangulado. Alfred se preguntó por qué no había hecho eso antes. Sin embargo no se dispuso a recriminárselo ahora.

Luzbel le dio una mirada a François

— **Llévate a Alfred….** –Le dijo a François—

— **No me pienso ir sin ti… —**

Luzbel le gruño y mostro los caninos a Alfred.

— **Vas a obedecerme –**

— **¡No! …Vienes con nosotros… —**

Wow… a François de verdad le agradaba ese chico. Sonrió y miro a Alfred y su Señor mientras mantendría apretado los dedos con la cinta. Belial observaba la escena con frialdad. ¿Qué patético teatrito de lealtad esa ese?...Rodo los ojos. Luego de eso miro a Alfred y….este parpadeo…

Dejo de discutir y Luzbel le pareció extraño aquello. Alfred parpadeaba demasiado…

— **Maldita sea...—** Luzbel volvió a ver a Belial pero ya no estaba, François estaba sorprendido también y Alfred parecía que entraría en un shock

… _maldición, perfecto._

Dos grandes dagas perforaron el pecho de François, negras y afiladas. Luzbel tomo a Alfred. Miro a Belial que era responsable de empalar a François y tiro su cuerpo a un lado y antes de poder intentar acercarse a Alfred y Luzbel. Estos se alejaron con rapidez, oh pero Belial no se quedó allí…los siguió por toda la casa, bajaron las escaleras y atravesaron la sala, Belial los seguía, casi pisándoles los talones… los cuadros de la casa se cayeron, los adornos, los vidrios de las ventanas temblaban.

Belial no se limitó a perseguirlos, los atacaba con fuego y dagas de un metal negro y afilado parecido a puñales, Luzbel a penas y podía esquivarlas, aquel hechizo le había robado tantas fuerzas…

Belial se detuvo al extremo de la sala….

El sofá estaba en llamas.

Luzbel estaba pegado a la pared y tenía a Alfred en sus brazos

— **Es inútil… ¿Huiras el resto de tu vida?...—**

— **Puedes rendirte. –**

Era completamente impresionante que ambos lograran moverse tan rápido en un espacio cerrado…destruyendo todo en el proceso, Luzbel controlaba el hielo y Belial el fuego, completamente opuestos. El demonio negro se aseguró de no acercase mucho a Belial al atacar, aun tenia a Alfred en brazos y sería realmente peligroso, Alfred en cambio parece ser víctima de un ensimismamiento angustiante. Belial se había metido en su cabeza, Lo sabía.

—… **De verdad quería hacer las cosas más fácil para ti** – Le dijo con una voz que carecía de sentimiento real, Luzbel no creyó en sus palabras— **Ahora vendrás conmigo y tu querido humano estará muerto, tan muerto que ni podrá reencarnar en un insignificante insecto.**

Luzbel hizo un movimiento con la mano derecha y un viento frio atravesó las piernas del otro que estaba pegado a la pared, Belial se quedó tieso con las piernas y cuerpo pegadas a la pared. Miro su estado y luego observo al responsable que se había ido.

 **Luzbel.**

 **Ya no existía tal cosa como la lealtad, fue estúpidamente imprudente encomendar a François algo tan importante como llevar a Alfred a algún lugar seguro...**

 **El lugar donde estábamos era reducido, no lo recordaba tan pequeño, sin embargo podíamos estar los dos, los dos, mientras que buscaba la forma de sacarle el sufrimiento de Alfred de la cabeza. Belial solo se preocupó por mirarlo y ya tenía suficiente energía para realizar una opresión dentro de su ser.**

 **Lo mire con atención y no parecía saber que yo estaba allí, era como si viera a la nada, o como si se perdiera en el interior de mis ojos, no pronuncio palabra, cosa que vi muy prudencial para mantener el factor sorpresa y la discreción.**

 **Las cosas que podía hacer Belial con su espíritu y mente podían ser consideradas las más aterradoras y cínicas del mundo…realmente consideraría el suicidio antes de que me las hiciera…eso si fuera un humano.**

— **No pensé que sería tan complicado… — Alcance a escuchar y efectivamente, Alfred había hablado –**

 **Sabía a lo que se refería**

— **Así son las cosas en mi raza…—**

— **¿Luzbel?—**

— **Sí, soy yo… —**

 **Alfred me estaba viendo pero a la vez no. Llevo sus manos a mi ropa y se apoyó en mis hombros, ni siquiera sabía en qué posición estaba. Lleve una de mis manos a su cabeza, acaricie su cabello dorado y desarreglado, él se estremeció ante mi toque, claramente temeroso, estaba muy sensible ante toda la energía que había a su alrededor.**

— **No puedo ver nada…—Me dice al calmarse—**

— **He apagado las luces –Mentí, el parecía haberse calmado con eso. – Tienes que confiar en mí, Alfred ¿entiendes?...tienes algo aferrado a tu mente…**

— **¿Q—que es? –**

— **Algo malo. –Le dije y busque arreglarlo de tal forma que pudiera hacer lo próximo, esperaba que pudiera hacerlo. – Tienes que dejarte hacer, no seas terco ¿me entiendes?**

 **Asintió**

— **Solo así podre encender la luz**

 **Alfred asintió, entre temeroso y nervioso, realmente era algo digno de ver…en otras circunstancias lo disfrutaría pero esta no.**

 **Le cubrí los ojos con mis dedos y esperaba que realmente con la poca fuerza que tenía podría desprenderle ese gusano de oscuridad. El cuerpo de Alfred se relajó y al poco tiempo como era de esperar le arqueo repentinamente, y al hacerlo le cubro la boca antes de que gritara, tiempo suficiente para desprenderle la masa negra que rodeaba su cabeza, como ceniza, olía a rosas putrefactas…**

 **Nuevamente descendió haciéndose daño en la espalda.**

 **No vería en ese momento, pero por lo menos no terminaría poseso de alguna manera.**

 **Suspiré con desdén. Maldije todo lo que sea posible para ser maldecido y arregle a Alfred contra la pared, sentado, aun no había tomado conciencia de sí mismo y me pareció bien. No quería explicarle lo que acababa de hacerle. Además me gusta su rostro cuando está dormido.**

 **Yo solo estaba seguro de dos cosas; Una era que no tenía oportunidad contra Belial en este estado. Dos, Belial no se detendría. Permanecí sentado al lado de Alfred y este termino irreparablemente inclinándose a mi costado y pego la cabeza de mi hombro, recuerdo lo mucho que odio el contacto corporal, pero con Alfred era diferente…supongo que se ganó el privilegio de tocarme sin quedarse sin dedos. Supongo que me gusta que este cerca de mi.**

 **¿Qué haría? , me pregunto en esa pequeña habitación, ¿esperaría a que Belial me encontrara y matara a Alfred y me llevara de regreso?...No. Que molesto.**

 **Mire a Alfred había cerrado los ojos y parecía estar bien. François tenía razón; los humanos son muy delicados…**

 **Incliné la cabeza hacia la mata de cabello rubio de Alfred y me quede allí por unos segundos.**

 **Escuche la puerta abrirse lentamente y abrí los ojos en ese instante, alguien ha entrado en la habitación donde nos encontrábamos. Puedo olerlo, es un humano, casi seguro es el dueño de la casa, no me altero, si abría la puerta, haría lo que normalmente se hace en mi caso lo mataría, quizá algo discreto y limpio como romperle el cuello.**

 **Me enderece lentamente y esperaba que Alfred no despertara en ese momento porque realmente quería ahorrarme la muerte de un humano con él despierto….aunque fuera el responsable del cual este así de débil.**

 **Como vino se fue.**

 **Alfred suspiro y abrió los ojos, se enderezo lentamente y me vio**

— **¿Qué paso? – Pregunto viendo a su alrededor — ¿Dónde estamos?**

 **Me puse un dedo en los labios, quería que se callara, al verle a los ojos algo extraño se movió en su interior y se abalanzo contra mí. Me apretó y yo jamás pensé que un abrazo fuera tan mortal, me quede inmóvil.**

— **Alfred, no nos pongamos sentimentales ahora, por favor –Le susurre, mas sin embargo le acaricie la espalda. Lo palmotee un par de veces. Es bien sabido que en estas situaciones es conveniente hacer estas cosas –**

 **Suspire y casi sentí mi ser desprenderse en mil pedazos…estaba tan cansado.**

— **Todo esto es muy divertido ¿da? – Escuche y me separe de Alfred pero el no de mí, así que terminó echado en mis piernas.**

 **Vadim giro los ojos hacia ellos, estaba sentado a su lado.**

— _ **Privet**_ **, Camarada Luzbel…—Dijo sonriendo y achinó los ojos, luego los abrió y vio a Alfred— Pequeño Fredak…—**

 **Mierda...**

* * *

DamistaH.

¿Que les pareció? Espero que bien, describir peleas es tan dificil, solo espero dar la talla. Chao~


	12. Chapter 12

**Como es costumbre: Hetalia no me pertenece.**

 **Advertencia: Violencia.**

* * *

 **Autumn Nigths**

 **Capítulo 12**

 **Primera parte.**

—Vadim... –Luzbel vio a el aludido; este permanecía sentado a un lado de la pequeña habitación, ese pequeño compartimiento donde se guardaban los palos de golf entre otras cosas, Alfred buscó incorporarse, torpe y avergonzadamente se alejó de las piernas del otro, Luzbel tenia aquel olor, menta y madera quemada, aquello le recordó a François y por un segundo se preguntó dónde estaría el francés…o como estaría

Así que aquel era Vadim; en efecto lo primero que le pareció llamativo era su altura, que aunque estuviera sentado, podía notar que era bastante alto y su bufanda., lila, un color pastel muy claro, a diferencia de su sobretodo negro.

Los ojos del demonio ruso se enfocaron en Alfred y luego en Luzbel con una gran curiosidad anidando en su pecho y se esforzó por hacerlo saber.

—Estas en aprietos –

Luzbel hizo un gesto con los ojos, como si aquel comentario fuera algo innecesario. Era obvio y Luzbel llego a atravesar a Vadim con la mirada, con profunda molestia.

—Vadim, ¿Qué haces aquí? — Quiso saber Luzbel –

—He venido a advertirte – Dijo con una alegría que Alfred no creyó acorde, no en esa situación, Vadim movió un poco la cabeza con gesto divertido y sonriente, vio a Alfred y luego vio a Luzbel – Uriel viene de visitas.

 _Uriel._

Algo parecía haber saltado en el interior de Luzbel que se quedó quieto, inmóvil pero con una interrogante en su mirada y luego de unos segundos parecía poder procesar lo que Vadim le había dicho.

Oh no.

Luzbel frunció el ceño lentamente mientras observaba al demonio del norte.

—… ¿Uriel? …Oh, no, ¿Es un demonio también? – Alfred preguntó tanto asustado como confundido—

Rápidamente los ojos de Vadim fueron hacia el único rubio en ese lugar

—No, pero es algo parecido – Le contestó el eslavo— Uno gruñón por cierto.

— ¿Qué quieres? – Quiso saber nuevamente Luzbel con sequedad –

—Uhmm…bueno, Belial no me cae muy bien que digamos— Saltó deliberadamente –

— ¿Estas…de nuestro lado? –Indago Alfred—

—No estoy del lado de nadie…—Aclaró Vadim con una voz manchada por el acento eslavo, muy interesado ahora por escuchar a Alfred – solo de mi lado. A menos que quieras que este de tu lado…

Vadim rodo los ojos hacia Alfred con insinuación

—No. – Luzbel dijo, seco, y escuetamente, al momento se puso de pie y miro a Vadim que alzo la cabeza para observarle y cuando este se levantó ahora era Luzbel quien se atrevió a alzar un poco su cabeza para buscar sus ojos – Nos iremos de aquí.

Vadim estaba sonriendo, pero no dijo nada, Alfred no entendía por que aquella actitud, habían dos puntos claves, a Vadim no le agradaba Belial y…prácticamente se ofreció a "está de su lado", además Alfred lo vio simpático….hasta cierto punto.

— ¿Nos iremos? – Alfred se levantó con algo de esfuerzo por que aún se sentía mareado como si alguien hubiera metido una cuchara en su cerebro y hubiera mezclado todo dentro, cerró los ojos y se sostuvo de la pared—

—Oh, opresión… —Vadim mostro los dientes al sonreír y mirar a Alfred— Belial va muy en serio.

—Calla… — Soltó Luzbel – Hay alguien más en la casa.

—Un humano…—Dijo Vadim con indiferencia – Joven, familiar….creo que es un hechicero.

Luzbel asintió imperceptiblemente.

— ¿Cómo saldrán? – Quiso saber el eslavo – Creo que será un poco complicado.

Vadim sabía por qué, Luzbel estaba demasiado agotado, débil y maltratado. Sin embargo, a pesar de que Luzbel sabía que sería complicado lo ignoro tan olímpicamente que tomo a Alfred de la muñeca y lo jalo fuera del pequeño deposito, dieron cara a una habitación individual bastante limpia, con colores verdes, pasteles.

Vadim asomo medio cuerpo en donde estaban y los vio ir hacia la puerta.

—Ve a la salida, una vez yo salga. — Le dijo a Alfred y lo vio profundamente en los ojos. Advertencia de no hacerse el héroe y desobedecerle. – Cuando Salem te lo indique, sal.

Al poco tiempo un masa negra brotó de la espalda del demonio; Salem

Alfred debía confesar que se emocionó mucho al verla de nuevo, el animalito se acercó a él y movió sus patitas en su hombro.

—Sigue a Salem... ¿Estas entendiendo?—

Alfred asintió suavemente y sin poder replicar algo más, aunque quisiera –y quería— decir algo para evitar aquel plan le fue imposible, Luzbel había cruzado la puerta con rapidez. Alfred apenas y se asomó por esta pero al no verlo, volvió a meterse en la habitación.

Salem estaba relajado, respirando apaciblemente, sentado en el hombro de Alfred con son de espera, sus dos ojitos estaba fijo en la puerta. Alfred al momento recordó que un demonio ruso lo observaba desde la esquina de la habitación…

Este le sonríe.

—… ¿Qué haces allí? – Le pregunto entre tímido y curioso — ¿No…le temes a Belial? –

El ser le responde.

—No…—Ríe un poco y agrega— La verdad me parece divertido.

Oh ya.

Alfred asintió sin realmente compartir este punto de vista. Belial no era para nada divertido. Vio como el ser salió del depósito con cuidado de no lastimarse la cabeza con el marco. Dio una somera mirada por el lugar que considero muy ordenado y luego vio a Alfred que no se dispuso a sacarle más conversación.

Vadim se acercó a la puerta luego de unos momentos, provocando que Alfred se apartara.

—Iré a buscar a Francois – Anuncio el ser con una sonrisa divertida— Algo me dice que no puede moverse por sí solo.

— ¿También eres…su amigo? –Alfred pronuncio esas palabras con cautela—

Vadim asintió. Se quedó allí un rato como si esperara alguna señal y luego salió. Alfred estaba completamente seguro que ese personaje era el más _creppy_ que había visto…pero…. ¡Ni que hubiera visto muchos en su vida!.

Salem vio al demonio salir pero no se movió en absoluto, el de lentes dio una mirada por la habitación, temeroso de que alguien o algo aparecieran sin que se diera cuenta, estaba sensible y alerta. Quería que todo terminara, quería escapar….pero ¡Eso no sería heroico!...

La madera debajo de sus pies tembló, luego un sonido atronador, como el de la madera siento atravesada inundo los pasillos. Luego nada. Salem salió….¡Salem simplemente alzo el vuelo y salió por el pasillo! Alfred lo siguió unos pocos segundos después de que pasara su impresión.

Oh mierda.

Salem volaba muy rápido. Cruzó a la derecha y atravesaron un pasillo carbonizado. Pronto llegarían si su memoria no le fallaba a las escaleras. ¡Oh allí estaba! Y… ¡allí estaba la puerta! Alfred bajo las escaleras de dos en dos y…choco contra algo, derribándose sobre él….cayendo sobre alguien, al pie de la escalera.

Salem ya estaba en la puerta, aleteando y esperaba a Alfred para que la abriera, pero al volver…Alfred se estaba incorporando de la caída.

— ¿…Que demonios…—

Se levantó lentamente, sus lentes se habían caído y tuvo que afilar la mirada.

— ¿Arthur?

— ¡Alfred!

— ¿Qué? — Alfred se alejó de él, tuvo un lapsus y lo despertó un estruendo— ¡Tenemos que irnos! ¡Vamos!

Arthur se levantó cuando Alfred le tomo de la muñeca y lo jalo hacia la puerta con fuerza, esté lo detuvo.

— ¡Espera, idiota! – Vocifero el británico, con fuerza y algo de desesperación, detuvo a Alfred—

— ¡No, Arthur, sé que sonara loco! ¡Pero estamos en peligro! Luzbel están entreteniendo a Belial, ahora que podemos, vámonos—

Arthur tenía su ceño fruncido, vio a Alfred con mas que confusión enojo.

— ¿Belial? ….No Alfred,…Adriel está de nuestro lado, y ese maldito demonio tendrá su merecido –

Que desesperante situación estaba pasando Alfred. En seguida entendió todo, Belial le había hecho la misma jugada a Arthur.

— ¡Adriel es un demonio! –

— ¿Qué estás diciendo idiota?, Adriel es un ángel…. —

No podía ser cierto.

Pronto Salem aterrizo en el hombro derecho de Alfred y este en seguida recordó para que estaba allí, alcanzo a abrir la puerta y Arthur le tomo de la muñeca.

— ¿Alfred, que está pasando contigo?...—Le pregunto el británico, deteniendo a Alfred al pie de la puerta — ….¿Cómo llegaste aquí?

Alfred no iba a responder. Luego podía explicarse, claro si estaba vivo para ese luego.

—Arthur, tenemos que salir de aquí, ahora, Luzbel está débil…

—Lo sé.

— ¿Lo sabes?—Alfred parecía más y más incrédulo con lo que escuchaba— ¿Qué esta….

—Luzbel, es el Rey de los demonios, Alfred…—Le dijo y no creyó incomodo hablar de esto cuando estaba más que claro que Alfred sabía todo aquel contexto o eso creía… — …Lo debilite lo suficiente como para..¡Ah!

Salem casi al momento de escuchar eso estaba picoteándole la mano a Arthur con dureza, haciendo que soltara a Alfred y ahora se defendiera de los piquetes salvajes del ave. La puerta ya abierta detrás de su espalda y la luz de la tarde le acaricio la nuca. Cuando Alfred volvió hacia la puerta, la luz naranja le golpeo el rostro y la visión. El jardín. Luego corrió, saliendo.

La puerta cerró en la cara de Arthur justo a tiempo para que Salem pudiera también salir, todo había pasado tan rápido y en primer lugar Alfred no supo porque había salido corriendo, dejo a Arthur allí, podía ver como intentaba mover la cerradura desde el interior. Más la puerta no abriría, alguien la había cerrado.

Busco retornar y ayudar a abrirla, pero no solo Salem se lo impidió, interponiéndose, sino un fuerte estruendo venir desde el techo de la casa, se alejó, tomando distancia de la puerta y llego al jardín lleno de hojas, en lo alto del techo, algo parecía golpear y golpear, como si quisiera penetrar el techo una y otra vez. Un viento rebelde levanto las hojas a los pies de Alfred, volvió el rostro.

— ¿François? –

A su lado, Vadim estaba con la mirada en el mismo lugar donde Alfred había visto antes, François estaba…en pie, pero dos heridas se formaban en su pecho y algo negro salía por estas. Alfred se acercó casi de inmediato y el sonido de la madera romperse lleno el lugar. Arriba en el cielo, dos cuerpos luchaban por someter al otro, dejando una estela, un camino de ceniza y luz, azul y verde muy sutiles.

—Ow…Luzbel no la tiene fácil. — Comento Vadim luego de un silbido de admiración—

— ¿Alfred estas bien?— Pregunto François arreglándose el cabello, este se amarro por cuenta propia detrás de su nuca—

Alfred tenía la vista afilada hacia esa especie de proyectil oscuro que atravesaba el cielo.

—Hay que ayudarlo— Ordenó el humano viendo a François que parecía sorprendido –

—No, hay que ponerte a salvo. —

Alfred chasqueo la lengua.

—Yo no estoy en peligro ahora, es Luzbel quien lo está. – Aclaró el humano con molestia – ¡Tenemos que detener a Belial, no podemos dejar que se lleve a Luzbel solo porque quiere!

Mientras la cometa oscura se alejaba en el cielo. Los tres se encontraban aun en el jardín, Vadim sonrió y presto atención a lo que el americano había dicho.

—La verdad es que tiene razón –Intervino Vadim en un susurro ganándose una mirada de ambos, al momento sus ojos brillaron – además, Si Luzbel regresa ahora, estoy seguro que lo encerraran por mucho tiempo como castigo

Vadim miro a Alfred

—Y Belial será el nuevo Rey de los demonios – Acoto el eslavo – Nada me aburría mas que tener que soportarlo dando órdenes…

François parecía haber caído en cuenta de eso, miro a Vadim con análisis y fue cuando este agrego.

—Y…El viene también—

— ¿Hablas de Uriel?

François abrió los ojos de sobremanera y fulmino a Vadim con la mirada, el demonio ruso daba la impresión de que aquello le era divertido.

— ¿Viene hacia aquí? – François preguntó, Vadim solo asintió – Eso solo complicara más las cosas…

—Solo las pondrá interesante— Le corrigió Vadim y se acercó a Alfred con la misma sonrisa – Y será más interesante si estas tu allí.

Luego dio una mirada al cielo y a la casa.

—Ayudaremos a Luzbel…. –Le dijo a Alfred sin verlo – y tú, Girasol, lo harás interesante…

El cometa negro había descendido y golpeado contra el piso, ambos cuerpos rebotaron por la cantidad de hojas secas, luzbel, rodo unos cuantos metros, entre los árboles y los arbustos, Belial aterrizó en otro extremo y tomo un respiro descongelando sus músculos victimas del frio y el cristal incrustado en su carne. De momento sabía que Luzbel estaba solo con él.

Arthur seguramente estaría en su casa tratando de convencer a Alfred de quedarse en ella y calmarse, que mala suerte, no podría matar a Alfred tan rápido como quería, incluso cuando le había dicho a Arthur que no lo haría.

Mentirle había sido tan fácil. ¿Qué clase de hechicero era?...ya no los hacen como antes, no había esa…suspicacia en los hechiceros actuales y el como buen demonio saco ventaja de ello. Ahora tenía otro plan, pero sin duda con la misma finalidad…

Quería a luzbel de regreso…no importaba si el no quisiera.

El Rey de los demonios regresaría.

No dejaría que un patético humano, efímero, finito e imperfecto derrumbara todo lo que había construido con ese querubín. Todo lo que había llegado a ser, reducido con algo tan simple y vano como…uhg, el pensarlo le causó repulsión.

Cuando puso mover los dedos de las manos, avanzo por la cadena de árboles que se alzaba frente a él. Luzbel lo había llevado a parar a un bosque… ¿Dónde? … lejos.

 _Maldito._

 _Maldito Luzbel._

 _Maldito François._

 _ **Maldito Alfred.**_

Sus ojos estaban cerrados y sus cejas relajadas, su cuerpo tendido, su cabello tenía restos de hojas secas y ramas, Alfred logro ver que su cuello derramaba ese tipo de sangre negra y su chaqueta ya no era chaqueta, estaba totalmente deteriorada por las quemaduras.

Se acercó rápidamente al cuerpo de Luzbel y este al sentirlo cerca abrió lentamente los ojos, sus ojos brillantes subieron al rostro humano, poco después de esta acción Salem aterrizo en su pecho. Luzbel ya no olía a menta, solo a madera quemada.

Alfred llevo las manos a su cuello, acto de detener la hemorragia visible. Su mano se manchó de negro, era como una especie de azufre y carbón.

— ¿Qué haces aquí? –

—Vengo a ayudarte…—

Luzbel lo vio con severidad, severidad que dio a entender que no estaba satisfecho con esa respuesta.

—¿Co—Como piensas ayudarme? – Le sostuvo la muñeca al rubio, aquello era inútil. Jamás había conocido alguien tan terco —…Te matara…

—Te matara a ti también —Replicó Alfred— No puedes dejar que esto termine así, Luzbel.

Este lo vio por largo tiempo y afilo la mirada azul. La sangre dejo de correr por su cuello cuando retiro los dedos de esta. Alfred vio a su alrededor y noto que la luz del sol disminuye entre los árboles…

—Hum…Eres tan terco…—Susurró el demonio logrando suspirar y enfocó su mirada al cielo, sus tonos violetas y naranjas y las ramas de los arboles desnudos, el otoño. – Me hubiese gustado estar en el invierno. –Dijo de repente sin despegar la visión del cielo que comenzaba a oscurecerse – Me gustan los lugares fríos….

Alfred lo vio por unos segundos, pensó que estaba delirando en una especie de trance como lo estuvo aquella misma tarde, Luzbel de verdad era alguien intimidante y para ser el Rey de los demonios debía de ser alguien poderoso, sin embargo ahora no podía moverse.

Tenía que haber una forma de que se recuperara, o en su defecto de salir de allí, debía pensar en algo mientras Vadim y François seguían distrayendo a Belial. Se preguntó cómo lo estarían distrayendo ahora.

Algo lo descoloco, Salem nuevamente comenzaba a integrarse al pecho de su amo, hasta hundiste y unirse a él. Alfred vio esto y luego observo a Luzbel que suspiraba profundamente.

—Hay una forma en que me puedes ayudar –Dijo el demonio y rodó los ojos hacia Alfred – pero necesito que confíes en mí. ¿Entiendes?

Alfred dudo un momento, confiar en el…cuando le había mentido. Alejo los dedos de él y medito unos segundos.

—Es peligroso. –Acoto el azabache viéndolo a los ojos, e intento mover los dedos hacia los dedos del rubio…– pero servirá….

Se miraron por unos segundos y Alfred se sobresaltó al sentir el tacto frio buscando el calor de sus manos.

.

Uriel descendió y sus pies tocaron el piso, Un ser hermoso sin duda, los mortales serian incapaz de notarlo pero ellos no, los demonios podían ver la diferencia; Dos enormes alas blancas salían de su espalda y su cabeza estaba coronada con un aro de luz.

François aguanto la respiración al verlo y Vadim solo sonrió, estos dos demonios apenas y podían entretener a Belial que al ver a Uriel no pudo evitar demonstrar su molestia y sorpresa. El ser luminoso en cambio no tenía expresión en su rostro, el humano no estaba allí como había pensado. Y por supuesto tampoco Luzbel.

—Vadim – La voz de Uriel hizo que François volviera a respirar, El aludido miro al ángel con una sonrisita—

—Uriel…haz poseído el cuerpo de tu contenedor – El demonio eslavo rio con diversión – pensé que estaba prohibido…

Uriel no le prestó atención, volvió la mirada verde hacia Belial que en parte era responsable de todo este alboroto y era sin duda alguna el origen de todo. Lo fulmino con la mirada.

—Regresa de donde viniste – Le ordeno el ángel, el rostro de Belial se afilo, con rabia – Todos ustedes han causado demasiados problemas, regresen ahora…

Nadie respondió ante eso.

—Ah…Disculpa, petit, pero…—Los ojos de Uriel fueron hacia la figura del francés con seriedad – yo…tengo un vida aquí no puedo volver…

— ¿para qué volver nosotros? – Vadim interrumpió a el francés y vio a Uriel — …Belial es quien ha esta causando estragos…tan dolido por la pérdida de su amado, Tu sabes de eso ¿No Uriel? , después de todo, Belial fue quien te arrebató a Luzbel de tus faldas, Da.…

Silencio.

Nadie se movió.

Vadim sonrió.

—Así que…—Uriel volvió los ojos a Vadim y luego a Belial que estaba más qué serio, enojado, su mandíbula tensa y sus ojos brillando en la ira. Aquello había sido humillante – Esto es un berrinche…de ti. _Corrupción._

Belial no respondió, pero alargó sus uñas y estas comenzaron a emitir un calor inmenso.

—Así funciona el karma, Belial – Susurro Vadim, luego de eso una enorme llamarada viajo hacia él, François logro esquivarla por poco, pero Vadim logro desviarla con un movimiento de sus mano, algo parecido a un manotazo, quemando varios arbole en el proceso. — ¡¿Te parece divertido?! –Vocifero el demonio rojo, podía ver como se burlaba de él. – Maldito desgraciado.

François se escabullo y cuando casi al momento que Belial quisiera lanzar otro ataque, Uriel le embistió con una fuerza invisible, haciéndole retroceder varios metros. _El gran gobernante_ estaba satisfecho, había dicho que distraería a Belial y lo había conseguido, ahora peleaba con Uriel. ¡Oh ¡ los ángeles a veces eran oportunos! Sobretodo Uriel.

El fuego correría por todo el suelo del bosque en pocos segundos.

Ahora el rojo y el blanco chocaban en el lugar.

Vadim sonrió satisfecho y se quedó atento con disimulo dentro de la oscuridad del bosque.

Uriel y Belial se golpeaban, fuego y fuerza, el lugar en cuestión estaba iluminado por las llamas y la luna.

François adentrándose en las llamas de aquel bosque buscó un lugar donde el fuego no había llegado aún, no le importaba mucho que aquel maravilloso espacio fuera destruido, le preocupaba que al ver a Uriel dentro de Arthur, algo similar ocurriera con Luzbel. No lo había pensado en su momento, todo transcurrió tan rápido que no pensó en la posibilidad de una posesión…pero Vadim quizá, sí.

Dos enormes cadenas surgieron de la tierra y tomaron los pies del demonio de fuego, era luminosas y estrangularon sus piernas, uniéndolas, incapaz de subir más e incapaz de liberarse, Sin embargo Uriel tampoco podía acercarse mucho a Belial, si bajaba la guardia podía resultar gravemente herido, como se sabía entre aquellos dos seres.

Si el contenedor moría era inútil para ser habitado y a su vez –en el caso de los ángeles— No podrían permaneces mucho tiempo en la tierra.

Por lo menos con Belial detenido con aquellas cadenas que ahora se disponían a tomar sus brazos y manos, había cumplido una parte por la cual había venido o eso crea Uriel

. Ahora volvió la visión hacia el suelo, hacia el bosque. Lo recorrió con la mirada, ágil y confiable y busco a Luzbel.

— ¿De verdad vas a enfrentártele? …— Belial le hablo y creyó esto bastante inútil, Luzbel como estaba ahora no representaba una gran amenaza, estaba débil y totalmente incapaz de defenderse contra alguien como Uriel.

Pero enfrentarse a Uriel no era el problemas, no. Belial sabía cuál era la debilidad de Uriel, por eso el la tomo, la alejo de él, la corrompió y lo convirtió en algo irreconocible. Su Luzbel.

— ¿Quieres verlo? … —Belial llego a sonreír, allí, cubierto por cadenas. –A tu querubín… hace cuánto no lo ves…uhmm….siglos.

—Tú nunca lo dejaste salir del infierno –

— Era el único lugar donde los ángeles no pueden ir… — Le acoto la corrupción satisfecho – Él es mi tesoro ahora.

Uriel llego a afilar la mirada con disgusto y con un puño apretó tanto las cadenas que dejo a Belial sin aliento. Le molestaba, odiaba a Belial y sentía culpa por no poder haber estado con luzbel, por no salvarlo…arrancado de sus alas en su ausencia.

No había podido ver a Luzbel en tanto tiempo, tanto tiempo que desconocía como era, ¿Cómo era Luzbel?. ¿Cómo era el Rey de los demonios?, Belial de seguro estaba muy orgulloso, todo lo que es Luzbel es gracias a él…bueno, no todo.

Miro nuevamente a Belial y luego volvió la visión al cielo y al bosque. Vadim estaba allí, podía verlo, divirtiéndose por todo este espectáculo. Podía sentir a François cerca pero no podía verlo,…había algo más. ..Algo diferente. No, no era el humano. ¡El humano! ¡No estaba!..

¿Dónde estaba el humano?

—No…— Uriel se alejó unos cuantos metros de Belial como si quisiera acercarse al bosque y confirmar lo que veía. —… ¿Habrá muerto? …no –Se preguntó en un susurro bajo y luego se sintió frustrado de no saber.

No sentía al humano de ninguna manera.

Belial también estaba atento, pero como estaba era incapaz de confirmar algo. O incapaz de ver, pero Uriel si veía, allí algo venia.

—Libérame ahora. – Gruño Belial moviendo las manos y las piernas pero era inútil. Algo venia –

Uriel se alejó unos metros de Belial y casi al hacer aquello, un pequeño proyectil perforo la cadena, al momento estas se aflojaron y Belial se logró liberar volviéndose humo rojo, se materializo nuevamente a pocos metros de donde estaba, para volver a moverse más rápido, esquivando lo que al parecer eran balas.

Uriel vio como estas pequeñas esferas, en efecto, eran lanzadas hacia Belial, las notaba porque era de un color blanco y resplandecían en un azul eléctrico. Sin embargo nada parecía apuntar a Uriel que era un observador. Veía como el demonio rojo se movía por el aire, desaparecía y era perseguido por aquellas esferas.

Mientras que a su alrededor un viento desconocido atraviesa el bosque, el cielo, moviendo las hojas. Uriel se tomó el pecho como si le faltara el aire. ¿Qué era aquello? Busco a su alrededor. Algo le apretaba el pecho.

—¿Qué está pasando? – Vocifero, para ser escuchado por encima del bullicio del viento –

Belial no respondió, las balas dejaron de aparecer y todo quedo en silencio, el viento se había detenido, Uriel y Belial se distanciaban por algunos metros en el cielo, pero ambos se miraban como si buscaran una explicación a la presencia que le había sacado el aire de los pulmones.

Uriel frunció en ceño al ver a Belial. Alguien estaba detrás de él. El demonio al parecer cayó en cuenta de esta presencia muy tarde al volver: Algo le capturo el cuello, y le apretó con tanta fuerza que sintió sus fuerzas aturdirse por el dolor.

Gruño y sujetó la muñeca de lo que pensaba le estaba apretando….era un brazo negro, negro en su totalidad y rígidos enrollaba en su cuello como una serpiente. Era oscuro, intensamente oscuro. Abrumador

Belial podía sentir cómo cada parte, cada extremidad de negritud cubría su cuerpo, este se movía desesperadamente, de su cuerpo brotaba llamaradas rojas intensas, quería liberarse, movía las extremidades, pero aquellas acciones no parecían detener el avance de lo que él conocía bien era aquella oscuridad, se preguntó ¿Cómo y cuándo?

Lanzo una maldición en un idioma muerto y la impotencia leobligóo a gruñir y retorcerse, aquella masa negra se pegaba a su cuerpo. Hasta que lo cubrió todo y en el interior de aquella masa negra, se podía ver como lanzaba llamaradas intensas en su interior.

Belial aún estaba moviéndose en esa aglomeración oscura podía escucharse sus gritos, sus gruñidos, su impotencia.

Urielobservóo todo aquello. Más que sorprendido, lleno de confusión. ¿Qué era aquello?

El aire nocturno, se volvió pesado y frio.

Afilo la mirada y una briza la obligo a cerrar los ojos, por un momento, al volverlos abrir miro a su alrededor con atención…

Y allí estaba.

Luzbel.

A unos metros de él, justo al lado de la gran esfera negra.

Luzbel, no tenía alas, no tenía cuernos, no tenía cola. . Sus atributos demoniacos habían desaparecido. Estaba sosteniendo largas cintas negra que se conectaban a aquella burbuja negra. El era el responsable, ese hombre que era en apariencia un humano, era responsable de someter a otro demonio, con facilidad. Aquel era el Rey de los Demonios.

Sus ojos azules, demasiado claros abandonaron la esfera y volvieron a ver al otro ser, a Uriel, que no había pronunciado palabra algún y que al parecer –o eso se crea- Luzbel no había reparado en su presencia.

Uriel se alejó de la impresión, lo estaba observando… ¿acaso sentía miedo? Su aparición le inquieto mas intento mantenerse firme, él era una ángel, no tenía por qué temerle a un demonio.

— ¿Dónde está? –Le pregunto a aquel ente negro, sus manos, pies, hasta el cuello estaba completamente oscurecido, como si la oscuridad fuera un especie de vestimenta, ceñida al cuerpo, sin embargo no tenía la textura de su piel, no era suave, ni blanda, parecía ser fuerte. Como una armadura.

Vio como sus ojos se plantaban en los propios. El azul eléctrico era inquietante, Luzbel movió la cabeza un poco, su cabello negro se movía inquieto al ritmo de un viento congelado.

—Está aquí – Le dijo y su voz parecía salir de todas partes y de ninguna. Luzbel se llevó las manos al pecho –

Oh no.

—Has poseído a un humano— Uriel concluyo y lo vio con severidad— Los demonios no se les tiene permitido.

— ¿Y a los ángeles si? –Entonces aquel ser arqueo una ceja negra hacia el ángel, sin apartar de su pecho la mano negra –Uriel…. No te pongas pesado. – Advirtió y sonrió suavemente – Estamos teniendo un momento de _intimidad_ , Alfred y yo…

No supo porqué, pero Uriel llego a apretar los labios y frunció el ceño, la vergüenza se apoderó de su rostro por unos cortos segundos y luego la ira.

— ¿En que lo has convertido? – Uriel pregunto con una voz que denotaba su desaprobación. - ¡Luzbel!

—No. En que me ha convertido él. –Corrigió sin alterar el tono de su voz, Luzbel sonreía suavemente, su rostro liso y hermoso estaba intacto de toda herida o quemadura, níveo. – Jamás he poseído un cuerpo humano, pero estoy casi seguro que Alfred sería perfecto para mí ¿a qué si?

Uriel frunció el ceño, como si aquello le causara malestar. ¡Que arrogante era aquel ser! …sin embargo algo no estaba bien…

—…No, lo vas a corromper si permaneces en el más tiempo, ¡Sal inmediatamente!— Le golpeo con una fuerza invisible pero Luzbel no se inmuto, el viento producido le alboroto el cabello negro, pero no lo movió ni un centímetro.

Luzbel no respondió, más bien borro su sonrisa y contemplo al ser angelical con severidad, al parecer no estaba satisfecho con verse amenazado.

Descendió al suelo lleno de hojas y el viento se detuvo, la luz naranja del fuego le ilumino el rostro y el cuerpo.

El ángel de mala gana hizo lo mismo, miro nuevamente a Luzbel, a aquel ser, al Rey de los demonio, una figura imponente, que Expedia un fuerte olor a hojas secas y a vapor de lluvia, ¿amapolas? . …¿Ese era Luzbel? ¿Su pequeño Luzbel?

—Sí, lo soy. – Le respondió, sabiendo lo que estaba pensando, aquel hecho intimido a Uriel, la privacidad de su mente fue violada – o era pequeño. –corrigió y luego de unos segundos rodo los ojos por el bosque viendo las llamas que habían crecido. La noche comenzaba, y el fuego crecía –

…¿Qué es lo que quieres viniendo a la tierra?, ¿Por qué…saliste del infierno? ¿Por qué…has renegado de Belial? –

Todas esas preguntas y más pasaban por la mente del ángel. Que sin bajar la guardia observaba al demonio con suspicacia.

— ¿Por qué has venido tú en primer lugar? — Pregunto El azabache — no cuestionaste nada, solo viniste porque te lo ordenaron, es más fácil obedecer que cuestionar. Querías encontrarme

—No...—Uriel hablo inconscientemente y luego apretó los labios—

Luzbel parecía esperar alguna replica convincente, no había ninguna, porque el mismo se había encargado de buscar en lo más profundo de la mente del ángel.

—Y aquí estoy... ¿Ahora qué? — Luzbel se movió unos cuantos pasos, Uriel retrocedió alerta — No pensabas que esto pasaría.

—No pensé que tu necesidad de conocimientos te llevara a esto — Le dijo con tristeza verdadera — yo pensé que yo podía...

— ¿Apaciguarme? No. — Y Luzbel cerro los ojos y suspiro — Uriel tu querías mantenerme en la ignorancia para que pudiera seguir contigo, Belial me ofreció todos los conocimientos que quise, pero me domestico a cambio.

Abrió los ojos.

—Me convirtió en lo que soy ahora. —Le dijo queriendo ser comprendido. Luzbel suspiro profundamente y fue como si la tierra suspirara con él, El ángel al volver abajo noto que las hojas a los pies del demonio se congelaron- Bueno, casi.-Dijo aquello último y estiro los labios en una irónica sonrisa

— Puedes enviar a Belial al infierno cuando gustes...sé que le tomara tiempo volver a intentar salir de allí si tú lo mandas...

Acto seguido el cuerpo de Belial cayó en picada desde donde estaba flotando dentro de la capsula negra hasta el piso, fue un sonido fuerte, pero el demonio rojo no emitió ningún sonido de dolor o algo aparente, estaba sin conciencia.

Uriel lo vio y luego vio a Luzbel con las cejas gruesas fruncidas. .

— ¿No pensara que te dejare ir? —Le dijo el ángel —

—La verdad es que si lo harás— Le repuso el demonio con total seguridad— No pienso ser entretenimiento de Vadim ahora...

Movió la mano con aparente desdén, Uriel paseo la mirada por la oscuridad del bosque pero no localizo a Vadim por ningún lado.

—la única razón por la cual no te hago nada es que ese cuerpo que estas usando es del jefe de Alfred. —Agregó deliberadamente y vio a Uriel —No te creas tan intocable. Uriel.

Su voz adopto un aire burlón de repente.

Movió la mano y el cuerpo de Belial rodó espontáneamente hacia el ángel. Acercándose

—Estamos a mano...supongo — El Rey sonrió mostrando sus dientes, sus caninos—

Luzbel no dijo nada más. Se disponía a irse, se iría ya que todo había terminado.

—Luzbel, espera —Llamó el ángel, el demonio hizo un gesto de impaciencia, sus pies ya comenzaban a desaparecer en cenizas — ¿...Que le harás a Alfred? Es un simple humano, no te soportara, sal de su cuerpo pronto.

El demonio rio con gracia, había imaginado algo tan gracioso.

—No. No soy yo quien debe de salir…. —Se llevó la mano derecha al pecho —. Es él.

Y desapareció.

* * *

 **DamistaH.**

Oh espero que les gustara, narrar peleas es todo un reto.¿Que les pareció?


	13. Chapter 13

**Hola, Gracias por sus mensajitos y su paciencia.**

* * *

 **Autumn Nights**

 **Capítulo 13**

 ** _S_** e acercó a la ventana con el sigilo de un gato, pequeños copos de nieve se aglomeraron en el alfeizar y a su vez una fina capa blanca yacía imperturbable en la entrada del jardín, el invierno comenzó hace unos días.

El invierno ya estaba allí.

El frio

La nieve

La blancura por todos lados.

El interior de la habitación estaba oscura, pero no era aquella oscuridad que se aclaraba con la entrada de la luz del sol, o en este caso con la tenue luz que las nubes dejaban traspasar, no. Era totalmente oscura. Totalmente; las paredes parecían estar cubiertas por una pintura azabache, la negritud se extendía por las paredes. La habitación se asemejo al interior de un cubo cerrado. El techo negro, el único bombillo cubierto. Se adentró en el con paso seguro, como si ya hubiera presenciado aquel ambiente antes y precisamente era por este motivo, por el cual se detuvo cerca de una de las paredes de la habitación.

Casi al momento la masa negra estiro pequeños pedazos hasta cubrir la ventana, la única entrada de aire frio y luz, una luz que ahora era expulsada.

La figura de una cama, acolchada por demasiadas almohadas, demasiadas sabanas, demasiado abrigo se matealizó y en ese preciso momento, dos ojos luminosos de alzaron por esta montaña de abrigos y telas.

Cerbero levanto las orejas, y la cola, no alerta sino atento. Se levantó de aquella superficie y fue un gran peso que abandono el colchón que hasta el momento François no se había fijado; estaba en el suelo, sin embargo estaba tan rodeado de almohadas y telares, que no podría ver en su interior hasta acercarse lo suficiente y con Cerbero cerca realmente dudo en acercarse. De todos modos el sabía quien estaba dentro de ese nido así que no se acercó mucho.

El animal permaneció inmóvil frente a él hasta que se comenzó a estirar, desperezándose y su brillante pelo se movió al sacudirse.

—Vida dura ¿eh? – François lo vio, el perezoso animal dio una vuelta en el mismo lugar donde estaba y se echó. En ese mismo lugar, con la cabeza entre una de sus patas. François suspiro, esperaba realmente que algo mas interesante sucediera. – Veo que sigues bien, pequeño Cerbero.

Vio como bostezaba. Y sus enormes caninos le causaron repelús.

—Belial odia a los perros –Escucho una voz venir de todos lados de las paredes, sin eco.— A todos los caninos realmente…—Agrego. -

François enseguida tomo distancia, solo unos cortos pasos.

—Por cierto, François… ¿Qué sucedió con Arthur? – Preguntó de nuevo aquella misma voz

—Él…—François cerró los ojos y recordó lo que había sucedido – Él está bien, al parecer Uriel, tan impecable como siempre, arreglo todo para que no recordara nada.

La voz emitió un leve "Humm", el silencio le permitió a François poder tomar la palabra nuevamente.

—También se encargó de la limpieza –se escuchó un leve "Aah"—

—Supongo que debía de hacerlo, solo para no crear discrepancias entre lo recordado y la catástrofe en lo que se convirtió su casa. Muy ordenada por cierto.

François buscó con la mirada en la inmensa oscuridad algo para poder sentarse. Aunque no era, en primer lugar buena educación estar acostado en una visita, algunas de las nomas de educación no podían ser aplicadas a él, o eran nulas por completo.

Allí a unos pasos a su izquierda estaba una butaca, era más bien una caja cuadrada que podía confundirse y asociarse con la mesa de noche. No había nada sobre ella, Totalmente cubierta de negro, se sentó en ella sin perder ni un centímetro de elegancia; espalda derecha y cabeza en alto

—Por cierto ¿Cómo está tu cabello?—

Aquella pregunta, hizo que François parpadeara algo frustrado, se llevó una de sus manos a este y suspiró.

—Mejor… —Fue lo único que logro o lo único que realmente se dignó a liberar dentro de su indignante trato por parte de Belial – Belial está en el infierno, tal como dijiste que estaría.

—¿Encerrado?

—Correcto – Le respondió François con su voz salpicada de satisfacción – Uriel se encargó de eso, sin embargo, luego de que usted se fuera, no nos siguió ni a Vadim ni a mí. Ni siquiera insistió con usted ¿no le parece extraño?

—No. Uriel le tomara tiempo digerir todo esto.

—Y Cuando lo haga ¿crees que vuelva? – Preguntó François intrigado

—Quizá. –Hizo una pausa— ¿Para que volverá exactamente?, no lo sé. Leo mentes, no fututo. Sé que te estas preguntando por Alfred. ¿No?

François no hizo más que asentir con la cabeza

—Cuando se fue, El también desapareció. –

—Pueda ser por que murió—

—¡¿Lo mato usted!? –François se levantó del asiento y en seguida de alarmó, Luzbel no dijo nada, enmudeció— ¡Pero…! ¡Oh no, el Pobre Alfred! …

François no podía creerlo. ¡Alfred estaba muerto! ….¡Muerto!.

—El, que pasó tantas cosas por usted… Yo pensé que de verdad le quería. Luzbel, es usted un demonio muy cruel— El dramatismo no se hizo esperar, aquellas palabras simularon puñalear muchas de las fantasías que François había podido concebir en tan poco tiempo.

Era un amor imposible, un amor lejano, antinatural y por sobretodo, _amor_ y El como un bueno demonio del amor que se hacía llamar se vio profundamente herido.

— ¿Has terminado ya?

—No, espere unos minutos…—Pidió como si estuviera adolorido—

—No me digas que tuviste esa misma reacción con aquel tal…humm..¿Cómo se llamaba?

—Mathew… —François parecía recompuesto – Matthew Williams…

—Ese chico. Para ser tan joven, era bastante malvado, te costó mucho ocultarlo de mi ¿verdad?

—Un poco, quizá, pero me parecía algo injusto que quisieras montarle caza a él, que era humano. No tenía ninguna posibilidad.

—pero fácilmente vino a mí… —

—A Alfred, para ser específico – Puntualizó François hizo un momento de silencio y suspiro pensando en Alfred– Oh era tan buen chico…

—Si. Lo es. – Y deslizo los dedos ennegrecidos por las sabanas oscuras, casi no se podía distinguír los dedos de la superficie, François escucho las sabanas moverse y casi al momento oyó un especie de suspiro como de resignación. Luzbel iba a levantarse. –

François dio un paso atrás y casi al momento de hacerlo, ese sonido, ese perturbador sonido, como si el viento fuera soplado en su oído surgió del piso. De la nada. Unos pequeños y tímidos rayos de luz comenzaron a dispersar la oscuridad que más bien le abría paso, por que aquella capa negra que cubría toda la habitación corría, se movía y regresaba a donde había salido. A Luzbel.

La gran masa de negritud se volvió a guardar en su espalda. Cuando no quedo ya nada. François parpadeo varias veces en su lugar y divisó toda la habitación a su alrededor, con la luz algo tenue, el armario, la ventana, la mesa de noche donde estaba sentado anteriormente. La lámpara rota, y ropa por doquier al igual que sabanas.

Luzbel asomaba la cabeza entre aquel nido de sabanas y acolchadas almohadas que eran en realidad de color azules, blancas y verdes. Colores alegres. Eran todas las sabanas de Alfred. Las había reunido para hacer una especie de cama.

—Mucho mejor –Dijo François. Satisfecho ahora con más claridad.

Luzbel apoyo la mejilla de una almohada al borde y sonrió. Sus dientes puntiagudos se asomaron al borde de los labios; su cabello negro y liso le caía en la frente y las mejillas, desordenado. No tenía puesta ninguna de las prenda de Alfred aunque había muchas en el piso, en cambio tenia aquella vestimenta negra pegada a la piel.

—Tengo una pregunta que quiero hacerle. .

—A ver… ¿Cuál es? – Luzbel hablo y nuevamente la habitación parecía haber suspirado

— ¿Qué hizo para recuperarse? …¿De verdad, no le importo usar a Alfred como un contenedor…aun sabiendo que moriría? – François sintió la gélida mirada de Luzbel sobre su persona, atravesando su anatomía y su mente. –

Él se tomó unos segundos antes de responder

—Él sabía que era peligroso – Hablo el Rey de los demonios – No lo hubiera hecho si no hubiese estado de acuerdo. Los demonios no podemos usar contenedores a voluntad si estos no acceden de lo contrario sería una simple posesión…

— ¿Entonces Alfred estaba de acuerdo en que usted usara su cuerpo? –

Luzbel no respondió de inmediato, guardo silencio.

—¿Piensas que poseí a Alfred bajo su consentimiento?

—… ¿Ah?— François ahora se encontraba confundido.

François afilo la mirada y se quedó ahora en silencio. ¿Acaso no era de eso de lo que estaban hablando? …¿A caso Luzbel había hecho otra cosa?

—Yo no poseí a Alfred…. —Le aclaro Luzbel al ver su duda— Solo hice un trato con el…

— ¿Hizo un trato con él?

—Si—

— ¿Puedo preguntar cuál?

—Hicimos un intercambio. Algo íntimo. – Luzbel sonrió mostrando sus dientes, le causaba gracias porque…eso, que era tan íntimo no se lo iba a decir a François así, como así. Es más, François sabía que Luzbel no iba a decirle –

François se resignó a que el otro no agregara nada más. Vio cómo se movía por el nido de tela.

—….Si Alfred murió…por el intercambio, ¿Por qué esta aquí? ¿Lo extrañas? ¿verdad? –François se intentó acercar al borde del nido, sabía que Luzbel era muy discreto al demostrar sus sentimientos de pena o tristeza….algo de consuelo con el demonio del amor seguro arreglaría las cosas, sin embargo al acercase, algo le golpeo la cara, como una bofetada, lanzo una maldición en francés y se llevó las manos a la mejilla —¿pero qué..

Luzbel no le dijo nada, ni una disculpa, de hecho no se había dado cuenta que francos se había hecho daño cuando volvió a verlo; Levanto la cabeza y su torso y al verlo lo supo.

—No entres a mi cama… —Le dijo – A Alfred no le gustaría eso

—… ¡Solo tenías que decírmelo…! ¡Mi bello rostro no merece estos tratos! ¡Oh por todo el…¡Espere! ¿Cómo que A Alfred no le gustaría eso?...Ya está muerto.

—…—Luzbel no le respondió, solo le observó con dureza. Y volvió a ocultarse en su nido de sabanas y almohadas.

Pasaron unos cortos segundos, en donde François aprovechó a meditar…y más que todo a curar el ardor en su mejilla. Su hermoso rostro debía de estar perfecto, esperaba que no fuera algún tipo de maleficio deformador…

Segundos de silencio…

—….Señor. Hay algo que no me está contando…—

— ¿Ah sí? –

François miro a su alrededor, vio la ropa en torno a él; pantalones, camisas, sabanas calcetines….uhmmm, que sospechoso era todo aquello.

—Alfred…no murió ¿verdad? —

Luzbel sonrió sin verlo y a su vez acarició el cabello rubio de quien yacía a su lado..

‡

Recogió todas sus cosas y las metió en una caja de cartón, no era tan grande, tampoco tenía tantas pertenencias en su pequeño cubículo. Ni siquiera había mudado todos sus artículos a la oficina Editorial.

Sus compañeros aun no llegaron cuando él estaba recogiendo todo para macharse, la carta de despido fue algo muy oportuno por que el precisamente quería irse. No era muy agradable trabajar con Arthur….mucho menos después de todo lo que había acontecido hace semanas atrás.

Le parecía extraño que no le reprochara nada al respecto, afortunadamente, solo le llamo para que recogiera las cosas de su puesto de trabajo, en esas semanas se había atrasado algunos diseños y publicidades de un cliente nuevo, así que podían imaginarse de quien era la culpa.

Aunque Alfred sabía que no toda la culpa era suya.

Volvió los ojos hacia el puesto vacío de Mathew.

—No es necesario que recojas mis cosas, Alfred— Escuchó su suave voz detrás de él, Alfred en seguida volvió a verlo. El canadiense estaba allí, sentado en una de las sillas acolchadas que estaban junto a la pared, sus ojos ámbar sin luz y su rostro pálido–

Alfred lo observo por unos segundos antes de volver a su oficio. Cuando hubo terminado se detuvo y contemplo el cubículo de Emma, que estaba total y absolutamente vacío. Apretó los labios. Tomo la caja y su mochila y salió de la oficina de diseño.

En el pasillo, Antonio lo vio pasar y lo detuvo. Hablaron cortamente y este le dijo que todos lo extrañarían. Le ofreció una palabras de consuelo que Alfred agradeció algo melancólico. Vio a Lukas al poco tiempo y este lo observo por unos segundos más antes de que el danés saltara a despedirse con su simpático y algo tosco entusiasmo.

Alfred salió del edificio preguntándose si todo lo que había sucedido esa semana valió o tendría algún valor en su vida. Arthur al parecer no recordaba nada de lo que había ocurrido y el incendio en el bosque cerca del cementerio de la ciudad fue tomado tan a la ligera aun incluso que se desconociera las causas de aquello.

tenía una o dos hipótesis de ese incendio, pero no estaba seguro, no estaba que había sido de él luego de desmayarse, pero si sabía que al parecer todo había marchado bien, Arthur estaba en buen estado, y su casa igual, quitando el incendio, Emma, Vincent, Matt….y su cabeza.

Si. Su cabeza.

Por Alfred tenía algo dentro de su cabeza, aunque hasta el momento no quiso averiguar que era, porque no sabía si encontraría lo que estaba buscando, en primer lugar, desconocía si en la Biblioteca Nacional exigiera algún libro que explicara aquel tipo de síndrome.

Al despertar hace unas semanas evidentemente no se dio cuenta de nada, no percibió nada fuera de lo común, más un dolor en las articulaciones, sed y hambre. No encontró a Luzbel por ningún lado de la casa, ni a Cerbero Ni a Salem, pero la sabia, que había estado allí.

Pero ahora estaba solo.

Dejo la caja en el escritorio y empezó a sacar lo que contenía, arreglándolo en su puesto de trabajo, tranquilo y ensimismado en su faena. En silencio.

Solo se escuchaba en sonido de los artículos golpear suavemente la superficie de madera, el abrir de las gavetas y los compartimientos del escritorio.

Saco algunos libros de la caja, se subió a la silla y los coloco junto a los otros en una repisa pegada a la pared, nuevamente en tierra, recogió la caja y la doblo de manera de reutilizarla si se le diera la ocasión, hasta el momento no había olvidado recoger nada. Tendría entonces que comprar unos lentes nuevos, pues lo suyos habían desaparecido al despertar, y recordó en aquel momento que esos lentes ya no eran suyos, además necesitaría un nuevo teléfono porque también lo había perdido, por suerte, su liquidación cubría estos gastos.

Se preguntaba ¿Dónde conseguiría otro trabajo como que el había tenido anteriormente?. No se atrevería a pedirle a Arthur una recomendación, no después de lo que paso, pensó en Arthur por un momento, el británico era en efecto un hechicero y se había unido a Belial para devolver a Basilio al infierno, que no resulto ser Basilio sino Luzbel, que no era nada más y nada menos que el Rey de los demonios, y que ese mismo Rey de los demonios sentía una atracción hacia él.

Atracción, Alfred se quedó largos segundo pensando en esa palabra. Si hubiera tenido un espejo entero cerca, se hubiera visto y definido cuales eran sus atributos más atractivo…

Alfred no recordaba algún tipo de rey, reina o caballeros del infierno y se preguntó si en el cielo existiría algo parecido. Se encontró ignorante de todo aquel tema, pero eso no le impidió querer armar el rompecabezas de lo que había acontecido en su mente, aun pensaba que faltaban piezas, tal vez Luzbel no se lo había dicho todo, que era lo más probable.

Pero…le había dicho que le quería, y que si leía entre líneas; quería protegerlo y evitar que algo le pasara, había cumplido con lo segundo…aunque Alfred lo dudo al considerarlo mejor y recordar la cosa en su cabeza.

Transito la mirada a su alrededor y observo como el canadiense revisaba sus pocos libros. Al parecer había perdido el interés o simplemente los libros de Alfred no eran de su gusto. No es muy divertido estar muerto.

Alfred dejo de mirarlo, en otras circunstancias ver a una persona muerta le causaría un gran terror, pero dudaba que luego de lo que experimento se asustara de la misma manera. La primera vez que vio a Matt, había aparecido mágicamente sentado en el sillón de la sala.

Miro a Alfred y dijo.

— ¿Qué ha pasado? ¿Qué paso con tu lucecita?—

Tras esa pregunta Alfred se planteó averiguar todo lo que había pasado en su ausencia y… por supuesto, todo lo que se había omitido en su presencia.

Matt al parecer no vio interés en él, no lo ataco o lo atormentó mientras dormía, no después de que su lucecita disminuyera y/o se extinguiera. Alfred no sabía con exactitud que había cambiado en él, ver a Matt allí, en su casa le dejo claro que algo hacia cambiado en él.

Por eso desde unos días prefirió ignorar a Matthew, así evitaba abrir más sus heridas.

Se desperezo al levantarse y miro el reloj de la pared, tomo su chaqueta de invierno y una bufanda que encontró guindada en la silla.

Salió de la casa sin pronunciar alguna despedida al fantasma que lo había seguido a cierta distancia y se quedó en la ventana viendo cómo se retiraba por la acera.

La nieve caía suavemente, cubriendo la calle, y cualquier espacio donde pudiera ser alojada, era imposible escapar de ella en el camino. Alfred tomó un autobús público y se detuvo en un local que había visto en las últimas semanas al hace las compras, aún era temprano y sabía que no iba a haber muchas personas, él lo sabía, el había estado allí.

François era una criatura nocturna.

Su pub no estaba completamente activo sino hasta que el sol se escondía. Alfred entro y sintió la calefacción entibiar sus dedos y la nariz; No habían muchas personas, de hecho podía ver solo tres, tres en una sola mesa, que instantáneamente se volvió hacia Alfred, los tres al mismo tiempos. Alfred lo vio cortamente, pero lo suficiente como para poder ver algo alrededor de su cabeza.

Fue a la barra.

Un joven estaba allí. Alfred lo vio y entorno los ojos al ver dos cuernos salir de su cabeza. No veía mal, eso eran dos cuernos en los lados de cabeza y sus ojos eran felinos y claros…

—¿Qué le sirvo,…Señor? – Alfred se quedó en silencio un momento al verlo. Al verlo.

Pasaron segundos. Alfred aun no respondía, y el joven parecía impacientarse, observando a Alfred fijamente, el estadounidense carraspeo. Abrió los labios y alguien lo interrumpió. François apareció al otro extremeño de la barra y llamo con una seña al joven. Le dijo algo en un susurro que Alfred pensó que más bien era un especie de lectura de labios. El joven de la barra se marchó a un pasillo detrás de una cortina.

—Buenas tardes Alfred – Dijo el dueño de aquel pub, François miro a Alfred con suma atención y Alfred hizo lo mismo, no porque Alfred quisiera de hecho, Alfred prefería no haberlo hecho en ese momento y ya se estaba arrepintiendo de haber ido a ese pub — ¿Qué pasa, petti? Parece que hubieras visto un fantasma

— ¿Puedes…. Ya sabes? –Alfred se llevó las manos a la cabeza, hizo una forma curva y François algo confundido, se llevó las manos a su cabeza, no comprendía y se lo hizo saber a Alfred con un gesto de la cara — ….¿Puedes usar tus cuernos aquí…?

François arrugo el entrecejo. Miro a Alfred con el rostro arrugado por la confusión y unos segundos de silencio fueron dados para poder comprender a lo que se refería.

—Tu…¿puedes ver mis cuernos? –François pregunto con cautela, y Alfred percibió que sus palabras fueron lanzadas en un silencio tenso y tétrico –

—… ¿No…debería?

El silencio volvió.

Alfred volvió la mirada a la corona de la cabeza y allí estaban, dos cuernos blancos, curvos, estilizados y su punta afilada.

—No. – Le dijo François en un susurro ahora ensimismado por lo que acaba de decir Alfred; si podía ver sus cuernos, eso quería decir que también podía ver los atributos anti naturales de los demás demonio que allí asistían. – No…deberías.

Alfred no dijo nada, de hecho, no hallaba que cosa decir en un momento así. Dio una somera mirada al chico que lo había atendido anteriormente y allí estaban, dos cuernos pequeños salían de su cabello castaño. Luego miro a François.

—Él también tiene – Le susurro al francés como si fuera un gran secreto, el demonio francés no altero en lo más mínimo, ni siquiera volvió a ver a el empleado que él conocía muy bien. Observaba a Alfred de forma analítica, como si quisiera encontrar algo diferente, algo que no vio la última vez. – ¿Qué? –

— ¿Cómo sabes eso? – Pregunto el francés de repente porque tenía la insana curiosidad de saber cómo Alfred podía ver a través de él y no solo de él, si no , a través de ellos también — No, no…más importante aún…¿Cuándo te diste de cuenta de eso?

Alfred apretó los labios y observo como poco a poco las escasas miradas se desviaban de él, cosa que agradeció. François prepara un bebida con movimientos agiles y algo de afán. Alfred ha estimulado su curiosidad.

—…Hoy. –Alfred carraspeo entre nervioso e inseguro. Miro a François que arrugo las cejas

— ¿Hoy? –

—Bueno…no hoy. –Le explico y tomo el vaso que tenía un lindo color azulado — …Hoy me doy cuenta de que puedo ver tus cuernos….

—Ajá… —

—Comenzó hace unos días…cuando –Alfred se detuvo y bajo la voz —…Cuando vi a Matt en mi sala…

— ¿Qué?

—Cuando comencé a ver a Matt en mi sa…

—Ya escuche, no soy sordo – Le interrumpió con los ojos bien abiertos, luminosos y felino —¿Cómo esta Matty?

—¿Matty?

François lo amonesto con los ojos.

—Ah, Matt está muerto…— dijo Alfred, sin pensar realmente en algo menos rustico—

—Oh, eso lo imagino –

—O sea que tú lo sabias

—Lo sospechaba, pero realmente no estaba seguro – Admitió con indiferencia el francés— ¿Y…te ha dicho algo?

Alfred miro al demonio y negó.

—humm…—

François guardo silencio como si sopesara sus próximas palabras, sin embargo no dijo nada y Alfred aprovechó el silencio –aunque incomodo e intrigante— para tomar un sorbo de su bebida.

El silencio se prolongó por más tiempo, y en esos minutos en silencio, Alfred era atropellado por muchas preguntas e interrogantes, a la vez que por muchas teorías e imaginaciones. Definitivamente algo muy extraño estaba pasando en él y mientras esperaba que François diagnosticara su mal, se tomó toda su bebida de una sola vez.

Estaba ansioso ahora.

Dejo el vaso vacío en la superficie barnizada y suspiro por la nariz. Miro a François.

—¿Qué…? –Carraspera el americano sopesando sus palabras por un milisegundos— ¿Qué paso con Luzbel, y…Belia

François lo observo con intensidad y al hacerlo los labios de Alfred se sellaron, no metafóricamente, literalmente se habían sellado. Le dedico una mirada de sorpresa y en su intento de poder hablar emitió un gruñido.

—Alfred…Alfred…Alfred…—Canto el francés con aire divertido – Acepto tu propuesta para caminar en la nieve…no tienes por qué contener tu emoción. Ven. Vamos.

‡

Cuando Alfred sintió un hormigueo en sus labios ya estaba varios kilómetros del pub. Respiro el aire frio del exterior y miro a François algo molesto. ¿Cómo no estarlo? Habían caminado dos kilómetros con los labios pegados.

—Si vas a decirme algo quiero dejar en claro que era totalmente necesario. –Advirtió el francés –

— ¿Por qué exactamente?

El rubio suspiro, con algo de paciencia, su cabello largo comenzaba a ser invadido por la nieve que caía con delicadeza.

—Aw…Alfred, hay mucho seres de los cuales debes de cuidarte de ahora en adelante. –Le dijo y dio una mirada a la calle, a las tiendas –

Alfred creía saber a lo que se refería. Guardo un silencio un momento y una frase se formó en su mente.

—… ¿Has hablado con él?

— ¿con quién?

Alfred lo amonesto con la mirada. Francis no se mutó.

—Estoy un poco molesto con el ¿sabes? – Le dijo el francés y continuaron caminado por la acera— Hizo todo un estrago y se marchó sin más…Es algo difícil de entender. Incluso para mí.

François llego a suspirar.

—Yo que pensaba que haría algo más interesante. —

—¿Qué? – Alfred le interrumpió – François…casi lo matan, no esperas que se quedara aquí…además, creo que lo que paso fue lo suficientemente _interesante…_

Por no decir, antinatural, desastroso y aterrador.

Sin embargo François no estaba de acuerdo, miro a Alfred unos cortos segundos y luego volvió al camino.

— ¿Qué tal el trabajo? – Pregunto

— ¿Qué crees? Me despidieron—

—Oh, lamento escuchar eso…. —Le dijo el otro— pero solo saltaste una semana ¿no?

—Seis días…si –

—Que estrictos…— François se rasco un poco la cabellera y Alfred vio sus cuernos nuevamente. Parecían dos Croasen de color marfil. – ¿Intentaste justificarte?

—No. —Alfred tardo en dar esta respuesta –No quiero trabajar allí…

—Creo entenderte…—François asintió al respecto – han pasado muchas cosas allí. Tu amigos… te extrañaran.—Le aseguro con aire de apoyo poco tiempos después —¿Qué harás ahora? ¿Lo has pensado?

—Tengo dinero para un tiempo mientras consigo un empleo –

—Humm…¿Intentaras editoriales?

—Quiero…—Alfred asintió y francos lo imito— Quiero escribir esto.

—¿Qué?—

François volvió a verlo y arqueo ambas cejas.

—¿Qué has dicho?

Alfred no le hizo contacto visual, se había distraído con un puesto de periódicos, el titular ponía "El incendio del bosque sin resolver, investigadores apuntan a campistas de la zona"

—¿Alfred? – François lo saco de su letargo — ¿Has dicho algo?

François realmente había escuchado lo que había dicho. Sin embargo Alfred no parecía muy seguro de lo que había dicho o eso percibió el demonio.

—…Quiero escribir todo lo que paso –

François arqueo ambas cejas con un grato asombro.

— ¿Todo?

Alfred asintió desconociendo la carga de aquellas palabras.

—¿has escrito un libro alguna vez?—

Alfred quedo en el aire y negó. François asintió como si hubiese tenido la razón desde el principio.

—Realmente…quieres conservar ese evento. – Dijo el demonio con aire desesperanzador, suspiro audiblemente

Alfred no supo que decir. Hubo un momento de silencio.

—Bueno, supongo que es una historia original….— Comento el demonio dándole algunos puntos a Alfred por la iniciativa – Ah…seguramente yo leería algo asi.

Hubo un momento de silencio, François sonrió y esa sonrisa llamo la atención de Alfred casi al momento.

— ¿Es una forma de corresponderle?

—¿Uhmm?

François admiro el desconcierto en la mirada del joven diseñador.

—a Luzbel le gusta leer. –Le dijo el francés con mucho énfasis en cada palabra luego sonrió suavemente. Alfred parpadeo un par de veces.

—¿Por qué…puedo ver a Matt?...—Pregunto el americano, luego de una larga caminata en silencio — …¿Qué hizo Luzbel conmigo?

François se detuvo, habían llegado a un cruce de calles y esperaban a que la luz les diera el paso para cruzar. La luz cambio, era la señal para que ambos cruzaran la calle, sin embargo no lo hicieron, François se mantuvo observando al joven que no se movía para avanzar.

Alfred quería respuestas y las quería ahora.

—…Hay personas que adquieren habilidades especiales luego de experiencias traumáticas –Le dijo el francés con un tono indiferente – ah, además eres un lucero.

Alfred arrugo el entrecejo. Sin llegar a entender.

— ¿Tu no recuerdas lo que te hizo?

Alfred negó. François se encogió en hombros.

—Cuando vuelvas a verlo…quizá puedes aclarar muchas dudas.

Alfred pareció entristecerse, sin estar satisfecho y no lo estaba.

—Yo realmente no sé lo que paso. Lo que se es que lograron llevar a Belial al infierno. Uriel lo hizo, claro, pero Luzbel le ayudo mucho –Confeso el francés queriendo borrar esa deprimente expresión del rostro humano – Él dijo que hizo un intercambio contigo ¿lo recuerdas?.

—Sí, pero…—Alfred dudo, intento recordar pero nada vino a él en concreto. Había toda cantidad de imágenes en su cabeza – las cosas que veo…Matthew….¿Todo eso fue obra de Luzbel? …¿Por qué puedo ver estas cosas?

François suspiro con paciencia.

—Lo he dicho, pasaste por una experiencia traumática, además tengo entendido que Belial logro meterse en tu cabeza una vez— Indago el ser y Alfred arqueo las cejas recordando aquella oscuridad en su cabeza— Luzbel te ayudo en esa ocasión…quizá solo quizá tengas algunas sobras de esa energía en ti..

François hizo una pausa y prosiguió

—Aunque…no lo creo, Luzbel no es tan descuidado – Luego de eso el demonio de cabello largo guardo un momento de silencio significativo. Alfred por otro lado parecía imitarlo. Aun pensado en la teoría que había escuchado — ¿Qué cosas ves?

Alfred salió de su ensimismamiento con aquella pregunta.

—Ah…Niños…mujeres en las orillas de las calles. A veces animales—

—Oh si…algo radical le sucedió a tu cabeza. –

—Una vez…Creí ver a Emma y…Vincent. –

Franco enmudeció. Miro con seriedad a el americano que no le estaba observando se había perdido en un pensamiento. Seguramente en aquella vez que creyó ver a los dos hermanos cerca de la Reserva, sentados en un pequeño murillo. Como si esperaran a alguien. Alfred pensó por un momento que lo esperaban a él, pero cobardemente los ignoro…por que no era normal verlos allí.

—Alfred, debes de escribir todo esto — Soltó el francés con aparente intriga… —Debes de hacerlo si quieres que Luzbel venga de nuevo.

Alfred arrugo un poco el entrecejo.

—¿Cómo hará que el venga si lo escribo? –

—A Luzbel le gusta leer. – Le dijo nuevamente – estoy seguro que le encantara leer algo escrito por ti.

François sonrió con aparente picardía.

Alfred apretó un poco los labios, y su rostro enrojeció un poco, sintiendo tibio a pensar de todo el frio que hacía a su alrededor.

—No te preocupes, entiendo si no quieres que venga de nuevo – Le dijo el francés – Luzbel es alguien muy intenso ¿Sabes a los que me refiero? ¿No?

Alfred entorno los ojos algo molesto. Realmente no sabía a lo que se refería; no sabía cómo asociarlo.

—No quiero que venga a formar su alboroto en la ciudad.

—Yo tampoco –Confeso el Francés – Si la ciudad entra en algún tipo de miedo, tal vez las ventas en el pub bajen… ¡pero es que Luzbel es alguien inquieto! –Salto diciendo esto último- no se podía evitar, ese querubín era así.

Alfred bajo un poco los ojos pensando en que podía pasar si Luzbel volvía; se imaginó primeramente su refrigerador vacío…

—Solo espero que no me haga una carnada para un asesino serial – Fue lo que dijo el americano con algo de desdén-

François sonrió suavemente, movió un poco la cabeza.

—Escríbelo. –Le dijo – creo que tengo aun el numero de una editorial alemana que está aquí en la ciudad…creo que puedo ayudarte un poco con la publicación.

Alfred miro a François que parecía algo emocionado por la idea de que aquellos eventos estuvieran escritos en papel. Ni el americano se encontraba tan emocionado como el francés. Al final, le dio unas cuantas palmaditas a Alfred en señal de apoyo.

—Estaremos en contacto – Le dijo luego se despidió con algo en francés perfecto y agrego – oh, Seguro que a Vadim también le gustara.

Acto seguido, anuncio su retorno al trabajo pues ya oscurecía y las criaturas nocturnas llegarían a su negocio con las noticias de que El Rey de los Demonios había regresado y Belial estaba encarcelado, se repetirían los comentario una vez más en las noches próximas.

Alfred cruzo la calle hacia la parada de autobús donde retornaría a su casa con más preguntas que respuestas.

Solo se encontraba una mujer en la parada de autobús, Alfred noto que no estaba lo suficientemente abrigada para el invierno, pero con su mente ocupada como estaba no le presto mucha atención a lo que hacía o a cómo iba vestida. A los poco segundos un hombre llego también a la parada, con abrigo y bufanda.

Alfred escucha un camión, tiene un cargamento de troncos de pinos, se acerca a la parada donde los tres pasajeros se encuentran, conduciendo en el asfalto negro y frio. La mujer ha salido de la parada y caminado hacia la calle, hacia la proximidad del camión. Alfred miro el camión de pinos y a primera vista no le prestó atención hasta que vio a la mujer querer cruzar la calle, casi al momento se espabilo, las luces del camión la iluminaron con intensidad. Alfred grito por reflejo y salió de la parada solo dos pasos, dispuesto a salvarla, el hombre le detuvo al sujetarle el brazo.

Alfred cayó de espaldas. Se golpeó los codos pero se incorporó rápidamente para mirar a ambos lados de la calle, y camión de pinos se había detenido más adelante en un semáforo, y la mujer no estaba por ningún lado.

—¿te encuentras bien? …¿no viste el camión?

—Había una mujer aquí... Ella…

—No. solo estamos tú y yo aquí -

* * *

 **Hey~ Siento que hay algunas cosas que no se aclaran, o si tienen algunas dudas, me gustaria saberlas y responderlas en el proximo capitulos o en ese momento. De verdad quiero aclarar todo.**

 **Espero les haya gustado este capitulo. Nos vemos**

 **DamistaH.**


	14. Chapter 14

Hola. Gracias por esperar. Como saben Hetalia no me pertenece.

En mi perfil hay una encuesta, me gustarian que pasaran y votaran por el fic que quieren que termine después de este.

* * *

 **Autunm Nigths.**

 **Capítulo 14**

 _ **A**_ lfred se arregló en la silla por una tercera vez. El público espera, con tan solo seis meses de publicarse el primer libro de toda su vida, la editorial Alemana; Germania, había tenido un auge moderado.

Las personas le gustaban aquel tipo de novela, extraña, poco usual e intrigante. Alfred recibió la agradable noticia de saber que tenía lectores desde los quince hasta los veintiséis años…incluso más mayores.

François le había ayudado en la publicación como había dicho, mas sin embargo el problema no radico en la hora de publicarlo, incluso ofrecieron –muy diligentemente— hacer ilustraciones de las diferentes escenas del libro cosa que Alfred se negó, el problema no era la imprenta, el problema sin duda Alfred ya lo había previsto desde antes. El problemas era escribir todo y con escribir todo se refería a escribirlo _todo bien_ y que fuera concentrado pero equilibrado, y por supuesto como demandaba la editorial; de calidad, interesante y…vendible.

Alfred pasó un año en eso.

La palabra _vendible_ le perforaba el cerebro en sus noches y en sus días había caído en una pequeña ansiedad, en las calles se encontraba en las nubes, quería recordar cada detalle de lo que había pasado, color de vestimenta, gestos, expresiones, tonos de voz. Encontraba un cosquilleo al imaginar su voz con cada detalle, pausa, acentuación, tono y volumen. Estaba tan dispuesto a lograr cada detalle que ignoraba a casi todo el mundo vivo o muerto, y sospechaba que el ignorar a los muertos no era algo propio de él, se conocía y le costaba admitir que se asustaba con facilidad pero…recordó entonces el desorden en su cabeza y quiso atribuir a su falta de sorpresa a su cabeza averiada.

Nunca pensó que sería tan detallista con una actividad, un trabajo como escribir. El mismo se encontraba largas horas en silencio, meditando lo que iba o no a escribir. En sus ratos libres gozaba de caminatas por la ciudad, François se había encargado de explicarles las cosas en el pub

En aquella ocasión había usado el término. "Más oscuro"

Pero, viendo que Alfred no le entendió del todo, opto por un nuevo término "menos brillante", término que explicaba por qué Mathew ya no tenía interés en el y por qué ahora podía ver aquellas criaturas, a los pocos meses Alfred descubrió que él podía ver a esas criaturas, pero ellas mismas no estaban conscientes de que Alfred de verdad podía verlas, está oculto en una sombra muy grande que el impedía ser visto o detectado, cosa que encontró muy conveniente, y un poco consolado por saber aquello intento atribuírselo a el desaparecido Luzbel que no había dado señales de vida en el pasado año.

Nada.

Ni cartas.

Ni un insignificante mensaje de acción de gracias.

Alfred dudaba que existiera correo donde él estaba, bueno, por la experiencia que tenía con Luzbel al parecer era un lugar aislado. ¿Cómo no serlo?

Se acomodó por cuarta vez. Movió los dedos por su teléfono y abrió un nuevo mensaje que habia recibido hace tan solo unos cortos segundos. François; deseándole suerte en su firma de libros.

Pronto los encargaron guiaron al grupo de personas que habían venido exclusivamente a que el joven diseñador y ahora escritor le firmar su libro recién comprado. Aunque no era la primera vez que hacia una firma de libros se encontraba algo nervioso. Poco a poco se acercaron a la mesa de Alfred, cuadrada y no tan grande con un mantel verde oscuro.

La primera persona se acercó y sonrió animada. Le acerco el libro; este era de color oscuro de tapa dura y con la luna y las ramas naranjas que hacían contraste con unas letras blancas. Abrió la primera el libro y en la primera página escribió la dedicatoria y el nombre de la persona. Compartieron una sonrisa y escucho algunos comentarios los clásicos de aquello que ya habían leído el libro, respecto a las muertes de algunos personajes realmente carismáticos o el impacto al enterarse de las identidades reales de algunos personajes. Alfred podia ver como alguno se tapaban los oídos para evitar spoiler en la lectura futura. La mayoría de las personas que venían a las firmas o pequeños eventos eran mujeres o jóvenes.

Permaneció en la librería lo que quedaba de la tarde y cuando la última persona se retiró él también lo hizo, se sentía extremadamente cansado. Al salir de la librería el ambiente estaba neblinoso. Frio y con humedad en el aire. Se arregló entonces su bufanda y vio la hora en su celular con algunas notificaciones en sus redes sociales. Felicitaciones y anuncio de la firma de libros.

Avanzo por la acera y decidió retornar a casa. Recordó en su caminar que debía de ir al correo. Tal vez solo a ver si tenía alguna carta no perdía nada con ir a ver.

El correo estaba vacío para su buena suerte y al encontrarse en su buzón personal, encontró cuatro cartas, las ojeo someramente y las guardo en su chaqueta, se despidió del muchacho de guardia con el cual había hecho una frágil amistad. Toris se llamaba y era alguien muy amable a decir verdad.

Salió nuevamente a la calle y el frio volvió a él. Retomo el camino a casa, fue a la misma pareada de autobús que frecuentaba cada vez que estaba en el centro de la ciudad y tomo el autobús, sentándose en el puesto vacío, cualquiera, con tal de que este la ventana libre. Una extraña costumbre que había adquirido mientras escribía era; ser víctima del trance hipnótico del pasar de las calles a unos sesenta kilómetros por hora, en un recorrido normal a casa. Curiosamente siempre volvía en si cuando su parada era anunciada y se bajaba luego de pagar y estaba en las áreas de su sector, nieblas, lleno de árboles que enmarcaban la acera y las hojas que llenaban la calle y su jardín estaba inundado de ellas.

Entro a su jardín y al poco tiempo tenia a Emma sobre él.

Emma, era Golden Retriver, casi ciega que Alfred había encontrado hacer menos de un año. Era un cachorro apenas pero Alfred pensaba que crecía mas rápido de lo que debería. Sin embargo y sabiendo que no veía bien, Alfred la adopto y la cuido, lastimosamente la ceguera era progresiva y según el veterinario que había consultado no era de nacimiento.

Tenía el cabello rubio, brillante y bien cuidado y siempre animada cuando Alfred llegaba a casa, era reforzante y húmedo. Húmedo por que lamia la cara de Alfred en cada ocasión. Era como una forma de decir. "Hola, Alfred, te extrañe, ¿Cómo te fue?...tengo ganas de jugar. ¡Vamos a jugar!"

O eso se imaginaba Alfred cuando la veía tan entusiasmada en su regreso. Emma era una perra alegre y muy bonita.

— _Ay..ay_..tu lengua esta fría –Le dijo Alfred luego de sobarle la cabeza con cariño – Aaw…¿Quién me extraño?...¿Tienes hambre?.

El hocico de Emma estaba abierto, jadeante. Eso seguramente era un sí. Alfred procuraba dejar a Emma en el jardín cuando se iba, naturalmente porque a Emma le gustaba estar en las montañas de hojas que se hacían en el patio.

Volviendo a casa, abrió la puerta y encendió la luz aunque no había oscurecido del todo. No solo el interior de la cabeza e Alfred había cambiado, sino también el interior de su hogar; habían papeles en el mueble y una pizarra de corcho con muchas anotaciones y hojas, Alfred pensaba en guardar todas aquella anotaciones ya que su libro estaba más que completo, además de eso, había mudado su ordenador al lado de la ventana de la sala y había un estante de libros justo al lado donde había algunos libros de redacción, oratoria y otros más; de eventos paranormales y terror, lo había leído casi todos.

De momento solo se quitó el abrigo y puso su bolso en el mueble, Emma se subió al sofá. Alfred movió algunas de las hojas y carpetas que estaban en su escritorio, subió algunas carpetas, abrió algunos cajones y deposito algunas hojas, postales, y capetas llenas de posibles diseños, escenas, entre otras. Dejo los cajones abiertos por que prontamente iba a ordenarlas. Prontamente…pronto luego de alimentar a Emma y dormir. Había descubierto entonces que él trabajaba mejor de noche.

Cuando hubo dado de comer a Emma, fue a bañarse, el agua estaba tibia y sintió deseos de no salir. Mientras se quitaba el jabón del cuerpo vio por la pequeña ventaba por unos segundos y revivió un recuerdo que en ese tiempo no le habría gustado evocar, sin embargo solo fueron unos cortos segundos para que el jabón fuera enjuagado y lavado su cabello.

Se retiró del baño y se fue a su habitación a vestirse y retornar a la sala donde, efectivamente iba a despejar lo que se suponía era su escritorio, volvió a ordenar algunas montañas de hojas, anotaciones y los lápices que estaban por doquier. No. Alfred no era un tipo de escritor ordenado. En cambio, era distraído y desordenado. Pero en todo desorden existía un orden, entre las hojas que movió encontró su propio libro, era uno de las primeras impresiones. Estaba como nuevo; de tapa dura, negro, con el diseño del otoño, realmente, era solo una fotografía. No la había leído aun. No lo encontraba necesario. Tomó el libro y lo guardó con cuidado en el estante.

Se sentía orgulloso de verlo allí, no sabría cómo explicarlo pero de un momento a otro Alfred sentía que podía hacer cualquier cosa que se propusiera. Era gratificante.

Dio una mirada por la casa, por la sala, las escaleras y el umbral que lleva a la cocina y se sintió observado, sin embargo sabía que podía ser Matt, aunque tenía ya algunos meses que no lo veía cerca.

François le había asegurado que Matt se marcharía en cuanto no se sintiera tan confundido del mundo, Alfred sintió curiosidad de a dónde estaba Matt en aquel momento.

Sacudió algo de polvo del monitor y consiguió limpiar la madera pulida del escritorio lo mejor que pudo, Emma se había trasladado en las cercanías de la ventana con solo el fin de estar cerca de su amo.

Cuando Alfred dio por finalizada aquella actividad, se dio una silenciosa felicitación por el trabajo y observó las escaleras, para subirlas y encontrar a Emma siguiéndolo a su cuarto. Su cuarto seguía siendo su cuarto, había quitado las cortinas de la ventana y esta tenia vidrio ahumado para que no pudieran ver los que estaban en el exterior, más él si pudiera observarlos. Más o menos lo que sucedía con su cabeza, se asomó por la ventana mientras Emma se echaba en un conjunto de telas y sabanas en el piso: Alfred vio la calle, algunos automóviles transitando, las hojas caer de los arboles con el viento y este mismo las movía por su patio o por la calle, por el rio negro del asfalto. Se quedó por unos momentos más viendo a través del vidrio oscuro y experimento un leve mareo. Se quitó los lentes y los limpió con su camisa, pero no se los volvió a colocar, en cambio los puso en la mesa de noche.

—Buenas noches, Emma — Dijo al momento que apagaba la luz y retornaba a su cama, se cubrió hasta el cuello y cerró los ojos con la esperanza de descansar bien para aquella noche.

Alfred abrió los ojos y se encontró con la luz de la noche entrar por la ventana, Emma seguía dormida a un lado de la cama, Alfred volvió a cerrar los ojos y suspirar, acto seguido abrió la boca para bosteza y estirarse en la cama aun.

Se movió con pereza pero descansado, se mantuvo sentado el colchón con los pies descalzos en el piso frio y espero que algo sucediera. Siempre que dormía y despertaba por alguna razón, esperaba que algo pasara, algo, lo que sea, no sabía que esperar, tal vez que El apareciera, por la puerta de lo más normal, saludando con familiaridad o por sorpresa; en la oscuridad. Aunque Alfred había escrito de él, en su novela sentía que no lo conocía para nada.

Luzbel nunca se permitió conocer del todo, es más, Alfred pensaba que solo había rasguñado la superficie de algún gran iceberg y el...seguramente era el Titanic.

¿Se hundiría?

Por el momento, no había ningún iceberg en la habitación y el mar estaba despejado.

Fiel a la rutina nada sucedió. Nada paso. Esperar era en vano. Oh si, seguramente eso era todo, Luzbel no aparecería mágica y dramáticamente como él pensaba, ¿para que en primer lugar? Todo aquello eran palabras vanas.

Seguramente también le mintió con respecto a él, a lo que realmente sentía y a lo que realmente quería de Alfred _. Su Lucecita_ como François y Matt se referían, si, Luzbel solo quería su lucecita. La consiguió luego de dejar su cabeza hecha un desastre e irse. Y no volvería.

Había pasado aproximadamente un año luego de aquellos incidentes y Alfred no pudo evitar sentirse estúpido, por creer que, en algún momento de su vida, Luzbel iba a volver, iba a aparecer e iba aclarar muchas situaciones que habían quedado sin explicar. Como por ejemplo… ¿Qué fue lo que hizo con Belial?...y ¿Quién era Uriel? ¿Cómo se relacionaba Vadim con todo esto?

Alfred siempre sintió que François le ocultaba algunas cosas, sin embargo, Alfred no quiso aparentar estar interesado en el regreso de Luzbel –aunque lo estaba— solamente avivando su interés en las dudas que tenía en su cabeza. _De Su cabeza._

Sabía que no podía reprocharle nada a Luzbel más que las consecuencias de lo que había hecho y solo eso. Incluso dudaba de hacerlo, dudaba de reprocharle algo…es decir, era Luzbel, el Rey de los demonios…era poderoso y aun no conocía del todos sus intenciones, así que lo mejor sería mantenerse alejado de él y si por obra de Dios –o el demonio— aparecía, evitarlo, o en su defecto hacer que arregle su cabeza de una vez por todas. Eso era lo que el había pensado por algunos días, semanas, meses…

Se levantó de la cama, volvió a ver su habitación y estaba a oscuras. Se preguntó la hora, busco su teléfono pero no lo encontró donde siempre lo dejaba. Fue un intento patético por encontrar su teléfono en la cama o a tiendas en la mesa de noche. No podía ver nada. Camino a la puerta….

¿Dónde estaba la puerta? .

….¿Dónde estaba la ventana? .

El cuerpo de Alfred se tensó repentinamente, como si reconociera al momento que algo muy extraño estaba ocurriendo, y lo estaba por que, por más que abriera los ojos no podía ver nada, era una oscuridad tan absoluta, y fría.

No había ni un rayo de luz proveniente de la ventana, realmente no había ventana a la vista, ni puerta, ni interruptor. Era extraño, se pellizcó optando por la posibilidad de que siguiera dormido y que todo esto era un especie de sueño; no era la primera vez que tenía sueños extraños, pesadillas.

Nada.

Aún estaba en ese lugar.

Camino hacia – lo que creía que era— un extremo del especio y se golpeó el hombro con algo duro; la pared. Se detuvo por un momento y esperaba realmente que con ese golpe se despertara de una vez, pero confirmo nuevamente que esto no era un sueño y sintió miedo de lo desconocido que era todo esto.

—Ok…esto no pasaba antes – Dijo en voz baja, llevo la mano a su hombro adolorido. Se acarició cortamente y luego deslizo las manos por la pared que recorrió hasta llegar a una esquina. Bien, intento ubicarse, estaba en la pared donde creía más adelante estaría la puerta.

Dio un respiro, quería darse aliento y de verdad se sintió un poco más calmado…podía atribuírselo a una ceguera momentánea, …pero la gente no se quedaba ciega de la noche a la mañana….y por cierto ¿Qué hora era?.

Cerro los ojos por que no los necesitaba y con calma camino guiado por la superficie de la pared. Se sorprendió al encontrarse en la esquina nuevamente. Se echó para atrás un momento y se golpeó la espalda con algo duro, inmediatamente se alejó como si hubiera experimentado una corriente y así fue y se giró. No podía ver nada. Pero dudaba que la pared hubiera una pared detrás de él, así que estiro las manos lentamente hacia adelante y luego allí, toco algo y retiro la mano con rapidez, se pegó de la pared.

Allí había algo.

Hubo un gran silencio en donde solo se escuchó su respiración que se había vuelto más pesada, si lo ignoraba quizá se fuera, eso pensaba y aunque seguramente este ya sabía que Alfred lo había tocado y se había asustado. Se pegó a la pared como si quisiera unirse a ella, una parte de él quería ver, y divisarse donde estaba y otra no quería ver quien estaba al frente.

….habían pasado diez segundos y no escucho sonido alguno más que su respiración que volvía a recomponerse al ver que el ambiente se había vuelto estático. Está bien, quizá y solo quizá había sido su imaginación, sí. Cuando estaba muy nervioso solía imaginar cosas donde no había nada.

—Emma. —Llamo Alfred recordando que no estaba solo, seguramente su fiel mascota vendría en su auxilio, pero al llamarla por segunda vez nadie respondió, ni un ladrido, nada, ni se acercó a él, nada en absoluto. — ¿Emma?

No.

Algo le sujeta ambo lados del rostro y lo aprieta lo suficiente como para impedir que su cabeza se mueva a los lados o incluso en inclinarla. Alfred mantuvo los ojos cerrados y trato de levantar las manos a los lados de su rostro y definió largos dedos enterrándose en su cabello y hacer presión.

Su corazón dio un salto en su pecho y como un tambor embravecido comenzó a bombear sangre con miedo.

Sus dedos comenzaron a temblar al igual que sus piernas, tenía miedo, tanto miedo. Y todo, absolutamente todo esto, todo lo que ocurría, todo lo que sentía, lo que experimentaba era culpa de Él

Si no fuera por Luzbel, nada de esto estaría pasando. Lo comenzó a odiar tanto en esos segundos.

Un sonido extraño le hizo volver a la realidad y cuando abrió los ojos fue precisamente por la luz de la habitación le golpeo los parpados, su visión se encontraba desenfocada y de pronto le comenzaron a arden acción de la luz y la carencia de sus lentes. Cuando intento mover la cabeza aun la tenía tiesa en la pared. Volvió los ojos a su frente y encontró dos par de cristales y detrás de estos, transparentes y cuadrados donde ojos azules eléctricos, brillantes y anormalmente inquietantes lo observaban. Oh no.

— **Booh. —**

†

 **Alfred.**

Era como una especie de líquido negro y mate, que se despegaba de las paredes, pero al hacerlo asemejaba a una especie de niebla, era extraño. Me preguntaba que material podía ser, era como niebla líquido, de todos modos, no vi más cuando se volvía a meter en la espalda como formara parte de su cuerpo.

Luzbel estaba aquí.

Pero era diferente y por diferente quiero decir inquietante y aterrador, está de pie frente a mi como si esperara que la última gota de oscuridad volviera a él, y al hacerlo la habitación volvió a la normalidad, excepto por la luz de la ventana que era tenue dándome a entender que era de noche aun. Intente adivinar la hora pero se me fue imposible. Me intente tranquilizar, pero cuando Luzbel volvió los ojos a mi rostro se me fue imposible hacer que mi corazón marchara a un ritmo normal.

Yo jamás lo había visto con esa expresión, de hecho creo que he llegado a olvidar muchas expresiones de él, pero algo era claro para mí, estaba muy diferente. Primeramente no tenía la vestimenta que siempre estaba acostumbrado a ver de él; esta era ceñida al cuerpo, cubriéndolo casi totalmente, inclusos sus manos parecían esta cubiertas por ese material negro y mate, se veía duro y resistente como si fuera hecha para su cuerpo en específico.

Su rostro, incalculablemente blanco y liso era tal y como lo recordaba, sin embargo en su mirada algo no estaba bien, la evite lo mejor que pude porque a la larga comenzaba a dar miedo. Me di cuenta entonces, que seguía pegado a la pared y él se alejó un paso de mí con lentitud, cosa que me hizo sacar un suspiro suavemente.

Aun no había despegado los ojos de mí cuando me aleje de la pared.

Él ahora se aleja unos cuantos pasos más de mí y camina hacia la ventana donde la parece examinar con sus ojos inescrutables. Mira toda la habitación luego de que yo busco a Emma por algún lugar. No la encuentro.

— ¿Qué le hiciste a Emma? – Pregunte por que realmente fue lo único que pude preguntar…El volvió el rostro a mí.

—Muerta ¿no? – Me respondió y yo trague una exclamación.—

— ¡Hablo de mi mascota! –Me exalte y mi voz subió mucho de tono. El no pareció inmutarse para nada. Arrugo las cejas negras con aire pensativo.

— ¿Golden? — Hizo un gesto mínimo de reconocimiento —….Está afuera de la habitación – Escuche poco después a mi lado. Se había sentado en mi cama. Solo que no había visto el trascurso de su llegada allí, se había aparecido allí sin más. Me erice de impresión.

Su voz sonaba aterciopelada y profunda. ¿Esa siempre había sido su voz?...había olvidado muchas cosas de él.

—Le pusiste Emma a tu mascota – Luego que hizo eso me observo incrédulo y se arregló un poco los lentes que recuerdo muy bien, son mis antiguos lentes — ¿En serio?

No le respondí, primeramente porque no sabía qué hacer. La forma en que me observa me causaba mucha inseguridad. Maldición Luzbel.

Lo veo ponerse cómodo en la cama, cruzando las piernas con una actitud relajada. Abrió los labios y vi la punta de sus caninos… _Oh my goodness_ , eran más grandes que la última vez.

—Y bien… ¿has estado hablando con François?— Me dice y yo ahora pongo un rostro de duda , lo veo con desconfianza y el no parece alterarse por que ahora está sonriendo — Creo que estas muy tenso Alfred…

—Estoy bien.

—Sí, está bien, quizá no debí hacer eso, pero me sorprendió bastante que no reaccionaras como la primera vez. Has cambiado un poco.

No sabrá el de cambios. En primer lugar él era responsable de que yo cambiara. Ahora lo miro molesto, porque había olvidado que tenía una facilidad para hacer enojar hasta a Gandhi.

— ¿Un poco?— Le espete y me reí con cruel ironía— ¿Solo un poco? ¡Haz dejado un desastre en mi cabeza!

El arqueo ambas cejas con una sonrisa. ¡Estúpido! ¿Cómo te atreves a hacer esa expresión en mi cara?

— ¿Yo?—Dijo entonces, se llevó una de sus manos a el pecho, sus dedos ….negros y perfectos— ….Oh, pero ¿Quién fue el que estuvo de acuerdo en primer lugar?

—…Yo no sabía que esto iba a pasarme…dijiste que

—Era peligroso… —Me respondió

—¡Luzbel veo gente muerta por todos lados. Y….este año ha sido espantoso. Dijiste que iba a ser peligroso, no que iba a ser así por el resto de mi vida…no sabes los gritos que me he tenido que tragar cada vez que voy a pub de François! ¡Todo esto por tu culpa! –chile.

El me siseo.

¡Me estaba siseando a mí! ¡EL!

—…Calma. —

—¡No me voy a calmar, tú no te iras de aquí hasta que saques esta cosa de mi cabeza!— Le grite—

—No voy a sacarte el cerebro

— ¡Luzbel!

De verdad estaba cansado, enojado de lo que había hecho y aunque me había acostumbrado ya a tener esta cosa conmigo, no podía olvidar lo horrible que era tenerlo los primeros meses y…por supuesto que esto era culpa de él, además de irse sin dejarme alguna especie de manual de instrucciones o incluso una explicación del o que pasaría conmigo, ¡nada! ¡Me dejo solo, a la deriva con todos estos sentimientos!...desgraciado.

Aquel grito anterior, había hecho eco en toda la habitación. Silenciando todo, luego de que se extinguiera. El aún está observándome y me observa con una expresión seria, sin embargo no dejaría que me intimidara, oh no señor. Suficiente tenía con su soy un demonio intimidante. Él podía ser el _Rey de Wakanda_ , pero no iba a intimidarme.

—Te fuiste y ni siquiera me explicaste lo que estaba pasando, o lo que pasaría conmigo… —Le dijo en una voz más baja – tenía miedo, ¿Por qué tardaste tanto en aparecer?, sé que no te gusta dar explicaciones pero…oye, dude, tenía un problema aquí, sabes.

Me presta atención no se mueve de su asiento.

—Lo siento. – Escucho y yo resoplo y me alejo de el con un acto de derrota. Cuando me giro hacia la puerta, tropiezo con el que ahora estaba detrás de mí, me eche para atrás y terminó sentado en el colchón. – Escúchame – _Oh…no, no, no, no._ Se está acercando

Me subí a la cama como un acto de protegerme de su cercanía, porque de verdad ¡aunque los héroes no se asustan! …causaba miedo.

—…Tenía que irme, tenía que hacerlo. Vadim y sus estúpidos sirvientes hicieron un desastre, aparte de todo eso –Agrego y suspiro por la nariz y me estremecí por que parecía que su suspiro fue al unísono con la habitación que la sentí encogerse – tenía que vigilar a Belial…

Él se había montado en la cama, oh no.

Lo sigo viendo enojado. Y estoy seguro que estoy rojo por mi molestia anterior. ¡Sigo molesto!

—Quería venir antes—Lo veo con análisis, como si de verdad no quisiera creerle. – pero no podía hacerlo…Uriel te mantenía vigilado todo el tiempo, que fastidio….

Arrugue la expresión.

—….¿Uriel?—

—Si…—Me responde secamente, y pronto pareció recordar algo porque agrego —….No lo conoces pero es alguien muy entrometido. Descuida no nos está vigilando ahora.

— ¿Qué?...—

Ahora estoy confundido.

—Es que no me gusta que anden de chismosos en mis asuntos. –

Arrugue el ceño. Recogí mis pies acercándolos más a mí. Nos separaba unos cuantos centímetros de todos modos. Me quedé en silencio viéndolo con análisis y desconfianza…

Y me fije de algo muy importante.

— ¿Qué le paso a tus…cuernos?— Pregunte con la mirada afilada.—

—…Suelen no estar cuando tomo esta forma.

—¿Qué forma…es esa?—

—La que normalmente debería de usar. –

—…Das miedo –

—Parezco más humano así. – Me repuso ladeando el rostro. Y en parte tenía razón, no tenía cuernos ni cola aparentemente, solo una armadura negra color mate y un rostro perfectamente blanco y…hermoso. –

Hizo una expresión como si olfateara el silencio y luego me observó con suma atención.

—...No tengas miedo.

—No te tengo miedo –

Ahora el resopla y se acerca, yo me pego a la pared y él se ríe.

—Eres adorable mintiendo – Comenta con una estúpida sonrisa de diversión, lleva sus dedos a sus lentes y se los quita, instantáneamente estos se desvanecen como si fueran polvo o humo. – Si hubiera querido hacerte daño ya no habría hecho cuando dormías.

Hubo un momento donde él se sentó cómodamente en la cama.

—Ven. Vamos a hablar –Me dijo con una voz afable — Sé qué francos te ha contado algunas cosas, y que has hecho otras más en este año. Como escribir.

—….—

—Has publicado un libro muy interesante estas últimas semanas. ¿A qué si?— Me ve con picardía y sus colmillos se asoman— Me encanta como explicas el miedo del protagonista, y ese tal Basil, es muy interesante personaje que ha creado.

— ¿Lo has leído? –

Asintió varias veces con tranquilidad. No sé qué decir…es una reacción extraña la que intento transmitir, entre…molestia, incertidumbre, gratitud, y alegría. Así que, soy una quimera

—… ¿Cómo?

—François me dio una copia. El parecía estar maravillado con ese libro y me lo dio para que lo leyera — me explica con amabilidad – el protagonista me gusta, es adorable, atractivo y persistente, Si fuera real le haría el amor antes de que Basil volviera..

Me eche hacia la pared. Yo no había pensado en esos dos….bueno quizá, en lo más profundo de mi, pese en la posibilidad de que esa pareja terminara así en el libro, pero no lo hice y por supuesto que no di muchos indicios de tal inclinación afectiva entre ambos.

—… ¿Crees que no lo note?... ¿ahora sabes por qué a François le encanto?—

—Allan no es real – Le dije tajantemente – y Basil ni siquiera se interesa en él, solo lo utilizo para salvar su pellejo y se fue sin más…

— Pero lo salvo ¿no es así? –

—Dejo a Allan sin recuerdos en un hospital. –

—pero vivo. – Justificó – además tenia a Franco para ayudarle.

Yo estaba al borde, al borde de explotar otra vez, me sentía angustiado. Me sentía mal. Me sentía pésimo, no sé por qué, ¿Por qué me siento tan mal?, maldición, esto no me pasaba.

El me observo y arqueo las cejas negras con una expresión de preocupación que se veía sincera.

—Basil lo siente mucho, Alfred. Si le das la oportunidad, seguro que vuelve y se reconciliará con Allan.—Me dice—

—¡Allan y Basil no son nada! – Le chille y gruñí con fuerza, me dolía la garganta poco después de hacerlo— ¡Te fuiste mucho antes de serlo! ¡Me dijiste que me querías y ni siquiera te atreviste a dejar las cosas claras antes de irte! ¿Por qué te fuiste?, ¿no podías siquiera hacer algo para poder entender mejor todo? ¡Pensé que no volverías! ¡Pensé que me habías mentido! ¡Eres un estúpido!,¿Qué pretendes hacer?

Me levanté de la cama dispuesto a irse, camine –o intente— rápidamente para pasar por su lado y desaparecer de allí. Por qué quería desaparecer. Como desapareció Matt, así.

Me jaló de la pierna y se devolvió a la cama, cayendo de espalda. No pierdo mucho tiempo y me intento levantar –desesperadamente – de allí, pero es demasiado tarde para cuando algo me hace pegarme al colchón. Él se coloca sobre mí, y quiero partirle la cara. Cerré los ojos para no verle, porque además siento los ojos demasiado líquidos.

—Oh lucecita, no llores, ya estoy aquí. – Me dice, con esa voz consoladora y relajante que en otro momento me hubiera relajado hasta los átomos de mi cabello – Yo no te metí, de verdad. Me gustas mucho. Eres tan fuerte, lucecita.

—Deja de llamarme, lucecita, y suéltame – le dije en un hilo de voz, aun no me disponía a mirarle. —

Fue entonces cuando, enterró su rostro en mi cuello; un escalofrío recorrió todo mi cuerpo de conmoción, pero no hizo nada más que permanecer allí.

—Realmente te extrañe. — Me dijo y su aliento frío me golpeó el cuello, deje de sentir la presión en el colchón y fue cuando él se levantó y yo abrí mis ojos lentamente. Seguía allí, sobre mí, viéndome. –

Levantó sus dedos negros y la superficie que los cubría se fue evaporando hasta ver sus dedos blancos, masculinos y sus uñas algo largas pero bien cuidadas, me acarició el rostro, sus dedos estaban fríos. Me quede tieso sin quitarle la mirada de encima, porque parecía verme con preocupación algo similar a la tristeza. Si luzbel era realmente aterrador enojado…triste era completamente peor; sus ojos perdían brillo, como una azul mate, sin reflejo de luz, su pupila se dilato y su cejas se arquearon hacia arriba con marcada frustración. Agregó su otra mano a las caricias de mi rostro con adoración y me sentí extremadamente peor. Porque ahora el parecía entrar en un especie de cuadro depresivo.

—¿Por qué no me perdonas? …—Me dijo con una voz que jamás había escuchado—…Alfred, haré lo que sea.

Metió los dedos en el inicio de mi cabello y me acaricio la nuca.

—Es que eres tan…hermoso. — Me dice con una voz anhelante como si estuviera conteniendo las ganas de comerme, yo me estremecí debajo de el, su voz tenia extrañas propiedades en mi piel – No puedo dejarte ahora que volví, hare lo que sea… lo que sea para que me perdones.

Me comienza a embelesar la forma en que me acaricia el cabello, me pierdo…oh no. me estoy perdiendo.

—Hnn…—Cerré los ojos y suspire suavemente— quiero que…saques esta cosa de mi cabeza… —Le dije cuando abrí los ojos, para verlo, entonces asintió, y algo de luz volvió a sus ojos. – y que no te vuelvas a marchar así.

Entonces, se detuvo, pasó sus dedos por mi rostro y mi cuello, fue entonces cuando nos miramos fijamente a los ojos y los de el están un poco más normales.

—….¿Algo más? –

Dudé, respire suavemente por la boca, no sabía porque a pesar de hacer frío yo me sentía caliente, como si estuviera fiebre o algo así. Mi rostro seguía sonrosado, estaba seguro de eso. No había notado que desde este punto de vista el traje que tenía, marcaba su pecho y abdomen muy sensualmente frente a mí. Tenía su pelvis pegada a la mía. Y de verdad comenzaba a excitarme.

—…Podrías…— Comencé con duda— Podrías hacerle el amor a Allan ya que _Basil_ no ha vuelto.

—Podría.— Dijo entonces, mientras se arreglaba mejor entre mis piernas— pero _Allan_ no es real, y sinceramente…tengo a alguien mejor que el…¿Entiendes?—

Empujo su cadera contra la mía y suspire, sentía mi rostro brotar vapor, estaba nervioso. Por Dios '¿Qué había dicho?. Se supone que debería estar enojado.

—Tranquilo, lucecita— Me susurra al oído y su voz es miel de maple, me besa el cuello y siento placer y miedo a la vez; se mueve entre mis piernas que abre con sus manos, suavemente.— tenemos poco tiempo, así que solo concéntrate en relajarte. No tengas miedo…

Cerré los ojos cuando me comenzó a besar el cuello, los labios de Luzbel son suaves y tibios luego de una serie de besos rápidos en mi piel acalorada. Tan solo abrió más sus labios y sentí como su lengua me dibujaba el cuello. Llevé mis dedos a su cabello y a su espalda.

—Yo...ahh…—Me contengo en decir por un momento, cuando aprieto las hebras de su cabello, me comienza a embestir suavemente con su cuerpo pegado al mío y la suave fricción hace que pierda el hilo de mis pensamiento— Luzbel…

Se alejó entonces de mi cuello, y se enderezó, se acercó a mí hasta que nuestras narices se rozaron, inclinó su rostro a un lado y pegó sus labios con los míos, me besó en los labios con ternura. Y termine pidiéndole más cuando abrí los labios, el profundizó el beso cada vez más que yo intentaba seguirle el ritmo.

Besaba tan bien, como si de alguna forma quisiera formar parte de mi. Enterró los dedos en mi cabello y comencé a sentirme profundamente relajado, con una inmensa sensación de plenitud. Sentia algo desprenderse poco a poco de mi, no se si es mi conciencia quien comenzaba a difuminarse poco a poco pero no me resisti y pase las manos por sus hombros que comenzaban a desnudarse poco a poco; la armadura negra comenzaba a desprenderse de su cuerpo, de sus hombros, su pecho hasta su abdomen...

Y..Alfred se fue perdiendo mas...y mas entonces. Cerró los ojos y fue cuando Luzbel abandonó sus labios y beso su cuello y descendio por su cuerpo, debía apurarse el otoño ya casi terminaba al igual que la noche. Esa noche de otoño.

* * *

 **DamistaH.**

Oh gracias por leer, pasen por el perfil llenando la encuesta.

Terminado 10/07/16.


End file.
